Survivor: Shamouti Island
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: Professor Ivy hosts as 24 characters try to outwit, outplay and outlast each other on Shamouti Island! Tribes from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh go at it, with Redemption Island and 1-on-1 Pokémon battles awaiting those who get voted out! And one character becomes the biggest villain in Survivor history! 39 days, 24 trainers, 1 Survivor!
1. All We Wanna Do

**Survivor: Shamouti Island**

**(A/N: Please vote for your favorite characters in my profile poll!)**

Professor Ivy is standing on a ship sailing towards Shamouti Island, with a group of Pokémon trainers sitting on the ship silently.

"Welcome to Survivor: Shamouti Island," Ivy announces. "These 24 trainers are about to attempt to outwit, outplay and outlast each other for a large sum of money. They are about to be stranded on Shamouti Island, where they will have to figure out how to survive both the elements as well as each other. 39 days, 24 trainers, 1 survivor!"

The Survivor theme "Ancient Voices" plays, showing the 24 characters of the series:

**(A/N: The backgrounds of these characters are based off where they were at the end of my story **_**"The Elite Eight."**_** You don't have to read that story to understand this one, though.)**

**Brawly, Dewford Gym Leader**

**Bruno, former Indigo Elite Four member**

**Candice, Snowpoint Gym Leader**

**Cynthia, Sinnoh League Champion**

**Cyrus, Team Galactic Leader**

**Falkner, Violet Gym Leader**

**Gary, Viridian Gym Leader**

**Giselle, Indigo League Champion**

**Gold, Mahogany-3 Gym Leader**

**J, Pokémon Hunter**

**Janine, Fuchsia Gym Leader**

**Jasmine, Olivine Gym Leader**

**Joe, Indigo Elite Four member**

**Karen, former Indigo Elite Four member**

**Liza, Hoenn Elite Four member**

**Lucian, Sinnoh Elite Four member**

**Melody, Shamouti Island trainer**

**Roxanne, Rustboro Gym Leader**

**Sabrina, Saffron Gym Leader**

**Silver, Johto trainer**

**Tate, Mossdeep Gym Leader**

**Volkner, Sunyshore Gym Leader**

**Whitney, Goldenrod Gym Leader**

**Will, former Indigo Elite Four member**

**(A/N: When a person's quote is in **_**italics**_**, that means that they are in a **_**confessional.**_** A confessional is when a character talks to the camera all by themselves, with no one else able to hear them. It usually occurs out of order of the time that it is actually shown in the episode.)**

**Episode 1**

**All We Wanna Do**

**Day 1**

Professor Ivy addresses the players on the ship as it lands next to the island.

"Welcome to Shamouti Island," she reiterates to them. "You are just about to begin playing the game, but first, you are to be separated into four tribes. You'll come up here and grab a map to the spot on the island in which you will be staying, as well as a barrel of rice. First, the Kanto tribe: Sabrina, Will, Karen, Bruno, Melody and Gary. You will be wearing the red buffs."

The six Kanto members walk up to Ivy and take their buffs off her, as well as the map and the rice, then exit the ship onto the island.

"Next, the Johto tribe, with the gold buffs: Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Falkner and Janine."

The Johto members receive their buffs and follow the Kanto tribe off the ship.

"Next will be the Hoenn tribe, with the sapphire-blue buffs: Giselle, Joe, Roxanne, Brawly, Tate and Liza."

Giselle looks over angrily at Roxanne as her tribe gets up to receive their buffs and exit the ship.

"Finally, the Sinnoh tribe, with the platinum buffs: Cynthia, Lucian, J, Cyrus, Candice and Volkner."

"That's Queen Cynthia to you," Cynthia retorts.

"Quiet! I didn't give you permission to speak yet!" Ivy snaps.

Cynthia looks puzzled at Ivy's willingness to stand up to her, while her tribe grabs their buffs and gets off the ship.

**Kanto Tribe**

**(Sabrina, Will, Karen, Bruno, Melody, Gary)**

The Kanto tribe members arrive at their designated beach where the map has led them, finding some tools waiting for them. They immediately get to work on building their shelter. Bruno, with his muscular arms, is easily able to gather some bamboo trunks to help put together the shelter for the tribe.

"Great job, Bruno!" calls Sabrina.

She joins Will and Gary in helping to put some palm fronds on top of the shelter area to build a roof.

"This is easy," Bruno comments, as he adds to the shelter. "What's not so easy is going to be making a fire."

"What do you mean?" Gary asks. "Just gather some wood together, and I'll start it."

Melody and Karen gather some logs and put them in a pile. Then Gary throws out a Poké Ball.

"Go, Arcanine!"

Within instants, Arcanine has a fire blazing. The other trainers applaud Gary.

"Thank you, thank you," Gary says.

_"How easy can it get?" Gary says. "They call this game Survivor, but I don't think surviving the elements is going to be any problem with these Pokémon around."_

Sabrina notices Karen trying to talk to Will, and she quickly pulls him away from her.

"What's the matter, Sabrina?" Karen asks. "This is a social game, and if you refuse to let me socialize, I'll put you out of the game."

"No flirting with Will!" Sabrina snaps.

"I wasn't going to flirt, just going to have a conversation, that's all," Karen replies.

_"I got no favors handed to me with this tribe," Sabrina says. "Not only do I have my ex-boyfriend Gary on this tribe with me, but I also have Will's ex-girlfriend Karen. This is going to make us split right from the start."_

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Janine, Falkner)**

The tribe has already gotten to putting together their shelter. Gold's Typhlosion has started a fire in the same matter that Gary's Arcanine did. At the moment, Janine is climbing in a tree trying to knock down some coconuts.

"I'll catch them, just knock them down here," Falkner calls.

Janine uses a machete (which was one of the tools waiting for the tribe on the beach) to knock down several coconuts to Falkner.

"Great, this is going to be easy," Falkner says.

Meanwhile, Silver calls over Jasmine, Gold and Whitney over to him, noticing that Falkner and Janine are distracted.

"This is going to be easy for us," Silver tells the others in a low voice. "The first two to go from this tribe will be Falkner and Janine. They can't do anything about it, we take them out with our four votes. We'll be an unstoppable alliance in this game."

"Good thinking, Silver," Gold replies.

_"I've learned to work with Gold over the last few years, and I'm going to have to work with him if I'm to get far in this game. The question will be, does Whitney trust me enough to allow me to control our alliance?" Silver says._

_ "Already Silver's talking strategy, and let me tell you, I don't trust him," Whitney says. "I know it's to our benefit to stay together, but later in this game I'm going to be watching very carefully what he does. He wouldn't mind cutting Gold and me loose if it's to his advantage."_

**Hoenn Tribe**

**(Giselle, Joe, Roxanne, Brawly, Liza, Tate)**

Only minutes after arriving at their beach, Giselle and Roxanne are already arguing.

"What's with Brawly and I having to carry everything?" Roxanne asks. "You and Joe refused to help us with that barrel of rice!"

"Why is his name Brawly if he's too weak to carry things?" Giselle replies. "And what are you scared of, getting your robes wrinkled?"

Roxanne and Brawly, who are wearing robes, stare at Giselle with indignation.

"We wear these robes in honor of Arceus," Roxanne responds. "We will be one with Arceus someday."

"I can't believe you actually think you're going to ever see some Pokémon that doesn't even exist," Giselle says. "You're absolutely crazy."

"You'll be the one who's going to be sorry someday," Roxanne replies.

Joe and Brawly simply roll their eyes as they work together to build their tribe's shelter.

"I'm sorry about Giselle," Joe says.

"Don't worry, Roxanne's just as bad," Brawly replies.

Meanwhile, Liza and Tate have changed into their bathing suits, as appropriate with the hot weather on the island.

"Come on, let's go exploring," Tate suggests.

Liza obliges, and the two walk off into the wooded area of their part of the island.

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, J, Cyrus, Volkner, Candice)**

While Volkner, Candice, J and Cyrus are hard at work putting together the tribe's shelter, Lucian is at work at a different task.

"That's right, Lucian, make me my throne," Cynthia tells Lucian.

Lucian gathers together some wood to make the base of the throne, then puts some palm fronds on top of it to make it a more comfortable seat for Cynthia. Cynthia then sits on top of the throne.

"I am queen of this tribe," Cynthia states. "You shall all call me Queen Cynthia."

"Whatever," J replies, continuing to work on the tribe's shelter.

_"I shall be in complete control of this game from start to finish," Cynthia says. "I will command everyone to vote as I say, and when the game is over, they shall crown me their queen."_

Candice speaks with Volkner quietly as they work on building the shelter.

"Cynthia seems like she is dead set on being in charge of this tribe," she tells him. "We should try to remove her from the game first."

"I agree, but that's going to be difficult," Volkner replies. "She probably has the support of the other three people in our tribe."

"We have to find a way to convince those two villains to vote with us," Candice says.

"You sure Cynthia and Lucian aren't the real villains?" Volkner responds.

_"It's only Day 1, and Candice and I are in a very difficult situation," Volkner says. "Somehow we've got to wiggle our way through four very powerful people."_

**Kanto Tribe**

**(Sabrina, Will, Karen, Bruno, Melody, Gary)**

Sabrina pulls Will aside to talk to him.

"Look, we've got to get Karen out of this game as soon as possible," she tells him.

"Do we have to?" Will replies.

"Don't tell me you still have feelings for her!" Sabrina exclaims. "You've got to let go of those and do what _I_ say!"

"Oh, all right," Will responds. "But how can only the two of us get her out?"

"That's what I'm going to work on," Sabrina states. "Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to use my psychic powers in this game, or this would be really easy."

Sabrina goes over to talk to Gary and Melody, but as she goes over there, she sees Karen already talking to them.

"Sorry, Sabrina!" Karen shouts to her as she walks over. "I've already made a deal with these two to vote you out first! Too bad for you, huh?"

Sabrina simply stares down Karen as she walks away.

"So, Gary," Sabrina says, "are you really going to vote me out?"

"Hey, I just told Karen what she wants to hear," Gary replies. "I don't know who I'm going to vote out yet."

"Well, it better not be me," Sabrina states.

"And why not?" Gary asks.

"Because you will pay," Sabrina responds in anger.

_"Sabrina and Karen both think they're running this show, but really, it's me who's in charge here," Gary says. "I control who goes home, not them!"_

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Janine, Falkner)**

It is only the first evening, and already Silver and Janine are getting into it.

"You loser!" Janine yells at him. "You think you're going to control every vote!"

"Well, I will," Silver replies. "I am in an alliance of four, against your two. You're hopeless."

"I'll figure a way out," Janine states. "I am a ninja, after all. I find my way out of sticky situations."

"Not out of this one," Silver says. "My only question for you is whether you would like to be voted out before your boyfriend."

_"That Silver!" Janine says. "He is so arrogant. We may have patched things up outside of this game, but mark my words that I will take him down. I have to, it's my only choice."_

**Hoenn Tribe**

**(Giselle, Joe, Roxanne, Brawly, Liza, Tate)**

Liza and Tate continue exploring through the wooded area, climbing from tree to tree. After hours of going through the jungle, Liza notices a pile of sand in an unusual location.

"What could it be?" Tate wonders.

"I'm going to find out," Liza replies.

Liza digs through the sand, and she is surprised when she digs up a Master Ball.

"A Master Ball? What's that for?" Tate asks.

"There's a note attached to it," Liza states. "It says, _'This is an immunity Master Ball. Use it before the votes are read to cancel out all votes against you.'_"

"Sweet! That could really help us out in this game."

"Absolutely! We're in great luck!"

The two hug warmly.

_"So I found an immunity Master Ball," Liza says. "This could really help Tate and myself through this game. I'll be willing to let him have it if he needs it. We are playing this game as a team."_

_ "Liza found that Master Ball, and now it could really be a boost to our game," Tate says. "We are so connected to each other, there's nothing that's going to separate us."_

The two return to the rest of the tribe, where Giselle is curious about where they have been.

"So, you've been missing all day, while we've been doing all the work setting up this shelter!" she exclaims. "Thought you could just skimp out on all the hard stuff?"

"We're sorry," Liza replies. "We've never been to a place like this before, so we wanted to explore. All we wanna do is have some fun."

"It's okay, Giselle," Joe adds. "We were able to finish the shelter without needing them, and besides, they're so young."

"Hmmmph!" Giselle exclaims.

_"I don't like the way Liza and Tate just went off on their own while the rest of us did all the work," Giselle says. "Maybe one of them should be the first one voted out."_

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, J, Cyrus, Volkner, Candice)**

That evening, Lucian calls all the other tribe members over to where Cynthia is seated on her makeshift throne.

"Now," Cynthia demands, "bow down before me, all of you."

Lucian, J and Cyrus immediately bow down before Cynthia, while Volkner and Candice hesitate.

"If you do not bow, you will be the first one voted out," Cynthia adds.

Volkner decides to bow as well, but Candice refuses.

"So, you refuse?" Cynthia asks her.

"That's right," Candice replies. "I won't bow before you."

"Then expect to be on your way home, before anyone else," Cynthia declares.

"We'll see about that," Candice states.

_"Cynthia wanted me to bow down before her, and I refused," Candice says. "If that costs me my place in this game, so be it, but I'm not giving in to her demands."_

_ "That brat Candice refused to bow before me," Cynthia says. "So she will be the first one to leave this tribe, plain and simple."_

"Oh, and no rice for you, Candice," Cynthia adds. "Not until you bow before me."

"What?" Candice yells.

"That's right, my servants Lucian, Cyrus and J will defend the rice barrel from you. Your boyfriend may have a little, however."

_"Cynthia is so arrogant," Candice says. "To refuse someone the ability to eat is ridiculous."_

**Day 2**

**Kanto Tribe**

**(Sabrina, Will, Karen, Bruno, Melody, Gary)**

Melody and Gary go over to the place where the tribe is to receive their mail.

"Hey, we've got mail already!" Melody exclaims, pulling out the note.

"Let's bring it to the others," Gary states.

The two bring the note to the other players, to let them see what it says.

"_Today you will compete in your first immunity challenge,_" Sabrina reads. "_Two tribes will lose, two tribes will survive. The two who lose will be forced to vote someone out of their tribe._"

"Sounds serious," Will adds.

_"So the game starts very quickly," Sabrina says. "First there's Karen trying to get me out of here, now we're going to have a challenge, which I hope we can win."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" Professor Ivy shouts.

The four tribes walk into the immunity challenge area, seeing a gigantic Poké Ball and four large soccer nets.

"Welcome to your first immunity challenge," Professor Ivy states. "Here is how it's gonna work. Each of you tribes will defend one goal, marked with your tribe color. While some people try to defend the goal, other players will push the giant Poké Ball toward the other nets. If the Poké Ball ends up in your net, your tribe will go to Tribal Council. We will play until two tribes give up a goal, so two tribes will go to Tribal Council. However, the people voted out will _not _be leaving this game."

Everyone looks on with surprise and astonishment.

"What?" Giselle asks.

"That's right, if you are voted out, you are not out of the game – not yet. Instead you will head to Redemption Island, where you will await further opponents who get voted out. You will then have to win a 1-on-1 Pokémon battle in order to remain on Redemption Island and stay in the game. At some point, whoever is left on Redemption Island will return to the game."

The four tribes begin murmuring amongst each other after hearing this.

"I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The teams discuss their strategies, then they take their places in front of each of their goals.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

For Kanto, Gary and Melody stay back to defend their goal. Johto has Gold and Whitney back at their goal. Hoenn leaves Giselle and Joe at their goal, while Sinnoh has Candice and Volkner stay back at their goal. The rest of the players charge out into the field to begin pushing the Poké Ball.

"This is a heavy Poké Ball!" Professor Ivy shouts. "You're going to need a lot of strength to push it around!"

Brawly begins to push the ball a bit, with Roxanne trying to help him. Silver and Falkner begin pushing the ball as well. Hunter J and Cyrus try pulling Silver off the ball, while Lucian gives the ball his best effort.

"You are allowed to push, shove and grab your opponents all you want, as long as you are not attempting to hurt them!" Ivy shouts.

Upon hearing this, Cynthia immediately grabs Sabrina and throws her to the ground. She then sits upon Sabrina's back.

"You're not going anywhere," Cynthia taunts Sabrina.

While Cynthia sits on Sabrina's back, Cyrus and Hunter J start to get the ball moving in the direction of the Kanto goal.

"Push it towards Kanto!" Cynthia tells the other players.

Will, Karen and Bruno try pushing as hard as they can, but all the other players gang up on them to begin pushing the ball toward the Kanto goal. It is eleven players against only three, and Kanto is in danger.

"What did we ever do to hurt you?" Karen asks. "Push it someplace else!"

But the three tribes work together to push the ball towards the Kanto goal, while Cynthia continues to sit on Sabrina. Sabrina tries desperately to escape from underneath Cynthia, but it is no use.

"Cynthia, just sitting on Sabrina and keeping her out of this challenge!" Ivy shouts.

Sabrina begins struggling even more, causing Cynthia a bit of discomfort, so Cynthia grabs Sabrina's long green hair and begins to pull it. Sabrina cries out in pain.

"Hold up, everyone! Time out!" Ivy yells.

All the players stop dead in their tracks. Cynthia continues pulling on Sabrina's hair even as Ivy says this.

"Cynthia, you're out of this challenge! Trying to hurt an opposing player is illegal!"

Cynthia simply sighs, getting off Sabrina's back and walking out of the challenge area. Sabrina gets up and wipes the dirt off her body.

"Cynthia, first person in Survivor history to be kicked out of a challenge!" Ivy exclaims. "Now, the rest of you may continue the challenge!"

The players continue pushing the ball, most of them pushing it toward the Kanto goal. Sabrina rushes over to help her tribemates, but they find the ball being pushed all the way toward Gary and Melody.

"Come help us!" Sabrina calls to Gary and Melody.

Gary and Melody join the other Kanto tribe members in pushing the ball, but even Bruno's immense strength cannot make up for the eleven others pushing as hard as they can. Brawly and Silver are making the most progress in pushing, and the ball gets dangerously close to the Kanto net.

"Take out some of their players!" Sabrina calls to Will.

Will runs around the other side of the ball and tries ripping players off the ball, but he is only able to get Tate away from the ball. By the time he has a chance to push away anyone else, Brawly gives the ball one final shove, and the Kanto tribe members are pushed into the net along with the ball.

"Kanto gives up a goal!" Ivy yells. "They will head to Tribal Council tonight."

The Kanto tribe members frustratedly leave the field, with Sabrina feeling especially embarrassed after what happened with Cynthia.

"Now we will put the ball back into the middle of the field, and play will resume," Ivy explains. "The next team to give up a goal will head to Tribal Council tomorrow night."

The ball is moved back to its original spot, in the direct center of the field. The players line back up at their original positions, save for the Kanto tribe, which has of course been eliminated.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

The players run out to start pushing the ball. From the sidelines, Sabrina immediately calls, "Push it towards Sinnoh!"

Silver and Brawly's eyes light up as she says this, and they immediately begin pushing the ball towards the Sinnoh goal. Sinnoh, being down a player, has a very difficult time trying to keep the ball from going their way. Hunter J, Cyrus and Lucian do all they can, but the ball keeps on rolling toward their own goal.

"Sinnoh, in quite a bit of trouble now!" Ivy shouts.

"Come on, help!" Silver calls to Gold and Whitney, who are still back at their own goal.

Gold and Whitney rush out to help push the ball, and Joe and Giselle rush out to help as well. There are now 12 people pushing the ball against only the three of Sinnoh, and the ball begins picking up speed on its way toward the Sinnoh goal.

"We need help!" Lucian calls to Candice and Volkner.

Volkner and Candice rush out to help them. Volkner begins pushing on the ball, while Candice tries grabbing players and pulling them off the ball. She gets Giselle off the ball for a moment, and then pulls Joe away from the ball. Still, it is of no use, as the other players work together to push the ball right into the Sinnoh goal.

"That's it!" Ivy yells. "Sinnoh gives up a goal, and they will be headed to Tribal Council tomorrow night!"

Sabrina makes a face at Cynthia, feeling that she got a measure of revenge by having Sinnoh also lose. Cynthia ignores Sabrina and goes over to the rest of her tribe.

"Congratulations, Johto and Hoenn, these are for you," Ivy states.

She hands Jasmine and Liza each a GS Ball.

"Those are the immunity GS Balls. With it, your team cannot go to Tribal Council. You may head back to camp."

The Johto and Hoenn tribes happily go on their way back toward their camps.

"As for you, Kanto and Sinnoh, each of you will be voting out a player to send to Redemption Island. For Sinnoh, you've got another day to think about it, but for Kanto, you'll be doing it tonight. I'll see you for Tribal."

The Kanto and Sinnoh tribes begin on their way back toward their camps.

_"Cynthia really embarrassed me at this challenge today," Sabrina says. "It's clear she hates me. I hope I get a chance to show her what I'm made of."_

**Kanto Tribe**

**(Sabrina, Will, Karen, Bruno, Melody, Gary)**

The Kanto tribe members come back to camp disappointed and defeated.

"The other tribes shouldn't have listened to Cynthia," Sabrina complains. "That just shouldn't have been allowed."

"Well, it _was_ allowed, and now we're voting someone out!" Karen replies.

_"Sabrina thinks that she is the leader or something here, but in reality, I am," Karen says. "I'm going to be the one who sends her to Redemption Island tonight."_

Will goes over to talk to Gary and Melody.

"We want Bruno out of this game," Will tells them.

"Bruno? But he's one of our strongest members!" Melody exclaims.

"I'm rather close to Karen," Will replies. "I'd like her to stay around."

"I'm not sure…" Melody states.

"Just do it, okay?" Will says.

"We'll think about it," Gary responds.

_"Will isn't using his head when he says he wants Bruno out," Melody says. "He likes Sabrina and I heard he used to be in a relationship with Karen. So naturally his only choice is to vote out Bruno."_

Karen later goes over to Gary and Melody to speak with them as well.

"It's Sabrina, right?" she asks them.

"Right," Gary replies.

"Good," Karen states. "Can't wait to see her reaction."

_"As much as Karen wants Sabrina to go home, I don't know if I actually want it," Gary says. "We have a big decision coming up here."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Kanto)**

The six Kanto tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area, where Professor Ivy is waiting for them.

"Each of you grab a torch and dip it in the fire," Ivy commands. "This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents your life. Once your fire is gone, so are you, with a slight exception: Redemption Island."

The players do so, then set their torches off to the side, before taking their seats across from Ivy.

"Let's talk a little bit about today's immunity challenge," Ivy comments. "Sabrina, you got completely embarrassed by Cynthia out there."

"Yes, but she crossed the line by pulling my hair," Sabrina replies.

"She seemed like she really wanted you to lose, by first taking you out, and then telling the other tribes to push the ball towards your goal."

"She has a grudge against me. She hates me, but I'm not going to let that affect me. I'm going to ignore the way she treats me."

"Now Karen, does it affect the way you think about voting, if you've got someone on your tribe who isn't very well-liked?" Ivy asks.

"Absolutely," Karen states. "If the other tribes are going to try to defeat us just because we have Sabrina on our tribe, it makes the best sense to take her out immediately. And hopefully she loses at Redemption Island right away."

Will shakes his head as Karen says this.

"Will, you're shaking your head," Ivy remarks. "Why is that?"

"I don't agree with Karen at all," Will replies. "Sabrina is a very big asset to our tribe, and I hope that the rest of the tribe will recognize that."

"Gary, what goes into making a decision this early in the game as to who to vote out?" Ivy asks.

"I think it all comes down to who you think you are more compatible with," Gary states. "You have to make sure you're with people you get along with, in order for your tribe to do well."

"But," Melody breaks in, "you don't want to vote out someone strong early. Otherwise, you put your tribe into position to lose even more challenges."

"Bruno, would that favor you?" Ivy wonders. "You're certainly a strong person."

"The tribe would be stupid to vote me out early," Bruno states. "I'm very strong, and I know that I can help us win the next challenge."

"Okay, it is time to vote, Bruno, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Bruno goes to vote.

_"Sorry, Sabrina, but this is what Karen wants," Bruno says._

Gary goes to vote.

Karen goes to vote.

Melody goes to vote.

Sabrina goes to vote.

_"I know you're strong, but this is all strategical," Sabrina says, holding up her vote for Bruno._

Will goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Ivy states.

Ivy goes over to the voting booth, gathers the votes, grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

The tribe members look around in confusion, wondering what that even is.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Ivy pulls out the first vote.

"Sabrina."

Sabrina glares over at Karen angrily.

"Bruno."

Bruno simply crosses his arms.

"Sabrina."

Sabrina begins to get very nervous.

"Bruno. We're tied, two votes Sabrina, two votes Bruno, two votes left."

Both trainers look on nervously as Ivy pulls out the next vote.

"Sabrina. Three votes Sabrina, two votes Bruno, one vote left."

Ivy opens up the final vote extremely slowly.

"First person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island, Sabrina."

Sabrina hugs Will, then gives Karen another glare as she gets up to grab her torch. She takes it and brings it over to Ivy.

"Sabrina, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out Sabrina's torch.

"You will have a chance to get back in this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Sabrina walks out of the Tribal Council area with her torch.

"It seems that you went with brute strength over smarts for this first vote," Ivy states. "Will it be the right decision? We'll find out. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The five remaining tribe members pick up their torches and begin walking back toward their camp.

**Redemption Island**

Sabrina walks onto Redemption Island and wastes no time making a fire and a shelter.

_"I fully plan on returning to this game," Sabrina says. "I'm going to win every battle I face, and I'll come back to haunt both Karen and Cynthia. Just wait and see."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Bruno – Sabrina

Gary – Sabrina

Karen – Sabrina

Melody – Sabrina

Sabrina – Bruno

Will – Bruno

**Day 3**

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, J, Cyrus, Volkner, Candice)**

Candice and Volkner have taken their spot in the jungle, where Volkner takes some of the little rice the others have afforded him and gives it to Candice.

"Thank you, Volkner," Candice replies.

"You're welcome," Volkner says. "It's no fair for them to starve you."

"Well, I think we will just have to pull a surprise on them."

Meanwhile, as Cynthia sits on her makeshift throne, Lucian walks over and kneels before her.

"What is thy bidding, my queen?" he asks.

"Go spy on Candice and Volkner," she tells him. "Then you will report what you see back to me."

"Yes, my queen," Lucian replies.

Lucian sneaks out into the jungle area, where he sees Candice and Volkner digging through the sand.

"There looked like there was something here," Candice says.

"I think you just imagined it," Volkner replies.

But a couple minutes later, Candice pulls out an object.

"What's that?" Volkner wonders.

"It says it's an immunity Master Ball," Candice replies. "That means… it can cancel out all votes against the person who uses it! We're in such luck!"

"Good," Volkner says. "Now don't show this to anybody."

_"This ball could help us out of a whole heap of trouble," Volkner says. "it's such good fortune that we found it."_

But Lucian sees the whole scene and reports back to Cynthia.

"So, they found some sort of ball?" Cynthia asks the kneeling Lucian.

"Yes, my queen. It was an immunity Master Ball. That means that all votes against the one who plays it are cancelled out."

"Very well then. Bring J and Cyrus to me, so we can work around this."

So Lucian gets Hunter J and Cyrus and brings them over to Cynthia, where they all kneel before her.

"J and Cyrus, I want you voting for Volkner," Cynthia commands.

"But weren't you mad at Candice?" J asks.

"Silence!" Cynthia demands. "I know exactly what I am doing. You just follow the plan."

_"I don't know why Cynthia wants this, and I don't know if I'm going to obey," J says. "Maybe I could just defy her and see what happens."_

"_Our plan is utterly foolproof tonight," Cynthia says. "Those two will never see it coming."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Sinnoh)**

The six Sinnoh tribe members march into the Tribal Council area.

"Each of you take a torch and get fire," Professor Ivy states. "This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents your life. Once it is gone, so are you, with a slight exception: Redemption Island."

The players light their torches in the fire, then they set them off to the side, before taking their seats in front of Ivy.

"A fierce immunity challenge yesterday," Ivy states. "Cynthia, you eventually got thrown out of the challenge for being too violent to Sabrina. Your tribe then lost the challenge. Do you regret that?"

"I don't regret anything I do to hurt Sabrina," Cynthia replies. "I'm glad to have seen her suffer, and I hope she was the first one voted out of their tribe."

"Your tribe lost, though, and here you are, with the possibility of being voted out yourself. Does that concern you?"

"I have three loyal servants. They will be enough to keep me safe."

Candice and Volkner smile at each other, while Cyrus winces at the word "servants."

"You don't like being called that, do you, Cyrus?"

"Whether I like it or not, I am Cynthia's servant," Cyrus groans. "I will do as she says."

"Is this true? Do we really have three people who are going to do whatever Cynthia tells them to do?"

Lucian, Cyrus and J slowly nod their heads.

"Wow. This gives Cynthia a huge advantage. Candice and Volkner, what are you going to do to combat this?"

"You'll see," Candice replies.

"It's a secret," Volkner adds.

"I won't force you to give up your secret yet," Ivy states. "But I will ask you how you plan to play long-term against so many people."

"If our plan works tonight, their alliance will fall completely apart," Volkner replies.

"Very well then. We're about to find out if your plan works, as it is… time to vote. Candice, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

Cynthia goes to vote.

Cyrus goes to vote.

_"As you wish, Cynthia," Cyrus says, holding up his vote for Volkner._

J goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

Volkner goes to vote.

_"You'll never see this one coming," Volkner says, showing his vote for Cynthia._

"I'll go tally the votes," Ivy says.

Ivy gathers the votes, rearranges them, then takes the voting urn with her back to her old spot.

"If anyone has an immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Candice immediately stands up, then walks over to Ivy with the ball.

"This is an immunity Master Ball," Ivy states. "Any votes against Candice will not count."

Candice happily skips back to her seat, then gives Volkner a high five.

"The rules of Survivor state that if an immunity Master Ball is played, all votes against that player do not count, and the person with the next-highest number of votes is voted out," Ivy states. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote.

"Candice. Does not count."

Candice gives Volkner another high five.

"Candice. Does not count."

Candice looks over at Cynthia, smiling as she does.

"Cynthia."

Cynthia crosses her arms, not caring about Candice.

"Cynthia. Two votes Cynthia."

Ivy pulls out the next vote.

"Volkner. Two votes Cynthia, one vote Volkner, one vote left."

Candice and Volkner both look a little bit confused upon seeing that vote.

"Volkner. We have a tie."

Cynthia puts on a huge smile over at Candice and Volkner, while those two look befuddled.

"We will now have a revote, and you will vote for either Cynthia or Volkner. Cynthia and Volkner, you may not vote, but you may first give a reason why you should not be voted out. Volkner, we'll start with you."

"You don't want this queen to rule over you, do you?" Volkner questions the other players.

"And Cynthia."

"Obey the queen," Cynthia commands.

"Very well. It is time to revote, and Candice, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to revote.

Candice goes to vote.

Cyrus goes to vote.

J goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes – again."

Ivy gathers the votes, then takes the voting urn and returns to the players.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote.

"Cynthia."

Cynthia does not look concerned at all.

"Volkner."

Volkner and Candice look nervously at each other.

"Volkner. Two votes Volkner, one vote Cynthia, one vote left."

Ivy takes out the next vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Second person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island, Volkner. You need to bring me your torch."

Volkner hugs Candice sadly. He then grabs his torch and brings it over to Ivy, as Candice wipes tears from her eyes.

"Volkner, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out his torch.

"You will have a chance to get back in this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Volkner waves good-bye to Candice, then walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"Well, only the first vote for this tribe, and already we've seen strategies and sub-strategies go out the window. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and walk back to their camp.

**Redemption Island**

"Sabrina!" Volkner calls, as he walks into the Redemption Island camp.

"Volkner," Sabrina replies. "Big bad Cynthia got you, didn't she?"

"Wait till you hear what happened," Volkner responds.

_"Not the way I expected things to go," Volkner says. "Candice and I had no way of getting by those four. I hope she finds a way to stay afloat against them."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Candice – Cynthia

Cynthia – Candice

Cyrus – Volkner, Volkner

J – Volkner, Volkner

Lucian – Candice, Volkner

Volkner – Cynthia

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Cynthia continues to become the biggest villain in Survivor history:**

_ "Hey! That's not fair!" Roxanne yells from the bench. "Cynthia cheated!"_

**Her reign of terror goes on:**

_ "Please… I beg you…" Candice cries to Cynthia, "please let me eat."_

_ "If you don't eat, then you'll get taken from this game, and that's exactly what I want," Cynthia replies._

…**and on:**

_ Candice quickly bows her head in front of Cynthia._

_ "That's not good enough," Cynthia states. "I want you to show your reverence to me."_


	2. Catch Me if You Can

**Episode 2**

**Catch Me if You Can**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**24 trainers were split into 4 tribes, ready to begin the journey of a lifetime. They competed in their first immunity challenge, where two tribes won and two tribes lost:**

_ "That's it!" Ivy yells. "Sinnoh gives up a goal, and they will be headed to Tribal Council tomorrow night!"_

**Kanto and Sinnoh both lost and were sent to Tribal Council. At Kanto, Karen got what she wanted, voting Sabrina out of the tribe.**

_ "Sabrina, the tribe has spoken."_

**At Sinnoh, Candice and Volkner had already gotten tired of Cynthia's antics.**

_ "Oh, and no rice for you, Candice," Cynthia adds. "Not until you bow before me."_

**Cynthia had even gotten thrown out of the challenge:**

"_Cynthia, first person in Survivor history to be kicked out of a challenge!" Ivy exclaims._

**Candice found an immunity Master Ball, allowing her to cancel out any votes against her, but Lucian spied on her and ratted her out to Cynthia:**

_ "So, they found some sort of ball?" Cynthia asks the kneeling Lucian._

_ "Yes, my queen. It was an immunity Master Ball. That means that all votes against the one who plays it are cancelled out."_

**So Cynthia got her three loyal followers Lucian, Cyrus and J to split their votes and take out Volkner after Candice used the Master Ball. Volkner joined Sabrina at Redemption Island, where they will have a chance to later get back in the game. 22 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 4**

**Redemption Island**

**(Sabrina, Volkner)**

Sabrina and Volkner sit around the fire that Sabrina made a couple nights earlier, wondering what is going to happen.

"Are we going to battle each other?" Volkner asks her.

"I assume," Sabrina replies. "But I don't know. Maybe we wait longer."

_"I'm going to do whatever it takes to get back into this game," Sabrina says. "It doesn't matter that I was voted off first. I'm still around as long as I can win Pokémon battles. I'll just take a different path in getting along in this game."_

**Kanto Tribe**

**(Will, Karen, Bruno, Melody, Gary)**

Will seems pretty depressed after Sabrina was voted out, but Karen tries to cheer him up.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" she tells him. "All you have to do is join Bruno and me and we'll carry you along farther!"

"That's a nice offer," Will replies, "but I'd be much happier if Sabrina was here."

"Well, too bad! She isn't here! You're going to have to live with that!"

_"If Karen wants me to join her and Bruno, she's going to have to be a little more considerate than this," Will says. "Right now I don't really feel like helping her out at all."_

Gary and Melody, meanwhile, talk about their strategy.

"Should we vote again with Karen and Bruno, and take out Will as well?" Melody asks Gary.

"That's one option," Gary replies. "The other is to join forces with Will to take out either Karen or Bruno."

"Your choice actually sounds better," Melody remarks. "Because that way we'll still have the numbers after the vote, whereas after a vote out of Will we'd be tied 2-2."

_"We're in an interesting position," Gary says. "It seems that we still have the power, but in reality the second we voted out Sabrina, our power dissipated and things became wide open all over again. Will could easily join Karen and Bruno and take one of us out. Nothing comes easy in this game."_

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, J, Cyrus, Candice)**

Candice is still starving, having eaten very little rice. She then notices the rice barrel sitting next to Cynthia.

"I'll just take some of this," she says, with Cynthia keeping a close eye on her.

"I think you won't," Cynthia replies.

As soon as Candice reaches for the barrel, Cyrus and J rush over to her and pull her away from it.

"Excuse me, but I have to eat too!" Candice cries.

"And you will…" Cynthia says, "… as soon as you bow down before me."

"Nonsense!" Candice yells. "I'll never do that!"

"Very well then," Cynthia states. "Lucian, go ahead and cook the rice. Go make three portions, for yourself, Cyrus and J, and one large portion for the queen."

"Yes, my queen," Lucian replies.

"You can't make me starve!" Candice shouts.

"I can make you do whatever I want," Cynthia responds.

_"Candice doesn't realize it yet, but she's nothing more than another one of my servants," Cynthia says. "She may refuse to obey, but she'll end up doing my bidding after all."_

_"Cynthia is so full of herself," Candice says. "I can't believe anyone would actually treat her like a queen. Nevertheless, I'll find my way around her."_

Candice goes back into the jungle, searching for another immunity Master Ball.

_ "The first one was right in the middle of all the trees," Candice says. "Surely it can't be there again."_

But she looks in the same place where she found the first one. This time, she finds nothing in the sand.

_"I'm not finished yet," she says. "I'll keep on looking."_

She notices a certain tree which has a little more sand piled up at its roots than the others. She scurries over to it, then starts digging in the sand. A few minutes later, she pulls the immunity Master Ball out of the ground.

_"Yes!" she exclaims. "This is my escape rope! This is exactly what I need to get out of my horrible situation!"_

But as she tries hiding the Master Ball in her pocket amongst her other Poké Balls, a spying Lucian watches her from a distance…

**Hoenn Tribe**

**(Giselle, Joe, Roxanne, Brawly, Liza, Tate)**

Liza and Tate spend the whole day playing on the beach, enjoying themselves. Giselle sits under a palm tree, bragging to Joe. Roxanne is plotting with Brawly under another palm tree.

"We need to get rid of Giselle right away," Roxanne tells Brawly.

"I agree," Brawly replies. "She's really annoying."

"Not only that," Roxanne states, "but she doesn't believe in Arceus. To me, that makes her persona non grata. I refuse to even associate with her."

_"I wear this robe for a reason," Roxanne says. "I serve at the Temple of Arceus at Rustboro City in Hoenn. Once I convinced Brawly of Arceus' existence, he helped me build the temple, and now we serve there every day, offering sacrifices to Arceus. He and I both now wear robes because that is the proper dress inside the temple, and we want to show the whole Pokémon World our allegiance to Arceus. If I could convince just one more person to believe in Arceus, that would be better than winning."_

Joe gathers some rice for Giselle and brings it over to her, while she continues to brag to him.

"How many straight Pokémon League championships have I won? 5? No, I think it's 6. I lose count sometimes."

"Giselle, we have a game to play."

"That's right, and the first one we eliminate is Roxanne."

"Not Roxanne! She was my teacher at Pokémon Tech. I'm still very close to her."

"You don't love her like you love me, do you?"

"Of course not! I love only you, Giselle."

"Then vote her out."

"Oh, fine."

_"I can control Joe so easily," Giselle says. "He can't resist a beautiful girl like me."_

_ "I don't think it's wise to vote out Roxanne so early," Joe says. "She's very smart, she could really help us in a tough situation. I don't know if I'm going to go a long with Giselle's plans."_

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Janine, Falkner)**

Tensions are beginning to grow in the Johto tribe, as Janine and Silver get into it with each other again.

"You just think you're the leader of this tribe, don't you?" Janine complains.

"I never claimed to be the leader," Silver replies. "But if you'd like to think of me as such, I'd be okay with that."

"So, you do consider yourself the leader! I knew it!"

"I'm just saying that if you think of me as leader, I'm fine with you thinking that way."

"Well, Fearless Leader, how are you going to lead us through this next challenge?"

"I say we all work as a team, none of this bickering that you so enjoy."

"I think you enjoy it just as much as me!"

_"Janine is so annoying, it's hard to believe that she's a ninja," Silver says. "There's no stealth to her at all, she makes her opinions heard, loud and clear."_

_ "Silver and I aren't exactly best buddies," Janine says. "I intend to make sure that he doesn't run away with this game, because his girlfriend Jasmine follows him like a lost puppy, and Gold and Whitney aren't much smarter."_

Whitney watches the argument with much concern.

_"I'm not about to let Silver run this show," Whitney says. "I know he wants to control four votes – his own, Jasmine's, Gold's and mine – but I want to win this game too. I'm going to approach this situation very cautiously."_

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, J, Cyrus, Candice)**

Later in the day, Candice is starving, and she watches Cynthia continue to chow down on the rice.

"Come on, just give me some," Candice tells Cynthia. "If not, I'm not going to be able to do as well in the challenge."

"Who's worried about the challenge?" Cynthia replies. "The rest of us can win without you."

Candice looks desperate. "What have I got to do to let you give me some rice?"

"Simple, bow down before me."

"Well, since I won't do that, what else?"

"Okay. Lucian tells me that you have found something."

Candice looks rattled. "Did he spy on me again?"

"Yes, in fact, he did. That's his job, as my loyal servant."

"All right, how about this?"

Candice pulls the immunity Master Ball out of her pocket.

"Here's proof that I have it."

"Very well, you have earned yourself a few grains of rice."

"Oh, come on!"

"How about this: you give me that ball, and I'll give you as much rice as you want."

"No way!"

"Very well, then, I retract my previous offer. No rice for you!"

Candice suddenly just dives at the rice barrel, hoping to grab some rice out of it, but Lucian rushes to grab her and pull her away.

"You're so cruel!" Candice cries. "Starving someone to death out of your arrogance!"

"I know," Cynthia replies with a smirk.

_"I'm so hungry," Candice says. "I can't understand why someone would want to starve one of their own teammates. It makes no sense."_

**Kanto Tribe**

**(Will, Karen, Bruno, Melody, Gary)**

Karen and Bruno bring over Will to talk to him.

"We want you on our side," Karen tells him.

"You don't have to be mad at us over what happened to Sabrina," Bruno adds.

"Fine, then, what do you want?" Will asks.

"We're thinking of voting out Melody next," Karen states. "She's pretty much useless, and she's not even a Pokémon trainer. She'd lose for sure at Redemption Island."

"What is your obsession with wanting our tribe members to lose?" Will yells. "You wanted Sabrina to lose, now you want Melody to lose? Wouldn't it be better if we had more members of our tribe around when we merge with the other tribes?"

"You're thinking about it too hard," Bruno replies.

Will walks away, thinking about Karen and Bruno's offer.

_"I'm not overthinking anything," Will says. "Besides, if you don't think two steps ahead, you're going to fall behind in a pretty big hurry. You've got to think ahead or else you're going to be dead once you get farther in the game."_

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Janine, Falkner)**

That night, the players sleep together based on their relationships – Jasmine with Silver, Whitney with Gold, and Janine with Falkner. Each of the couples whispers to each other on what they want to do next.

"We're taking out Janine first," Silver whispers to Jasmine.

"I understand," Jasmine replies.

"Then it's Falkner. But don't worry, I know you're friends with Whitney, I'll keep her around."

_"I want to keep Jasmine happy," Silver says. "That means keeping around Gold and Whitney even if they end up getting on my nerves."_

"Don't trust Silver," Whitney tells Gold.

"Of course not!" Gold replies. "Why would I?"

"Just making sure. He's in this for himself. I don't even think he cares about Jasmine all that much."

"We're sticking with him to win as much as we can now, but we'll split off from him later."

_"Whitney's too smart to get fooled by Silver," Gold says. "I'm glad my girlfriend is on the ball."_

_ "Gold and I are in a sticky situation until the inevitable merge," Whitney says. "We're stuck between a volatile Janine and an untrustworthy Silver. If we can just make it far enough together as a tribe, we will be fine, but losing early could really hurt us."_

"We're going to need to do something tricky," Janine tells Falkner.

"Like what?" Falkner replies.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something."

_"Janine and I do not have the numbers, that's patently clear," Falkner says. "It's going to be tough for us to survive against their alliance of four."_

**Day 5**

**Hoenn Tribe**

**(Giselle, Joe, Roxanne, Brawly, Liza, Tate)**

Liza and Tate go over to pick up the tribe's mail that morning.

"We have a new note!" Liza exclaims.

"Let's bring it over to the others," Tate says.

So the twins bring the note to the others in their tribe and read it.

"Today, there will be another immunity challenge," Tate reads the first part.

"In addition, you will have the opportunity to win reward," Liza reads the rest of it.

"I wonder what kind of reward it is," Giselle says. "Maybe it's another trophy, for my big collection!"

Joe simply rolls his eyes.

"We don't need earthly possessions," Roxanne states. "We simply want to stay strong as a tribe."

_"I don't care what Roxanne says, I'd like to win some type of reward," Brawly says. "But more importantly, we don't want to lose anyone in our tribe."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The four tribes walk into the immunity challenge area.

"Johto and Hoenn, getting your first look at the new Kanto and Sinnoh tribes, Sabrina and Volkner voted out last Tribal Council."

"Wow," Silver whispers upon hearing that Sabrina has been voted out.

"First things first, I will take back the immunity GS Balls."

Jasmine and Liza hand over the GS Balls to Professor Ivy.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will run a relay race. The first person on your tribe will run to a pit of sand, where they will dig up a Poké Ball. They will then hand it off to the second person, who will run through a pile of mud. They will hand the ball to the third person, who will climb up a grassy hill. The fourth person will run down the hill, and the fifth person will race across the beach to the finish line. First two tribes to finish win immunity. In addition, you are playing for reward."

Ivy unveils a bunch of pillows and blankets, as well two tarps.

"For first place, you get all this comfort, along with a tarp, to keep you dry in case of rain. Second place, you get a tarp."

All the players look excited over the comfort, save for Roxanne, who sees no need for earthly comfort.

"As for the two tribes that finish in third and fourth, you will be going to Tribal Council, where you will send one player each to Redemption Island. Johto and Hoenn, you each have an extra tribe member, who are you going to sit out?"

The tribes quickly discuss it amongst each other.

"We'll sit out Jasmine," Gold states.

"We're sitting out Roxanne," Brawly adds.

"Okay, sitouts, take a seat on the bench. The rest of you, I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The tribes talk over their strategies, then all the players take their positions on the course.

"Starting the race will be Will for Kanto, Gold for Johto, Tate for Hoenn and Candice for Sinnoh! For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The four players rush toward the sand pit. Candice, still starving from not being able to eat, has a hard time getting any energy, and she falls behind the other players quickly. Tate is out to a quick start and gets to the sand pit first.

"You're looking for a Poké Ball in that pit of sand!" Ivy yells.

Tate digs through the sand and comes up with his Poké Ball. Moments later, Gold finds his in the sand. Will is a little behind the two in finding his. Candice is hopelessly behind as she has no energy in her arms to dig.

"Candice, falling out of this challenge early!"

Tate passes the ball on to Liza, who begins running through the mud. Gold gives his to Silver, and Will gives his to Gary. The three now carrying the Poké Balls are covered in mud as they trudge through it, trying to get to the next person in line. Candice finally digs up her ball and gives it to Cyrus.

"Cyrus, a lot of ground to make up!"

Liza passes her ball on to Brawly, while Silver gets his to Janine. Gary is about 30 seconds behind at this point.

"Hoenn right now with a slight lead over Johto!"

But as Brawly begins climbing up the hill, he stumbles and drops the Poké Ball, which goes rolling all the way back the hill into the mud.

"Brawly drops his Poké Ball! Now he's got to go back and find it in the mud!"

This gives Janine a big lead, while Gary now passes Brawly and passes his ball onto Bruno.

"It's now Johto and Kanto in the lead!"

Cyrus goes splashing through the mud, while Brawly starts going up the hill again. He stumbles a second time, but manages to hold on to the Poké Ball. Janine makes it to the top of the hill and passes the ball to Falkner. Bruno is about half a minute behind in getting his ball to Karen. Cyrus now manages to get his ball to J.

"Can Sinnoh and Hoenn catch up?"

J and Brawly are now neck-and-neck for third place, as they make it to the top of the hill. J passes her ball to Lucian, while Brawly gives his to Joe. Falkner finds himself with a huge lead, while Karen tries desperately to catch up.

"Johto, running away with this race!"

Falkner passes his ball on to Whitney, and now she runs across the beach toward the finish line. Karen gets her ball over to Melody. Lucian and Joe make up a bit of ground on Karen, and they get their Poké Balls over to Cynthia and Giselle, respectively.

"Who will avoid going to Tribal Council?"

Whitney pulls up near the end of the race, knowing she has a big lead. She simply walks across the finish line.

"Johto wins immunity and big reward!"

Cynthia tries catching up to Melody, while Giselle runs right next to Cynthia. As they run, Giselle is gaining ground on Melody, so Cynthia runs right into Giselle's path as she is about to pass her. Giselle gets boxed out and stumbles to the ground.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Roxanne yells from the bench. "Cynthia cheated!"

Cynthia now tries desperately to catch up to Melody, but Melody is far enough ahead to taunt Cynthia.

"Catch me if you can!" Melody shouts.

Melody then crosses the finish line easily ahead of Cynthia.

"Kanto wins immunity as well!"

Cynthia crosses the finish line third, while Giselle comes in fourth. Giselle then immediately gets in Cynthia's face.

"You cheated! That's the only way you could beat me!"

"It doesn't matter," Cynthia replies. "We both lost."

"Ivy, do something about this!"

The Hoenn players protest to Ivy, saying that Giselle would have not only passed Cynthia but also caught Melody for immunity. Ivy then makes a decision.

"We have a protest from Hoenn," Ivy announces. "They claim that Cynthia unfairly prohibited their tribe from having a chance at immunity. From my view of the run, I determine that Cynthia did **not** do anything unfair, and simply used strategy to box out Giselle. The protest is **denied**! Hoenn finishes last and will be headed to Tribal Council tonight!"

"That's a bunch of crap," Brawly complains.

"Hey, maybe if you didn't drop the ball, you'd have won," Cyrus taunts Brawly.

Meanwhile, some of the players rush over to Candice, who has collapsed on the ground.

"She's fainted!" Liza yells.

Ivy then rushes over to see the fainted Candice.

"Let's get medical in here right away," she states.

A few minutes later, everyone sees Nurse Joy riding a speedboat, with Melody's sister driving the boat. The boat pulls up to shore, and Nurse Joy hops off to check on Candice.

"I know you're more familiar with Pokémon fainting," Nurse Joy states. "But we have a person who has fainted here."

Nurse Joy checks on Candice's vital signs. She is surprised when Candice wakes up as she is checking on her.

"So… hungry…" Candice mumbles.

"It appears that Candice simply has not eaten enough," Nurse Joy states.

"That's odd, because we have provided more than enough rice for the players," Ivy replies.

"Candice, you go back to your camp and eat," Nurse Joy tells her. "If conditions worsen, we'll have to take you out of the game."

Candice has no strength to tell Nurse Joy or Ivy about Cynthia's tactics, so she simply nods her head.

"Very well," Ivy states. "Candice will stay in the game, and Sinnoh will go to Tribal Council tomorrow night. Hoenn will go to Tribal Council tonight. As for Johto and Kanto, these are for you."

She hands over the immunity GS balls to Whitney and Melody.

"You cannot be voted out tonight. In addition, Johto, pick up your big reward, and Kanto, get your tarp. You can head back to camp."

The Johto players happily take their comfort and begin their walk back to camp, while Bruno grabs the tarp for Kanto as they walk back to camp.

"Hoenn, Sinnoh, I got nothing for you, except dates with me at Tribal Council. You can head back to camp."

_"It's clear that Cynthia cost us a chance at immunity," Joe says. "But Brawly also really struggled in the challenge, and for that, he's going to have to go home."_

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, J, Cyrus, Candice)**

Cyrus and J have to carry the weak Candice back to camp.

"Please… I beg you…" Candice cries to Cynthia, "please let me eat."

"If you don't eat, then you'll get taken from this game, and that's exactly what I want," Cynthia replies.

"I'll do anything," Candice begs.

"Then bow down before me," Cynthia commands.

"Anything _but_ that," Candice responds.

"Then hand over the immunity Master Ball."

Candice thinks over her options, then finally pulls the immunity Master Ball out of her pocket and holds it out to Cynthia.

"But you must promise me you won't vote me out this time," Candice pleads.

"Oh, I promise," Cynthia replies. "I wasn't planning on voting you out anyway."

Candice hands the ball over to Cynthia, while Lucian, J and Cyrus look on in shock.

"Lucian, give Candice a spoonful of rice," Cynthia commands. "That's all."

"What?!" Candice screams. "But you made a deal!"

"I'm letting you eat," Cynthia replies. "But I decide how much you eat. And my choice is one spoonful."

Lucian takes a spoonful of the rice and feeds it to Candice.

"You'll pay for this, Cynthia!" Candice yells.

_"I can't believe this," Candice says. "Cynthia makes an agreement with me, then she takes it back. She's a bully, that's all she is. But right now she's about to cost me my very life."_

**Hoenn Tribe**

**(Giselle, Joe, Roxanne, Brawly, Liza, Tate)**

Giselle comes back from the challenge very angry at Brawly.

"If not for you dropping the ball, we would have won immunity!" Giselle yells at him.

"I'm sorry!" Brawly replies. "It was just one mistake. I was in such a hurry that I couldn't hold on to the ball. It won't happen again!"

"You're right, it won't happen again, because we're voting you out!" Giselle exclaims.

Brawly looks over to Joe for some support.

"I'm sorry, Brawly," Joe says, "but if you mess up at the challenge, you're a weak link, and you have to go."

Brawly simply sighs in frustration.

_"One little mistake, and it's about to cost me my spot in this game?" Brawly whines. "I don't think it's quite fair, especially given that I helped our tribe win that first challenge."_

Roxanne sees Brawly's desperate situation, so she goes over to Liza and Tate to try to get some help.

"Vote out Giselle," she tells them. "She's arrogant and full of herself."

"I wouldn't mind seeing Giselle going home," Liza replies.

_"Roxanne wants us to vote out Giselle," Liza says. "It's a choice between her and Brawly. Tate and I are going to have to figure out who we want to keep, and who we want to send home."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Hoenn)**

The six Hoenn tribe members march into the Tribal Council area, where Professor Ivy awaits them.

"Each of you grab a torch and dip it in the fire," Ivy commands. "This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents your life. Once it is gone, so are you, with a slight exception: Redemption Island."

The players do so, then set their torches down and take their seats across from Ivy.

"Let's talk a little about today's immunity challenge. Tate and Liza, you built up a big lead for your tribe, before Brawly threw it all away. How frustrating is that?"

"It's very frustrating," Tate replies. "We did a lot of hard work."

"We put our tribe in position to win," Liza adds. "For Brawly to ruin it for us like that, it really hurts."

"Brawly, what do you have to say for yourself about this?"

"I may have made a mistake," Brawly responds, "but truthfully, we would have won immunity anyway had Cynthia not illegally tripped Giselle."

"According to my ruling, it was legal," Ivy states. "So you can't use that as an excuse."

"Maybe not," Brawly replies. "But it did affect the game, legal or not."

"Giselle, does Brawly have anything to stand on, after his poor performance?"

"Not at all," Giselle responds. "He's cooked his own goose."

"He is very strong, however," Roxanne breaks in. "And I think that he could help us out in future challenges. He did help us survive the first one, didn't he?"

"We didn't need his help to win the first one!" Giselle shouts. "All that matters is what happened here today, and what happened is that Brawly cost us a challenge."

"I would rather think that it was _you _who lost the challenge by not outrunning Cynthia and Melody," Roxanne replies.

"Wow, a lot of animosity here," Ivy states. "And now we'll have a chance to solve that animosity, as it is… time to vote. Brawly, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Brawly goes to vote.

_"You're arrogant, you're annoying, you're a brat," Brawly says, holding up his vote for Giselle._

Giselle goes to vote.

_"You cost us a challenge, and you cost yourself your spot in the game," Giselle says, showing her vote for Brawly._

Joe goes to vote.

Liza goes to vote.

Roxanne goes to vote.

_"I pray to Arceus that you are punished for your unbelief," Roxanne says, showing her vote for Giselle._

Tate goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns with the voting urn to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Giselle and Roxanne both look around with confusion. Liza tries to keep herself from smiling, but she does not make a move.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Ivy pulls out the first vote.

"Giselle."

She takes out the second vote.

"Brawly."

Brawly sits back and crosses his arms.

"Giselle."

Giselle scowls over at Roxanne.

"Brawly. We're tied, two votes Giselle, two votes Brawly."

Ivy pulls out the next vote.

"Brawly. That's three votes Brawly, two votes Giselle, one vote left."

Ivy opens up the final vote very slowly.

"Third person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island, Brawly. You need to bring me your torch."

Brawly hugs Roxanne, then walks over to get his torch. He grabs it and brings it over to Ivy.

"Brawly, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out Brawly's torch.

"You will have a chance to get back in this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Brawly walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"Tonight's vote came down to the performance in today's challenge. You better make sure to perform well in the next one, or you'll be suffering the same fate as Brawly. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and begin their trek back to camp.

**Redemption Island**

"I see someone coming," Volkner says to Sabrina.

"It's Brawly," Sabrina replies.

"Brawly, nice of you to join us," Volkner tells Brawly as he walks over to them.

"Yeah, I messed up in a challenge, and now here I am," Brawly replies.

_"I'm a fighter," Brawly says. "Even though Roxanne makes me wear this silly robe because she forces me to believe in Arceus, I'm ready to fight my way back into this game."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Brawly – Giselle

Giselle – Brawly

Joe – Brawly

Liza – Brawly

Roxanne – Giselle

Tate – Brawly

**Day 6**

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, J, Cyrus, Candice)**

Candice, still starving, sits in front of Cynthia's makeshift throne, where the rice barrel is stored very close by, with Lucian watching it carefully. She pleads with Cynthia.

"I gave you the immunity Master Ball, what else do you want?"

"I want you to bow."

"Fine, I'll bow!"

Candice quickly bows her head in front of Cynthia.

"That's not good enough," Cynthia states. "I want you to show your reverence to me."

Candice plunges her face into the sand in front of Cynthia.

"Is that good enough?" her muffled voice yells.

"Very well," Cynthia replies. "Lucian, give her some rice."

Candice lifts her head up. "That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done," she complains.

Lucian feeds Candice a spoonful of rice, then closes the rice barrel.

"What? That's it?" Candice yells.

"That's it," Cynthia taunts.

Candice is desperate at this point, so she rushes Lucian and the barrel. However, she is so weak that Lucian easily shoves her to the ground, and she simply lies there, crying.

_"This has to be against the rules," Candice cries. "For the whole tribe to deny me the ability to eat for six days, that's just cruel. I don't feel like being out here any longer."_

While Candice lies there with her face to the ground, Cynthia calls over Lucian, J and Cyrus.

"The voting strategy is simple," Cynthia states.

"And what is that?" Cyrus asks. "I thought you said you weren't voting out Candice."

"You actually believed that?" Cynthia shouts. "Of course we're voting out Candice! Send the crybaby to her boyfriend!"

Candice simply lies on the ground, crying.

_"Candice chose the wrong person to mess with," Cynthia says. "She now knows that no one messes with Queen Cynthia."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Sinnoh)**

The five remaining Sinnoh tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set their torches down, then take their seats across from Ivy, who immediately notices Candice's condition.

"Candice, you look very weak," Ivy states. "Are you eating better?"

"I'm not allowed to eat," Candice replies. "Cynthia won't let me."

"Excuse me?" Ivy says. "Cynthia won't let you?"

"She has the other members of the tribe guard the rice barrel so I can't get to it," Candice states. "I'm only allowed to have a few spoonfuls."

"Cynthia, is this true?"

"No, Candice is completely lying," Cynthia replies. "She's had the opportunity to eat, she's just refused to."

"You're lying!" Candice cries. "I've done everything I could to earn your favor, and you still will hardly let me have any."

"Cynthia, Lucian, J, Cyrus, I must admonish you on your behavior," Ivy states sternly. "You are all given a warning, that if you do anything else to hurt another player in the game, you will immediately be ejected, and not even given the chance to go to Redemption Island. Cynthia, you're going to be especially watched now, after what happened at yesterday's challenge _and_ after you were kicked out of the first challenge."

Cynthia wrinkles her nose at Ivy.

"We were simply obeying Cynthia's commands!" J pleads.

"It doesn't matter," Ivy replies. "You must choose your own path."

Candice raises her hand.

"Yes, Candice?" Ivy asks.

"Cynthia forced me to give up my immunity Master Ball to her," Candice tells Ivy. "She said she would feed me if I gave it to her, but she only gave me a little bit."

"I'm sorry, Candice, but I cannot do anything about deals that were made during the game. If she had stolen the Master Ball, you would get it back, but since you chose to give it to her, she now has possession of it."

Cynthia smirks at Candice.

"Now, I assume that you three – Lucian, J and Cyrus – are all following Cynthia's orders," Ivy says.

"That is correct," Cyrus responds. "We do what she tells us to do."

"Does that mean then that you're going to vote out Candice?"

"Absolutely," Lucian replies. "She's a goner."

"If that's the case, then let's get to it. It is time to vote. Candice, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players vote.

Candice goes to vote.

Cynthia goes to vote.

Cyrus goes to vote.

J goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy gathers the votes, grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Cynthia pulls out the immunity Master Ball. She sticks it right in Candice's face, then pulls it back.

"Are you using that?" Ivy asks.

"Of course not!" Cynthia replies. "I don't need it!"

"Very well then. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote.

"Cynthia."

Cynthia simply shrugs her shoulders.

"Candice."

Candice looks on sadly, about to cry.

"Candice. Two votes Candice, one vote Cynthia, one vote left."

Ivy opens up the next vote slowly.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island, Candice. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Candice cries as she gets up from her seat slowly, walking over to her torch. She can barely make it over to Ivy.

"Candice, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out her torch.

"You will have a chance to get back in this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Candice sniffles as she takes her torch and leaves the Tribal Council area.

"As for the rest of you, you're following Cynthia like a cult leader. Remember that you are in this game to win too! Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Cynthia puts on a big smile as the tribe grabs their torches and begins to walk back to camp.

**Redemption Island**

Candice walks into the Redemption Island area, where Volkner embraces her.

"I'm so hungry," she cries.

"We have plenty of rice here," Volkner tells her. "Go ahead and eat up."

"So Cynthia starved you?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes," Candice replies. "Nothing I could do was good enough to satisfy her. She refused to let me eat more than a couple spoonfuls."

"She is truly evil," Sabrina states.

"Disgusting," Brawly adds.

_"After all I went through, Redemption Island is a reprieve," Candice says. "I'm glad to be here, and I hope to stay here a little longer."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Candice – Cynthia

Cynthia – Candice

Cyrus – Candice

J – Candice

Lucian – Candice

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**The first battles take place at Redemption Island:**

_ "We now bring in the competitors in today's Redemption Island battles. Sabrina, Volkner, Brawly and Candice."_

**Heavy rains and winds crash the islands:**

_ "Oh Arceus," Roxanne prays, "you are showing your power right now by pouring rain on our island. You bash the islands with wind and soak them with rain. Your power is clear to all. Please punish those who refuse to believe in you, and reward those who obey you. Allow the weather to show as a reminder to all that your power is to be feared above all."_

**And two players grovel to stay in the game:**

_ "I love Lucian, so I will not vote him out," Cynthia states. "We will vote together against one of you two."_

_ "Which one of us?" Cyrus asks._

_ "It depends on which one of you shows me the most reverence. Bow down, both of you."_

_ Cyrus and J both bow down before Cynthia._


	3. The Game

**Episode 3**

**The Game**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Cynthia continued her villainous ways, forcing Candice to starve and playing rough in the challenge:**

_ "Hey! That's not fair!" Roxanne yells from the bench. "Cynthia cheated!"_

**She then proceeded to get the immunity Master Ball off Candice:**

_ Candice thinks over her options, then finally pulls the immunity Master Ball out of her pocket and holds it out to Cynthia._

_ "But you must promise me you won't vote me out this time," Candice pleads._

_ "Oh, I promise," Cynthia replies. "I wasn't planning on voting you out anyway."_

**Cynthia then went back on her promise, leading her whole tribe to vote out Candice:**

_ "Candice, the tribe has spoken."_

**Candice went to Redemption Island, along with Brawly, who was voted out of the Hoenn tribe. They join Sabrina and Volkner, who were voted off earlier. 20 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 7**

**Redemption Island**

**(Sabrina, Volkner, Brawly, Candice)**

Candice has not stopped eating since she arrived at Redemption Island, having been starved for six days. She finally begins to feel better.

"I'm so glad to be off that horrible tribe," she tells Volkner. "That was the worst experience of my whole life."

"But what about getting back into the main game?" Volkner wonders. "Surely we're going to have to battle each other sometime soon."

"Let's just hope we don't have to battle each other," Candice replies, as she kisses Volkner on the cheek.

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Janine, Falkner)**

Gold and Whitney retrieve the mail for their tribe.

"We've got mail!" Gold calls as they return to the others.

"Good, what does it say?" Silver wonders.

" '_Choose two people to go to Redemption Island to watch the first two battles,'_" Whitney reads. " '_You will watch as the first two trainers are eliminated from this game.'_"

"All right, Jasmine and I will go," Silver replies immediately.

"Why you two?" Janine asks.

"Because you anointed me as leader of this tribe, so I'm going!" Silver replies.

Jasmine just silently clings on to Silver's arm, while the other four tribe members look on indignantly.

_"Silver's already trying to take control of this game," Whitney says. "It's one thing to take the initiative, it's another to flat out claim that you're the leader and that you have special rights. He's up to no good."_

**Redemption Island Arena**

"Come on in, guys!"

Four groups of two people from each tribe walk into the Redemption Island arena and take their seats in the stands. Silver and Jasmine of course are there from Johto; Karen and Will are there from Kanto; Roxanne and Joe are there from Hoenn; and Cynthia and Lucian are there from Sinnoh.

"We now bring in the competitors in today's Redemption Island battles. Sabrina, Volkner, Brawly and Candice."

The four competing trainers walk into the Redemption Island arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Island Arena. This is where you trainers who were sent to Redemption Island will battle it out with each other for the right to stay in this game. All battles at Redemption Island will be one-on-one – your one Pokémon vs. their one Pokémon. Once your Pokémon is out of the battle, so are you, out of this game. There will be two battles today. The matchups are determined in the following manner. Sabrina was voted out first, Volkner second, Brawly third, Candice fourth. The first person voted out will battle the third person voted out, and the second person voted out will battle the fourth person voted out. The matchups will continue in that manner for the remainder of this game."

Brawly immediately sighs upon hearing he will have to battle the psychic Sabrina, while Candice and Volkner both look nervous upon having to battle each other.

"I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

Roxanne begins saying a few quick prayers to Arceus, hoping for a miraculous victory for Brawly against Sabrina. Cynthia simply licks her lips, knowing that either Candice or Volkner will be eliminated.

"First up, Sabrina vs. Brawly! Survivors ready? Go!"

Sabrina sends out her Alakazam, while Brawly sends out his Machop. Some of the trainers in the stands begin to laugh already.

"Alakazam, use Psychic!" Sabrina yells.

Alakazam uses its Psychic attack, and in one blow, it knocks out Machop. Brawly looks on without much care.

"That's it! Sabrina… stays alive!"

Both trainers call back their Pokémon, and Sabrina shakes Brawly's hand.

"It wasn't mean to be, I guess," Brawly says.

"Time for our second battle!" Ivy shouts. "Volkner vs. Candice! Survivors ready? Go!"

Volkner sends out his Luxray, while Candice counters with her Abomasnow.

"Luxray, use Thunder!" Volkner shouts.

"Abomasnow, use Blizzard!" Candice yells.

Both Pokémon let out their strongest attacks on each other. They just keep pounding at each other even as their energy runs low.

"Keep going, Luxray!"

"You can do this, Abomasnow!"

Eventually, one of the Pokémon faints.

"Luxray faints, and Candice wins the battle!" Ivy announces. "Candice… stays alive!"

After both trainers call back their Pokémon, Candice immediately runs over to embrace Volkner.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way," she tells him.

"Don't worry about it," Volkner replies. "Good luck."

Brawly and Volkner walk over to Professor Ivy, who stands by a fire.

"Brawly, Volkner, your time in this game is up. Throw your buffs in the fire."

Brawly and Volkner both toss their buffs in the fire and walk out of Redemption Island arena.

"Congratulations, Sabrina and Candice, you remain alive to fight another day. The rest of you, you can head back to camp; it's up to you what information you give your tribemates."

Sabrina and Candice walk together back to their camp on Redemption Island, while the other eight trainers leave Redemption Island altogether and return to their camps.

_"I had the misfortune of having to battle Sabrina, so there was no way I was going to win that battle," Brawly says. "I hope Roxanne keeps her passion for Arceus under control enough that she doesn't annoy the other players too much."_

_ "While I lost, I'm happy for Candice," Volkner says. "She gets to battle on, and I hope she does well and stays a long time in this game. She's a fighter; she won't give up."_

**Hoenn Tribe**

**(Giselle, Joe, Roxanne, Liza, Tate)**

Roxanne comes back with Joe to the tribe, where she is indignant, refusing to cry over Brawly being eliminated.

"It was the will of Arceus that Brawly was eliminated, that's all," Roxanne says. "I'm not sad about him being gone."

Giselle is a bit angry with Joe, however.

"Were you kissing Roxanne while you were there?" she asks him.

"Of course not, Giselle! I only love you!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

_"It's sad that Giselle doesn't trust me," Joe says. "She has no reason to worry, I'm completely allied with her no matter what."_

Tate and Liza seem oblivious to anything else going on in the tribe. They just want to play in the water and on the beach.

_"There's nothing to worry about!" Liza says. "Let's just enjoy our time out here on this beautiful island!"_

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Janine, Falkner)**

When Silver and Jasmine arrive back from Redemption Island, Whitney and Gold are immediately interested in hearing who won.

"Oh, it turned out that Sabrina got knocked out," Silver tells them. "By Candice. And Volkner defeated Brawly."

Jasmine's eyes grow big as she hears Silver tell this fib, but she says nothing.

"Wow, for Sabrina to lose this early is big," Gold states. "She was a big threat in this game, and I'm glad to hear she's gone."

Whitney, however, stares at Silver, trying to see if he'll crack. She also looks at Jasmine, who seems to be as nervous as ever.

"Well, nothing else to do but get some coconuts to eat!" Silver exclaims. "Who's hungry?"

_"I haven't trusted Silver from day one, actually from before day one," Whitney says. "For some reason I don't believe the mighty psychic Sabrina lost her first battle. I can't be certain, though, so I'm going to have to figure this one out on my own."_

_ "I lied to Whitney and Gold because I want to control the information in this tribe," Silver says. "They don't need to know the specifics of what's going on. As long as I have that control, I'll be able to manipulate them for a long, long time."_

Janine and Falkner rest on the pillows under the shelter while the others get the coconuts.

"Hey, aren't you going to help us?" Gold asks.

"We're relaxing right now, thank you very much," Janine replies.

This frustrates those who are working.

_"For Janine and Falkner not to help us out, that just makes me more want to vote them out whenever possible," Gold says._

**Kanto Tribe**

**(Will, Karen, Bruno, Melody, Gary)**

Will is relieved to know that Sabrina is still alive, but Karen wants him to forget about her.

"Come on, Will, there's a new game to be played here," she tells him. "You can help Bruno and I get along further in this game. We will take you much farther than you would have with Sabrina."

Will doesn't seem so sure.

_"I'd like to trust Karen," Will says. "I can't deny that I still have feelings for her. But ultimately I'm split as to whether I should join her alliance or not."_

Gary and Melody also recruit Will.

"Vote with us," Melody tells Will. "Take out Bruno, since we know you don' t want to take out Karen."

"You'll be in a much more stable situation that way," Gary adds.

"I'll certainly think about it," Will replies.

_"I'd much rather be voting out Karen than Bruno, because once Bruno is gone, Will's going to immediately jump back to Karen," Gary says. "However, since there's no way he will vote out Karen, we have to take this one step at a time, and hope he votes out Bruno along with us."_

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, J, Cyrus)**

Cynthia calls the other three members of her tribe in front of her.

"I love Lucian, so I will not vote him out," Cynthia states. "We will vote together against one of you two."

"Which one of us?" Cyrus asks.

"It depends on which one of you shows me the most reverence. Bow down, both of you."

Cyrus and J both bow down before Cynthia.

"Very good. Now I expect you to stay in that position until it is time for our next challenge."

"What about eating?" J asks.

"If you want to impress me enough to keep you around, you'll forgo eating and let the queen eat instead."

_"I control these losers like puppets," Cynthia says. "They'll do anything for me – as they should, since I am the queen. They aren't smart enough to think to band together, two against two. It's so funny to watch!"_

**Day 8**

**Kanto Tribe**

**(Will, Karen, Bruno, Melody, Gary)**

A fierce rain comes across the island the next day. The Kanto tribe spends the entire day in their shelter underneath their tarp.

"I'm so glad we won that tarp," Bruno comments.

"This is going to give us a bigger advantage, you know?" Karen remarks. "Since we're going to be nice and dry, the other tribes are going to be wet and cold going into the next challenge."

"Except for Johto," Bruno states.

_"It's really cold out here, even inside the shelter, because of the winds," Gary says. "I'm not sure how Melody stands these conditions here at Shamouti Island. I'm pretty sure she hates the place, and maybe this is a big reason why."_

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Janine, Falkner)**

The Johto tribe cuddles together under their blankets in their shelter as the wind and rain beats down on the island.

"Sure is cold out there, isn't it?" Silver comments.

"That's why I'm so glad we won the last challenge to get that tarp," Whitney replies.

"We should be proud of ourselves as a tribe," Gold remarks. "We've won two challenges and gotten ourselves some comfort as well. We just must make sure to keep on winning."

_"We really want to win these challenges, not just to keep our tribemates around, but to gain more rewards, like this one," Gold says. "Without it, we'd be freezing cold."_

**Hoenn Tribe**

**(Giselle, Joe, Roxanne, Liza, Tate)**

The Hoenn tribe did not win a tarp, so the cold rain is crashing down upon their shelter and making them freezing cold.

"This is terrible, especially for a Pokémon League Champion such as myself!" Giselle complains. "I can't let my hair get ruined!"

"Relax, Giselle," Joe tells her.

Tate and Liza huddle together to try to stay as warm as possible. Roxanne, meanwhile, uses the weather as a chance to pray to Arceus.

"O Arceus, you are showing your power right now by pouring rain on our island. You bash the islands with wind and soak them with rain. Your power is clear to all. Please punish those who refuse to believe in you, and reward those who obey you. Allow the weather to show as a reminder to all that your power is to be feared above all."

The other trainers look at Roxanne's behavior as weird.

_"I like Roxanne, but she's got to tone it down with this Arceus stuff," Joe says._

_ "Roxanne is really creeping me out with all these prayers," Liza says. "She doesn't seem to be very grounded, and that's surprising, for a teacher like herself. I guess she must be a mythological teacher, but even so, she's isolating herself by continuing to make such a scene about Arceus."_

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, J, Cyrus)**

The four trainers have moved inside the shelter, where Lucian has set up Cynthia's makeshift throne. The shelter does not give very much reprieve for the pouring rain, which is drenching Cyrus and J, still bowed down before Cynthia.

"Very good, my servants," Cynthia states.

"You mean we can get up now?" J asks.

"Not at all! Unless you'd like to be voted out, that is."

So J and Cyrus stay bowed down before Cynthia as the day goes on.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The four tribes swim out to platforms in the middle of the water.

"Kanto and Johto, getting your first look at the new Hoenn tribe, Brawly voted out, and the new Sinnoh tribe, Candice voted out."

No one makes much of a response on hearing that.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take back the immunity GS Balls."

Whitney and Melody hand over the immunity GS Balls to Professor Ivy.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will swim out to your tribe's post, and dive underwater to snag a puzzle piece, which is a cog with letters on its several sides. Once you return with it, the next person goes, until you have all 8 puzzle pieces. Once everyone has returned, you will then use those cogs to spell a word. The first two tribes to get the word right win immunity. In addition, you are also playing for reward."

Ivy reveals a boat, along with a bunch of fishing gear.

"This will make things much easier to get fish for your tribe. You get this if you finish first."

She then reveals the second reward.

"Second place gets a smaller fishing kit. Either winner can trade their fishing reward in for a tarp, if they so choose."

The trainers without tarps clap upon hearing this, as it is still pouring down rain.

"Johto, you have two extra members, you have to sit two people out. Hoenn and Kanto, you must each sit out one member."

The tribes discuss who should sit out.

"We're sitting out Jasmine and Whitney," Silver announces.

"We're sitting out Tate," Giselle states.

"We're sitting out Will," Bruno adds.

"Very well, sitouts, take your spot on the bench. The rest of you, I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The tribe members talk over the order they want to go in, and then it is time to start.

"For immunity and reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

Gary, Gold, Joe and Cyrus are the first ones to dive into the water. Each of them swims out to the post where all the cogs are connected to. They each dive down to grab the first cog, untie it, then bring it back to shore.

"Very even match right now!"

All four players return to the platform, where the next four go out. These are Melody, Janine, Giselle and J. Each of them goes out to grab their next cog, then comes back to the platform.

"Still an incredibly even match!"

Next up comes the foursome of Bruno, Falkner, Liza and Lucian. Each of them goes to get their next cog. Bruno struggles a little bit, losing a little bit of time for his tribe. The four players then swim back to the platform with their cogs, with Bruno a bit behind.

"Next players out!"

Karen, Silver, Roxanne and Cynthia are the last ones out, as they go to get their cogs. Cynthia takes a little longer than the others, and she falls behind. Karen makes up the time Bruno lost and makes it pretty even between her, Silver and Roxanne as they come back to the platform. Cynthia is a few seconds behind.

"On to the fifth cog! Anyone can go now!"

The first four players all head out again – Gary, Gold, Joe and Cyrus. Each of them gets their fifth cog and then returns to the platform.

"On to the sixth cog!"

Gary feels quite confident, so he decides to go out again, while Silver goes for Johto, Giselle for Hoenn and J for Sinnoh. Gary gets a bit tired, and ends up losing time on the others.

"Gary losing time!"

Silver gets back with the sixth cog for Johto, shortly before Giselle gets the sixth cog back for Hoenn. J is a bit behind, and Gary is even farther behind. Now Falkner goes back out for Johto, and Roxanne for Hoenn. Cyrus goes out for Johto, as the exhausted Gary finally gets back to his platform. Bruno heads out for Kanto.

"It's anyone's race at this point!"

Falkner comes back first for Johto, with Silver heading out for the eighth and final cog. Roxanne gets Hoenn's seventh cog and sends out Joe for the eighth cog. Bruno catches up to Cyrus, and the two come back simultaneously. Bruno decides to go again, while Lucian goes for Sinnoh.

"This is still a total toss-up, only a slight lead for Johto and Hoenn at this point!"

Silver gets the final cog for Johto, with Joe right with him with his final cog. Bruno and Lucian come back only seconds later with their final cogs.

"Now get working on that puzzle! Remember, it is an eight-letter word!"

All four tribes start working on the puzzle. They slide the cogs onto a bar, hoping to line them up correctly to spell the word.

"I think I know what it is!" Giselle shouts. "It's the word 'Treasure'!"

Immediately all the other tribes start trying to spell the word "Treasure," after hearing what Giselle shouted. But Liza quickly realizes that word won't work.

"We've got to try something else," Liza tells her tribe.

Silver also notices a mistake in the "Treasure" strategy, and he quickly starts putting other letters together. Janine helps him out, as they think they have the correct word. Gold slaps on the final letter of the puzzle.

"We have it!" Gold yells.

"Johto thinks they have it!" Ivy shouts.

Ivy looks over at their puzzle, which spells out the word "Immunity."

"Johto is right! Johto wins immunity and reward!"

The other tribes keep trying to solve the puzzle. Sinnoh starts getting theirs together, just as Hoenn is about to finish. Both tribes complete their puzzles at nearly the same time.

"Both tribes think they have it, and both are right! But the one to finish first is… Hoenn! Hoenn wins immunity!"

The Johto and Hoenn tribes celebrate from their platforms. Whitney, Giselle and Tate applaud from their benches. Bruno simply looks on in frustration.

"Congratulations, Johto, this is for you."

Ivy brings the boat over to the Johto tribe.

"You can ride this boat back to your tribe, along with all the fishing supplies, and, of course, this."

She hands the immunity GS Ball over to Janine.

"That keeps you safe from Tribal Council for the third straight time. You can head back to camp."

The Johto tribe happily take their boat back to their tribe.

"Hoenn, you have also won immunity, here is your immunity GS Ball."

She hands the immunity GS ball over to Giselle.

"We want the tarp instead," Giselle states.

"Very well, then, you may take the tarp and head back to camp."

The Hoenn tribe members leave the immunity challenge area and head back toward their camp.

"As for you, Sinnoh, you will see me tomorrow night for Tribal, while Kanto, it'll be tonight for you. I got nothing for you, you can head back to camp."

The disappointed Sinnoh and Kanto tribes head back to their camps.

_"Very tough to lose three in a row," Lucian says. "Now it is up to the queen, as to who she wants to spare."_

**Kanto Tribe**

**(Will, Karen, Bruno, Melody, Gary)**

Before Tribal Council, the two alliances of Karen and Bruno, and Gary and Melody try to convince Will on who he should vote for.

"Vote off Bruno," Melody tells Will. "He didn't do all that well in the challenge today, and he was instrumental in voting out your Sabrina."

_"Melody makes a good point about voting out Bruno," Will says. "I am really thinking about her offer."_

But Karen tries to convince him otherwise.

"You've got to take out Melody," Karen tells Will. "She is the weak link in our tribe. We don't need her anymore."

_"I don't want to go against Karen," Will says. "I'd love to be an alliance with her. But would I rather be in one without Bruno? That's what I have to decide tonight."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Kanto)**

The 5 Kanto tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area, carrying their torches. They set the torches down, then take their seats across from Professor Ivy.

"Welcome to your second Tribal Council," Ivy states. "The last time you were here, you voted out Sabrina, one of your strongest members. What has changed since then?"

"Well, we won immunity in one of the challenges," Karen replies. "Today we came up short, and because of that, we need to cut the dead weight in this tribe."

"Dead weight? And who would you consider that to be?"

"I consider Melody to be practically useless to our tribe."

"Excuse me?" Melody breaks in. "I was a big reason why we won immunity last time!"

"Yeah, Karen blaming Melody doesn't make much sense," Gary adds. "I think she's just trying to find a scapegoat that's not in her alliance."

"Bruno, does Karen have a point, or is she incorrect here?"

"Karen is absolutely right," Bruno responds. "I am very strong, as are Karen and Will. There's no reason to keep around Melody, who got lucky in one challenge, but did nothing to help us today."

"Actually, it seemed to be Gary who struggled today," Ivy breaks in. "Why blame Melody when Gary was the one who struggled?"

"I didn't struggle, I made a strategic decision to help the tribe by going out there multiple times," Gary responds. "I think I did much more than Karen did for the tribe."

"You're wrong, boy," Karen states. "I don't think you and Melody see the bigger picture."

"Oh, we see it all right!" Gary exclaims. "The bigger picture is that it's you and Bruno against me and Melody, with Will in the middle!"

"Actually, Will's on our side," Karen replies.

"Is that so, Will?" Ivy asks.

"Certainly I feel a closeness to Karen," Will says. "That doesn't necessarily mean that I'll vote with her, but it does give her a big advantage in swaying me."

"And I would assume that you must be the swing vote."

"I guess I am."

"We're about to find out which way Will swings, as it is… time to vote. Bruno, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Bruno goes to vote.

_"You're not a real Pokémon trainer, so you don't deserve to be out here," Bruno says, casting his vote for Melody._

Gary goes to vote.

Karen goes to vote.

Melody goes to vote.

_"You might be all big and bad, but I'm not scared of you," Melody says, showing her vote for Bruno._

Will goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Everyone looks around at their tribemates, but nobody makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Ivy pulls out the first vote.

"Melody."

She pulls out the second vote.

"Bruno."

Bruno simply crosses his arms.

"Melody."

Melody flips her sunglasses with a bit of annoyance.

"Bruno. We're tied, two votes Melody, two votes Bruno, one vote left."

Ivy takes out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island…"

She finally opens the vote.

"Bruno."

Bruno smacks his leg angrily, then gives a quick embrace to Karen. He then walks over to grab his torch, bringing it over to Ivy.

"Bruno, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out Bruno's torch.

"You will have a chance to get back into this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Bruno heads out of the Tribal Council area.

"This tribe has now taken out perhaps its two strongest players in the first two votes. A bizarre strategy, to say the least. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The four remaining Kanto tribe members take their torches and walk back to their camp.

**Redemption Island**

"It's Bruno!" Sabrina exclaims as she sees Bruno approaching the camp.

Bruno walks into the camp and takes a seat next to Sabrina and Candice.

"You got me now, didn't you?" he laughs with Sabrina.

"Oh, I had no way of knowing you'd be the next one voted out," Sabrina replies. "I thought it'd be Will."

_"I got voted out, and now I'm going to be an underdog in whatever Pokémon battle I have to fight," Bruno says. "Tough luck for me."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Bruno – Melody

Gary – Bruno

Karen – Melody

Melody – Bruno

Will – Bruno

**Day 9**

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, J, Cyrus)**

The rain and wind has calmed down, but Cynthia's ferocity has not abated one bit. She has both J and Cyrus lying on their faces before her.

"Now, which one of you shall I vote off?" she wonders.

Lucian kneels before Cynthia as well.

"May I make a suggestion to the queen?" he asks.

"Go ahead," Cynthia replies.

"If it pleases the queen, may I suggest that Cyrus is voted out?"

"And why Cyrus, Lucian? Is it because you have feelings for Hunter J?"

"Not in the least bit, your majesty. I just fear Cyrus more than I fear J."

"I shall make my choice tonight, by what they say at Tribal Council. Then you shall join me, Lucian, in voting whoever I say to vote out."

"As you wish, your majesty."

_"I have complete command over my tribe," Cynthia says. "I am utterly controlling every part of the game. This is so easy. Losing doesn't affect me one bit, in fact it only allows me to extend my power."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Sinnoh)**

The four remaining trainers walk into the Tribal Council area, holding their torches. They set them down, then take their usual seats.

"Here once again," Ivy states. "Cynthia, what toll does losing take on you?"

"I'm not losing," Cynthia replies. "These guys here are doing the losing."

"But you bear part of the responsibility yourself!" Ivy exclaims. "You can't put the blame on everyone else!"

"I am the queen of this tribe," Cynthia states. "Everyone defers to me."

"But since you're at the top, shouldn't you take more responsibility?"

"I don't think you understand the dynamics of our tribe at all. I choose who goes home. No one can do a thing about it, unless they have one of those Master Balls. But now since I have it, no one can touch me, and they all must obey me."

"Who feels in danger of being voted out tonight?"

Hunter J and Cyrus raise their hands.

"J and Cyrus. Let's start with you, J. Why are you in trouble?"

"For the same reason Cyrus is," J replies. "I'm not Lucian. Cynthia will spare Lucian, but she won't spare either of us."

"Now this is baffling," Ivy remarks. "You and Cyrus are being ganged up on by Cynthia and Lucian. Why not pool your two votes together and make your own alliance?"

"We must obey the queen," Cyrus responds.

"You _must_? This is a game! Aren't you trying to win, too?"

"I'd love to win," J says. "I just don't know how else to get further along."

"Very well, if you're not going to fight, you're going to let Cynthia continue to control this game. It is… time to vote. Cynthia, you're up first."

Cynthia whispers a name in Lucian's ear as she gets up from her seat.

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players vote.

Cynthia goes to vote.

Cyrus goes to vote.

J goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Professor Ivy takes the votes, rearranges them, puts them back in the urn, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Cynthia pulls out the immunity Master Ball. "Which of you wants this?" she asks.

Both J and Cyrus raise their hands slowly.

"That's nice to know," she states, before putting the ball back inside her coat.

J and Cyrus sigh in anguish.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote.

"J."

She takes out the second vote.

"Cyrus."

Cyrus and J look at each other as Ivy pulls out the third vote.

"J. Two votes J, one vote Cyrus, one vote left."

Ivy takes out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island, Hunter J."

J simply gets up from her seat silently and picks up her torch. She then brings it over and holds it out in front of Ivy.

"J, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out her torch.

"You will have a chance to get back in this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

J exits the Tribal Council area.

"Cynthia is ruling this game with an iron fist. Problem is, you keep losing challenges, you'll have nowhere to hide, Cynthia. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The three remaining players grab their torches and head back to camp.

**Redemption Island**

"Look who's coming," Candice remarks.

Hunter J joins the others around the fire.

"Cynthia get you, too?" Candice wonders.

"Yeah," J replies. "I tried obeying her all I could, and all I got was my torch snuffed out."

"You should have known she was up to no good," Candice responds.

_"Cynthia embarrassed me, and she voted me out as if I meant nothing to her," J says. "Now I've got to fight an uphill battle if I wish to stay in this game."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Cynthia – J

Cyrus – J

J – Cyrus

Lucian – J

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Hunter J and Candice have a fierce battle to stay in the game:**

_ "Go! Abomasnow!" Candice calls out, sending out her Pokémon._

_ "Beat her, Salamence," J calls, sending her Pokémon out._

**Cynthia cheats again:**

_Cynthia quickly slips her foot off the ball with no one watching._

**And a vote all comes down to the picking of a rock:**

"_For the first time in Survivor history, we will pick rocks to determine who goes home."_


	4. You and Me and Pokémon

**Episode 4**

**You and Me and Pokémon**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Cynthia terrorized her fellow tribe members, by denying them food and forcing them to bow down before her…**

_ Cyrus and J both bow down before Cynthia._

_ "Very good. Now I expect you to stay in that position until it is time for our next challenge."_

_ "What about eating?" J asks._

_ "If you want to impress me enough to keep you around, you'll forgo eating and let the queen eat instead."_

**As she did, her tribe lost challenge after challenge and became decimated, all the way down to three people. Meanwhile, the Johto tribe remained six strong, but weaknesses began to form within the alliances:**

_ "I lied to Whitney and Gold because I want to control the information in this tribe," Silver says. "They don't need to know the specifics of what's going on. As long as I have that control, I'll be able to manipulate them for a long, long time."_

**In the immunity challenge, Johto continued to dominate, while Hoenn barely survived over Sinnoh. While Cynthia sent Hunter J home, the Kanto tribe chose to eliminate one of its strongest members:**

_ "Bruno, the tribe has spoken."_

**Now Bruno and Hunter J are at Redemption Island, where they each must win a Pokémon battle to remain alive in the game. 18 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 10**

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Janine, Falkner)**

"We've got mail!" Janine calls.

She brings the mail over to the rest of the tribe.

"Another pair of battles at Redemption Island, huh?" Falkner says.

"Well, I guess it'll be me and Jasmine going again," Silver announces.

"Why you two again?" Janine asks. "Why not someone else?"

"Y-yeah, S-Silver, it wouldn't hurt t-to…" Jasmine tries to speak.

"Nonsense," Silver remarks, talking over Jasmine. "You anointed me as the tribe leader, so I'm going to use my position as the tribe leader the way I should, by watching these battles. Now excuse me, Jasmine and I have a couple of battles to watch."

He takes the nervous Jasmine's hand and leads her toward Redemption Island, while the others stand by with indignation.

_"This isn't Jasmine's fault," Whitney says. "Silver's being too controlling. He's taken an offhand remark by Janine too far, and now he's abusing his power. He's a real problem right now."_

**Redemption Island Arena**

"Come on in, guys!"

Four sets of two trainers each walk into the Redemption Island arena and take their seats in the stands. For Johto, it's Silver and Jasmine; for Kanto, it's Will and Karen; for Hoenn, it's Liza and Tate; and for Sinnoh, it's Cynthia and Lucian.

"We now bring in the competitors in today's Redemption Island Arena battles. Sabrina, Candice, Bruno and Hunter J."

The four players walk into the arena.

"As with the last battle, the first one voted out altogether in the game will battle the first one of the two voted out in the last two Tribal Councils. That means Sabrina will battle Bruno. As for you, Candice, you'll battle Hunter J."

Bruno shrugs his shoulders, realizing that he, like Brawly, is in a hopeless situation. Sabrina simply smirks.

"Go get him, Sabrina!" Will yells.

Sabrina waves to Will with a smile, while Karen simply scowls.

"One-on-one battles, as always. I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The trainers think over which Pokémon they want to use, then they prepare for battle.

"Our first battle: Sabrina vs. Bruno! Survivors ready? Go!"

Sabrina sends out her Alakazam, while Bruno counters with his Machamp. And just like the previous battle, Sabrina's Alakazam knocks out its opponent with one Psychic blast.

"Machamp is knocked out!" Ivy shouts. "And with that, Sabrina… stays alive!"

Sabrina calls back her Pokémon, as does Bruno. Bruno then goes over to shake Sabrina's hand.

"Machamp was my best Pokémon, but you simply embarrassed him," Bruno tells her. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Sabrina replies.

"Time for our next battle! Candice vs. Hunter J! Survivors ready? Go!"

"Go! Abomasnow!" Candice calls out, sending out her Pokémon.

"Beat her, Salamence," J calls, sending her Pokémon out.

Candice smiles upon seeing that her opponent has sent out a Dragon-type Pokémon.

"Blizzard!" she shouts.

"Dragon Pulse!" J yells.

Salamence is able to hit Abomasnow with its Dragon Pulse, but it is only a weak attack. Then Abomasnow utterly wipes out Salamence with its Blizzard attack.

"Salamence is unable to battle! Which means that Candice… stays alive!"

Candice throws her arms up into the air in celebration, then she calls back her Pokémon. J frustratedly calls back her Pokémon as well.

"Bruno, Hunter J – your time in this game is up. Take your buffs and throw them in the fire."

Bruno and Hunter J take their buffs off and toss them in the fire, then walk out of the Redemption Island arena.

"As for you, Sabrina and Candice, once again, you stay alive. Head back to your camp and await your next challengers."

Sabrina and Candice happily leave the arena.

"The rest of you, you can head back to camp; it is up to you what information you decide to give your tribemates."

The eight players begin heading back to their camps.

_"Things didn't work out too well for me in this game," Bruno says. "Getting matched up against Sabrina was a killer, there was no way I could beat her. But what could I do? I wish Karen the best of luck."_

_ "My time in this game was a waste," J says. "From brown-nosing Cynthia to getting embarrassed in pretty much every challenge, I can't take a single positive from my time out here."_

**Kanto Tribe**

**(Will, Karen, Melody, Gary)**

Will and Karen come back to the tribe, where Gary and Melody are very anxious to find out what happened.

"No more Bruno," Karen states. "But that's okay, I've got Will instead."

"Uh, Karen… you know I belong to Sabrina."

"Forget about her! You can have me!"

"No thanks."

_"That Will, being so loyal to Sabrina, when it's me who he actually belongs to!" Karen says. "Nevertheless, I won't let him spoil my game. In the long run, he's simply a pawn in the game to turn me into a queen."_

_ "I am going to align with Karen, she's the only person I have left," Will says. "Plus, I have feelings for her, whether Sabrina likes it or not. I just hope that becoming allies with her doesn't end up coming back to haunt me."_

Gary and Melody, meanwhile, talk about their strategy together.

"We have to vote together, obviously," Gary tells her. "Then we have to try to get either Karen or Will on our side."

"What if those two vote for one of us, and we vote for one of them?" Melody asks.

"Then there's a tiebreaking vote, with the two who did not receive votes getting to vote again."

"But it would still end up 1-1! Then what would happen?"

"Then, as I read in the rules, we go to a purple rock tiebreaker. Whoever did _not _receive votes must pick a rock. If it's purple, your torch gets snuffed."

"Wow, that's a tough situation."

"Exactly, which is why I want to avoid it. You try turning Karen on Will, I'll try turning Will on Karen. If we can get even one of them to flip, that will be enough."

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, Cyrus)**

Lucian fans Cynthia with a palm branch while she sits on her makeshift throne. Cyrus kneels before Cynthia with his head bowed, remaining silent.

"Tell me, Lucian, what leverage does Cyrus have against you?" she asks him.

"None, hopefully," Lucian replies nervously.

"But… if say, Cyrus were to find a way to serve me better than you, would perhaps he sneak by past you?"

"I would hope not."

Lucian realizes the situation at this point, that Cynthia is ready to turn on even him. So he quickly goes over to cook some rice for Cynthia, then begins feeding her.

"And how much rice will you take, Lucian?" Cynthia asks.

"A little bit?" Lucian replies.

"I don't know, Cyrus is looking more attractive by the moment…"

"None," Lucian sighs.

_"I'm going to have to do whatever it takes to keep myself in the game, no matter how embarrassing the task," Lucian says. "It's a lot like life for me anyway, this is the way she treats me on a day-to-day basis."_

"As for you, Cyrus, are you going to take any rice?" Cynthia asks.

"No, your majesty," Cyrus replies.

"That's what I like to hear."

_"Those two have chosen to starve themselves, and I'm not forcing them to do it," Cynthia says. "So Professor Ivy can't get angry at me for them not eating. As for me, I'll eat like a queen!"_

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Janine, Falkner)**

Whitney is curious about the results of the Redemption Island battles.

"So, who won?" she asks Silver.

"Well, Candice won one of them," Silver replies. "And Bruno… he beat Brawly pretty bad."

"I thought Volkner knocked out Brawly?" Whitney wonders.

"Oh… oh… yeah, that's right," Silver stumbles. "Bruno beat Volkner. That's right. Sorry about that."

Jasmine remains silent the whole time, looking very nervous, but too afraid to say anything.

_"Quite obviously, Silver is lying to me," Whitney says. "I caught him in a lie today. But I don't want to tear the tribe apart by calling him out. At this point, he could still align with Janine and Falkner and end up voting out either Gold or myself. So I've got to let this ride until we get either Janine or Falkner out."_

Janine and Falkner head off into the jungle area, keeping their distance from Silver.

"Why are we all the way out here?" Falkner asks.

"Because I'm sick of that Silver," Janine replies. "So we might as well spend as much time as we can here. Coconut?"

She hands a coconut to Falkner, who begins to drink from it.

"We have very little chance of surviving if we remain in this group of six," Janine continues. "That's why we have to keep on winning as a tribe until we merge with one or more of the other tribes."

"How exactly would that help us?" Falkner asks.

"Oh, come on, can't you figure it out for yourself?" Janine exclaims. "We'd join forces with someone else to help take out Silver, it's as simple as that. Once Silver would go, so would Jasmine, so would his other two henchmen."

_"Getting to a merge is the key for Falkner's and my survival," Janine says. "We just have to keep on winning challenge after challenge until there is such a merge, and then we make our move."_

_"Janine is a very smart girl," Falkner says. "However, I don't think even a ninja like her can escape from the situation that we currently are in."_

**Hoenn Tribe**

**(Giselle, Joe, Roxanne, Liza, Tate)**

The tribe members all watch at a distance as Roxanne prays to Arceus.

"O Arceus, the great Pokémon who created our universe, I pray that your will be done in this game and in the entire Pokémon world. May I become united as one with you one day in the future, and may all those who refuse to believe in you be severely punished."

_"It's really creepy how Roxanne prays to some ancient Pokémon that is just a legend," Tate says. "She's really isolating herself out here by doing that constantly."_

_ "Roxanne is too busy praying, while we've got a game to play!" Giselle says. "I actually have use for her for once, so I need her to get her mind out of the clouds and start paying attention!"_

Tate and Liza go back into the water to relax.

"This is such a nice vacation, isn't it, Tate?" Liza says.

"You bet!" Tate replies.

"Now… I wonder who we're going to vote off next?" Liza says.

"Roxanne?" Tate asks.

"No, no. We can't go into a 2-2 tie against Joe and Giselle. We've got to vote out either Joe or Giselle."

"And how would we do that?"

"Get Roxanne on our side, silly! Tell her it's the will of Arceus that a nonbeliever like Giselle goes home! It'll work like a charm!"

"Liza, it's not good to play around with someone's religious beliefs."

"Oh, come on, it'll just be a little fun!"

_"Liza's got an idea which includes tugging on Roxanne's undying belief in Arceus that she thinks is going to help us out in the game," Tate says. "I don't know if it's the right thing to do, though."_

So later in the day, Liza goes over to Roxanne with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Roxanne, how do you feel about voting?"

"I'm not sure how to vote," Roxanne replies. "Arceus has not told me who to vote for."

"Well, I was praying to Arceus too, and he told me to vote out Giselle."

"You mean, you believe in Arceus too?" an excited Roxanne asks, with her eyes lighting up.

Liza looks a bit taken aback. "Um… sure."

"You must come to the First Temple of Arceus where Brawly and I serve every day, in Rustboro City," Roxanne tells her. "You can then grow in your faith, as long as you continue to make sacrifices each and every day."

"Right, whatever."

"Remember, Liza – those who believe in Arceus will one day become one with him. Those who do not believe in him will be punished by his Judgment."

"Okay…"

_"I tried using my strategy with Roxanne, but she's so obsessed with Arceus that I can't get a word in edgewise," Liza says. "Who knows how she's going to vote."_

**Day 11**

**Redemption Island**

**(Sabrina, Candice)**

Sabrina and Candice sit around the fire with their Pokémon, eating some rice together.

"Not much to do around here, is there?" Candice asks.

"Nope," Sabrina replies. "Just you and me and Pokémon."

Candice pets her Abomasnow, before having it return to its Poké Ball.

"You know, Sabrina, I don't really even care about ending up as the ultimate winner of this game," Candice states. "I just want to show Cynthia that she doesn't own me. I want to use this experience to build up my self-esteem and my self-worth, that I never become used like those other Sinnoh people."

"I agree," Sabrina responds. "I too want this experience to build me up, emotionally, mentally and socially. But I also want to win, too. And that's why I'm putting everything into these battles."

_"This is not just a game, or a Pokémon battle, or a challenge, or anything like that," Candice says. "This is a whole learning experience in life. If I come out of this as a better person, then it'll all be worth it."_

_ "I do want to win very badly," Sabrina says. "But my early vote-out has humbled me and made me want to prove myself. In a way, it has helped me more than I ever could have if I had not been voted out."_

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Janine, Falkner)**

While the other four take their boat out fishing, Janine and Falkner go off exploring in the jungle area again.

"Why back here again?" Falkner asks Janine.

"Anything to get away from Silver," she replies.

As she is walking, she nearly trips over something in the ground. She then reaches down and sees a bump in the sand.

"What is it?" Falkner wonders.

Janine digs around the object and pulls it out of the ground, revealing it to be an immunity Master Ball.

"_This is an immunity Master Ball_," she reads a paper attached to it. "_Use it before the votes are read to cancel out any votes against you._"

"Wow, that's huge," Falkner says.

"Absolutely!" Janine exclaims. "Now all that happens is that one of us uses this, we spring the trap on them, and Silver goes home!"

_"Finding this immunity Master Ball completely turns around the entire game," Janine says. "Now we have the power in this tribe, not Silver anymore."_

**Kanto Tribe**

**(Will, Karen, Melody, Gary)**

Karen wants to make sure Will is on her side.

"So you're voting with me, right, Will?" Karen asks him.

"I guess so," Will replies. "I have no choice."

"Good, because it's going to get tricky."

"How so?"

"We vote 2 votes against them, they vote 2 votes against us. It's a tie, then we revote, but only the two people who did not receive votes."

"But what if it's still tied 1-1?"

"Then the people who did not get any votes – they pick rocks. If your rock is purple, you are eliminated."

"That's an interesting way to break a tie."

"But you stay loyal to me, okay, Will? You and I go back a long ways, you know."

"I know, I know. I don't want to hear about it."

_"Karen's expecting me to be loyal to her no matter what, and I don't know if I can do it, especially if there's a random chance that I could be eliminated," Will says. "I'd rather be safe than sorry."_

_ "Will is in the palm of my hand," Karen says. "Really, I love him more than Bruno, but I keep Bruno around just for the heck of it. Once he realizes how useless Sabrina is, he's going to choose me over her for good."_

**Hoenn Tribe**

**(Giselle, Joe, Roxanne, Liza, Tate)**

Giselle is discussing her voting strategy with Joe.

"Now, Joe, as you know, I'm the most brilliant person out here on this island," she tells him. "So you listen to whatever strategy I say."

"Yes, Giselle," Joe replies.

"We are _not _voting out Roxanne, as much as I want to."

Joe's eyes light up. "Really?"

"Oh, why do you look so happy? Do you love her?"

"Giselle, you know I only love you."

"Well, in any case, if we were to vote out Roxanne, the Hoenn twins would team up against us and it would be 2-2. Who knows what could happen then. And I'm too smart to fall into that trap! So we vote _with_ Roxanne and take out one of the twins."

"Which one?"

"I don't know yet. I'll have to make up my mind later."

_"Giselle is so confident about what she's doing, yet I'm afraid she's a little too confident," Joe says. "But I've lived with her long enough to know that she's usually right."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The four tribes enter the immunity challenge area.

"Johto and Hoenn, getting your first look at the new Kanto and Sinnoh tribes, Bruno and Hunter J voted out last Tribal Councils."

No one makes much of a response to Ivy's announcement.

"Guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take them back."

Janine and Giselle hand back over the immunity GS Balls.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, one-by-one you will race over a ramp, under some netting through the mud, and over to a pit of mud where you'll find a bag of Poké Balls. You will then crawl back under the netting and run back up the other side of the ramp to the start, and then the next person will go. After all 3 people have gone, you will then open up the bags of Poké Balls and toss them into a very high basket. First two tribes to get all 12 Poké Balls in their basket win immunity. Losers, Tribal Council tonight and tomorrow night, where two more people will be voted out of this game. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!"

Ivy reveals a large collection of donuts, bagels, muffins and other breakfast goodies. The players shriek and salivate in delight.

"This ought to be a welcome treat for you. The first tribe to finish gets all this. As for the second tribe…"

She unveils a small collection of vegetables and spices.

"A little spice to mix things up for you. Of course, if you want a tarp, you can trade in either reward for a tarp. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"Johto, Hoenn, Kanto, you all have extra members that you've got to sit out. Johto, you must sit out 3. Hoenn, you've got to sit out 2, and Kanto must sit out 1. Who's it going to be?"

The tribes discuss who they want to sit out.

"We'll sit out Jasmine, Whitney and Falkner," Silver states.

"We're sitting out Liza and Tate," Joe says.

"We'll sit out Karen," Will announces.

"Very well then. Sit-outs, take a spot on the bench. The rest of you, I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The tribes talk over what order they want to go in, then they line up at the start.

"For Kanto, starting out is Will! For Johto, it's Silver! For Hoenn, Giselle, and for Sinnoh, Cynthia! For immunity and reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The four players start off running up the ramp. Cynthia, who is still wearing her coat and her high heels, has a bit of trouble running up the ramp, and she falls behind quickly. Silver takes a small lead on Giselle as they approach the mud pit.

The players start wiggling their way through the mud. Cynthia, who arrives last, winces upon seeing the mud, and she suddenly just throws her coat to the side, leaving only her bra on underneath.

"Cynthia, losing time because she doesn't want her coat to get muddy!" Ivy yells.

Cynthia crawls behind the others, trying to make up time. Each player then grabs a bag of Poké Balls in the mud, then heads back the other way.

Giselle takes the lead on Silver as they crawl back through the mud. Cynthia grabs her coat as she runs back, while Giselle leads the pack up the ramp and back to the starting line.

"Next players, go!"

Joe heads out for Hoenn, with Janine going for Johto, Gary for Kanto and Lucian for Sinnoh. Joe grabs more of a lead for Hoenn, while Lucian begins to catch up on the rest. They all make it through the mud pit and grab their second bag of Poké Balls.

The players head back through the mud pit, with Janine starting to catch up to Joe. Lucian has caught up to Gary for third place as they reach the ramp. They all climb up the ramp and back to the start.

"Final players, go!"

Roxanne takes off, with Gold hot on her heels. Melody and Cyrus follow as well, racing up the ramp and then beginning their crawl through the mud. As Cynthia watches, she puts back on her coat.

Each player grabs their third and final bag of Poké Balls, and they head back through the mud toward the start. The race begins to really even out, and there is practically no difference between any of the players as they climb up the ramp back to the starting line.

"Now, everyone open up those bags and start tossing the Poké Balls in your basket!"

The players quickly rip open the bags to get to their Poké Balls.

"Each tribe has a different colored group of Poké Balls! For Kanto, it's a normal Poké Ball! For Johto, it's a Great Ball! For Sinnoh, it's an Ultra Ball, and for Hoenn, it's a Master Ball!"

As Joe rips open his bag, his four Master Balls go bouncing and rolling all in different directions. He cannot keep track of all of them, and goes chasing after one of them. Another one of the Master Balls rolls right over to Cynthia, who carefully places her foot on top of it.

"Start tossing those Poké Balls into your basket!"

Lucian tosses a couple of balls into his basket, and Cyrus also gets one in. Silver and Janine also get three balls in combined. Gary and Melody's attempts go wild, while Joe is still chasing after his balls.

"Sinnoh and Johto with the early lead!"

Gold gets a couple in for his tribe, while Lucian also gets two more in. Cynthia seems content to simply stand and watch the others on her tribe do the work for her.

"It's neck-and-neck between Sinnoh and Johto!"

Johto gets 3 more balls in, taking their total to 8. Sinnoh gets up to 7 balls, while Kanto is at 4 and Hoenn is at 3.

"Johto, only 4 balls away!"

Silver and Gold each toss a ball in, getting their total to 10. Lucian skillfully tosses in 2 more balls, making it 9 for Sinnoh. Kanto and Hoenn look out of it, each with only 6.

"Johto is very close to winning now!"

But Silver, Gold and Janine start missing, as do Cyrus and Lucian. This gives Kanto and Hoenn a chance to get back into it, and they get all the way up to 9 balls each.

"Suddenly, this is a very close race!"

Janine tosses a ball in for her tribe, and Cyrus and Lucian each toss a ball in for their tribe. Each of them is at 11, one away from immunity.

"Who will win this thing?"

Joe and Giselle each toss a ball in, and they are up to 11, but they cannot find the last ball.

"Where is it?" Giselle cries.

As they look for it, Silver tosses in the final ball for his tribe.

"Johto… wins immunity and reward!"

Melody and Will each put a ball in, getting up to 11. This puts all 3 remaining tribes at 11 balls each. Joe goes looking for the ball, unable to see Cynthia standing on it. Just then, Lucian tosses in the final ball for his tribe.

"Sinnoh also wins immunity!"

Melody tosses in the final ball for Kanto just seconds later, as they finish in third. Meanwhile, the Hoenn players are still searching for their ball. Cynthia quickly slips her foot off the ball with no one watching.

"Where is our final ball?" Roxanne cries.

Then Joe finally notices it near Cynthia's foot.

"It rolled over to the other tribe," Joe mutters.

"It is irrelevant at this point," Ivy states. "Johto and Sinnoh, these are for you."

She tosses the immunity GS Balls to Gold and Lucian. While she is not looking, Cynthia quickly scoops up the Master Ball and sneaks it into her coat.

"Johto, your reward will be waiting back for you at camp. Sinnoh, your reward-"

"Actually, we'll take the tarp instead," Lucian breaks in.

"Very well, then. You can have this tarp. Take it back to your camp, Sinnoh. You and Johto can head out."

The Johto and Sinnoh tribes happily leave the immunity challenge area.

"As for you, Kanto and Hoenn, I got nothing for you, except dates with me at Tribal Council. Hoenn, you'll go tonight, and Kanto will go tomorrow night."

The Hoenn and Kanto tribes sadly leave the immunity challenge area, defeated and disappointed.

_"It's tough losing like this," Gary says. "We've now lost 3 out of 4 challenges. We're just not a very good tribe."_

**Hoenn Tribe**

**(Giselle, Joe, Roxanne, Liza, Tate)**

The tribe is very disappointed after the loss, as Roxanne, Giselle and Joe bathe in the water to get the mud off them.

"I can't believe we lost!" Giselle shouts. "We deserved to win!"

"That ball somehow rolled all the way over to Cynthia's foot," Roxanne mutters.

"I wonder… could Cynthia have purposely hidden that ball with her foot from us?" Joe says.

"If she did, she cheated… again," Roxanne replies.

"It's too late for that now!" Giselle snaps. "We've got to talk about who we want to vote off. Neither of those two helped us out in the challenge, so I say vote them both out!"

"We can't do that," Joe responds with a laugh. "I think we go after Tate because he's a bit weaker."

"Tate it is, then," Giselle replies.

But later in the day, Liza and Tate take Roxanne aside to talk with her.

"We want Giselle out of this game," Tate tells her.

"Please vote with us," Liza replies. "For Arceus' sake."

"I will pray to Arceus and make a decision," Roxanne responds.

So Roxanne spends the rest of the evening meditating and praying to Arceus.

"O Arceus, please show me your will, which of these I shall cast my vote for, only to honor you…"

**Tribal Council**

**(Hoenn)**

The five Hoenn tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches lit. They set them down, then take their seats across from Professor Ivy.

"You guys had a great shot at winning today, but you came up one ball short. What happened?"

"We got unlucky," Joe says. "That one ball rolled over to the other tribe, and we didn't see it until it was too late."

"Amazing how close these challenges can be."

"We've even thought that Cynthia might have purposely hidden that ball to hurt our chances," Roxanne adds.

"Well, I did not see it that way, so Cynthia will not be punished and the result will not be overturned," Ivy states. "Now, Tate and Liza, you two are very close. How would you feel if you were torn apart?"

"I'd be devastated," Liza replies. "I'd have a very tough time without my brother."

"My sister means everything to me," Tate adds. "If either of us gets voted out, the other one will suffer as well."

"Do you feel that you two are in any danger tonight?"

"There's always danger," Tate responds. "We just have to hope that the vote goes our way."

"Giselle, you got your way when you voted out Brawly, but you got a couple of votes for yourself. Are you nervous you might get votes again?"

"I'm not worried," Giselle answers. "I am confident that I am in no danger whatsoever at all."

"Roxanne, is that a pretty arrogant statement by Giselle?"

"She is very confident," Roxanne replies. "Being confident can backfire at times."

"How will you base your vote, Roxanne?"

"I prayed to Arceus, and he told me who to vote for," Roxanne responds. "That is how I will base my decision."

"Very well then. It is… time to vote. Giselle, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Giselle goes to vote.

Joe goes to vote.

_"Sorry, Tate, but this is a strategic move only," Joe says._

Liza goes to vote.

_"I will be the next Pokémon League Champion, and I'll take your crown," Liza says._

Roxanne goes to vote.

Tate goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy gathers the votes, takes the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Liza looks over at Tate, who gives an imperceptible shake of his head. She takes that as a sign that she should not use the ball.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Ivy pulls out the first vote.

"Giselle."

She takes out the second vote.

"Tate."

Tate suddenly looks quite worried, seeing his name come up.

"Giselle. Two votes Giselle, one vote Tate."

Giselle crosses her arms with indignation.

"Tate. We're tied, two votes Giselle, two votes Tate, one vote left."

Ivy pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island…"

She finally reveals the vote.

"Tate."

Tate and Liza look at each other with despair. Tate rushes over to hug Liza, who is shedding a few tears.

"I should have given it to you," Liza whispers to him.

Tate then goes over to grab his torch. He brings it over to Ivy and holds it out in front of her.

"Tate, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out Tate's torch.

"You will have a chance to get back in this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Tate walks out of the Tribal Council area, but not before waving goodbye to Liza.

"From the looks of it, that seemed to be a very big blindside, and that makes things very interesting. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The four remaining players in the tribe take their torches and begin their trek back to camp.

**Redemption Island**

"Oh, it's Tate!" Sabrina cries out sadly when she sees Tate approaching her and Candice.

"Tate, please join us," Candice tells him.

Tate sits down next to the other two trainers.

"I didn't see it coming," he tells them. "I was totally shocked. And Liza had a Master Ball too. She promised she'd give it to me if I needed it, but I made it clear to her that I didn't need it."

"Does anyone else know she has the Master Ball?" Candice asks.

"No, and I hope she makes sure to use it next time to knock one of them out," Tate replies.

_"I was completely blindsided by the vote tonight," Tate says. "I had a way to avoid it too – just tell Liza to give me the Master Ball. I know she would have given it to me if I just asked her. But I didn't think Roxanne would go against us. Now, it's too late."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Giselle – Tate

Joe – Tate

Liza – Giselle

Roxanne – Tate

Tate – Giselle

**Day 12**

**Kanto Tribe**

**(Will, Karen, Melody, Gary)**

The tribe members go over their last-second voting plans.

"We're voting out Melody," Karen tells Will.

"Why her?" Will wonders.

"Because she's relatively useless and not even a Pokémon trainer. She'll get knocked out easily and then we won't have to worry about her coming back for revenge against us."

"Okay, then," Will replies.

_"I'm not really sure about voting out Melody," Will says. "I'd rather vote out Gary. One thing's for sure, I'm not voting out Karen."_

Gary and Melody also discuss their plans.

"It's Karen," Gary tells Melody.

"And what if we tie?" Melody asks.

"Stay strong. You wouldn't vote out me, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"And I won't vote you out either."

_"I'm prepared to pick rocks if necessary," Gary says. "I'm not going to vote out my precious Melody."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Kanto)**

The four tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down, then take their seats across from Ivy.

"After tonight's vote, you'll be down to 3. You'll be tied with Sinnoh as the most decimated tribe. Clearly this does not bode well for you."

"Of course it doesn't, but what can we do now?" Gary replies. "We just have to vote and move on."

"Will, do you feel frustration at losing so much?"

"Absolutely I'm frustrated," Will replies. "Especially after coming so close. We were right there, and we couldn't close the deal."

"Now Gary and Melody, you've voted together the first two times. Do you plan on keeping up that strategy?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Melody responds. "We love each other. We have a festival of passion for each other."

"What about you, Will and Karen? Are you two voting together, or are you separate?"

"I'm voting with Karen at this point," Will says. "I trust her enough to vote with her no matter what."

"So… that means that this vote will come down to a battle of wills. Who is willing to pick rocks for their ally?"

All four players raise their hands.

"Really? So you're willing to put your game down to a matter of chance?"

"Absolutely," Gary states. "We're ready for anything."

"In that case, it is time to vote. Gary, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Gary goes to vote.

Karen goes to vote.

Melody goes to vote.

Will goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy goes over to the voting booth, grabs the voting urn, then returns to her normal spot.

"If anyone has an immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote.

"Melody."

She takes out the second vote.

"Karen."

Karen looks on, not concerned at all.

"Karen. Two votes Karen, one vote Melody, one vote left."

Ivy pulls out the final vote.

"We have a tie," she says, as she shows the vote for Melody. "Now, each of you will give a reason why you should stay. Karen, you go first."

"You don't want to pick rocks, do you, Gary?" Karen says.

"And Melody."

"You don't want to pick rocks, do you, Will?" Melody mocks Karen.

"Okay. Karen and Melody, you will not vote. The other two of you, it is time to revote, and Gary, you're up first again."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Gary goes to vote.

Will goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes – again."

Ivy grabs the voting urn and comes back to the players.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote, while everyone looks on nervously.

"Karen."

Melody breathes a sigh of relief. She knows that now she cannot be eliminated. Karen is a bit nervous, but she tries to hide it.

"We have another tie," Ivy says, as she shows the vote for Melody. "For the first time in Survivor history, we will pick rocks to determine who goes home."

Ivy goes over to the voting booth, where a purple rock and a gray rock are placed. The rocks are of equal size and shape. She puts both rocks into the voting urn, then walks over to the players.

"Gary, Will, you will each pick a rock. You will keep your hand closed on it until I tell you to reveal. The one of you who has the purple rock is sent to Redemption Island."

Gary picks a rock.

Will picks a rock.

"On the count of 3, you will open your hand and reveal your rock."

Melody looks on extremely nervously. Karen simply crosses her arms, not really caring.

"1, 2, 3."

The players all look to see whose rock is which color. They all gasp in shock when they see that the one with the purple rock is Gary Oak.

"No!" Melody shouts.

"Man, this stinks," Gary complains.

"Gary, you need to bring me your torch," Ivy commands.

Will breathes a sigh of relief, while Gary grabs his torch and brings it over to Ivy.

"Gary, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out Gary's torch.

"You will have a chance to get back in this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Gary gives Melody a quick wave, then leaves the Tribal Council area.

"Will put his life on the line for Karen tonight, and he survived. Gary put his life on the line for Melody, and he did not. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and walk on back to their camp.

**Redemption Island**

Sabrina sees Gary walking over towards her and the others.

"Gary," she mutters. "That means that Karen got her way."

"What do you mean?" Tate asks.

"Gary was in the opposite alliance against Karen," Sabrina states. "And even worse… that means that Will is allied with Karen."

Gary finally comes over to the other players.

"Hey, guys," he says. "The rock got me."

"The rock?" Tate wonders.

"Since we double-tied, it came down to rock-picking between the two of us who were not tied. And I picked the purple rock, which means I went here, and Will stays there."

"So Will is aligned with Karen!" Sabrina mutters.

"Yeah, he is," Gary says. "I can't believe he didn't flip on her. But, I guess he got his way."

_"Losing by picking a rock is not entirely fair," Gary says. "But at least I know that I took a bullet for Melody, and that she's still around because of me. Hopefully she finds a way to survive."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Gary – Karen, Karen

Karen – Melody

Melody – Karen

Will – Melody, Melody

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Silver continues to lie to Whitney about Redemption Island:**

_"I caught Silver in another lie today," Whitney says. "He's clearly hiding something about Redemption Island, and I'm not sure why. What advantage does it give him to lie about it? Still, there's a way to the truth, and I'm going to find it."_

**She tries to get Jasmine to tell her the truth:**

_ "We've been friends for a long time," Whitney tells Jasmine. "You can tell me anything, you know."_

_ Jasmine nods her head without saying a word._

**While Cynthia continues to starve her tribe:**

_ "I was wondering, do either of you want to eat anything today?" she asks._

_ Lucian raises his right hand weakly._

_ "Here, Lucian, have some rice, then," Cynthia tells him. "But know that your name will be on the parchment tonight."_


	5. Together Forever

**Episode 5**

**Together Forever**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Sabrina and Candice kept their place in the game by winning their battles at Redemption Island, eliminating Bruno and Hunter J:**

_ "Salamence is unable to battle! Which means that Candice… stays alive!"_

**At the challenge, Cynthia hid one of Hoenn's balls from them, causing them to lose:**

_ "Where is our final ball?" Roxanne cries._

_ Then Joe finally notices it near Cynthia's foot._

_ "It rolled over to the other tribe," Joe mutters._

**Hoenn then was forced to send home Tate. Kanto also lost, and the vote came down to a double-tie, forcing the picking of rocks. And in the end, Gary Oak picked the purple rock:**

_ "No!" Melody shouts._

_ "Man, this stinks," Gary complains._

**Now Gary will have to defeat Candice to stay in the game, while Tate battles Sabrina. 16 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 13**

**Redemption Island**

**(Sabrina, Candice, Tate, Gary)**

The four trainers at Redemption Island sit around eating some rice, preparing for the upcoming battles.

"Our battle is going to be a doozy," Sabrina tells Tate. "Psychic vs. Psychic."

"You're lucky Liza isn't here to help me!" Tate replies.

"You're an Ice-type Trainer, right?" Gary asks Candice.

"Of course!" Candice responds.

"Good, good…" Gary says.

_"My Arcanine will wipe out any Ice type Candice throws out at me," Gary says. "I'll be here to stay for sure."_

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Janine, Falkner)**

The Johto tribe is enjoying some of the donuts and snacks that they were provided with from winning their previous reward. Everyone on the tribe is well-fed and very comfortable.

_"Right now we're so comfortable that it's actually a little scary," Whitney says. "We have won all four challenges and really haven't been threatened. But this is an individual game too, and I'm not resting on my laurels for a moment."_

Jasmine retrieves the mail for her tribe, bringing back the usual note about two people getting to visit Redemption Island.

"This time, _I_ go," Whitney tells Silver.

"Not a chance!" Silver replies. "I'm the tribe leader, so I go."

"Then I'll go _with_ you," Whitney says.

"Whitney, you don't want to mess with karma, do you?" Silver asks. "Every time Jasmine and I have gone, we've won the challenge. You mess with our superstition, and we end up losing one."

Whitney sighs, then relents.

"As you wish, Silver," Whitney replies. "You just _better_ be telling the truth about what's going on there."

"Oh, why would I lie to you?" Silver laughs.

He then takes Jasmine's hand and walks off to Redemption Island. The whole time, Jasmine stays silent, not wanting to offend her boyfriend but also feeling very bad for Silver's lying to Whitney.

**Redemption Island Arena**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eight watchers from the tribes enter the arena: Silver and Jasmine from Johto, Will and Melody from Kanto, Liza and Roxanne from Hoenn, and Cynthia and Lucian from Sinnoh.

"We now bring in today's competitors. Sabrina, Candice, Tate and Gary."

The four trainers march into the Redemption Island arena.

"By now, you know how it works: Sabrina, you will face Tate in the first battle of the day. Then it will be Candice against Gary. The two winners remain alive in the game. The two losers are eliminated from the game completely. I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

Sabrina and Tate prepare for their battle.

"Our first battle: Sabrina vs. Tate. Survivors ready? Go!"

Sabrina sends out Alakazam again, while Tate sent out his Solrock.

"Use Psychic, Alakazam," Sabrina says.

"Take on that Psychic with your Psychic, Solrock!" Tate calls.

The two Pokémon blast their Psychic attacks full-force at each other. It becomes clear pretty early on that Alakazam's attack is stronger than Solrock's attack.

"Solrock, go with Solar Beam!" Tate yells.

Solrock blasts Alakazam with its Solar Beam, and suddenly the battle turns in Tate's favor, as his Pokémon is getting the upper hand on Sabrina's.

"Alakazam, Dig," Sabrina commands.

Alakazam burrows underground, where Solrock is unable to hit it. Then it bursts out of the ground and attacks Solrock full force with its Psychic attack again.

"Come on, Solrock, Solar Beam again!"

But Solrock is too exhausted to put its full power into its Solar Beam attack, and Alakazam's Psychic attack begins to really wear it down. Finally, Alakazam gives Solrock one last blow and knocks it out.

"Solrock is unable to battle! Sabrina… stays alive!"

Sabrina shakes hands with Tate, who looks quite upset. Liza looks on from the stands in heartbreak.

"Next up – Candice vs. Gary! Survivors ready? Go!"

"Go, Arcanine!" Gary shouts.

Candice sees Gary send out the Fire-type Pokémon, so she counters with a non-Ice-type.

"Medicham, go!" she yells.

Gary is shocked to see the non-Ice-type.

"You have a Fighting type?" he wonders in disbelief.

"I traded for Medicham from Maylene," Candice replies happily.

"Nevertheless, I'm going to win!" Gary shouts. "Fire Blast!"

"Hi Jump Kick!" Candice calls.

The quick Medicham gets in its Hi Jump Kick before Arcanine is able to deliver its Fire Blast, and Arcanine goes spinning backward. Arcanine then gets up to shoot its Fire Blast at Medicham, which hits it hard.

"Go, with another Hi Jump Kick!" Candice yells.

"Shoot that Fire Blast again!" Gary shouts.

Both Pokémon use their attacks at the exact same time, and one of them works so well that it knocks out the other.

"Arcanine… is unable to battle! Candice… stays alive!"

Candice celebrates as she calls back her Pokémon, while Gary looks frustrated and defeated. He looks over at Melody sadly, who gives him a sympathetic look.

"Tate, Gary, your time in this game is up. Throw your buffs in the fire."

Tate and Gary sadly walk off, tossing their buffs in the fire, then leaving the arena.

"As for you, Sabrina and Candice, once again, you live to see another day. Head on out and await your next opponent."

Sabrina and Candice give each other a high five before leaving the arena.

"The rest of you, it's up to you what you tell your tribemates. You can head back to camp."

The eight trainers who observed the battle get up to leave the arena.

_"I'm upset that I wasn't able to go farther," Tate says. "I wanted to play this game with Liza as long as possible, and it hurts very much to have to leave long before her. I guess I just wasn't cut out for this game."_

_ "I get all the bad luck," Gary says. "First I pick the purple rock, then it turns out that my Ice-type opponent has a Fighting Pokémon that's very powerful. With all those bad breaks, it's no wonder I'm leaving the game so early."_

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Janine, Falkner)**

Jasmine and Silver come back from the arena, with the other four sitting around the fire eating some more of their snacks.

"So, who won?" Whitney asks Silver.

"Well, it was Candice beating Gary… and Tate beating Brawly," Silver replies.

"Wasn't Brawly knocked out a long time ago?" Whitney asks.

"Oh, right, I mean Bruno," Silver responds. "Those 'BR' names get me confused, they're both fighters, you know."

Whitney stares down Silver, who simply laughs as he sits down to have some more snacks.

_"I caught Silver in another lie today," Whitney says. "He's clearly hiding something about Redemption Island, and I'm not sure why. What advantage does it give him to lie about it? Still, there's a way to the truth, and I'm going to find it."_

So when Silver and Gold take the boat out to get some fish later in the afternoon, Whitney lies next to Jasmine in the shelter and begins asking her questions.

"We've been friends for a long time," Whitney tells Jasmine. "You can tell me anything, you know."

Jasmine nods her head without saying a word.

"What I'd like to know… is Silver telling the truth about Redemption Island?" Whitney questions her.

A very worried look comes over Jasmine's face, and her heart starts racing.

"P-please don't hate S-Silver for this," Jasmine replies.

"Continue?" Whitney says.

"B-but Sabrina is s-still in this game," Jasmine states. "I don't know w-why he's been lying to y-you, but-"

"It's not your fault, Jasmine," Whitney replies. "I know he means a lot to you. I just want to tell you something that may hurt a bit."

"Yes?" a very worried Jasmine says.

"Silver's playing this game to win. He's very competitive. He won't mind taking out any of his friends on his way to winning. That includes… even you."

"No!" Jasmine exclaims. "T-there's no way Silver w-would vote me out."

"Just trust me," Whitney says. "I know Silver very well. He's probably already trying to get me out of the game. He knows I'm a threat to win this game. I'll do whatever it takes to keep our alliance of four together, but Silver may break it up at any moment."

Jasmine simply nods silently.

_"Now that I know from Jasmine for sure that Silver's been lying, I can confront him on it," Whitney says. "However, I'm going to wait for a strategic time to do so. There's no need causing a fuss when all that's going to do is split apart our tribe."_

**Kanto Tribe**

**(Will, Karen, Melody)**

Will and Karen eat rice together while Melody sits alone in the shelter.

"She knows she's going next," Karen states.

"Boy, I did get lucky," Will comments.

"Maybe, but you know what, who cares?" Karen replies. "I have you now, and we're going to be together forever."

"Actually, if Sabrina comes back into the game, I'm going to re-align with her," Will states.

"Nonsense!" Karen exclaims. "You're staying with me, whether you like it or not."

_"Karen doesn't understand that I have a mind of my own," Will says. "She wants me to obey her completely, like we're still in our relationship. But we aren't anymore, I'm with Sabrina now, and that's the way it is."_

_ "Will doesn't know it yet, but he is controlled by me," Karen says. "He's been willing to pick rocks for me. He's completely enchanted by me. He's all mine now."_

Melody simply sits in the shelter, wondering what she can do next.

_"They're going to vote me off for sure," Melody says. "I don't know what I can even do. Maybe win the challenge, but that only delays the inevitable."_

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, Cyrus)**

Cyrus remains kneeling before Cynthia, while Lucian cooks the rice for her. He brings some over to feed her, then quickly snags a bite himself.

"I didn't say you may have any rice," Cynthia tells Lucian.

"But Professor Ivy told you that you can't deny us rice!" Lucian pleads.

"Very well then, eat as much rice as you please," Cynthia replies. "But be prepared to go to Redemption Island."

Lucian sighs. "My queen, I apologize for offending you, I will not take any more rice myself."

"That is what I like to hear," Cynthia responds.

_"Lucian is my slave," Cynthia says. "He does whatever I want. He gets a little love in return, and I think that's more than enough of a return for him. As long as he keeps on pleasing me, he will remain with me."_

_ "I know I'm just a slave to Cynthia," Lucian says. "She could dispose of me at any moment. Yet I love her so much, I'll do anything for her, no matter how humiliating. I'm willing to starve myself to death, if that's what it takes."_

Meanwhile, Cyrus pleads with Cynthia.

"I have remained loyal to you, and even now I bow my head before you," Cyrus tells her. "Could you please give me an opportunity?"

"Right now, you are on trial," Cynthia replies. "If somehow you can serve me better than Lucian, you will stay. Lucian knows his place, you must learn yours as well."

_"It's so frustrating, a tough guy like me being forced to kneel before a woman like this," Cyrus says. "But what other choice do I have? Cynthia has the immunity Master Ball. I have no other way of escaping."_

**Hoenn Tribe**

**(Giselle, Joe, Roxanne, Liza)**

Liza is very sad, now knowing that her brother is out of the game.

_"I don't know how I'll be able to go on," she says. "My brother means so much to me. I think the only way I can honor his effort is to fight to stay around as long as I can. And I do have this…"_

_ She holds out her immunity Master Ball._

_ "I'm ready to play it, whenever necessary."_

Giselle and Joe sit together in the shelter, eating some rice, while Roxanne goes out to the beach and prays elaborate prayers to Arceus.

"O Arceus, creator of all Pokémon, grant me your wisdom and your strength. May I honor you in everything that I do. May those who refuse to believe in you be severely punished, and may those who believe in you be blessed."

_"Roxanne's so obsessed with Arceus," Giselle says. "She's insane! That Pokémon doesn't exist! I'm really getting sick of her!"_

**Kanto Tribe**

**(Will, Karen, Melody)**

That evening, the three trainers are sitting around eating some rice. Will then wishes for something else.

"I'd like a coconut," he says.

"Well, you heard him, go get a coconut!" Karen yells at Melody.

Melody gets up, frustrated, knowing she must do whatever it takes to try to gain some leverage in her tribe. She goes out to find some coconuts. As she goes into the jungle area, she trips over something in the sand.

"What is this?" she asks.

She reaches down and digs up the object she tripped over. She then picks it up and looks at it.

"_ 'This is an immunity Master Ball. Use it before the votes are read to cancel out any votes against you.'_"

She then smiles with glee.

"Looks like I'm going to be staying around a little longer than expected," she says. "Too bad those other bozos can't do anything about this!"

**Day 14**

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Janine, Falkner)**

The Johto tribe snacks on some fish to get ready for their upcoming immunity challenge.

"We're going to win for sure, no doubt about it," Silver brags. "We haven't lost one yet."

"You better watch out," Janine breaks in, "or it's going to be _you_ who costs us one."

"Oh, don't worry one bit!" Silver exclaims. "I've got this all in the bag!"

The others in the tribe, particularly Whitney and Gold, look on with derision.

_"Silver's so confident, yet I'm afraid that his overconfidence is going to be our downfall," Gold says._

_ "What happens when we eventually do lose a challenge?" Whitney says. "Silver's going to point the finger at everyone but himself. That's why we've all got to keep on our toes."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The four tribes walk into the immunity challenge area.

"Johto and Sinnoh, getting your first look at the new Hoenn and Kanto tribes. Tate voted out, and Gary eliminated on a purple rock tiebreaker."

"Wow," Gold says about the Gary elimination.

"First things first, I will take them back."

Gold and Lucian hand over the immunity GS Balls.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, two of your tribemates will be blindfolded, and another one will be the caller. The caller will try to guide the two blindfolded players through the course to find 4 bags of Poké Balls. Once you have all four bags of Poké Balls back, you'll then race to slide them into holes in a puzzle. The Poké Balls are all sorts of assorted balls, and you must put them in the right places so that their colors match those on the puzzle. First two tribes to finish win immunity, safe for another 3 days. Losers, Tribal Council tonight and tomorrow night, where two more people will be sent to Redemption Island. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" the trainers shout.

Ivy unveils a collection of steaks along with seasonings and other ingredients.

"The winner of this challenge gets some nice, juicy steaks, which will give you a lot of protein and really help you out physically. Second place will get one steak. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!" the salivating players reply.

"Johto, you have three extra members, and Hoenn, you have one extra member, which you must sit out. Who's it gonna be?"

The tribes discuss who they should sit out.

"We'll sit out Roxanne," Joe says.

"We'll sit out Jasmine, Gold and Falkner," Silver announces.

Ivy looks curious. "Jasmine, how many challenges have you even participated in?"

"One," the shy Jasmine replies.

"Very well, sit-outs, take a spot on the bench. The rest of you, I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players talk over who should perform which task, then some of them put the blindfolds on.

"For Johto, calling will be Whitney! Kanto will have Melody calling! For Hoenn, it will be Giselle, and for Sinnoh, it'll be Cynthia! The rest of you have blindfolds on and will be looking for those 4 bags of Poké Balls! Survivors ready? Go!"

The four callers immediately begin calling out directions, while the blindfolded ones try their best to follow them.

"To your left, Silver! No, your other left!"

"Keep on going straight, Karen!"

"Over to the other side, Joe!"

"Obey your queen! Walk eight steps forward and two steps to the right!"

Silver comes up on one bag and picks it up, just as Karen picks up one for her tribe. Joe trips over a bag, and he immediately picks it up.

"Go forward, Janine, just a little more!"

"Turn 45 degrees to your right, Liza!"

Lucian picks up a bag for Sinnoh, while Janine picks up Johto's second bag. Will also picks up a bag for his tribe.

"Why are you disobeying your queen? Go four steps to the right and two steps backward!"

Cyrus picks up a bag for Sinnoh. Silver finds Johto's third bag, and Joe gets another bag for Hoenn.

"Hurry up, Liza, keep going right!"

"Karen, you're going the wrong way!"

Janine picks up Johto's fourth bag, and Whitney begins calling for them to come back to her. Liza gets Hoenn's third bag, just as Karen gets the third bag for Kanto. A few seconds later, Lucian picks up the third bag for Sinnoh.

"Johto back to the start with all four bags!" Ivy shouts "Take off those blindfolds and start solving the puzzle!"

While the Johto players take off their blindfolds and go to work on their puzzle, Cyrus grabs Sinnoh's fourth bag, and he begins on his way back to the start. Will gets Kanto's fourth bag, and shortly afterward, Liza grabs Hoenn's fourth bag.

"All four tribes have all their bags now! Get back to the start!"

Johto has a huge lead in solving their puzzle, as they have about a third of their balls in place by the time anyone else can even take off their blindfolds. Sinnoh is the first of the other tribes to go to work on their puzzle.

"Johto with a big lead! Can they take advantage of it?"

Johto keeps on putting balls in their correct places. Kanto has some trouble, with Karen arguing with Will over where to put them. Hoenn begins to catch up on the others.

"Can anyone catch Johto?"

Silver and Janine begin putting the final balls in their places, while the others desperately try to catch up.

"And that's it! Johto wins immunity and reward!"

Silver, Whitney and Janine all begin celebrating with each other, before going over to greet their tribemates on the bench. Sinnoh now takes a slight lead on the other two tribes, still going for immunity.

"This is going to be neck-and-neck!"

All three tribes begin putting their final balls in the puzzle, and it comes down to the wire.

"That's it! Hoenn wins immunity!"

Giselle and Joe hug each other in celebration, while Liza jumps for joy. Roxanne says a quick thank-you prayer to Arceus.

"Sinnoh came in third, just beating out Kanto for fourth. That means that Kanto will be visiting me for Tribal Council tonight, and Sinnoh will go tomorrow night."

Cynthia stares down Lucian and Cyrus in anger, while Melody punches the puzzle in frustration.

"Congratulations, Johto and Hoenn, this is for you."

Ivy hands over the immunity GS Balls to Whitney and Giselle.

"You are safe for now, plus your rewards will be waiting for you back at camp. You can head out."

The Johto and Hoenn tribes happily leave the immunity challenge area.

"As for you, Kanto and Sinnoh, I got nothing for you except a date with me at Tribal Council."

The Kanto and Sinnoh tribes walk disappointedly out of the immunity challenge area.

_"Very simple vote for us, we vote out Melody," Will says. "Nothing is going to mess that up."_

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Janine, Falkner)**

The players are eating their steaks happily that evening after winning the challenge.

"We're completely unstoppable," Silver brags. "No one's going to beat us. We'll keep on winning until it's only us 6 left."

Whitney and Gold roll their eyes at Silver, while Falkner looks a bit concerned.

"What happens then?" Falkner asks.

"Then we vote you and Janine out, of course!" Silver exclaims, while Whitney looks away in disgust.

"What do you mean, you vote out us too?" Janine retorts. "You think we're going to go down without a fight? Just wait and see what we've got in store for you!"

"Ha! There's no escape!" Silver responds. "You have only two of you, compared to four of us!"

"Well, what if I do this!" Janine shouts.

"No, don't!" Falkner tries to stop Janine, but it is too late, as she pulls out her immunity Master Ball.

"Look what I've got," Janine tells Silver. "It's an immunity Master Ball. That means that if I use it, all votes against me get cancelled out. So you're not sending me home anytime soon."

Silver looks stunned, but Falkner looks angry at Janine.

"Janine, I don't think that was the right time to-" Falkner begins.

"It was the perfect time to show him that!" Janine exclaims.

Whitney watches this all with concern.

_"This immunity Master Ball can be used to throw a wrench into our plans," Whitney says. "The smart plan would be to split our votes between Janine and Falkner – make one of them use the Master Ball, and the other would be voted out in a revote after a tie. But Silver might be thinking differently – like perhaps using it as an opportunity to go after Gold or myself."_

**Kanto Tribe**

**(Will, Karen, Melody)**

Karen is acting very arrogant towards Melody, figuring that Melody has no escape.

"Any last requests?" Karen asks her.

"None," Melody replies. "I know what's going to happen tonight."

"That's right, you're going to be finally voted out," Karen states. "Will is firmly on my side."

"I'm sorry, Melody," Will adds. "I wish we could have won to save you, but we came up short, so it has to be you."

"I understand," Melody states.

_"Little do they know that I have a surprise waiting for them tonight," Melody says. "It's up to me to choose which one of them I want to send home. Will got lucky from the purple rock, and that makes me angry that he got to stay over Gary. Yet Karen is very arrogant. I'll be glad to vote off either of them."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Kanto)**

The three remaining players of the Kanto tribe walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down, then take their seats across from Professor Ivy.

"Only three of you left," Ivy states. "You have managed to lose four out of five challenges. That's pretty pathetic, given that you don't even need to win the challenges – just finish in second. You voted out your strongest players early on, and now it's cost you."

"I think we're just fine," Karen replies.

"Just fine? After this Tribal Council there will be only two of you left."

"But it'll be the _right_ two."

"So you're convinced that having the right person by your side will help you go far in this game?"

"That's right."

"Will, you voted with Karen last time, and you were loyal enough to pick rocks for her. I can only assume Karen means that you are the one she wants to bring with her."

"That is correct," Will says. "We vote out Melody tonight, then we move on."

"Do you have any idea what comes next in this game for you?"

"I assume we keep on battling in the challenges, with only the two of us, and then I don't know what happens if we lose again."

"Melody, you are on the outs in this tribe. Is there anything you can do to save yourself?"

"I guess not," Melody replies with a smile. "I'm helpless."

"And you're satisfied with that?"

"Of course not! But what can I do?"

"Karen, I have mentioned a hidden immunity Master Ball at the other Tribal Councils. Have you looked for it at all?"

"No, because I don't need it," Karen replies.

"But does it worry you that Melody may have found it?"

"No offense, Melody, but I think you're not smart enough to find it."

"Offense taken," Melody states.

"Will, what do you think about this possibility, of Melody having the immunity Master Ball?"

"If she had it, I'm sure she would have used it last time we were here," Will responds. "There's little chance that she found it between then and now."

"So everyone seems to be pretty confident that Melody is going home. Let's find out, as it is… time to vote. Karen, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Karen goes to vote.

_"You're not even a real Pokémon trainer," Karen says. "Good luck at Redemption Island!"_

Melody goes to vote.

Will goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy gathers the votes, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Will and Karen look over at Melody, who has her arms crossed. They smirk when they see that she isn't making a move.

But suddenly she stands up.

"You know, some people underestimate my intelligence," she states, as she walks over to Ivy and hands her the Master Ball.

"The rules of Survivor state that if an immunity Master Ball is played, all votes against that person are cancelled out and the person with the next-highest number of votes is eliminated. This is an immunity Master Ball. All votes against Melody will not count."

Will and Karen look at each other in shock, while Melody sticks her tongue out at them.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote.

"Melody. Does not count."

She takes out the second vote.

"Melody. Does not count."

Will and Karen look on nervously as Ivy pulls out the final vote.

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island…"

She finally reveals the vote.

"Will."

Will gets up angrily, while Karen smirks a little. Will goes over to pick up his torch, which he brings over to Ivy.

"Will, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out his torch.

"But you will have a shot at getting back into this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Will walks out of the Tribal Council area angrily, not even looking back at Karen, who seems quite pleased.

"Well, that was definitely a crazy Tribal Council. And now you know not to underestimate anyone. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Karen and Melody take their torches and walk back to their camp.

**Redemption Island**

Sabrina looks shocked to see her boyfriend Will walking into the Redemption Island area.

"Oh, Will," she cries, hugging him. "Did Karen turn on you?"

"No, I got blindsided," Will replies. "Melody pulled out an immunity Master Ball and used it on me."

Candice smiles, knowing that is how she initially survived.

"Now it's you versus me," Sabrina says. "And I'm not holding back one bit."

"Bring it on," Will replies.

_"I overlooked the possibility of Melody having an immunity Master Ball, and it cost me big time," Will says. "I should have thought twice about teaming up with Karen. It didn't work out very well for me in the end."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Karen – Melody

Melody – Will

Will – Melody

**Day 15**

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, Cyrus)**

Cyrus and Lucian both kneel before a smiling Cynthia, who is eating as much rice as she wants.

"I was wondering, do either of you want to eat anything today?" she asks.

Lucian raises his right hand weakly.

"Here, Lucian, have some rice, then," Cynthia tells him. "But know that your name will be on the parchment tonight."

Lucian lowers his hand quickly.

_"It's fun torturing Lucian like this, even if he is my boyfriend," Cynthia says. "He knows who's boss around here."_

**Redemption Island**

**(Sabrina, Candice, Will)**

The three trainers at Redemption Island discuss who they think will be voted out from the Sinnoh tribe, as Will has told them that Sinnoh had lost.

"There's no way Cynthia abandons Lucian," Sabrina says. "She'll vote out Cyrus."

"I disagree," Candice replies. "Not that she'll vote out Cyrus, but the idea that she'd stay loyal to _anyone_ – no, I don't think that's the case. She'll even cut off Lucian if she wishes."

"Who would you rather face?" Will asks Candice.

"Me? I'd rather battle Cynthia, and get revenge," Candice responds.

_"I can't wait until I get the opportunity to battle Cynthia," Candice says. "Maybe I'll get off Redemption Island before that opportunity. One thing's for sure: I won't lose before I get my shot at her."_

_ "Cynthia is pure evil," Sabrina says. "I don't necessarily want her to be voted out, because if she does come here and wins, I'll be forced to live with her. She'd have no qualms in doing something awful to me while she's here."_

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, Cyrus)**

The three trainers prepare for Tribal Council, which is the first time in days Cyrus has actually stood up. He gets a chance to walk next to Cynthia, whispering in her ear.

"Vote out Lucian. I'll repay you."

"How?"

"I don't know how, I just will."

"I'll think about it."

_"If there's even a chance that Cynthia votes out Lucian, that's better than what I thought I had, which was no chance," Cyrus says. "I'll do whatever it takes to stay in this game."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Sinnoh)**

Cynthia leads Lucian and Cyrus into the Tribal Council area, where they set down their torches and take their seats across from Professor Ivy.

"I said this same thing to the last tribe that was here: four losses in five challenges, it's pretty pathetic. Cynthia, you've been the tribe's leader for all those losses, how much responsibility do you take?"

"I'm not the reason we're losing," Cynthia replies. "These two have failed me in every way over the past 15 days."

"Lucian, you look like you're shaking. What is the matter?"

"There's no problem," Lucian responds. "None."

"Cyrus, you also look weak. Is Cynthia not allowing you to eat?"

"She _is_ allowing us to eat," Cyrus answers. "We just refuse to take any."

"Is that true, Lucian?"

"That is true," Lucian answers.

"Well, if two-thirds of the tribe isn't even eating, it's no wonder that you're losing all these challenges! Why don't you eat?"

"Because Cynthia won't allow us to," Cyrus states.

Ivy looks puzzled. "Wait a minute, you just said she _is_ allowing you to eat. Which is the truth?"

"It's both," Cyrus responds. "We're allowed to eat as much as we want, but if we do eat, she threatens to vote us out. So we're both trying to please her as much as possible."

"But don't you think you'd be better served by eating, winning challenges, and not coming here?"

"Maybe," Cyrus says.

"You know, there's no rule that says you can't vote out Cynthia. Why don't you and Lucian band together to vote her out?"

"Never!" breaks in Lucian. "I would never vote out my queen."

"Lucian, this is a game."

"No, I utterly refuse to go against Cynthia, no matter what," Lucian adds.

"Well, if that's how it's gonna be, Cynthia's got easy pickings between you two. She can vote out either one of you, and it doesn't matter how little you eat."

"I control them like puppets," Cynthia says with a smile. "And as you know, puppets don't eat."

"Indeed they don't. If no one's challenging Cynthia, we know it's down to two people, and it is time to vote, Cynthia, you're up first."

Cynthia goes to vote.

_"I love you, but…" Cynthia says._

Cyrus goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy gathers the votes, grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Cynthia pulls out her immunity Master Ball and stands up. She makes a move as if she's going to walk over to Ivy, then quickly sits back down while laughing.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote.

"Lucian."

Lucian adjusts his glasses nervously.

"Cyrus. We're tied, one vote Lucian, one vote Cyrus, one vote left."

Lucian and Cyrus look on worriedly as Ivy pulls out the final vote.

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island…"

She finally opens the vote.

"Cyrus."

Cyrus gets up steaming, walking over to his torch. He grabs it and brings it over to Ivy.

"Cyrus, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out his torch.

"You will have a chance to get back in this game. Grab your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Cyrus walks out of the Tribal Council area without looking back at Cynthia or Lucian.

"Cynthia, you've done it. You've managed to decimate your tribe down to only yourself and your boyfriend. I don't know what else to say but, 'Congratulations.' Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Cynthia puts on an evil smile as she and a still-shaking Lucian take their torches back to their camp.

**Redemption Island**

Sabrina, Will and Candice notice a blue-haired figure in the distance, walking towards them.

"It's Cyrus," Candice states.

Cyrus walks into the Redemption Island area and immediately asks for something to eat.

"I'm starving," he tells the others. "I haven't eaten in days."

"Here, we've got plenty of rice for you," Candice tells him, beginning to feed him.

_"All my loyalty to Cynthia, and what did it amount to?" Cyrus says. "Absolutely nothing. I get no reward for doing whatever she said for the last 15 days. I don't know how Lucian puts up with her."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Cynthia – Cyrus

Cyrus – Lucian

Lucian – Cyrus

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Whitney blows Silver's cover:**

_ "I think it's about time you let someone else go," Whitney tells him._

_ "I don't think so," Silver replies._

_ "Why? Afraid that someone's going to find out that Sabrina's still in this game?" Whitney remarks._

**Kanto and Sinnoh's tribes merge:**

_ "As for the rest of you," Ivy announces. "Kanto and Sinnoh's entire tribes are here, being only two members each. Those two tribes will now become one."_

**And a new target is in Cynthia's sights:**

_ "But the only way Karen would have your full support is if you were willing to vote _me_ out as well!" Lucian exclaims._

_ "Exactly my point," Cynthia states. "You don't argue with the queen, do you?"_

_ Lucian sighs. "No, your majesty."_


	6. Unbeatable

**Episode 6**

**Unbeatable**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Silver continued to lie to Whitney about Redemption Island…**

_ "Well, it was Candice beating Gary… and Tate beating Brawly," Silver replies._

_ "Wasn't Brawly knocked out a long time ago?" Whitney asks._

_ "Oh, right, I mean Bruno," Silver responds. "Those 'BR' names get me confused, they're both fighters, you know."_

**But Whitney knew he was lying, so she confirmed it with Silver's girlfriend Jasmine…**

_ "P-please don't hate S-Silver for this," Jasmine replies._

_ "Continue?" Whitney says._

_ "B-but Sabrina is s-still in this game," Jasmine states. "I don't know w-why he's been lying to y-you, but-"_

**Meanwhile, both the Kanto and Sinnoh tribes collapsed, losing their fourth challenge out of five to fall to only two members each. Karen and Will were sure they would vote out Melody…**

_ "Any last requests?" Karen asks her._

_ "None," Melody replies. "I know what's going to happen tonight."_

_ "That's right, you're going to be finally voted out," Karen states. "Will is firmly on my side."_

_ "I'm sorry, Melody," Will adds. "I wish we could have won to save you, but we came up short, so it has to be you."_

**But Melody found the hidden immunity Master Ball, and by playing it, she sent Will home.**

_ "Will, the tribe has spoken."_

**At Sinnoh, Cynthia's reign of terror continued, as she voted out Cyrus despite his complete loyalty to her.**

_ "Cynthia, you've done it. You've managed to decimate your tribe down to only yourself and your boyfriend. I don't know what else to say but, 'Congratulations.'"_

**Now Will and Cyrus take on Sabrina and Candice to try to stay alive. With tribe numbers dwindling, players know a merge is coming soon, but will it happen yet? 14 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 16**

**Redemption Island**

**(Sabrina, Candice, Will, Cyrus)**

That morning, the four trainers prepare before their upcoming battles.

"No hard feelings if you lose, right, Will?" Sabrina says.

"None," Will replies. "Although I don't expect to lose."

"We'll see," Sabrina states.

Cyrus is a bit cold towards Candice, who tries warming up to him.

"You know, all you went through with Cynthia – think of it all as training," Candice tells him. "She is a miserable human being. You don't need her. If I lose to you, you make sure you take revenge on her."

"Whatever," Cyrus replies.

_"One way or another, I want a shot at Cynthia," Candice says. "Maybe it won't even be me who gets the shot. Maybe it'll be someone I lose to. But I want someone to prove to her that she can't order us around like a queen."_

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Janine, Falkner)**

Janine retrieves the mail for her tribe, finding the usual note about sending two tribal representatives to Redemption Island.

"Could Falkner and I _please_ go?" Janine asks Silver.

"Why? What does it matter?" Silver asks.

"Oh, I'm just bored!" Janine replies. "I want to do something different."

"Relax, there's nothing to see there," Silver states. "I'll be going with Jasmine again."

"Will you?" Whitney breaks in.

Silver looks surprised to see Whitney suddenly standing between him and Janine. She has her hands on her hips and looks quite upset.

"I think it's about time you let someone else go," Whitney tells him.

"_I_ don't think so," Silver replies.

"Why? Afraid that someone's going to find out that Sabrina's still in this game?" Whitney remarks.

Everyone in the tribe looks at Silver and Whitney with surprise. Janine, Falkner and Gold are merely taken aback, but Jasmine is saddened because she knows that she had outed Silver.

"What makes you think she's still in the game?" Silver responds.

"You're a very bad liar, you know," Whitney says. "I knew you were lying for a while now, but I confirmed it with Jasmine. You're awfully slimy, Silver."

Silver looks stunned, and he looks over to Jasmine for support. Jasmine looks sad, not knowing what to say.

"Fine, I was telling a little fib," he says. "Sabrina's still in this game. That's what you want to know, right?"

"I already knew," Whitney replies. "I just wanted the tribe to know how deceitful and untrustworthy you are."

"Well, how about this?" Silver exclaims. "Maybe Sabrina _does_ lose this time, and it turns out that there was nothing to worry about. You're getting all upset about nothing."

Whitney sighs, then walks away, not knowing how to win the argument with Silver.

"I guess there's no point in arguing anymore," Janine says. "Like we all knew before, you're a liar, Silver. So go ahead with your girlfriend to Redemption Island, we don't care."

Silver looks frustrated, then marches over to Jasmine. He takes her by the hand, then walks away with her without saying a word.

Gold then walks over to Whitney, after Janine and Falkner have gone back into the jungle.

"Should we just vote him out?" Gold asks Whitney.

"I couldn't do that to Jasmine," Whitney replies. "She'd be heartbroken. She wants us four to stay together, we've been through so much together. So we keep Silver around, but we don't trust him one bit."

_"Since Silver's lying, I don't know if it's worth even staying in an alliance with him," Gold says. "He could betray it at any time."_

_ "There are a lot of obstacles now in the way of Gold and myself," Whitney says. "Janine has that immunity Master Ball. Silver is a liar and can't be trusted. Jasmine is so innocent that I don't want to hurt her. All that winning, and we're still on the verge of collapse."_

**Redemption Island Arena**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eight representatives from the four tribes walk into the Redemption Island arena, taking their seats in the stands. Karen and Melody from Kanto and Cynthia and Lucian from Sinnoh are obviously there, as are Jasmine and Silver from Johto and Giselle and Joe from Hoenn.

"We now bring in today's competitors: Sabrina, Candice, Will and Cyrus."

The four trainers march into the arena, prepared for their battle.

"Today Sabrina will battle Will, and Candice will battle Cyrus, for the right to stay in the game. The two losers will be eliminated from the game for good. I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

Sabrina and Will take their places at the opposite sides of the arena.

"First battle: Sabrina vs. Will! Survivors ready? Go!"

Sabrina sends out her Alakazam as always, while Will goes with his Xatu.

"Psychic," Sabrina says to Alakazam.

"Ominous Wind!" Will calls to Xatu.

Xatu's Ominous Wind attack hits Alakazam hard, while Xatu is able to brush off the brunt of the Psychic attack.

"Go with Confuse Ray!" Will shouts.

"Dig," Sabrina says.

Alakazam digs underground to avoid the attack, then pops out of the ground and hits Xatu with another Psychic attack. Xatu is unprepared for the attack and goes spinning backward.

"Xatu, get up and go with another Ominous Wind attack!" Will calls.

But Alakazam is just too fast and too powerful for Xatu, as it attacks Xatu with another Psychic attack, and this blast is enough to knock out the Flying-type Pokémon.

"That's it! Xatu is unable to battle! Sabrina… stays alive!"

Both trainers call back their Pokémon, then Sabrina walks over to embrace Will.

"I'm sorry," she tells him. "Alakazam is just too good."

"I know," Will replies.

"Next up!" Ivy calls. "It's Candice vs. Cyrus in our second battle!"

Candice and Cyrus take their places at the opposite sides of the arena.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Candice sends out her Abomasnow, while Cyrus counters with his Golbat.

"Abomasnow, use Blizzard!" Candice calls.

"Golbat, Bite," Cyrus says.

Golbat is too slow, however. Before it can make its way over to Abomasnow to Bite the opposing Pokémon, it gets blasted by the Blizzard attack, and being part Flying-type, ends up getting totally demolished by the ice.

"That's it! In one blow, Golbat is knocked out, and that means that Candice… stays alive!"

Candice throws her arms into the air, while Cyrus mumbles something under his breath. He starts on his way over to the fire.

"Hold on a second, I want to hear what you had to say," Ivy states.

"It's nothing important," Cyrus responds.

"Very well, then, you and Will – your time in this game is up. Take your buffs and throw them in the fire."

Will and Cyrus toss their buffs into the fire, then leave the arena.

"Sabrina and Candice, congratulations on staying alive once more," Ivy states. "You can head back to your camp on Redemption Island."

Sabrina and Candice look a bit frustrated that they cannot get off Redemption Island yet, but they head back to their camp.

"As for the rest of you," Ivy announces. "Kanto and Sinnoh's entire tribes are here, being only two members each. Those two tribes will now become one. Karen, Melody, here are your new buffs, platinum-colored ones. You are now members of the Sinnoh tribe. You will follow Cynthia and Lucian back to your new camp."

Karen and Melody exchange their red buffs for the platinum ones, then follow Cynthia and Lucian out of the arena.

"The other two tribes, you can also head back to camp, it's up to you what information you tell your tribemates."

The Johto and Hoenn representatives leave the arena.

_"Sabrina's Alakazam is very powerful," Will says. "So powerful that it didn't lose for a whole year at one point. I knew my Pokémon was not nearly as powerful as hers, so even with my strategy, I still came up short. I wish Sabrina all the best in this game, and I hope she makes it off Redemption Island."_

_ "I really don't care much for this game," Cyrus says. "All this emotion, all this passion – I just want a world without spirit. I mumbled under my breath that I'll get my revenge someday, and just you wait and see – I will."_

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, Karen, Melody)**

Melody looks frightened when she sees Cynthia walk into the camp and sit on her makeshift throne. She is even more shocked when she sees Lucian kneel before Cynthia.

"What is going on here?" she asks.

"Don't you know?" Karen replies. "Cynthia thinks she's a queen. It's no surprise to anyone who's known her."

"You know her?" Melody asks.

"Know her? I trained under her for a long time," Karen responds. "That's how I became so powerful and joined the Elite Four. I later got kicked out of the Elite Four because people thought I was so evil, but who do you think I got that from? Cynthia, of course."

"That's right," Cynthia breaks in. "Karen is my protégé. She has learned much from me, and even though she pretends to hate me, she knows that she is nothing without me."

"Ha! That's what you think!" Karen exclaims, walking away from Cynthia and going over to the shelter to rest.

Cynthia then looks over at Melody. "So, girl, I must request that you bow down before me."

Melody chuckles. "Why do you think I'd do that? I'm not in love with you like Lucian obviously is."

"You will do it because I am the queen and I told you to," Cynthia replies. "Now bow."

"Not a chance!" Melody exclaims, walking away from Cynthia as well.

_"Why would Cynthia actually think I'd bow before her?" Melody says. "She's got to be crazy."_

_ "By not bowing down, Melody has ensured that she will be my choice to vote out next," Cynthia says. "Not that I would have spared her anyway."_

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Janine, Falkner)**

When Silver comes back from Redemption Island, everyone is anxious to know what occurred there.

"So, did Sabrina lose _again_?" Whitney asks.

"No," Silver replies with a laugh. "She and Candice are unbeatable. They're both still around."

"They must have some awfully tough Pokémon," Gold remarks. "How can they keep on winning like this?"

"It looked to me like Cyrus wasn't even trying," Silver adds. "As for Will, he gave it a go, but Sabrina's Alakazam will knock out anything. I doubt even a Dark-type can beat it."

"Anything _else_ occur at Redemption Island?" Whitney asks.

"What do you mean?" Silver asks.

"Don't play dumb, Silver," Whitney says. "Two of the tribes were down to only two members. Surely Professor Ivy had to do something about them – like perhaps merge them together."

"Boy, you're good," Silver replies. "That _is_ what happened. I forgot all about it."

Janine looks thoughtful. "Now if we're down to three tribes, do you think we'll continue to have two tribes vote out someone, or only one of the three voting out someone?"

"If the pattern of the game stays the same, the two losing tribes will both have to vote someone out," Whitney responds. "That means that we've got to win this next challenge in order to stay six strong."

_"At some point, we're going to have to vote someone out," Whitney says. "The goal is to make it to a merge with all six members, so we have a very strong alliance against whoever may be left. If we don't make it to that point six strong, then all our winning will be for naught, because the other two tribes could gang up against us."_

_"At least Silver is telling the truth now," Janine says. "Still, I don't particularly like him, and I will be aiming to take him out by playing my immunity Master Ball."_

**Hoenn Tribe**

**(Giselle, Joe, Roxanne, Liza)**

While Roxanne sits by the beach praying to Arceus, Liza goes up to Giselle and Joe, hoping to forge an alliance with them.

"You don't like Roxanne, do you?" Liza asks Giselle.

"Of course not!" Giselle replies.

"But I do," Joe says.

"Hey!" Giselle shouts. "I thought you had eyes only for me."

"I do," Joe replies. "I just still admire her as a teacher."

"Anyway," Giselle says, "we'd love to take you up on that offer of voting out Roxanne, right, Joe?"

"Absolutely not!" Joe exclaims. "I couldn't vote her out!"

Liza crosses her arms. "So, you're basically saying that you'll vote _me_ out?"

"I'm sorry, Liza," Joe states. "We don't have a choice."

"Fine, then," Liza responds, walking away in a huff.

_"If Joe's going to be the one gunning for me, then I'm going to be the one gunning for him when I play my Master Ball," Liza says._

_"Liza just doesn't understand the situation," Joe says. "I love Giselle, and I'm still somewhat attached to my teacher Roxanne. I can't go against either one of them."_

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, Karen, Melody)**

Lucian eats a good portion of the rice for the first time in days, knowing Cynthia is gunning for Melody. He begins to feel better physically, but he remains nervous about Cynthia.

_"Cynthia only needs something tiny to anger her," Lucian says. "She knew that I had to eat at some point, but if I eat too much, she'll start putting pressure on me."_

"Lucian!" Cynthia calls. "Get over here now!"

_"See what I mean?" Lucian says._

Lucian rushes over to Cynthia, then kneels before her. "What do you wish of me, your majesty?"

"I want you to make sure Karen and Melody aren't cooking up something together," Cynthia replies.

"Yes, your majesty," Lucian says. "Shall I spy on them like before?"

"No, I want you to completely break them apart," Cynthia says. "You let Melody know that I have no intention of letting her stay out here any longer, and that Karen has my full support."

"But the only way Karen would have your full support is if you were willing to vote _me _out as well!" Lucian exclaims.

"Exactly my point," Cynthia states. "You don't argue with the queen, do you?"

Lucian sighs. "No, your majesty."

_"If I ever had a moment to breathe, I would take it," Lucian says. "But Cynthia sucks every bit of air out of my lungs with every move that she makes. I can't do anything without her threatening me in some way."_

_ "Lucian doesn't realize how good he has it," Cynthia says. "He and Karen are the only two people outside my family I have any compassion towards. I allow him to be in my presence, I think that's far more than he deserves."_

**Day 17**

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Janine, Falkner)**

Janine asks Silver to allow her to take the boat, and a lazy Silver obliges. She and Falkner then go in the boat, not to fish, but to get away from the rest of the tribe.

"Good," Janine says. "Now we're all alone away from them, and there's no chance of them spying on us."

"What do you want to talk about so badly that we have to go all the way out here?" Falkner asks.

"We need a strategy as to what to do with this immunity Master Ball," Janine states.

"Use it?" Falkner says.

Janine slaps herself on the forehead. "Obviously we're going to use it, dummy!" she exclaims. "But which one of us is going to use it, and how we go about the other four in the tribe – that's what we've got to be concerned about!"

"Well, you found it – I suppose you should use it," Falkner states.

"Perhaps, but let's assume I'm able to convince Silver that I want to vote you out," Janine replies. "I wouldn't vote for you, of course, but I get all four of them to vote for you – and boom, you use it and one of them goes home!"

"There's no way you'll be able to do that!" Falkner exclaims. "Silver's not that dumb!"

"Maybe not, but what else can we do?" Janine asks. "If Silver has half a brain, he'll tell Whitney and Gold to vote for one of us, and he and Jasmine will vote for the other. Then we tie, and one of us goes home in a revote. The trick is to convince Silver that Whitney or Gold is not going to listen to him – and then we get by scot-free!"

"Well, I don't know," Falkner says. "If you can pull it off, great, but I'm already preparing for the Redemption Island battle."

_"Janine has a crazy plan, but there's no way it works," Falkner says. "How is she going to convince Silver to do something that stupid?"_

_ "One thing I've learned over my interactions with Silver over the years – he acts on emotion," Janine says. "Now of course I do too, but that's beside the point. I think I can get him to do something potentially really stupid, but I've got to pull it off at just the right time."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The three tribes walk into the immunity challenge area.

"Hoenn and Johto, getting your first look at the new Sinnoh tribe. Will voted off Kanto, and Cyrus voted off Sinnoh, then the two tribes merged into one."

No one makes much of a response to Ivy's announcement.

"First things first, I will take them back."

Whitney and Giselle hand over the immunity GS balls to Ivy.

"Thank you. Only one of these will be necessary today."

Ivy puts one of the GS balls aside, while holding out the other one.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, one tribe member will run out into this beach area to dig up a Poké Ball. They will then give it to the next player, who will attempt to throw the ball through a small hole in a wall. Once the ball goes through the hole in the wall, it will go down a tube to the next player, who will roll the ball up a skee-ball ramp. Once you get the ball into the center hole, it will roll down another tube to the final player. The final player will use the Poké Ball as a bowling ball to knock down ten small pins. The first tribe to get all ten pins knocked down wins immunity, safe from Tribal Council. Losing two tribes, Tribal Council, where two more players will be sent to Redemption Island. Johto, you have two extra members who have to sit out, who's it gonna be?"

"We'll sit out Jasmine and Falkner," Silver announces.

"Another sit-out for Jasmine, interesting," Ivy says. "You two take a spot on the bench, the rest of you, I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players on all three tribes take their respective spots on the course, then prepare for the challenge.

"Johto will be using a normal Poké Ball, Hoenn will be using a Great Ball, and Sinnoh will be using an Ultra Ball! But first, you'll have to find them in the sand! Digging for Johto will be Janine, digging for Hoenn will be Giselle, and digging for Sinnoh will be Melody! Survivors ready? Go!"

The three players rush into their respective pits of sand, then start furiously digging for their balls. Giselle is the first to find hers, followed quickly by Janine. Melody cannot find hers.

"Melody, really having trouble finding her Poké Ball!"

Giselle passes the ball to Joe, while Janine gives hers to Silver. Both players then attempt throwing the ball at the small hole in the wall, and both fail on their first attempt. As they do, Melody finds her ball and pulls it out of the sand.

"Melody, getting back in this challenge!"

Melody gives her ball to Lucian, who then attempts his first throw at the wall, missing the hole badly. Silver is the first to get his ball through the wall, on only his second attempt. The ball rolls down a tube to Whitney.

"Johto with a big lead!"

Lucian finally gets the ball through the wall on his fourth attempt, while Joe is still trying to get it through after five attempts. The ball rolls down a tube to Cynthia. She and Whitney begin rolling the ball up the skee-ball ramp, trying to get the ball in the correct hole.

"You must get the ball into the center hole! Any other hole, and the ball will roll back to you!"

Whitney puts the ball into the hole right below the center hole, and she waits for it to roll back to her. Cynthia rolls hers, and it misses the holes entirely, going into the pit, so she waits for it to come back. Joe, meanwhile, is on his eighth attempt, still missing the wall.

"Joe is costing Hoenn this challenge with his misses!"

On her second attempt, Cynthia gets the ball into the center hole, and it rolls through a tube to Karen. Whitney misses the center hole by inches on her second attempt, while Joe finally gets the ball through the hole on his ninth attempt.

"Hoenn, way behind in this challenge!"

The ball rolls down a tube to Liza, who goes for her first roll. Meanwhile, Whitney gets her ball into the center hole on her third attempt, while Karen aims the ball at the ten small pins.

"If Karen bowls a strike, Sinnoh wins this challenge!"

Karen however misses all the pins entirely, and the ball rolls into a gutter. She waits for it to roll back to her, while Gold bowls the ball for his first attempt. He is only able to knock down one pin on his roll.

"Both Karen and Gold stinking it up bowling!"

Liza misses the center hole on the skee-ball by only a small amount, so she waits for it to come back to her. Karen gets her ball, then rolls it down the lane, and it starts going right toward the center pin.

"Will this win it for Sinnoh?"

But the pin slows down as it hits the pin, only knocking down four of the pins, then rolling away past the rest of them. Gold then tries his ball, and he is able to knock down four pins on the left side.

"Neither Gold nor Karen can win this challenge on their second ball!"

Liza gets her ball into the skee-ball center hole on her third try, and it rolls to Roxanne. In a bizarre moment, all three players grab their balls and go to bowl at the same time. Roxanne, however, takes a second to say a prayer to Arceus, throwing her ball slightly after the other two.

"Will anyone win it here?"

Karen's ball goes down the lane, and it knocks over three more pins, leaving three for her tribe. Gold's ball heads towards his remaining five pins.

"Will this win it for Gold?"

Gold's ball knocks over… four pins, leaving one upright. Then Roxanne's ball goes down the lane and knocks all ten pins perfectly, for a strike!

"That's it! What a comeback! Hoenn wins immunity!"

"Thank you Arceus!" Roxanne screams, falling to her knees in joy. The other three tribe members rush over to congratulate her.

"Since Johto knocked over more pins than Sinnoh, they will go to Tribal tomorrow night, and Sinnoh will go tonight," Ivy announces. "It's the first loss for Johto!"

From the bench, Falkner looks particularly upset, while Janine shrugs her shoulders. The Sinnoh tribe does not make much of a response, being used to losing by now.

"Congratulations, Hoenn, this is for you."

Ivy hands the immunity GS ball to Roxanne, who holds it high in the air in celebration.

"You are safe from Tribal Council the next two days. You can head back to camp."

The four Hoenn trainers happily walk back to their camp.

"As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you except dates with me at Tribal Council."

The Johto and Sinnoh tribes dejectedly head back toward their camps.

_"I guess Melody goes home now," Lucian says. "Although I'd rather see Karen leave."_

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, Karen, Melody)**

Melody tries talking to Karen, hoping to make an alliance with her.

"We came from the same tribe, you know," Melody says. "And if we vote together-"

"Sorry, girl," Karen replies. "I've already seen what happens when you tie a vote 2-2. Cynthia and Lucian are voting for you. Why would I pick rocks for you?"

"I guess you're right," Melody says. "So I've got no hope tonight?"

"No hope," Karen states.

_"I don't know how I'm going to get out of this situation," Melody says. "I've got everyone against me in the tribe. I don't think I can escape at all."_

She begins scrambling, going over to Cynthia's throne in desperation.

"Cynthia-"

"It's Queen Cynthia," Cynthia replies.

"Very well then, Queen Cynthia, I was wondering if-"

"No."

Lucian, who is kneeling before Cynthia, then speaks up for Melody.

"Your majesty, if you would allow, may I present a case for Melody?"

"You may."

"Karen does not care about your queenly power at all. She wants to be a queen herself. She is a very dangerous person – she will pretend to be with you and then turn on you in an instant. It would make more sense to vote her out than this harmless girl."

"Very well, then," Cynthia responds. "I will vote out Karen if you bow down before me, Melody."

"No chance!" Melody shouts. "I'm not doing that!"

"Then you're going home," Cynthia states. "Bow, or else."

But Melody refuses, walking away in rebellion.

_"Melody has sealed her fate," Lucian says. "There's no way Cynthia would put up with her."_

_ "I won't lower myself in an attempt to stay in this game," Melody says. "It's not worth it."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Sinnoh)**

The four players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down, then take their seats on their designated side of the fire.

"You people do nothing but lose," Ivy says with a smile on her face. "First, you lose four of the first five challenges as separate tribes, then once you're together, you lose again."

"It's annoying, for sure," Melody responds. "No one likes losing. But there are other battles to be fought in this game."

"Such as…"

"Such as finding a way to stay in the game, even when you're down and out like I am."

"Karen, you and Melody have come over here to Sinnoh. Have you been run over by Cynthia's freight train of fear like her former tribe members were?"

"I'm not scared of Cynthia one bit!" Karen replies. "We know each other very well, I trained under her for a long time. I admire her a lot, yet I don't take orders from her."

"Cynthia, does this make Karen a threat to you?"

"No one's a threat to me," Cynthia answers. "I'm not worried about Karen, she'll do as I say, whether she likes it or not."

"Lucian, you've remained faithful and loyal to Cynthia through everything. Are you afraid that as she meets new people, she will become closer to them?"

"I belong to Cynthia," Lucian states. "She knows everything about me. She knows that I am fiercely loyal to her, no matter what the stakes are. I cannot change her decisions, but I trust that she will support me."

"Is this going to be a Kanto vs. Sinnoh thing, Cynthia?"

"It's going to be a 'Queen Cynthia decides' thing, as all the votes are," Cynthia replies. "There are no tribal lines drawn, there's simply my choice of who to vote out, and that's who goes."

"Very well then, we'll see if that's the case again. It is… time to vote. Cynthia, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Cynthia goes to vote.

Karen goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

Melody goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy gathers the votes, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Cynthia pulls out her Master Ball, showing it to the rest of the tribe.

"Are you going to use that?" Ivy asks.

"No, I'm just showing who has the power in this game," Cynthia replies.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

She takes out the first vote.

"Melody."

She pulls out the second vote.

"Cynthia. One vote Melody, one vote Cynthia, two votes left."

Cynthia simply smirks.

"Melody. That's two votes Melody, one vote Cynthia, one vote left."

Ivy pulls out the final vote and opens it slowly.

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island, Melody. You need to bring me your torch."

Melody gets up angrily, takes her torch, then brings it over to Ivy.

"Melody, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out Melody's torch.

"You will have a chance to get back in this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Melody heads on out of the Tribal Council area, not looking back at her former tribe members.

"The Cynthia pain train rolls on," Ivy says. "Is it going to take out everyone else in this game? Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Cynthia gives a small laugh as she, Karen and Lucian get up to take their torches back to camp.

**Redemption Island**

"Who's coming?" Candice asks Sabrina, as they see someone coming towards them.

"Looks like Melody," Sabrina replies.

Melody walks into the camp area, sitting down in frustration.

"Cynthia," she grumbles.

"Cynthia?" Candice asks. "You mean, she got you too?"

"But how?" Sabrina asks. "Weren't you on the Kanto tribe?"

"Kanto and Sinnoh merged together," Melody replies. "I wouldn't bow down to Cynthia, so she voted me out. Not that she wouldn't have anyway."

"Wow, she always gets her way," Candice complains.

"Someone's got to stand up to her," Sabrina says.

_"I've had a rash of bad luck out here," Melody says. "From Gary getting knocked out by a rock to my getting stuck on a tribe with Cynthia, I've only gotten lucky once – finding that Master Ball, and that only delayed the inevitable."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Cynthia – Melody

Karen – Melody

Lucian – Melody

Melody – Cynthia

**Day 18**

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Gold, Janine, Falkner)**

Silver brings Jasmine, Whitney and Gold together to talk about his strategy.

"Now we know that Janine has one of those Master Balls," Silver says. "Apparently that can cancel out all votes against her. So… we vote for Falkner instead."

Whitney facepalms. "You do realize that Janine is very smart?" she replies. "She's a ninja. She thinks three steps ahead. She's prepared to give the Master Ball to Falkner if she thinks we're voting for him."

"Then what do we do?" Gold asks.

"It's simple," Whitney states. "Jasmine and Silver both vote for Janine, you and I vote for Falkner. Then whether she or Falkner plays the Master Ball, it ends up in a 2-2 tie with one of us. Then we revote, the three of us without votes against the one of them who played the Master Ball. One of them then gets knocked out."

Jasmine smiles, while Silver looks a bit taken aback.

"So, you think you know better than me, huh?" he asks Whitney.

"I'm just trying to save _you_ from extreme embarrassment and an early exit home," Whitney replies. "Because you know Janine's voting for you."

"Okay, well, how about this?" Silver states. "I like your plan, but I want to twist it a bit. You and Gold vote for Janine, Jasmine and I vote for Falkner."

"And why is that?" Whitney wonders.

"Because I don't want Janine even angrier at me," Silver states. "Think of the arguments that will start if she knows that it was me who voted for her instead of you. It just will calm things down a bit."

"Whatever, just make sure you stick to the plan," Whitney replies.

_"You'd think Silver would think these things out before he does them," Whitney says. "Instead, he's not thinking straight, and I've had to take charge in this alliance because of his failure. This unfortunately puts me as more of a target, but it might be necessary in order to save the alliance."_

"You know, Silver," Gold says. "Whitney just made you look like a fool."

"Well, I'm not a fool!" Silver exclaims. "Just because she knows the rules of the game a bit better than me doesn't make her smarter than me! I'm still the leader of this tribe, and you know it!"

"Calm down," Jasmine tells him, rubbing his arm.

_"Silver apparently doesn't like being told when he's wrong," Gold says. "Whitney has to correct him, and he throws a fit. He's too volatile to lead our alliance into a merge. We have to make sure he doesn't go overboard with this leadership position that he thinks he has."_

_ "You know, I don't really like the fact that Whitney and Gold called me out," Silver says. "I'm not too sure I want to stick in this alliance for much longer."_

Despite the arguing, the alliance of four thinks they have everything sorted out. But later in the day, Janine catches Silver alone, as he tries to get some coconuts.

"So, Whitney and Gold not quite getting along with you?" she asks him.

"They're fine," Silver replies. "What would you know?"

"I know that they don't trust you very much."

"And neither do you, so what's the point?"

"My point is, while you may think they're voting for one person, they may be voting for someone else. They could be voting for Falkner, myself – or even you."

"You're crazy. Listen, you better use that Master Ball, because we're voting you out."

"And why would you tell me unless you feel I'm of some worth to you?"

"I'm just warning you."

"Okay, but you can just be sure that Falkner and I aren't voting for you. We're… 'Staying Gold.'"

Silver walks away with a couple coconuts, a bit stunned by his visit with Janine.

_"Janine – how does she know my thoughts?" Silver wonders. "She's not psychic in any way – no, she's into poison. She knows both that I'm not sure if Whitney and Gold will go along with my plan _and_ that I feel she may be of more use to me than Whitney and Gold down the stretch. She's too smart."_

Janine walks back over to Falkner by the beach, away from the other four.

"So, how did it go?" Falkner asks her.

"I have him scared stupid," Janine giggles. "He's sure to make a brash move. I poisoned his mind against Whitney and Gold. Something's going to happen."

"But sometimes it takes a while for poison to set in," Falkner reminds her.

"Then we open the wound tonight at Tribal Council," Janine replies.

_"Janine's doing so much to try to save me, I can't help but thank her," Falkner says. "However, is it going to be enough? I don't know what Silver's going to do."_

_ "I've wiggled my way out of stickier situations than this one," Janine says. "It's all part of being a kunoichi. Numbers don't affect me. You just get the right amount of poison in someone's bloodstream, and it's only a matter of time until they go down."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Johto)**

The six Johto trainers waltz into the Tribal Council area, looking around in confusion, not knowing what to do since they have never been there before.

"Each of you take a torch and get fire," Ivy commands. "This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. Fire represents your life in this game. Once it is gone, so are you – with a slight exception, Redemption Island."

The Johto tribe members get fire for their torches, then take their seats.

"It's Day 18, and you're only here for the first time," Ivy states. "You tied a Survivor record with your challenge prowess and your ability to stay away from here. But now you are here, and someone's finally going to be voted out of this tribe."

"We thought we could win all the way to the merge," Janine says. "We didn't realize how long it would take until a merge would occur."

"Well, we've already had one merge, with Kanto and Sinnoh consolidating into one tribe. Does it give you any satisfaction that two tribes have been decimated before yours has even voted out one person?"

"Absolutely, it does," Gold replies. "We worked together as a tribe, despite our differences between each other, and we've been successful, all the way up until this past challenge."

"You mention differences between each other. What would the most noticeable of those be?"

"That would be between Janine and Silver," Falkner speaks up.

"So, Janine and Silver, you don't get along with each other that well?"

"We've never liked each other," Janine replies. "Or, at least, I've never liked him."

"I have nothing against Janine," Silver states. "In fact, it was Janine who suggested I take a leadership position in this tribe, and I think it has helped up all immensely."

Janine rolls her eyes, while Whitney lets out a laugh.

"A couple of you had a reaction to that. Why is that funny, Whitney?"

"Because Silver took something Janine said that was meant to be negative about him, and he turned it into an excuse to bully the rest of the tribe around," Whitney answers. "He used that as an excuse to go to every single Redemption Island battle, and then purposely lied to us about who had won and lost the battles."

"So Silver, you decided to fib about Redemption Island? Why did you think that would help you?"

"I thought that if perhaps everyone thought Sabrina was gone, they'd feel safer and less worried about being voted out," Silver responds. "I didn't think it would blow up into something as big as it did."

"You did that because you wanted to misuse your power," Whitney breaks in. "You felt like you could do whatever you wanted since you were the tribe leader, so you wanted to keep the information about Redemption Island under control."

"I had my reasons for doing that, okay?" Silver responds.

"It seems like there's reason not to trust Silver, is that so, Gold?"

"Absolutely," Gold replies. "If he thinks he can lie to us and get away with it, he's got another thing coming."

"But," Janine interrupts, "I don't think Silver can trust you or Whitney either."

Whitney looks surprised, and Gold is upset.

"Why can't Silver trust _us_?" Gold asks her. "We've done nothing to him that would make him think that he can't trust us. We haven't lied to him. He's the one who lied to us."

"Ah, but now that he lied to you, you think you have the power against him," Janine comments. "Now you think you can override his authority."

"First of all, he doesn't have any authority, and second of all, that's simply not true!" Gold exclaims. "I don't know where you came up with that!"

Silver sits back, looking a bit concerned. "It does worry me," he says. "If Whitney or Gold thinks that they now have the right to lie to me since I lied to them, then that is going to ruin our alliance."

"Silver, I think you're deluding yourself," Whitney states. "You're believing a lie by Janine, who is clearly scrambling to save herself and Falkner. You can't make rash decisions because of something that has no proof to it whatsoever."

Silver throws his arms up. "I'm not sure _who_ to believe!" he exclaims.

Ivy smiles. "In 18 days, this is by far the most interesting Tribal Council we have had yet. At this point, it's anybody's guess which way this tribe ends up going. On that note, it is time to vote. Falkner, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Falkner goes to vote.

Gold goes to vote.

Janine goes to vote.

Jasmine goes to vote.

Silver goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity Master Ball, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Janine immediately stands up. She looks over at Falkner longingly.

"I'm sorry," she whispers to him.

She then marches over to Ivy with the Master Ball.

"I'm going to play this on…," Janine begins.

Then she looks very thoughtful, putting a finger on her lips.

"No, I'm not going to play this," she states.

"Very well then," Ivy states.

Janine walks back to her seat, then grabs Falkner's hand in concern.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote.

"Janine."

Janine remains silent, looking a bit nervous.

"Janine."

Falkner looks over at Janine, just as concerned.

"Falkner."

Janine squeezes Falkner's hand hard.

"Gold. Two votes Janine, one vote Falkner, one vote Gold."

Whitney looks a bit concerned, but Gold does not make a response.

"Gold. Two votes Gold, two votes Janine, one vote Falkner, one vote left."

Whitney grabs Gold's hand, feeling suddenly very worried, but Gold remains emotionless.

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island…"

Ivy opens the final vote extremely slowly.

"Gold."

"What?!" Gold yells.

Whitney glares at Silver, who says nothing. Jasmine is stunned, and as always, she remains silent. Gold hesitates to even get up, not sure that this has really happened. Falkner punches Janine in the arm, and Janine giggles, grabbing him in joy.

"Gold, you need to bring me your torch."

"Thanks a lot, Silver," Gold says, getting up from his seat. He goes over to grab his torch, then brings it over to Ivy.

"Gold, the tribe has spoken."

She snuffs out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to get back into this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Gold looks back at Silver with fury in his face. He then walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"Wow. Out of all the Tribal Councils I've hosted, this has been by far the craziest and the most shocking. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The five remaining tribe members get up to take their torches back to camp, but not before Whitney has a word for Silver:

"Liar."

**Redemption Island**

Gold walks over to the fire, where Sabrina, Candice and Melody are surprised to see him.

"Wow, we hadn't figured it would be you," Candice states.

"Yeah, we thought it'd be Janine," Melody remarks.

"So did I," Gold grumbles. "So did I."

_"We knew Silver couldn't be trusted, we knew it!" Gold says. "Yet Whitney and I trusted him enough to go through with that plan, and it backfired miserably. I feel for Whitney, she tried so hard to avoid this, for the both of us. We should have teamed up with Janine and Falkner and taken out Silver, but hindsight is 20/20."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Falkner – Gold

Gold – Janine

Janine – Gold

Jasmine – Falkner

Silver – Gold

Whitney – Janine

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Whitney is obviously furious with Silver:**

_ "Thanks a lot, Silver," Whitney grumbles, after Janine and Falkner leave the shelter to go fish._

_ "Hey, you and Gold were ready to turn on me in an instant!" Silver exclaims. "I had to take charge!"_

_ "What are you even talking about?" Whitney replies. "The one who turned on his alliance was you. You turned on me, you turned on Gold – you turned on Jasmine! I can't think of one reason it made sense for you to vote out Gold – not one!"_

**So Silver tries to patch things up with her:**

_ "What do you mean?" Silver asks. "I'm still with you and Jasmine. I'll make up for my mistake. I won't vote you out, I'll stay loyal to you two."_

**And one player collapses during the challenge:**

_ "Hold everything!" Ivy shouts. "Everyone stop where you are!"_


	7. Do You Really Wanna Play

**(A/N: Sorry for the long, long wait!)**

**Episode 7**

**Do You Really Wanna Play**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Whitney caught Silver in a lie about Sabrina being ousted and called him out on it…**

_ "What makes you think she's still in the game?" Silver responds._

_ "You're a very bad liar, you know," Whitney says. "I knew you were lying for a while now, but I confirmed it with Jasmine. You're awfully slimy, Silver."_

**Silver then went to Redemption Island again to see Sabrina and Candice continue their winning streaks, and this time he told the truth to his tribe…**

_ "So, did Sabrina lose again?" Whitney asks._

_ "No," Silver replies with a laugh. "She and Candice are unbeatable. They're both still around."_

**But the wounds in the tribe deepened, as Whitney and Gold no longer trusted Silver and wondered if they should stay in an alliance with him…**

_ "Should we just vote him out?" Gold asks Whitney._

_ "I couldn't do that to Jasmine," Whitney replies. "She'd be heartbroken. She wants us four to stay together, we've been through so much together. So we keep Silver around, but we don't trust him one bit."_

**Janine then poured salt on the wound by turning Silver against his own alliance…**

_ "So, Whitney and Gold not quite getting along with you?" she asks him._

_ "They're fine," Silver replies. "What would you know?"_

_ "I know that they don't trust you very much."_

**After losing their first challenge, Johto went to Tribal Council, where Janine chose not to use her immunity Master Ball…**

_ "No, I'm not going to play this," she states._

**Janine's gamble paid off, as Silver turned on Gold and joined Janine and Falkner in voting him off and sending him to Redemption Island with Melody, the other player voted out. This leaves the Johto tribe in utter turmoil, even though they had not lost a single challenge up to that point. 12 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 19**

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Janine, Falkner)**

After a night in which no one spoke to each other after Tribal Council, not saying even one word, Whitney has the first word that morning:

"Thanks a lot, Silver," Whitney grumbles, after Janine and Falkner leave the shelter to go fish.

"Hey, you and Gold were ready to turn on me in an instant!" Silver exclaims. "I had to take charge!"

"What are you even talking about?" Whitney replies. "The one who turned on his alliance was _you_. You turned on me, you turned on Gold – you turned on Jasmine! I can't think of one reason it made sense for you to vote out Gold – not one!"

Jasmine sits there with a sad look on her face, remaining silent.

"I'm sorry," Silver responds. "If I had known it would hurt Jasmine-"

"Of course you knew it would hurt Jasmine!" Whitney exclaims. "Jasmine fully trusted you to keep us four together, and you blew her trust!"

"Did I, Jasmine?" Silver asks.

Jasmine nods her head slowly.

"I guess I screwed up," Silver states.

"You better believe it, you screwed up!" Whitney exclaims. "To prove your point, I'm going to ask Jasmine a question."

"And what question might that be?" Silver wonders.

"Jasmine, are you going to vote me out?" Whitney asks her.

"N-no," Jasmine replies with fear.

"Ah! So what does that leave Silver with?" Whitney says.

"What do you mean?" Silver asks. "I'm still with you and Jasmine. I'll make up for my mistake. I won't vote you out, I'll stay loyal to you two."

"It's too late!" Whitney exclaims. "You do know that Janine and Falkner have the upper hand on us now!"

"How is that?" Silver asks.

"By the fact that she still has that Master Ball," Whitney states. "Even if you were to stay loyal to us and vote out Janine or Falkner, they have that immunity Master Ball that can cancel out any votes. If we pick the wrong one, we're screwed."

"Then we pick the _right _one!" Silver exclaims.

Whitney simply crosses her arms and looks away.

_"What once was a sure thing – our alliance of four reaching the merge – is now only a 50/50 proposition," Whitney says. "And that's with only three of us making it as an alliance, as Silver already took out Gold. If we pick wrong at our next Tribal Council, one more of our alliance goes. Perhaps our best bet is to hope we win whatever challenges we have left."_

_"Whitney's all panicked, and it's all because I sent her boyfriend to Redemption Island," Silver says. "But in reality, we're still in a good position. We have three compared to two in Janine's alliance, and maybe we win the challenges and it doesn't mean a thing. She's making a mountain out of a molehill."_

Janine, meanwhile, is giddy about the previous night's events as she and Falkner attempt to catch some fish.

"I told you, Falkner – I poisoned Silver against Gold," she brags. "I got him to vote out Gold, because he trusted me more than he trusted Gold. And it was all a big lie!"

"I get it, I get it," Falkner replies. "But we're not out of the woods yet."

"They can't outnumber us anymore," Janine says. "I've got this Master Ball still – I knew not to use it! And I was right! Now we use it this time to knock another one of them out!"

"How did you know not to use it?" Falkner asks. "Are you now a psychic?"

Janine laughs. "I could read Silver's mind through what he said in Tribal Council," she explains. "At the last moment, I decided to take a chance. And it paid off!"

_"Last night, I had a choice: save myself, or save both of us," Janine says. "I chose to save us both, by saving the Master Ball for a later time. It was risky, but I feel it was worth it."_

Falkner still is doubtful about Janine's plans.

"You know, they can still vote one of us out if the wrong one of us uses the Master Ball," Falkner states.

"That's why I'm going to make sure they vote for me!" Janine exclaims. "I'll gather all their anger towards me, and then I'll spring the Master Ball on them! If Silver was stupid enough to vote out his ally, he's stupid enough to fall for this, too!"

_"Janine's getting a little too confident," Falkner says. "It worries me."_

_ "Falkner and I may not be in the perfect position, but we're in a good enough position to escape from," Janine says. "You just give me a little rope, and that's enough for me to pull myself out of anything."_

While they continue to fish, Jasmine retrieves the note that tells the trainers about the upcoming Redemption Island battles.

"This time, I _am _going," Whitney tells Silver, after they read the note.

"Fine, whatever," Silver states. "You go ahead. I don't want to be there if Gold gets knocked out."

"Feeling some guilt?" Whitney wonders.

"Just leave me alone!" Silver replies.

_"Silver's too emotional to succeed at this game," Whitney says. "First he votes out Gold on a whim, now he feels bad that he pulled off that move. He's a real liability to hang around – which is why I've got to convince Jasmine to pull away from him. That won't be easy."_

**Redemption Island Arena**

"Come on in, guys!"

Six trainers enter the Redemption Island arena to watch the battles: Jasmine and Whitney from Johto, Giselle and Joe from Hoenn, and Cynthia and Lucian from Sinnoh.

"We now bring in today's competitors: Sabrina, Candice, Melody and Gold."

Sabrina, Candice, Melody and Gold march into the Redemption Island arena, ready to battle.

"Our first battle today will be Sabrina vs. Melody."

Sabrina takes her side of the arena, while Melody looks very nervous. She has one Ultra Ball – and nothing else.

"Melody apparently with only one Pokémon – she has no choice but to use it!" Ivy announces. "To stay alive! Survivors ready? Go!"

Sabrina sends out her Alakazam again, while Melody is slow to throw her Ultra Ball. She finally throws it out – and out pops the legendary Pokémon Lugia.

"Hold everything!" Ivy shouts. "That Pokémon is not allowed to be used in this game. No legendary Pokémon are allowed in battles."

"But it's the only one I've got," Melody states. "I'm not really a trainer – the only Pokémon I can control is Lugia, with my flute."

"If that is the case, you have no choice but to leave the game. We cannot allow a Pokémon of that sort to compete."

"I understand," Melody says, as she calls back Lugia.

"Sabrina, your opponent has forfeited, so you stay alive by default."

Sabrina calls back Alakazam, while looking a bit disappointed at how things turned out.

"I'm sorry, Melody," Sabrina tells her. "I'd love to have battled, but the rules won't allow it."

"It's okay," Melody replies. "I'm awfully afraid of what Lugia might do in a battle like this."

"We now move on to the next battle!" Ivy announces. "It will be Candice vs. Gold, for the right to stay alive in this game!"

Candice and Gold take their spots at the opposite sides of the arena.

"Come on, Gold!" Whitney cheers.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

"Go, Medicham!" Candice yells.

"Go, Typhlosion!" Gold shouts.

The two Pokémon come out of their respective Poké Balls and face each other down.

"Medicham, use Hi Jump Kick!" Candice shouts.

"Typhlosion, Fire Blast!" Gold yells.

In a scene near-identical to the one when Candice battled Gary, the two Pokémon go at each other with their strongest attacks. Medicham is quick to hit Typhlosion and get away without taking much damage.

"Go, hit him again!" Candice screams.

Medicham goes after Typhlosion a second time, even as Typhlosion keeps on blasting fire at it. Medicham starts to weaken, but it is too late for Gold, as this Hi Jump Kick knocks Typhlosion out.

"That's it! Typhlosion is unable to battle! Candice… stays alive!"

"Yes!" Candice cries, calling back her Pokémon. Gold also calls back his Pokémon, looking up in the stands to see a distraught Whitney.

"Melody, Gold, I'm afraid your time in this game is up. Take your buffs and toss them in the fire on your way out."

Melody and Gold throw their buffs in the fire and exit the arena.

"As for you, Sabrina and Candice… you are still going to be at Redemption Island."

Sabrina and Candice sigh in disappointment.

"Head back to your camp on Redemption Island and await your next opponents."

The two girls head on back to their camp.

"As for the rest of you, you can head back to your camps; it's up to you what information you share with your tribemates."

The six tribal representatives start on their way out of the arena, with Whitney shedding tears over Gold's loss.

_"While some may say it wasn't fair that I wasn't allowed to battle, I don't see it that way," Melody says. "Honestly, Lugia is far too dangerous of a Pokémon to use in recreational battles. Lugia has always been more of a friend to me, a companion. I don't have any regrets about this game, I just wish Gary could have done better."_

_ "Wow," Gold says. "From being blindsided by Silver, to being knocked out right away at Redemption Island. Kind of unbelievable, but there it is. I wish Whitney all the best of luck, and I hope she wins this game."_

**Hoenn Tribe**

**(Giselle, Joe, Roxanne, Liza)**

As Giselle and Joe come back from the Redemption Island arena, it begins to rain heavily. They rush to get under the shelter, which is protected by the tarp they won.

"Nice to be out of the rain," Joe comments.

"So, Sabrina still alive?" Liza asks.

"Yes, she is," Joe states.

"Good," Liza replies.

_"I fully plan on teaming up with Sabrina if she ever gets off Redemption Island," Liza says. "I trained under her for a long time, we're very close. We would make a good duo."_

Having nothing else to do, Giselle decides to start bragging about her achievements.

"In 2007, I won my first Pokémon League championship," she brags. "That was a long time ago, wasn't it? Back then, other trainers actually gave me a challenge! Then I won in 2008, over you, Joe, in the championship. You know, you were one win away from being Pokémon League champion, weren't you?"

"Yes, Giselle," Joe sighs.

"And then in 2009, I didn't lose a single Pokémon in the entire tournament," Giselle continues. "And then in 2010, I used only my Cubone the whole tournament, and still managed to wipe everybody out! And then…"

_"Listening to Giselle brag about these achievements is nothing new for me," Joe says. "But she's sure to get on Liza and Roxanne's nerves, and we can't afford to get them angry at us."_

"Oh, I forgot to mention, didn't I beat you, Roxanne, one of those years? Or was it multiple times, I forget?"

Roxanne does not get angry, but remains calm. "Giselle, must I remind you that Arceus does not look with favor upon those who are arrogant?"

"Arceus? You know, if that Pokémon did exist, I'd beat it in a battle!" Giselle laughs. "I would capture it and make it my own! But I wouldn't use it in battle. No, there's no need for me to use a Pokémon that powerful, when I can win with just my Cubone!"

She begins laughing, while Roxanne closes her eyes and prays to Arceus for mercy on Giselle.

_"Giselle has offended Arceus with what she has said," Roxanne says. "I begged Arceus for mercy on her soul, and mercy on our tribe. I am afraid that Arceus will punish our tribe and cause us to lose, just because of what she said."_

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, Karen)**

Cynthia and Karen sit under the shelter while it rains. Lucian, however, has been forced by Cynthia to go out in the rain and cook for the tribe.

"You sure it's a good idea for him to be out there when it's this bad?" Karen asks.

"Oh, he's used to torture much worse than this," Cynthia laughs. "He could get struck by lightning, and it still wouldn't be as painful as some of the ways I've hurt him."

"I believe it," Karen replies.

_"Lucian's my slave, so he knows pain," Cynthia says. "I've tortured him beyond belief with my Dark attacks, and since he's Psychic, those hurt him more than anything else imaginable. Yet he must go through such pain to prove his love for me. If he didn't go through such pain, I'd question if he truly loved me."_

_ "Cynthia is much crueler outside this game than she is in it," Karen says. "Maybe that's because she wants to win and not get thrown out of the game. If she were to act on her evil instincts, she'd probably kill half the people out here without thinking about it. Who knows, maybe if she doesn't win, she'll just kill us all anyway."_

Lucian comes back under the shelter with some rice.

"This is for you, my queen, and a smaller amount for Karen," he says. "Now I'll go make some for myself."

"No, you won't," Cynthia replies. "You're not eating until we win a challenge."

Lucian looks a bit surprised. "Why?"

"Because I want to win for once," Cynthia says. "As fun as it is wiping others out of the game, I'd like to prove to that insignificant Professor Ivy that I'm not the loser she thinks I am. So I want to motivate you to win."

Lucian sighs. "Yes, your majesty."

_"Must I starve to prove my love to Cynthia?" Lucian says. "Yes, I must. I will do anything to prove to her how much I love her – anything at all. My goal in this game is to help her win – not to win myself. If I were to defeat her, she'd never forgive me."_

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Janine, Falkner)**

Whitney comes back in tears, with Jasmine trying to comfort her. When Silver sees Whitney on her way back to camp wiping her eyes, he quickly runs off into the jungle to get away from her.

_"I don't want to face Whitney's fury right now," Silver says. "Gold apparently lost, and it's all my fault he's out of the game. What scares me is that she could turn on me and vote me out next, and there would be nothing I could do about it. That's why I've got to find a way to calm her."_

Whitney and Jasmine go under the shelter, as it is raining, to find Janine and Falkner resting there already.

"Where's Silver?" Jasmine asks.

"Don't know," Falkner replies. "Could be anywhere."

"I don't really want to see Silver right now," Whitney comments. "He ruined my game completely last night. Now that Gold's out, I have no one."

"You have me," Jasmine states.

Whitney looks over at Jasmine and smiles warmly. "Thank you," she says.

_"I don't know if Jasmine is on my side to the point that she would be willing to go against Silver," Whitney says. "But let's face it, she already has gone against Silver – against her own will. She's a loyal friend and true. I could make it, if I have her support."_

Silver sits out in the rain, getting soaked. He tries finding some sort of shelter, but it is of no use. So he just sits there, even as the rain pours down upon him.

_"I voted out Gold for not trusting me," Silver says. "And the paradox is that Gold had a reason not to trust me, and I proved it by voting for him. Now, how can I win back the trust of Whitney? Maybe I never can. In such a case I might be completely doomed."_

Janine, meanwhile, decides to use Silver's absence as an opportunity for herself.

"Let's vote out Silver," she blurts out.

Jasmine looks shocked, but remains silent. Whitney is inquisitive about Janine's request.

"Why should I do that?" she asks Janine.

"Simple," Janine replies. "He turned on you, now you turn on him. All's fair in this game, right?"

"You make a good offer," Whitney states. "But if I were to do that, I would justify Silver's move to take out Gold."

"Who cares about that at this point?" Janine says. "This is your chance to get revenge. If I were in your shoes, I'd be dying at the chance to write his name down."

Jasmine, meanwhile, sits by in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry, Jasmine," Janine says. "You picked the wrong guy to hitch your wagon to. He's already betrayed you by voting against your wishes. There's no reason to trust him."

Jasmine remains silent. She still has no words for Janine.

_"I'm trying to make my move to save myself and Falkner again," Janine says. "If I can get Whitney to turn on Silver, it would be a golden opportunity for Falkner and I to escape what was once a hopeless situation."_

**Day 20**

**Sinnoh Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Lucian, Karen)**

The rain stopped overnight, allowing Cynthia to go outside and sit on her throne again. Lucian walks up to her and kneels before her.

"What do you want, boy?" Cynthia asks.

"Your majesty, I ask that you please allow me to eat before the challenge," Lucian says.

"No, boy," Cynthia replies.

"But, your majesty!" Lucian protests. "If I don't eat, I will be weak for the challenge!"

"And all the more to challenge yourself, boy," Cynthia states.

_"I know this Cynthia," Lucian says. "It's the Cynthia who tortures and kills people. I can tell by the way she calls me 'boy.' That's her term of derision towards me. I fear her with every bit of my being. I don't know what she's going to do next."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The three tribes march into the immunity challenge area, seeing three boats of different colors waiting by the shore.

"Hoenn, getting your first look at the new Sinnoh and Johto tribes, Melody and Gold voted out last Tribal Councils."

Giselle simply wrinkles her nose at Ivy's announcement.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Roxanne hands over the immunity GS Ball to Ivy.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, three of your tribe members will compete, rowing a boat out to a buoy. You will then use a grappling hook included in your boat to retrieve four bags of puzzle pieces underwater. You will then row back to shore and leave your boat, coming over to a table, where you will use the puzzle pieces to solve a three-dimensional puzzle of Poké Ball. First tribe to finish wins immunity, safe for another two Tribal Councils. Losers, a date with me either tonight or tomorrow night at Tribal Council, where two more people will be voted out and sent to Redemption Island. Johto, you have two extra members, and Hoenn, you have one extra member, who is going to sit out?"

The tribes discuss who should sit out.

"We'll sit out Liza," Joe states.

"We'll sit out Jasmine and Whitney," Silver announces.

Ivy looks at Jasmine in astonishment. "Jasmine, are you ever going to compete in a challenge? You've only competed in one so far."

Jasmine does not know what to say, simply walking over to the bench silently along with Whitney and Liza.

"The rest of you, I'll give you a moment to strategize, and we'll get started."

The nine players get into their three respective boats, grabbing the oars and preparing to row.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The three tribes immediately start rowing. Sinnoh falls well behind early, with Lucian being unable to help much thanks to being so weak from not eating. Johto, with the strongest members rowing – Silver, Falkner and Janine – takes an early lead.

"Lucian, really slowing down Sinnoh!"

Giselle, Joe and Roxanne start to gain some ground for Hoenn on Johto, while Cynthia, Lucian and Karen lag way behind.

"Sinnoh's getting crushed!"

Johto reaches the buoy first, but Hoenn is only seconds behind. Sinnoh is about a whole minute back.

"Toss that grappling hook down to pick up those bags of puzzle pieces!"

Silver tosses the hook for Johto, but he misses badly. Meanwhile, Joe snags a bag for Hoenn immediately.

"Hoenn with their first bag!"

Joe snags a second bag, while Silver misses again. Sinnoh finally catches up to the others, reaching the buoy.

"Hoenn with two bags, the other tribes have none!"

Joe skillfully gets a third bag, but Silver misses yet again. Karen gets a bag for Sinnoh, while Janine gets angry at Silver for missing.

"Let me do it," she says, snatching the grappling hook off Silver.

"Johto, switching from Silver to Janine with the grappling hook!"

Janine quickly grabs Johto's first bag, while Karen gets the second bag for Sinnoh. Moments later, Joe snags Hoenn's final bag.

"Hoenn, with all four bags! They can start rowing back to shore!"

Karen grabs Sinnoh's third bag, while Janine gets Johto's second bag. Hoenn begins rowing back to shore.

"Sinnoh has really climbed back into this!"

Karen gets Sinnoh's fourth bag, just as Janine snags Johto's third bag. Sinnoh then begins rowing back to shore. Hoenn has a pretty good lead at this point.

"Johto's really falling behind here!"

Janine finally gets Johto's fourth bag, and Johto begins heading back to the shore. Hoenn reaches the shore moments later, with Sinnoh about half a minute behind.

"Hoenn, get out of your boat and start working on your puzzle!"

Giselle, Joe and Roxanne rush out of their boat, taking the bags of puzzle pieces with them. Sinnoh shortly afterward reaches shore, with Johto about 20 seconds behind.

"Sinnoh, start working on your puzzle!"

Giselle gets all the puzzle pieces dumped out on the table, and the other two go to work on the puzzle. Cynthia starts spilling out her tribe's puzzle pieces, while Lucian suddenly collapses on the ground.

"Hold everything!" Ivy shouts. "Everyone stop where you are!"

Ivy sends Nurse Joy rushing over to Lucian, who lies in the sand flat on his face. Cynthia shows little concern for her boyfriend, looking more upset that the challenge got interrupted.

"Lucian, are you okay?" Nurse Joy asks.

Lucian lifts up his head. "I'm sorry, my queen," he mutters.

Nurse Joy checks out Lucian's vital signs.

"It seems that Lucian, like Candice before him, has not eaten enough," Nurse Joy remarks.

Ivy looks angry. "Cynthia, have you been refusing Lucian food?" she asks.

"Lucian is free to eat as he wants," Cynthia replies. "He just knows it will anger me if he does."

"Lucian, is this true?" Ivy asks.

"The queen is not at fault," Lucian mumbles.

"If Lucian does not blame Cynthia, then I can't disqualify her from this game," Ivy states. "However, I will be watching very closely to make sure that Cynthia does not do anything to harm another player's health."

Lucian slowly begins to get up from the ground. "I'm okay," he says. "Please, let us finish this challenge."

"Nurse Joy, is Lucian okay to continue in this game?" Ivy asks.

"If he eats properly, yes," Nurse Joy replies.

"Very well, then, we will restart the challenge from where we left off. Survivors ready? Go!"

Silver, Janine and Falkner are reenergized after getting to rest, and they quickly get their boat back to shore. Giselle spent a long time looking at the puzzle during the break, and she thinks she has a solution for it, so she begins putting together some pieces quickly. Cynthia and Karen work on the puzzle for Sinnoh, while Lucian tries to help point out where pieces go.

"It's a big lead for Hoenn at this point!"

The Johto tribe members spill out their puzzle pieces on the table and quickly go to work on their puzzle. Roxanne notices that Giselle's solution is off by quite a bit, and she argues to get her to change it.

"You've got it all wrong!" Roxanne cries.

"No, it's fine the way it is!" Giselle replies.

The two bicker while Joe does the work of fixing the puzzle. Johto begins to make some quick progress as they fight, while Sinnoh gets ever so close to finishing the puzzle.

"Can Sinnoh complete a remarkable comeback, including from having one of their players collapse?"

Roxanne starts taking apart Hoenn's puzzle, which is completely backwards, while Johto begins getting closer to the finish. Sinnoh is also very close to finishing. Hoenn is way out of it when one tribe completes the puzzle just before the other.

"And that's it! Sinnoh completes their puzzle first! Sinnoh wins immunity!"

Cynthia simply smirks, while Karen hugs Lucian happily. Giselle angrily throws a puzzle piece to the ground, while Silver looks exhausted after just coming up short.

"Congratulations, Sinnoh, this is for you."

Ivy hands the immunity GS Ball to Lucian, who pats it lovingly.

"You are safe from Tribal Council, after an amazing comeback. You can head back to camp."

Cynthia, Karen and Lucian head on back to their camp.

"As for you two, Hoenn and Johto, I got nothing for you but a date with me at Tribal Council. Since Johto finished their puzzle slightly after Sinnoh did, Johto will go tomorrow night, while Hoenn will go tonight. I'll see you all for Tribal."

The tribes begin on their way back to camp.

_"Sorry, Liza, but you're going to have to go home now because of this," Joe says._

**Hoenn Tribe**

**(Giselle, Joe, Roxanne, Liza)**

Joe walks over to Liza and tells her the supposedly grim news.

"We are all voting you out tonight, I'm sorry," he tells her. "I can't vote for Giselle and I can't vote for Roxanne."

"I understand," a wily Liza replies. "You go ahead and do that."

_"Little do they know that I'm going to play this immunity Master Ball and send one of them home," Liza says. "The question is, which one?"_

Joe goes over to Roxanne and Giselle to make sure they are set on voting out Liza, but neither seems to want to do so.

"I'd much rather be rid of the religious freak!" Giselle exclaims.

"And I'd much rather be rid of this nonbeliever!" Roxanne shouts.

"No, no, no!" Joe yells. "You can't go against each other at this point! We have a strong alliance together. We all vote out Liza, plain and simple."

Giselle crosses her arms angrily. "I guess so," she mutters.

_"Joe wants me to vote out Liza, but I'm not too sure," Giselle says. "I may just vote for Roxanne anyway, even if it is just a throwaway vote."_

_ "I hate to send home anyone at this point," Joe says. "But Liza is outside of our alliance, so she has to go, and I'm sorry about that."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Hoenn)**

The four Hoenn trainers march into the Tribal Council area, carrying their torches with them. They set down their torches, then take their seats across from Professor Ivy.

"It's getting down there, toward a place where the tribes may merge. Have you thought about that yet, Giselle?"

"Of course I've thought about that!" Giselle exclaims. "If you're not thinking ahead, you're stupid! As Pokémon Tech's all-time highest-scoring graduate, you wouldn't expect anything less from me!"

"Does it worry you that you will have only three members left, compared to four from Johto?"

"I'm not worried one bit! We're going to find our way through!"

"And who, might I ask, would be 'we'? Because only three of you four make it through this vote."

"I'm not giving away my voting strategy to you!"

"We're in a three-person alliance here," Joe breaks in. "Giselle, Roxanne and myself."

"I refuse to consider myself in an alliance with _her_!" Giselle exclaims.

"Hold on a second. Joe, you've made it clear that Liza is on the outs. So, Liza, what do you plan on doing about that?"

"I don't know," Liza replies, playing dumb. "Once my brother Tate was eliminated, I was pretty much taken out of my game, and now I have no chance."

"So you've pretty much just given up?"

"I guess you can say that."

Liza tries to keep herself from smiling.

"Roxanne, you've heard each of the two times here that there's an immunity Master Ball that can be found at your beach. What if Liza has it? Does that throw off everything for you?"

"If it is the will of Arceus for Liza to have the immunity Master Ball, there is nothing I can do to stop it," Roxanne responds. "However, I do not consider Giselle an ally. So I am not bound to voting for who she wants to."

"But Joe, you said there was a three-person alliance here, and the other two in your alliance deny being in this alliance!"

"You know, I just have to trust both Roxanne and Giselle to do what I expect them to do, not what they say they're going to do," Joe replies. "It's very easy to read Giselle."

Giselle scowls as Joe says this.

"And Roxanne… well, I don't know if she is quite on board with me, but I think that she is."

"So, Liza, your only hope is that you have found the immunity Master Ball, and that you're waiting to play it tonight?"

"I guess you could say that," Liza smiles.

"And if that is the case, you get to choose who goes to Redemption Island, so that puts you in a potential position of power. But we'll see ultimately who has the power, as it is… time to vote. Giselle, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Giselle goes to vote.

Joe goes to vote.

_"Liza, I enjoyed playing with you," Joe says._

Liza goes to vote.

Roxanne goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to her normal spot.

"If anyone has the immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Everyone looks at Liza, who immediately springs to her feet. She skips happily over to Ivy, handing over the Master Ball. Joe looks shocked, while Giselle glares at him.

"The rules of Survivor state that if an immunity Master Ball is played, all votes cast against that person do not count, and the person with the next-highest number of votes is eliminated. This is an immunity Master Ball; all votes against Liza do not count."

Liza smiles cheekily as she returns to her seat.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Ivy pulls out the first vote.

"Liza. Does not count."

Joe looks frustrated upon seeing this.

"Liza. Does not count."

Giselle shakes her head in disgust.

"Liza. Also does not count. No votes for anybody, one vote left."

Everyone besides Liza looks nervous as Ivy pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island…"

She finally opens the vote.

"Joe."

"Huh? Why me?" Joe wonders.

"I'm sorry," Liza tells Joe. "I had to pick someone."

Joe hugs Giselle sadly, then goes over to get his torch. He brings it over to Ivy.

"Joe, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out his torch.

"You will have a chance to get back in this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Joe waves to Giselle. "Good luck, Giselle," he calls.

"Good luck, yourself," Giselle replies.

Joe then leaves the Tribal Council area.

"Well, once again, a vote proves that you can never underestimate anybody," Ivy states, as Liza smiles. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Giselle, Roxanne and Liza take their torches back to their camp.

**Redemption Island**

Joe marches into the camp, with Candice rushing over to embrace him, seeing him looking sad.

"You're so cute!" Candice exclaims. "Don't feel bad. I'm sure Giselle would turn on anyone in a heartbeat."

"It wasn't Giselle," Joe replies. "It was Liza, playing an immunity Master Ball. I can't believe she had it."

Sabrina is silent, feeling happy that Liza is still in the game.

"Cheer up," Candice says. "I don't think you can beat Sabrina, but I hate to see you look so sad."

_"You know, I just wasn't expecting Liza to have that Master Ball," Joe says. "The reason is that I thought she would have used it the prior time with Tate if she really had it. I'm shocked that she didn't use it then, but then saved it until now. I guess you've got to expect the unexpected in this game."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Giselle – Liza

Joe – Liza

Liza – Joe

Roxanne – Liza

**Day 21**

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Janine, Falkner)**

Janine begins to spring her plan that morning, trying to get on everyone's nerves as much as she can.

"Silver, you know I don't particularly like you," Janine tells him. "I appreciate that you saved my butt last time, but that's not going to save you."

"Well, you can know that I don't particularly like _you_ either," Silver replies. "I don't care if you're a ninja or whatever, you don't really impress me much."

"Just wait until you get voted out," Janine says. "I'll be having the last laugh then."

Whitney watches the conversation with much concern.

_"What is with Janine's sudden extreme abrasiveness?" she wonders. "She was playing very low-key for a while, now all of a sudden she's purposely aggravating Silver. It makes me wonder if she's trying to get us to vote for her – and then she springs the Master Ball on us."_

So when Janine and Falkner step outside to eat some rice, Whitney gathers Jasmine and Silver together in the shelter.

"Janine wants us to vote for her," she tells them. "So we vote for Falkner."

"Nonsense!" Silver exclaims. "Janine is aggravating, she's annoying, she's abrasive. She needs to go."

"And she also has a Master Ball," Whitney reminds him.

"But Janine is a ninja – she's into sacrifice," Silver reasons. "She will want to sacrifice herself for Falkner – thus giving Falkner the Master Ball. So we should vote for Janine."

Whitney looks puzzled. "Good point, but I'm not sure if I buy it," she says. "What do you think, Jasmine?"

"I don't know," Jasmine replies.

_"Certainly Silver has a point in Janine's caring for Falkner enough to sacrifice herself for him," Whitney says. "But I'm not sure if voting for her is the right decision – it's a tough call."_

_ "Voting out Janine is the best decision," Silver says. "It's a 50/50 proposition. If we're right, we get rid of the one who gets on my nerves."_

Meanwhile, Janine talks to Falkner about who they want to vote for.

"I say we vote for Silver," she says. "If they pick the wrong one of us to vote for, we finally get rid of him."

"But what about Whitney?" Falkner wonders. "She seems like a really smart player. She could really be a threat in this game."

"Do you really wanna play with Silver?" Janine asks. "He's so untrustworthy, yet he'll pretend to be on our side. He may find a way to trick us down the road. I don't want him around longer at all."

"Interesting points," Falkner states. "I'm not sure."

_"Janine really brings up good points about Silver not being someone we want to play with," Falkner says. "But Whitney is also a threat. We really need to think this one over."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Johto)**

The five Johto players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches, which they set in their proper place. They then take their respective seats.

"You hadn't lost once, now you've lost twice in a row," Ivy states. "What is the reason for the sudden losses, Silver?"

"I think it was bound to catch up with us one way or another," Silver replies. "Also, before we could finish in the top two, now you have to win, and we haven't been able to do that."

"You've come close, however."

"Yes, we have, and it's a shame we couldn't just be a little better in these challenges, or we'd still be undefeated."

"Now there is a potential merge coming up soon. Janine, what are your thoughts on that?"

"I want to go to the merge with people I can trust," Janine responds. "I don't want to have to play with deceitful people."

"Who in this tribe do you consider deceitful?"

"Silver, obviously."

"Silver, are you surprised by this?"

"No, I'm not," Silver replies. "Even Whitney thinks I'm untrustworthy. I have Jasmine's full support, and I trust that Whitney supports me enough to feel I'm worth keeping around."

"Falkner, is Silver worth keeping around?"

"It depends on how you want to play the game," Falkner states. "Do you want to risk going up against others who might outsmart you, or do you want to go against those who might deceive you? It's a tough choice."

"Whitney, you were awfully upset at the end of last Tribal Council. Did you feel you were wronged?"

"Absolutely so," Whitney replies. "Silver promised to vote a certain way, then he turned on Gold for no reason. We've tried to patch things up ever since, but I don't think I'm ever going to trust him enough to let him make the decisions."

"Last Tribal Council, Janine pulled out an immunity Master Ball, and she was about to play it. She didn't play it, however, so that means she still has it. That has to weigh heavily on your minds."

"Of course it does," Whitney says. "We aren't sure whether she'll play it herself or give it to Falkner. So we're in a tight situation no matter which way we vote."

"Janine, have you given a lot of thought as to who should use the Master Ball, if you should use it at all?"

"We're going to use it," Janine replies. "One of us will use it, but which one? We're going to be really sneaky about it."

"It obviously cannot be used on two players at once, so that puts you at risk, Falkner."

"It may put me at risk, but I was at risk last Tribal Council too," Falkner responds. "I survived that one, I hope to survive this one as well."

"Very well, this may come down to what amounts to a coin flip. A 50/50 chance that you survive or that you don't. It is time to vote. Falkner, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Falkner goes to vote.

Janine goes to vote.

Jasmine goes to vote.

Silver goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy gathers the votes, rearranges them, then comes back to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Janine looks over at Falkner. She then looks around at Silver, Whitney and Jasmine, hoping to get a read on them. Finally, she decides to get up and go over to Ivy.

"I'm going to use this on… myself," she tells Ivy. "I'm sorry, Falkner."

"Very well then," Ivy states. "The rules of Survivor state that if an immunity Master Ball is played, all votes cast against that person do not count, and the person with the next-highest number of votes is eliminated. This is an immunity Master Ball, no votes against Janine will count."

Janine walks back to Falkner and grasps his hand, then takes a deep breath.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote.

"Silver."

Silver sighs in frustration.

"Silver. Two votes Silver."

Janine grabs Falkner's hand hard as Ivy reads the next vote.

"Falkner."

Falkner slaps his other hand on his knee, while Janine looks angry. Silver gives a sigh of relief.

"Falkner. Two votes Falkner, two votes Silver, one vote left."

Silver looks over at Whitney with a bit of worry, while Ivy pulls out the final vote and opens it very slowly.

"Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island…"

She finally opens the vote.

"Falkner."

Janine looks longingly over at Falkner, and then he hugs her with sorrow. He then gets up to grab his torch, which he brings over to Ivy.

"Falkner, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out Falkner's torch.

"You will have a chance to get back into this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Falkner gives Janine a wave, then he walks away.

"Obviously it is clear that three of you guessed right, and the other one here guessed wrong. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The four trainers get up to take their torches back to camp.

**Redemption Island**

"Who's coming?" Candice asks.

"It looks like Falkner," Sabrina replies.

Falkner then comes over to the other trainers.

"Our plan failed," he sighs. "We hoped to draw the votes to Janine, who then used a Master Ball. But they voted for me instead."

"I know all about Master Balls," Joe remarks.

"I wish you best of luck," Candice tells Falkner. "Although I hope to win again."

_"So, Janine was not sneaky enough," Falkner says. "She might have been too open in trying to fool the others into voting for her, and they obviously caught on. Now I'm stuck here at Redemption Island and she's there all alone. I can't help but feel for her."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Falkner – Silver

Janine – Silver

Jasmine – Falkner

Silver – Falkner

Whitney – Falkner

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**There's big news at Redemption Island:**

_ "Today, we will have Sabrina vs. Joe and Candice vs. Falkner in our battles. The two winners will then return to the game!"_

**Cynthia continues her reign of terror:**

_ "My queen, I've overheard from Giselle that she wants you voted out next," Lucian replies. "I heard her telling that to the Johto trainers."_

_ "Then she sealed her fate," Cynthia states. "She will be the next one voted out. No one crosses me."_

**But Liza hopes she can end Cynthia's run:**

_ "We should go after Lucian," Liza states. "He's her biggest supporter; if he were to go, she'd be shattered alive."_


	8. You Can Do It If You Really Try

**Episode 8**

**You Can Do It If You Really Try**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Whitney called out Silver for voting out her boyfriend and Jasmine's ally Gold. Silver realized he had made a mistake.**

"_I guess I screwed up," Silver states._

_ "You better believe it, you screwed up!" Whitney exclaims._

**But that did little to change the reality of the situation, which was that Janine had an immunity Master Ball and was ready to play it.**

_ "They can't outnumber us anymore," Janine says. "I've got this Master Ball still – I knew not to use it! And I was right! Now we use it this time to knock another one of them out!"_

**Things grew worse for Silver when Candice knocked Gold out at Redemption Island.**

_"I don't want to face Whitney's fury right now," Silver says. "Gold apparently lost, and it's all my fault he's out of the game. What scares me is that she could turn on me and vote me out next, and there would be nothing I could do about it. That's why I've got to find a way to calm her."_

**At the challenge, Lucian collapsed from hunger, but recovered to help Sinnoh win immunity.**

_ "Congratulations, Sinnoh, this is for you."_

_ Ivy hands the immunity GS Ball to Lucian, who pats it lovingly._

_ "You are safe from Tribal Council, after an amazing comeback. You can head back to camp."_

**At Hoenn, Joe convinced Giselle and Roxanne to vote for Liza instead of each other. However, that only led to his own downfall, when Liza played the immunity Master Ball.**

_ "Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island…"_

_ Ivy finally opens the vote._

_ "Joe."_

_ "Huh? Why me?" Joe wonders._

_ "I'm sorry," Liza tells Joe. "I had to pick someone."_

**Then, at Johto, Whitney, Jasmine and Silver tried to guess who would play the immunity Master Ball – Janine or Falkner. In the end, they guessed right, as Janine played the Master Ball and Falkner got voted out.**

_ "Obviously it is clear that three of you guessed right, and the other one here guessed wrong."_

**Now Joe faces Sabrina and Falkner faces Candice in Redemption Island battles, while the rest of the players anxiously await a merge. 10 are left, who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 22**

**Johto Tribe**

**(Jasmine, Silver, Whitney, Janine)**

Janine feels very depressed that morning, knowing that Falkner was voted out. Whitney walks over to her to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Janine," Whitney tells her. "I know how it feels. It's an awful feeling. I fully root for Falkner to win the Redemption Island duel."

"Thanks, Whitney," Janine replies. "I don't know what I'm going to do if he loses."

"I didn't know what I'd do if Gold lost, either," Whitney states. "I think we just have to stick together as Johto – even if we've had our differences with each other."

"You'd be willing to be in an alliance with me?" Janine wonders.

"Of course!" Whitney replies. "I trust you more than I trust Silver."

_"It gives me a lot of confidence that Whitney is willing to trust me," Janine says. "Perhaps our Johto alliance can go far into this game."_

Jasmine retrieves the mail for the tribe, and Silver reads it to the others.

"_Every one of your tribe members must go to this Redemption Island arena battle,_" he reads.

"Maybe a merge is upcoming!" Whitney hopes.

"We'll see," Silver replies. "Let's go."

**Redemption Island Arena**

"Come on in, guys!"

The four Johto tribe members, the three Hoenn players, and the Sinnoh three all walk into the Redemption Island arena area and take their seats in the stands.

"We now bring in today's Redemption Island competitors: Sabrina, Candice, Joe and Falkner."

The four battlers march into the Redemption Island arena.

"Today, we will have Sabrina vs. Joe and Candice vs. Falkner in our battles. The two winners will then return to the game!"

All four battlers cheer, especially Sabrina and Candice.

"Our first battle: Sabrina vs. Joe!"

Sabrina and Joe take their positions across from each other on the battlefield.

"For a chance to return to the game! Survivors ready? Go!"

Sabrina sends out her Alakazam as always, while Joe goes with his Weepinbell.

"Joe, you moron!" Giselle yells. "That's a Poison-type! You have no chance against a Psychic-type!"

Joe shrugs his shoulders. "It's my best Pokémon," he calls back.

"Use Psychic, Alakazam," Sabrina says.

"Use Solar Beam, Weepinbell!" Joe shouts.

"No, no!" Giselle screams. "That's going to take too long!"

The Solar Beam hits Alakazam very hard, but it does not knock him out. Meanwhile, Alakazam keeps blasting its Psychic attack at Weepinbell as it tries to recharge. Before Weepinbell can get in another attack, Alakazam knocks it out.

"That's it! Sabrina… stays alive, and she will get to reenter this game!"

Sabrina raises her arms in celebration, then goes over to shake hands with Joe.

"It is now time for our next battle, between Candice and Falkner!"

Candice and Falkner line up at the opposite sides of the arena, ready to battle.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

"Go, Abomasnow!" Candice yells.

"Go, Pidgeot!" Falkner shouts.

Candice immediately smiles when she sees her opponent send out a Flying-type, knowing her Ice-type is super effective against it.

"Blizzard!" Candice shouts.

"Fly!" Falkner calls.

Pidgeot tries flying away from Abomasnow's Blizzard attack, but it is useless. The Blizzard brings down the bird in no time, easily winning the battle for Candice.

"That's it! Candice stays alive, and she is back in this game!"

Candice jumps into the air in celebration. "Yes!" she shouts.

"Joe, Falkner, I'm afraid your time in this game is up," Ivy states. "Throw your buffs in the fire."

Joe and Falkner each leave the Redemption Island arena, tossing their buffs in the fire.

"Congratulations, Sabrina and Candice," Ivy tells the two trainers. "You have beaten the odds and survived Redemption Island. Now you will rejoin the game, but first, I want all of you to drop your buffs, because we are merging."

The players all shout in celebration, with Silver and Jasmine hugging each other.

"You will now be known as the Orange Tribe, as Shamouti Island is part of the Orange Archipelago. So naturally, your buffs will be orange."

Ivy tosses a bag of orange buffs to Silver, who begins passing them out.

"Here is also a map to your new camp, where everything from your former camps will be moved."

Ivy tosses the map to Janine.

"You twelve players can head to your new camp. I'll see you soon for the first individual immunity challenge of the game."

The twelve players head out of the Redemption Island arena.

_"I guess my best just wasn't good enough," Joe says. "I wish Giselle all the best of luck – she really doesn't need any, though. I've never seen her lose – ever."_

_ "I'm a Flying-type trainer, I had no choice to go with a Flying-type against Candice," Falkner says. "I got unlucky and faced an Ice-type trainer. I really am surprised I made it this far, actually."_

**Orange Tribe**

**(Candice, Cynthia, Giselle, Janine, Jasmine, Karen, Liza, Lucian, Roxanne, Sabrina, Silver, Whitney)**

The tribe reaches their new beach to find a large feast of food waiting for them, and they run over in joy immediately to get to it.

"This is great!" Silver exclaims.

They begin to eat the food together, with the different tribes intermingling. Most of the players know each other from outside the game, but they still want to know what has gone on in the other tribes.

"Roxanne is batty," Giselle tells the Johto tribe. "She is constantly praying to Arceus and making a scene while doing so."

Roxanne pays no attention, saying a prayer to Arceus as she eats her food.

"So, Sabrina, good to see you back in the game," Liza tells Sabrina.

"Yeah, it's been a long journey," Sabrina replies. "I don't know exactly how much my Alakazam could take if I had to keep on battling."

Whitney listens in carefully to hear Sabrina's conversation with Liza.

_"Interesting, so Sabrina's saying that her Pokémon is getting weaker," Whitney says. "She's a huge threat, given that she's been able to win every battle so far. As cruel as it may seem, the best bet for the rest of us is to send her right back to Redemption Island."_

Giselle seems to be getting along great with the Johto trainers, while Candice, Sabrina and Liza are talkative to each other. Cynthia watches it all while conniving.

_"I know exactly what to do," Cynthia says. "I've been preparing for this moment for a long time now."_

Janine pulls Giselle aside and begins whispering to her.

"What do you want?" Giselle asks.

"You and I both lost our partners out here," Janine states. "Now is the time that we make an alliance."

"Just the two of us?" Giselle replies.

"Who else do you have?" Janine asks. "Besides, I'm in good with the rest of Johto. The five of us will be unstoppable!"

"I don't know if I should associate myself with you," Giselle responds.

"Come on!"

"Oh, all right."

_"Giselle seems to be on board with our alliance of Johto members," Janine says. "She has nowhere else to go anyway. She has to side with us, or she's doomed."_

_ "I know I'm the best out here," Giselle says. "But I also could use a few people to help me out, especially considering Roxanne is no help. With my help, Johto will be the strongest alliance in the game!"_

Whitney tries whispering to Silver about the idea to vote out Sabrina, but she does not notice Giselle walking by.

"Sabrina's a real threat," Whitney tells Silver. "But her Alakazam is getting weaker. Now would be the perfect time to get her out."

Before Silver can say anything, Giselle blurts out the plan.

"I agree!" Giselle exclaims. "Get Sabrina out of here now! Besides, who's she going to run to?"

Everyone eating their food stops for a moment, looking shocked.

"What?" Giselle wonders, as they all look at her.

_"Well, Giselle went and spoiled that plan," Whitney says. "She let everyone know it, and now Sabrina can wiggle her way free."_

But Cynthia smiles, knowing that this is perfect for her plans.

_"Sabrina's desperate now," Cynthia says. "Which means she's going to fall perfectly into my trap."_

The tribe finishes eating, and Sabrina joins Candice and Liza over near the jungle.

"They want me out," Sabrina tells them. "I'm sure Cynthia doesn't like me, and she has Lucian and Karen on her side."

"And if the whole Johto tribe and Giselle want to vote you out, that's way too many to go up against," Liza comments.

"You know, your only chance might be to find one of those immunity Master Balls," Candice states. "Cynthia bullied me into giving up mine to her."

"You mean she has one?" Sabrina wonders.

"That's right," Candice replies. "Unless she used it sometime since we've been on Redemption Island."

_"If Cynthia has a Master Ball, then I'm in huge trouble," Sabrina says. "I don't know how I'll escape."_

Meanwhile, as Lucian builds Cynthia a new makeshift throne, Cynthia talks to Karen.

"Now, my sweet Karen, we join forces and take over this game," she says.

"Absolutely, your majesty," Karen replies.

"Good, I like that you refer to me by my royal title," Cynthia states.

"I'm not about to kneel before you, though!" Karen exclaims. "But I know that you, Lucian and me will be unbeatable together."

Cynthia then puts on an evil smile.

"What is it?" Karen wonders.

"Do you remember that challenge where we threw Poké Balls into a basket?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, I picked up one of the Master Balls from it."

Cynthia pulls out the Master Ball from the challenge.

"It's a little smaller than the immunity Master Ball, but anyone without the real thing would not know the difference."

"And what's your goal?"

"To trick someone into using the fake Master Ball and embarrassing them completely."

"Oh… I know exactly who you have in mind."

_"Cynthia's held a grudge against Sabrina for a long time," Karen says. "Whether there's a good reason for it or not, I'm not sure. One thing I do know: she will stop at nothing to humiliate Sabrina. I don't like Sabrina either. I'll be happy to see her get embarrassed."_

After Lucian finishes building Cynthia her throne, she sits on top of it, and he kneels before her.

"My slave Lucian, I have a request of you."

"What is it, your majesty?"

"Go find Sabrina and bring her before me."

"You don't want to start an alliance with her, do you?"

"Not at all, but you don't tell her that."

"As you wish."

Lucian goes over to find Sabrina talking with Candice and Liza.

"Oh, great, it's Cynthia's lackey," Candice states.

"What do you want?" Sabrina asks.

"Cynthia wishes to see you," Lucian tells her.

"Fine, I'll go find out what she wants," Sabrina says.

_"It's too bad I'm not allowed to use my psychic powers while I'm out here, or else I could really cheat and figure out Cynthia's ulterior motives," Sabrina says._

Lucian then brings Sabrina before Cynthia.

"Welcome, Sabrina," Cynthia states. "Bow down before me."

"Not a chance!" Sabrina replies. "Is that all you want?"

"Sabrina, I hear that the Johto alliance wants you out. Not to mention Giselle. And Roxanne, I'm sure, is with them."

"I know."

"You're pretty much trapped. You have no escape. The only option you'd possibly have is to have my help."

"But you're not going to give it to me."

"Quite the contrary. I have one of these that I don't need."

Cynthia pulls out the fake Master Ball.

"I'll give it to you if you obey some simple demands."

"Forget it! I don't need your stupid ball!"

"Then perhaps you will be sent to rot on Redemption Island even longer."

Sabrina sighs. "Oh, all right. What must I do?"

"Nothing, really. Bow down before me."

Sabrina slowly drops to her knees, then slightly bows her head.

"No, no," Cynthia states. "I want you flat on your face before me."

Sabrina drops all the way to her face on the ground.

"Now, I have some things I want you to say for me."

"Say?"

"Simply repeat after me, substituting the word 'I' for 'you.'"

"Whatever."

"You are my slave."

Sabrina breathes heavily, trying not to get any sand in her eyes. "I am your slave."

"You are absolutely useless."

"I am absolutely useless."

"You are nothing compared to me."

"I am nothing compared to you."

"Your new name will be 'Worthless,' and you will call yourself that."

Sabrina looks up in anger. "I'm not changing my name for you!"

"Just for our time out here – or else you don't get the Master Ball."

Sabrina sighs, bowing down again. "Fine. My new name is 'Worthless.'"

"Good, Worthless. Here is your Master Ball."

Sabrina looks up, and Cynthia hands over the Master Ball to her.

"Use it wisely. I'd vote for Candice if I were you, Worthless."

"I'll vote for who I please, thank you very much."

Sabrina walks away with the Master Ball, with a big smile on her face.

_"It was humiliating, that's for sure," Sabrina says. "But now I have this Master Ball, and I'm going to give Cynthia the biggest of shocks when I vote _her_ out. Revenge will be sweet!"_

**Day 23**

Whitney, Silver, Jasmine and Janine are all sitting around the fire, eating some rice. They start talking about their long-term strategy.

"We've got to stick together, no matter what," Whitney tells the other three. "Jasmine knows I have her back, and despite all you've done to me, I'll still support you two as well."

"No problem," Janine replies. "As long as we stay together as an alliance, we're going to be hard to beat. Is there any other alliance as strong as ours?"

"Well, there seems to be the two from Redemption Island along with Liza," Whitney states. "Cynthia, Lucian and Karen are the Evil Three – they're all together."

"What about Giselle and Roxanne?" Silver asks.

"I tried getting Giselle on board with us," Janine says. "But I have no idea why she blurted out our plans like that. Maybe she is going to go it alone."

"Roxanne's over by the beach praying," Whitney adds. "I don't want to interrupt her."

"She's not important, anyway," Silver states. "What's important is that we get either the Evil Three or the Redemption people to join up with us."

_"We have four, and we need seven to win a vote," Silver says. "That means we team up with one of the two groups of three. Which one to go with, however, is the big question. Whitney calls Cynthia's group 'evil,' making me believe she wants nothing to do with her. But I think we might be better off with Cynthia, rather than the Redemption people who want revenge."_

Sabrina, meanwhile, talks with Candice and Liza.

"Cynthia won't see this coming," Sabrina says. "She gave me this Master Ball thinking I'd use it to take out one of the Johto trainers, but instead I'll be taking out her!"

"Don't you think she's prepared for this, though?" Candice questions. "Maybe she's going to throw in her vote for someone else. That way, if we three vote for her, her group of three votes for someone else to force a tie."

"And Roxanne's a real wild card," Liza states. "I don't know what she's going to do next."

"Relax," Sabrina tells them. "Everything will be all right."

_"I'm in a great position now, all because of Cynthia's vanity," Sabrina says. "She embarrassed me pretty badly, but she'll be the one getting embarrassed next."_

_"Sabrina's too confident that Cynthia has fallen into her trap," Candice says. "I know Cynthia too well to know that she's not that dumb."_

Roxanne simply prays by the beach.

"O Arceus, grant me your wisdom," she prays. "Let me know who I should vote with and who I should vote against. Allow me to do your will in everything that I do. If any of these others do not believe in you, let them be punished severely and eliminated as soon as possible."

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The twelve players march into the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Lucian gives the immunity GS ball over to Professor Ivy.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs, but now it will be individual immunity. Only one of you can win this GS ball, which keeps you safe at Tribal Council tonight. Today's challenge is simple. You will all stand on a small stump out in the water. The last person standing wins immunity. Along the way, I'll bring several temptations to try to get you to step down. You can all head out to your stumps, and we'll get started."

The twelve contestants walk through the shallow water to get to their stumps. They all stand on top of the stumps.

"This challenge is officially underway."

15 minutes pass, without anyone struggling much. Cynthia's feet hurt a bit, wearing her high heels. Giselle crosses her arms, waiting impatiently for Ivy to bring out some sort of food.

"No one having trouble yet!"

Another 15 minutes pass by, and this time Ivy brings out a plate of chocolate-chip cookies. Giselle sees the cookies and gets excited, and she trips off her stump.

"Giselle, out of this challenge first!"

"But I get the cookies!" Giselle replies.

"No, you have to tell me before you step off," ivy states. "You didn't tell me, so you don't get them."

Giselle crosses her arms and pouts as she marches away.

"You can mope and be mad," Ivy tells her. "Now, does anyone else want these cookies?"

"I do," Whitney says.

"Very well, step off and you can have them."

Whitney jumps off her stump and walks over to Ivy to eat the cookies.

"We are down to ten in this challenge."

Another 15 minutes go by, and Jasmine begins to feel very weak. She steps off her platform gently.

"Jasmine is out, and we are down to nine!"

An hour into the challenge, Ivy brings out a plate with a hamburger and French fries on it.

"Anyone want this?" she asks.

"I want it!" Silver yells.

"So do I!" Janine shouts.

The two jump off their stumps together.

"You can split it," Ivy states.

"No way do I want to split it with _him_!" Janine complains.

"Too bad," Ivy says.

So Silver takes the hamburger and Janine takes the French fries. Both of them gobble them down greedily.

"We have seven remaining in this challenge."

It takes another half hour for someone to step off, when Lucian can take it no more and steps off.

"Lucian is out, and there are only six remaining!"

Cynthia's feet are really hurting, in her high heels, yet she refuses to step off. Roxanne seems to be too deep in meditation to be distracted. The others are having a hard time staying upright.

"Who will go out next?"

Another half hour passes, and this time Ivy brings out some fish and chicken.

"I want it!" Liza shouts, and she jumps off the stump.

"Very well, then, you may have it," Ivy tells her, giving her the fish and chicken. "And just like that, we are down to five."

About ten minutes later, Karen can take it no more, and she steps off.

"Karen is out, and we are down to four!"

Cynthia, Roxanne, Candice and Sabrina are the only ones remaining. Cynthia is staying for the sole purpose of trying to beat Sabrina, while Candice feels quite worried about getting voted out. Roxanne is so busy praying to Arceus silently that she does not even notice that the competition is going on.

"Only four remaining, who will drop out next?"

Roxanne finally loses all focus on reality and drops off her stump and into the water. Cynthia laughs, but then she ends up tripping into the water herself.

"That brings us down to two, Sabrina and Candice!"

Candice looks over at Sabrina seriously.

"I really don't want to go back to Redemption Island," Candice pleads.

"I don't, either," Sabrina responds.

"But…" Candice says, making a motion to Sabrina, to remind her of her Master Ball.

"Oh, very well then," Sabrina states.

Sabrina then steps off her stump gracefully.

"And that's it! Candice… wins immunity!"

Candice happily jumps off her stump, joining the other players back on the beach, along with Sabrina.

"Congratulations, Candice, this is for you."

Ivy hands over the immunity GS ball to Candice.

"With this, you are safe, you cannot be voted out. The rest of you, someone's going to Redemption Island, and you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be."

The contestants begin walking back to their camp.

_"Tonight, Sabrina gets embarrassed even further," Cynthia says. "This is going to be very entertaining."_

**Orange Tribe**

**(Candice, Cynthia, Giselle, Janine, Jasmine, Karen, Liza, Lucian, Roxanne, Sabrina, Silver, Whitney)**

The Johto players talk over their strategy along with Giselle, making sure they know what they want to do.

"Sabrina is very dangerous, and if we can get her out now, maybe she won't keep on winning at Redemption Island," Janine suggests.

"Agreed," Silver says. "Sabrina has to be our target."

"Nothing to worry about!" Giselle exclaims. "We get by this vote easily!"

_"Voting out Sabrina is the right move, but I'm not so sure about teaming up with Giselle," Silver says. "That relationship will remain on the rocks."_

**Tribal Council**

The twelve players take their torches into the Tribal Council area, set them down, then take their seats.

"Your first Tribal Council as one tribe," Ivy states. "Cynthia, you've been in absolute control of this game from day one. Could this completely change things for you?"

"I've been in control since the beginning, I still am in control now, and I will still be in control when the game ends," Cynthia responds.

"That's a fairly arrogant statement you're making there."

"It's also completely true."

"Sabrina, after all those Redemption Island battles, you finally find yourself back in the game. How do you recover from having all that time away from everybody else?"

"I have my ways," Sabrina replies. "I think I'll be just fine."

"But don't you think that people will want to send you right back to Redemption Island?"

"I'm sure they may want that, but I'm confident I know I can escape."

"Candice, you've been at Redemption Island a long time as well. What are your plans on getting back into this game?"

"My plan is simple: not to trust Cynthia at all," Candice responds. "As long as I don't trust her, I feel as if I should be fine the rest of the game."

"Cynthia, Candice is calling you out as untrustworthy."

"I don't care what a mere gym leader as herself has to say," Cynthia replies. "I am the queen of Sinnoh. What I say, goes. And as with every other vote, who I say to vote out – they get voted out."

"The tribe with the most members coming into the merge was the Johto tribe. Silver, do you think your tribe is in the best position, having the most people as a possible alliance?"

"Absolutely we are," Silver replies. "I think that we're in great position to cruise right through the rest of this game."

Whitney shakes her head a bit, causing Ivy to react.

"Whitney, you're shaking your head."

"Silver's making this out to be so easy, and it's not going to be simple at all," Whitney states. "There are only four of us from Johto. There are eight from other tribes. We must be very careful if we want to advance far into this game."

"Silver's full of crap," Janine adds. "He knows just as well as any of us that we're not in perfect position, he's just trying to put on a brave front. I can see right through him."

"Giselle, what will tonight's vote come down to?"

"Very simple: who I choose to vote out – they go home," Giselle responds.

"You sound almost as arrogant as Cynthia."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"We'll find out. Candice, you have immunity. You can give it to someone else if you wish."

"I'll keep it, thank you very much," Candice replies.

"Very well then. You cannot vote for Candice. Everyone else is fair game, and it is… time to vote."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

Cynthia goes to vote.

_Cynthia says nothing, simply holding up her vote which reads "Worthless."_

Giselle goes to vote.

Janine goes to vote.

Jasmine goes to vote.

Karen goes to vote.

Liza goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

Roxanne goes to vote.

Sabrina goes to vote.

_"Cynthia, you'll never see this coming," Sabrina says, holding up her vote for Cynthia._

Silver goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Sabrina immediately gets up from her seat, and a big smile forms across Cynthia's face. The Johto trainers look shocked. Sabrina walks over to Ivy, hands her the Master Ball, then goes back to her seat.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity Master Ball is played, all votes cast against that person do not count, and the person with the next-highest number of votes is voted out."

Sabrina gives a smirk.

"This is **NOT** an immunity Master Ball."

Ivy tosses the ball into the fire. Sabrina looks shocked, while Cynthia lets out a cackle. Liza immediately grabs Sabrina's arm in an attempt to console her, while Sabrina looks down in embarrassment.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote.

"Cynthia."

Cynthia simply smirks.

"Cynthia."

Cynthia again looks as if she couldn't care less.

"Cynthia. Three votes Cynthia."

Ivy pulls out the next vote, giving an inquisitive look as she opens it up.

" 'Worthless'? Whose vote is this?"

"It's my vote," Cynthia speaks up. "I voted for the one named 'Worthless.'"

"Who is named 'Worthless'?" Ivy asks angrily.

"Why, Sabrina, of course!" Cynthia exclaims.

"Very well, then, this is a vote for Sabrina. In the future, make sure your vote is clear, or else everyone will know who you voted for."

Sabrina, who has begun to cry, sighs in sadness.

"Sabrina. That's three votes Cynthia, two votes Sabrina."

Ivy takes out the next vote.

"Sabrina. We're tied, three votes Cynthia, three votes Sabrina."

Sabrina tries wiping away some of her tears.

"Sabrina."

"It's okay," Liza whispers in Sabrina's ear.

"Sabrina."

Sabrina puts her hands over her face and begins to bawl.

"Sabrina. Six votes Sabrina, three votes Cynthia, three votes left."

Ivy takes out the next vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island, Sabrina. That's seven, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

Cynthia cackles again as Sabrina walks by her, going to get her torch. She brings it out in front of Ivy.

"Sabrina, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out her torch.

"You will have a chance to get back into this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Sabrina wipes some of the tears from her eyes, then heads out of the Tribal Council area. The last thing she hears is Cynthia's cackling.

"All fake immunity Master Balls are worthless, if you'll pardon the pun," Ivy states. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Cynthia continues giggling as the players take their torches back to their camp.

**Redemption Island**

Sabrina enters the Redemption Island area once again.

"I hate this place," she mutters. "I've been here practically the whole game. I've only had one sleep outside this place."

She sighs.

"Cynthia completely embarrassed me tonight, making me look like a fool. And I was a fool – bowing down before her, calling myself 'Worthless' – why did I believe her?"

**Who voted for whom:**

Candice – Cynthia

Cynthia – Sabrina

Giselle – Sabrina

Janine – Sabrina

Jasmine – Sabrina

Karen – Sabrina

Liza – Cynthia

Lucian – Sabrina

Roxanne – Sabrina

Sabrina – Cynthia

Silver – Sabrina

Whitney – Sabrina

**Day 24**

**Orange Tribe**

**(Candice, Cynthia, Giselle, Janine, Jasmine, Karen, Liza, Lucian, Roxanne, Silver, Whitney)**

Cynthia sits on her throne, feeling especially pleased. She has pulled off the ultimate embarrassment of her rival Sabrina.

_"That was almost as good as winning the game itself," Cynthia says. "Seeing Worthless make a fool out of herself was just priceless."_

But she then hears something that makes her angry, as Lucian comes over and kneels before her.

"What is it, my slave?" Cynthia asks.

"My queen, I've overheard from Giselle that she wants you voted out next," Lucian replies. "I heard her telling that to the Johto trainers."

"Then she sealed her fate," Cynthia states. "She will be the next one voted out. No one crosses me."

Giselle, meanwhile, is talking with the Johto alliance, blabbing as loud as she can.

"Wouldn't it be great to send Cynthia to Redemption Island with Sabrina? I think that would be hilarious!"

"Shhh…" Whitney says. "Don't be so loud about it."

"There are tons of us, and only one of her! We can easily pull this one off!"

"Giselle, I suggest using a little more stealth," Janine states.

"Oh, come on, what does it matter?"

_"Giselle is really being annoying, and I hate the fact that she is in our alliance," Whitney says. "It would be a whole lot easier just to cut her loose."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eleven remaining players enter the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Candice hands over the immunity GS Ball to Ivy.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will hold a pole across your back with a bucket of sand hanging on the end of each side of the pole. The last person remaining standing still holding on to their pole wins immunity. We'll draw for spots, and then get started."

The players all get into position and lift up their poles.

"This challenge is officially underway!"

The frail Jasmine can only hold her pole for about a minute before dropping it to the ground.

"Jasmine, out of this challenge!"

About five minutes later, it's little Liza who drops her pole as well.

"Liza is out!"

It takes about ten minutes for another player to drop out, when Candice drops her pole.

"Candice is out, and we are down to eight!"

The weight of the sand really starts to get to the players, and after about half an hour, Whitney has had enough.

"Whitney is now out!"

Shortly afterward, Giselle and Karen drop out at nearly the same time.

"Giselle and Karen are out, and we are down to five!"

The other players are really struggling, but they make it another half hour, before finally Lucian drops his pole.

"Lucian is out! We are down to four!"

Roxanne has made it a long time simply by focusing in on praying, and thinking that no pain would stop her from meeting Arceus someday. However, eventually she can take it no more, and she drops her pole as well.

"Roxanne is out! We are down to three!"

The challenge goes another hour, with Cynthia, Janine and Silver all struggling to hold on. Cynthia looks quite confident, even as her back is in pain, while Janine starts to shake badly.

"Janine, not looking too good!"

Silver also starts to really struggle.

"You can do it if you really try!" Jasmine calls out to Silver.

Suddenly, Silver drops his pole.

"Silver is out! We're down to -"

And before Ivy can even finish her statement, Janine drops her pole as well.

"That's it! Cynthia wins immunity!"

Cynthia drops her pole quickly, then walks away as if she had no trouble at all.

"Congratulations, Cynthia, this is for you."

Ivy hands over the immunity GS Ball to Cynthia.

"You are safe tonight. As for the rest of you, someone's going to join Sabrina at Redemption Island, and you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be."

The players leave the immunity challenge area slowly.

_"For being such an annoyance, and for challenging my authority, Giselle is the next to go," Cynthia says._

**Orange Tribe**

**(Candice, Cynthia, Giselle, Janine, Jasmine, Karen, Liza, Lucian, Roxanne, Silver, Whitney)**

The Johto trainers look particularly annoyed at Giselle.

"Who do we suppose we vote out now?" Janine asks her.

"We vote out her pal Lucian, then," Giselle replies. "Easy enough. Why do you guys need me to do all the thinking for you?"

She walks away laughing. After she leaves, the other four Johto trainers huddle together to think of what they should do.

"Giselle is so annoying," Silver states. "Maybe _she_ should go instead of Lucian."

"It's a good thought," Whitney adds. "Giselle has only caused trouble around here, and she's bound to cause more if she stays around any longer."

"She may be worse than anyone Cynthia is aligned with," Janine agrees.

Candice and Liza, meanwhile, still distraught over Sabrina being knocked out, have their own ideas.

"I'd like to vote out Cynthia," Candice says. "But with her having immunity, maybe the best bet is to vote out one of her lackeys."

"We should go after Lucian," Liza states. "He's her biggest supporter; if he were to go, she'd be shattered alive."

_"This is a very big decision here, trying to figure out whether to vote out Lucian or Karen," Candice says. "If we don't make the right choice, one of them could come back to haunt us."_

**Tribal Council**

The eleven players walk into the Tribal Council area. They set down their torches and take their seats.

"Last time we were here, it was an embarrassing time for Sabrina," Ivy says. "But with her gone, you have to move on and make another decision. Cynthia, you're safe, how important is that to you?"

"Of course it's important, but I would feel safe either way," Cynthia says.

"So why don't you give that immunity to someone else then?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Fair enough. Silver, your Johto alliance helped decide who got voted out last time. Does it again have a big say in who goes home this time?"

"Absolutely," Silver replies. "We're going to choose who we think is the biggest threat to our alliance."

"Whitney, is your alliance strong enough to withstand all the others in the tribe joining forces against you?"

"We obviously aren't that large of an alliance to be able to avoid such a situation," Whitney says. "What we can do, though, is take out those who may want to team up to ruin our alliance, and stop it before it starts."

"Giselle, what is the biggest influence on tonight's vote?"

"It's simply whoever I don't like – that's who I'm voting for," Giselle responds. "There isn't much to it."

"Isn't there a danger, though, in not voting strategically?"

"It _is_ strategic, and it's personal preference at the same time."

"Okay. Liza, you were aligned with Sabrina. How much does it hurt not having her around anymore?"

"I really felt that Candice and I could have made hay with Sabrina," Liza replies. "Now we're in some real trouble, but I hope we can find our way out of it."

"Sounds like everyone is a bit on edge about this vote, except for Cynthia, who has immunity and the right to give it up."

"Why would I do that?" Cynthia replies.

"Okay. You cannot vote for Cynthia, everyone else is fair game, it is time to vote."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players vote.

Candice goes to vote.

Cynthia goes to vote.

_"You shouldn't have crossed me," Cynthia says, showing her vote for Giselle._

Giselle goes to vote.

_"I don't like you very much," Giselle says, showing her vote for Lucian._

Janine goes to vote.

Jasmine goes to vote.

Karen goes to vote.

Liza goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

Roxanne goes to vote.

Silver goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to her normal spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote.

"Lucian."

She takes out the second vote.

"Giselle."

Giselle simply wrinkles her nose.

"Giselle."

Giselle crosses her arms indignantly.

"Lucian."

Lucian adjusts his glasses nervously.

"Giselle."

Ivy takes out the next vote.

"Lucian. We're tied, three votes Lucian, three votes Giselle."

She pulls out the next vote.

"Giselle."

Giselle looks very angry at this point.

"Giselle. That's five votes Giselle, three votes Lucian."

Ivy takes out the next vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island, Giselle. That's six, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

Giselle gets up angrily, glaring at the Johto trainers. She grabs her torch and brings it over to Ivy.

"Giselle, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out her torch.

"You will have a chance to get back into this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Giselle walks away in a huff.

"Remember, what you do here could come back to haunt you, as these players still can return to the game. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The ten remaining players head back to their camp.

**Redemption Island**

Giselle walks into the Redemption Island camp in a fury.

"Sorry to see you here, Giselle," Sabrina tells her.

"I don't want to hear anything from you right now!" Giselle yells, walking away from Sabrina.

_"It's not fair that I was voted out. Still, I have the strongest team of Pokémon in the world," Giselle says. "There's no way I lose a battle at Redemption Island, and I will be back in the game."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Candice – Lucian

Cynthia – Giselle

Giselle – Lucian

Janine – Giselle

Jasmine – Giselle

Karen – Giselle

Liza - Lucian

Lucian – Giselle

Roxanne – Giselle

Silver – Giselle

Whitney – Giselle

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Cynthia tries to rope Roxanne into her alliance:**

_ "Arceus…" Cynthia says. "You know, I have always wanted to be one with that Pokémon."_

_ "You have?" Roxanne wonders._

_ "Yes. I have studied that Pokémon for ages, and I know that it does exist. I firmly believe in Arceus, and that I will be one with him someday."_

**Things look hopeless for Candice:**

_"That Silver!" Candice says. "He wants to keep around the evil queen instead of someone such as myself. If he's going to act like that, then I'm going to throw my votes toward him instead."_

**And Liza looks for another immunity Master Ball:**

_"I don't know whether there's another one in the game or not, but I have to try to search, don't I?" Liza says. "I escaped once by using one, I'm going to have to try to be sneaky again."_


	9. The Chosen One

**Episode 9**

**The Chosen One**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Sabrina and Candice finally won their way off Redemption Island and back into the game…**

_ "That's it! Sabrina… stays alive, and she will get to reenter this game!"_

_ "That's it! Candice stays alive, and she is back in this game!"_

**But when reentering the game, Sabrina immediately found herself as a target…**

_ "I agree!" Giselle exclaims. "Get Sabrina out of here now! Besides, who's she going to run to?"_

**Feeling desperate for an escape route, Sabrina tried getting help from Cynthia, her archrival.**

_ "You're pretty much trapped. You have no escape. The only option you'd possibly have is to have my help."_

_ "But you're not going to give it to me."_

_ "Quite the contrary. I have one of these that I don't need."_

_ Cynthia pulls out the fake Master Ball._

**But in order for Sabrina to get the fake Master Ball, she was forced to bow down before Cynthia and say humiliating things…**

_ Sabrina breathes heavily, trying not to get any sand in her eyes. "I am your slave."_

_ "I am absolutely useless."_

_ "I am nothing compared to you."_

"_My new name is 'Worthless.'"_

**All that was for naught, as Sabrina would soon find out that she had a fake Master Ball…**

_ "This is __**NOT**__ an immunity Master Ball."_

**Sabrina was voted out 9-3, and sent back to Redemption Island. Giselle then started causing trouble, and she was also voted out, going to Redemption Island with Sabrina, ready to meet two more players in their next battles. Ten are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 25**

**Orange Tribe**

**(Candice, Cynthia, Janine, Jasmine, Karen, Liza, Lucian, Roxanne, Silver, Whitney)**

Cynthia calls Lucian over to her, and he kneels before her.

"What is thy bidding, my queen?" he asks.

"Bring Candice before me, my slave," Cynthia replies.

"Yes, my queen," Lucian says.

Lucian goes over to Candice, who is eating some rice with Liza.

"What do _you_ want?" Liza asks as Lucian walks over.

"The queen wants to see Candice," Lucian states.

"You think I'm going to fall for something after what I saw she did to Sabrina?" Candice replies. "Forget it!"

"The queen has made a request, she is the one who must be obeyed," Lucian says.

"I refuse to obey her," Candice states.

Lucian looks worried, not knowing what to do, so he goes back to Cynthia and kneels before her.

"You did not bring Candice?" Cynthia wonders.

"Candice refused to come over to see you," Lucian replies.

"Very well then," Cynthia states. "I was planning on making an alliance with her to go up against the Johto alliance. But since she refused, we will turn our sights on her instead!"

_"It is very stupid for anyone to go against me in any way," Cynthia says. "I always get my way, no matter what. When I win this game, everyone's going to be shocked, yet they'll realize that you just can't beat the queen."_

Cynthia then discusses a plan with Karen secretly. Later on in the day, Karen sees Roxanne praying, and she decides to question her about it.

"You pray to Arceus?" Karen wonders.

"Yes, I do," Roxanne responds. "I will be one with Arceus one day."

"That's funny, because I know someone else who wants to be one with Arceus."

"You do?" Roxanne's eyes light up.

"Sure, come right this way."

_"Tricking Roxanne is the best way to improve my alliance with Cynthia and Lucian," Karen says. "It gives me a little more leverage later on in the game."_

Karen brings Roxanne over to Cynthia.

"Bow down before me," Cynthia commands Roxanne.

"I will not!" Roxanne exclaims. "I only bow to Arceus!"

"Arceus…" Cynthia says. "You know, I have always wanted to be one with that Pokémon."

"You have?" Roxanne wonders.

"Yes. I have studied that Pokémon for ages, and I know that it does exist. I firmly believe in Arceus, and that I will be one with him someday."

"Wow! I didn't think there were any other believers out on this island! I'll vote whichever way you want me to, because you're a true believer."

Cynthia smiles warmly.

_"Little does Roxanne know that although I do want to be one with Arceus, I simply want Arceus' power, and then I will reign over the universe," Cynthia says. "Now Roxanne is fooled. It's so easy to play this game. Everyone else is a fool."_

The Johto alliance, meanwhile, talks about which way they should go.

"I really think we should vote off Cynthia," Whitney suggests. "She's powerful, she's strong, she's manipulative. We need to get her out of here as soon as possible."

"I disagree," Silver says. "Cynthia's not likable at all. There's no way she scrapes together five jury votes. Keep her around as long as we can."

"Who would you bring to the final three with yourself and Cynthia?" Whitney asks. "Obviously you wouldn't bring me!"

"You're right, I'd bring Jasmine," Silver responds. "I want Jasmine to win this game. I'm playing for her to win."

Jasmine smiles, grasping Silver's hand.

"So you don't even want to win yourself?" Janine asks.

"I _can't_ win," Silver states. "In a jury, who's going to vote for me? You won't. Whitney won't. The people from other tribes won't. So I want to get to the end and have Jasmine get all the jury votes."

"Well, if you don't even want to win, why don't we just take you out right now?" Janine wonders.

"Hey, hey, we're in this together, as a team," Silver states. "I'm going to take you two as far as I can."

"But you want Cynthia along too," Whitney says.

"Only because she's an easy person to beat in the Final Three," Silver replies.

"I don't think that's the case at all," Whitney remarks. "She has her lackeys who will do whatever she says, and if she gets enough of them, she'll be able to win."

"She won't get enough votes, Whitney," Silver states. "Trust me."

Whitney sighs. "All right, then, if we're not voting out Cynthia, who _are_ we voting out?"

"Let's send Candice back to Redemption Island," Silver suggests. "Make her win her way back into the game _again_. It's unlikely she'll be able to do it twice."

"And if we vote her out now, she'll be forced to go up against Sabrina," Janine adds. "One of them goes home."

Whitney crosses her arms. "I guess so."

_"I don't like Silver's plans one bit," Whitney says. "Yet because he's part of my alliance, I have to stick with him. I don't believe him for a second when he says that he wants Jasmine to win. He's trying to win himself, and that may even mean cutting off Jasmine."_

_ "The chosen one to vote out is Candice," Janine says. "She's very lethal at Redemption Island, and she needs to be defeated before she smiles her way to a jury victory."_

_ "I'm trying to regain the trust of Whitney and Janine," Silver says. "It's very tough to do when I tell them that I want Cynthia to be a Final 3 goat, but at least I'm being honest. Hopefully they appreciate that and continue to vote with me."_

**Day 26**

Liza and Candice realize that they need help, being alone in their own alliance, so they go over to the Johto alliance to talk with them.

"We need your help in taking out Cynthia," Candice tells them.

"She's too dangerous, we need her out of this game," Liza adds.

"That's fine by me," Whitney replies. "You'll have to talk the others into it."

Candice looks over at Silver. "What, you mean to tell me you want that queen to remain in this game?"

"She'll be easy to beat at the end," Silver says. "That's why I want to keep her around."

"Oh, come on!" Candice cries. "She was miserable to me and tried to starve me to death! She's not worth keeping around!"

"If that's the case, then there's no chance that you'll vote for her in the end," Silver responds.

_"That Silver!" Candice says. "He wants to keep around the evil queen instead of someone such as myself. If he's going to act like that, then I'm going to throw my votes toward him instead."_

Whitney steps in to stop the arguing. "Listen, we'll take a long look at the situation," she tells Candice. "Maybe even Silver can be convinced."

"Okay," Candice replies.

_"I need to get help if I want to remain in this game," Candice says. "I don't want to head back to Redemption Island."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The ten remaining players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Cynthia reluctantly hands over the immunity GS Ball to Ivy.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will have your right hand chained to a bucket above your head. If you release your arm even a bit, the bucket will spill water on your head and you will be out of the challenge. Last person remaining wins the challenge. I know it's worth playing for, we'll draw for spots and then get started."

The players take their positions under the buckets.

"For immunity! This challenge is underway!"

About five minutes pass into the challenge, when Whitney lets her arm go, and gets splashed with red-colored water.

"Whitney is out of this challenge!"

Ten minutes later into the challenge, Janine lets her arm go, and purple water splashes all over her.

"Janine is out!"

It takes another fifteen minutes for anyone else to struggle.

"Cynthia, really struggling to keep her arm up!"

Cynthia uses her other arm to try to give herself some stability.

"Nice recovery by Cynthia."

Silver then releases his arm, and he gets splashed by gray-colored water.

"Silver is out, and we are down to seven!"

Roxanne is too busy meditating to feel the pain in her arm, while Candice realizes she needs immunity so badly. Liza's small arm is getting weaker by the moment.

"Liza, not going to last much longer!"

And Liza lets go, getting splashed with blue water.

"Liza is out, and we are down to six!"

Lucian looks over at Cynthia, seeing that she looks stronger than ever to him, and he decides to let go, getting splashed with pink water.

"Lucian is out!"

It takes another fifteen minutes for anyone else to get knocked out, when Karen finally pulls down her bucket, and gets splashed with yellow water.

"Karen is out, and we have only four remaining!"

Jasmine is still in this challenge, despite having such a frail arm. She tries staying strong, while looking over at the others.

"Who will drop out next?"

Suddenly Roxanne loses focus and drops her arm, and she gets splashed by green water.

"Roxanne drops out, and we're down to 3!"

About five minutes later, Jasmine can hold out no more, and she drops her arm, to get splashed by orange water.

"Jasmine is out! It's down to Cynthia vs. Candice!"

Candice steels herself, trying to look strong as she desperately needs to win the challenge. Cynthia simply smirks over at her.

"Who will win this very important challenge?"

The challenge goes on another half hour, until one player slips and ends up getting splashed.

"Candice… drops out! And that's it! Cynthia… wins immunity!"

Cynthia skillfully moves her arm and her body so that when she drops her arm, she does not get splashed by the water. She struts over to Ivy, waiting for her immunity GS Ball.

"You want it back? Well, here it is."

Ivy hands over the immunity GS Ball to Cynthia.

"Cynthia is once again safe at tonight's Tribal Council, the rest of you, someone's going home, you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be."

The players begin their trek back to camp.

_"I guess I'm hopeless now," Candice says. "There's no way I escape this one."_

**Orange Tribe**

**(Candice, Cynthia, Janine, Jasmine, Karen, Liza, Lucian, Roxanne, Silver, Whitney)**

Candice goes over to the beach by herself, where she begins to cry.

_ "I've made it so far, and for it all to end like this, it's so disheartening," Candice says. "It's been a tough, long journey. I wish it could go on further, but I know Cynthia is out to get me, and there's no stopping her."_

Liza walks over to comfort Candice, but it is of no use.

"If you want, I can try to figure out a way for you to escape," Liza says.

"I wish there was one," Candice replies.

So Liza goes over to the Johto alliance members to talk with them.

"Listen, you keep Candice around, we'll help you out," Liza tells them.

"And how would that be?" Silver wonders.

"We can help you in a majority vote against the evil ones," Liza continues. "We vote together, and take out Lucian. It's very simple."

"That's a good idea," Whitney breaks in. "I don't want Cynthia's alliance to remain strong."

"We'll have to think about it," Silver states gruffly.

_"I'm sick of having people try to screw up my plans!" Silver says. "I want Cynthia around for the long term, and that means keeping her minions too."_

Candice looks on with depression as Liza comes back over to her.

"I tried to make a deal with Silver," Liza tells her. "Hopefully it works."

"Who do we vote for?" Candice questions.

"Lucian."

_"If I can somehow make it out of this alive, it would be a miracle," Candice says. "Otherwise, I'm up against the unstoppable Sabrina at Redemption Island."_

**Tribal Council**

The ten remaining players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down and take their usual seats.

"Ten remain, but two are also waiting for you at Redemption Island," Ivy states. "Cynthia, you are safe once again. How important do you think that is?"

"The fact of the matter is, no one's going to vote me out regardless of whether I have immunity or not," Cynthia says. "But I like winning; I especially like reigning over these losers."

"Silver, Cynthia just called the rest of you 'losers.' How does that make you feel?"

"Obviously I'm not happy about it," Silver responds. "But I'm not going to let some empty rhetoric disrupt my strategy."

"And what is your strategy?"

"To take those to the end who have little shot at winning."

"Who would you say has little shot at winning?"

"I'd say considering the number of people Cynthia has made angry, she would have little chance of winning."

"I beg to differ," Cynthia breaks in. "Besides, you're not even going to the end, so what have you got to worry about?"

"Excuse me?" Silver states. "So you're going to tell me that you're gunning for me?"

"I'll gun for you when I have to," Cynthia replies. "Right now I have a different target in my sights."

"Oh?" Ivy asks. "Who would that be?"

"Candice," Cynthia says plainly. "She is hopeless tonight, and she knows it."

Candice simply sighs.

"Candice, Cynthia says you're hopeless. Do you think that's true?"

"Sadly, it is," Candice replies. "I gave up my immunity to Cynthia, and I've paid for it ever since. All because I was hungry, too."

"You'd probably trade your birthright for a bowl of soup," Cynthia taunts.

"Be quiet!" Candice shouts. "You did illegal things to keep me from eating! I don't know why Ivy didn't throw you out of the game right then and there! Then, how did you get a fake Master Ball? I don't remember seeing any others around here! You cheated, Cynthia! All your game is cheating!"

"If you cheat, you might as well win," Cynthia responds.

"To make it clear, we give players warnings when they break rules," Ivy states. "Cynthia and the rest of her tribe got a warning for not allowing you to eat. Using an object she found during the game is not cheating. Therefore she is still in this game, and legitimately so."

"You might as well then vote me off right now," Candice cries.

"If you want to quit…"

"I don't want to quit! I want to win this whole game! But I know my fate. I'm going to be voted out tonight, and then I'm going to lose to Sabrina at Redemption Island. It's such a sad way to go out."

"Only sad for you," taunts Cynthia.

"Well, if there's no suspense about who's going home, let's get to it," Ivy states. "Cynthia, you have immunity; if you wish, you can give it up."

A smile appears on Cynthia's face. "You know what…" she says. "I'm going to give this to Candice."

Candice's eyes light up. "Really?"

"Of course not! Go rot at Redemption Island!" Cynthia shouts.

Candice puts her head into her hands in shame.

"Very well then, it is time to vote. Candice, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

_"This is how I go out, with a bang," Candice says, showing her vote for Lucian._

Cynthia goes to vote.

_"You are worthless, useless, a piece of scum," Cynthia says. "You lose, I win."_

Janine goes to vote.

Jasmine goes to vote.

Karen goes to vote.

Liza goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

Roxanne goes to vote.

Silver goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Professor Ivy goes to gather the votes, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Cynthia pulls out the immunity Master Ball, holding it out before Candice. She begins patting it lovingly.

"Mine. All mine," she says.

Candice simply puts her head down in her hands and cries.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Ivy pulls out the first vote.

"Lucian."

She takes out the second vote.

"Lucian."

Lucian adjusts his glasses without saying a word.

"Candice."

Candice does not even look up, continuing to cry.

"Candice. Two votes Lucian, two votes Candice."

Ivy pulls out the next vote.

"Candice. Three votes Candice, two votes Lucian."

Candice continues to cry.

"Candice. Four votes Candice, two votes Lucian, two votes left."

Ivy pulls out the next vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island, Candice. That's five, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

Candice sadly gets up, with Liza giving her a warm embrace, before she goes over to get her torch. She brings it over to Ivy.

"Candice, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out her torch.

"You will have a chance to get back into this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

As Candice walks away, Cynthia calls out, "So long!"

"Well, Candice thought she was going home, and she was. No surprises here. Will things continue to be so predictable? Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The nine remaining players take their torches and walk on back toward their camp.

**Redemption Island**

Candice, still in tears, enters the Redemption Island camp. Sabrina immediately embraces her.

"I'm so sorry," Sabrina tells her. "The way this game has gone, it's just not fair."

"You're right about that," Candice replies.

_"I'm going to give it my best in my battle against Sabrina, even if it is a hopeless cause," Candice says. "I won't go out without a fight."_

**Who voted for who:**

Candice – Lucian

Cynthia – Candice

Janine – Candice

Jasmine – Candice

Karen – Candice

Liza – Lucian

Lucian – Candice

Roxanne – Candice

Silver – Candice

Whitney – Candice

**Day 27**

**Orange Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Janine, Jasmine, Karen, Liza, Lucian, Roxanne, Silver, Whitney)**

Cynthia feels quite pleased with herself the next morning.

_"I singlehandedly eliminated Candice from this game," Cynthia says. "I've been able to fool Silver into thinking that I can't win this game, without even trying! So he fooled his alliance into voting off Candice, when of course they should have gone after Lucian or Karen. Even then, I wouldn't have cared. Now, they're going to do something even stupider."_

Cynthia calls Lucian before her, and he kneels before her.

"Yes, your majesty?" he asks.

"Go plant in Silver's mind the idea that Liza is teaming up with us to take _him_ out."

"Yes, your majesty."

So Lucian goes over to the shelter where the Johto alliance is hanging out, eating a little bit of rice. He immediately goes over to Silver.

"I hear that Liza's angry about last night's vote," he tells him.

"So what?" Silver responds.

"She's angry with _you_ for not saving Candice."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You could have saved her, but you didn't. Now she's teaming up with us to vote _you_ out."

"Wait a minute," Whitney breaks in. "If that's the case, why are you actually telling us this?"

"Because you have no escape," Lucian replies. "Roxanne is enamored with Cynthia. Karen is enamored with Cynthia. _I_ am enamored with Cynthia. We are all voting with her, and since Liza trusts Cynthia more than Silver, it's curtains for Silver."

Whitney looks suspicious, but says nothing. Silver gets angry.

"Well, I'll just win immunity, and then we'll see what happens!" he exclaims.

"That's right, we'll see," Lucian replies.

Meanwhile, Liza is over in the jungle, looking desperately for an immunity Master Ball.

_"I don't know whether there's another one in the game or not, but I have to try to search, don't I?" Liza says. "I escaped once by using one, I'm going to have to try to be sneaky again."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The nine remaining players enter the immunity challenge area.

"Guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Cynthia tosses the immunity GS Ball over to Ivy, saying, "I'll take it back afterward."

"We'll see. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's immunity challenge. For today's challenge, you will hold on to a spool, which has a rope around it connected to a piece of wood that is 1/3 of your body weight. If you let go for even a second, that piece of wood will crash to the ground, and you will be out of the challenge. Last player remaining wins immunity. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"I know it is. Get to your positions and we'll get started."

The players go to their respective spools, waiting for the word to start.

"Grab on to your spools now, and I will release the pieces of wood, so that they will fall if you do not hold on strong enough."

The contestants all grab onto their spools.

"This challenge is underway!"

Jasmine is very frail and weak, and although she held out for a long time in the last challenge, this weight is just too much for her to bear, and she drops out only seconds into the challenge.

"Jasmine out already! That was a truly pathetic effort by her!"

Jasmine walks away sadly to the bench.

"Let's see if the others can do better than that!"

About five minutes later, Whitney lets go of her spool, and she drops out.

"Whitney, not much of a better effort either! We're down to seven!"

It takes another five minutes for someone else to drop out, when Liza can hold on no further.

"Liza is out! We are down to six!"

Ten more minutes pass, and Lucian surprisingly lets go of his spool.

"Lucian is now out! We have only five remaining!"

Roxanne tries meditating again, as this has worked for her in past challenges to make it far. The strong Cynthia holds on without a problem. Silver, the most physically strong contestant, also is having no trouble. Janine is doing okay, while Karen is struggling.

"Who will hold on?"

About fifteen minutes later, Karen finally lets go, and she is out.

"Karen is out of this challenge!"

The other four hold on strong. A whole ten minutes pass by before Roxanne finally ends up letting go.

"Roxanne is now out! We've got only three left!"

Cynthia looks over at Silver, seeing that he is struggling, so she begins to taunt him.

"You're not making it much further," Cynthia tells him. "Either in this challenge _or_ in the game."

"We'll see about that," Silver replies.

About five minutes later, Janine drops out.

"Janine is out, we've got only two left!"

Cynthia and Silver hold on as tight as they can to their spools. Finally, about twenty minutes later, one of them slips and lets go of their spool.

"Silver… is out! Cynthia… wins immunity!"

Cynthia triumphantly lets go of her spool, then marches past Silver toward Ivy.

"I told you so," she taunts him.

"Congratulations, Cynthia, once again, this is for you."

Ivy hands over the immunity GS Ball to Cynthia.

"You struggled in the tribal challenges, but now you're totally dominating the individual challenges, with three wins in a row! The rest of you, someone's headed to Redemption Island, you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be."

The players begin walking back to camp.

_"Easy win for me today," Cynthia says. "Piece of cake. These opponents of mine are walkovers."_

**Orange Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Janine, Jasmine, Karen, Liza, Lucian, Roxanne, Silver, Whitney)**

Silver begins to panic, not realizing that Lucian had lied to him.

"We've got to vote out Liza," he tells the others. "She's going up against me, we've got to go up against her."

"But we still need one more person to help us out," Janine states.

"I'll talk to Roxanne," Silver says.

Silver goes over to Roxanne and simply mouths the name "Liza." Roxanne nods.

_"I really hope I'm going to survive this vote," Silver says. "Liza leading a rebellion against me was certainly not something I had in mind."_

**Tribal Council**

The nine remaining contestants march into the Tribal Council area with their torches. They put them down in their usual place, then take their seats.

"Cynthia again safe. Whitney, is there a little bit of frustration that the rest of you just can't beat her?"

"I think we _can_ beat her," Whitney replies. "We just obviously haven't performed up to our potential quite yet."

"That's for sure. Cynthia keeps walloping you guys. Aside from the first individual challenge, where she went far but came up short, no one's been able to beat her. And in that challenge, the only ones to top her were Sabrina and Candice, both of whom are now at Redemption Island! So not a single one of you has done better than Cynthia in any individual challenge. Silver, how does that feel?"

"Right now I'm not concerned about the challenges," Silver states. "I'm just concerned about remaining alive in this game."

"But if you win the challenges, you don't have to worry about being voted out."

"That may be true, but I can't do anything about that right now."

"Liza, you seemed to be aligned with Candice. Afraid that you're on your own now?"

"I have my own plans," Liza states. "I'm trying a different tack."

"But do you realize that you are probably a target?"

"I know that. I have my own plans."

"Cynthia, you have an immunity GS Ball and an immunity Master Ball. You've got nothing to worry about, is that right?"

"That's certainly right," Cynthia says. "But even if I had neither, I'd still have nothing to worry about. My opponents are just too stupid."

"Janine, Cynthia just called you and the rest of your tribe 'stupid.' What do you think about that?"

"We'll find out that's not the case very soon," Janine replies.

"Roxanne, any worries that it might be you tonight?"

"I'm more worried about how I may serve Arceus better," Roxanne states. "I want to make sure I do not displease him."

"Very well then. Cynthia, you have immunity, do you wish to give it up?"

"No."

"Then Cynthia is safe and you cannot vote for her. Everybody else is fair game, and it is time to vote. Cynthia, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" begins to play as the players go to vote.

Cynthia goes to vote.

Janine goes to vote.

Jasmine goes to vote.

Karen goes to vote.

Liza goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

Roxanne goes to vote.

Silver goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

After Ivy gathers the votes, she returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

Cynthia simply smirks.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Ivy pulls out the first vote.

"Liza."

Liza sighs upon seeing her name.

"Liza."

Ivy takes out the next vote.

"Lucian. Two votes Liza, one vote Lucian."

Lucian gives no concern, while Whitney raises an eyebrow.

"Liza."

Liza looks sad, realizing her fate.

"Liza. That's four votes Liza, one vote Lucian, four votes left."

Ivy takes out the next vote slowly.

"Eighteenth person voted off Survivor: Shamouti Island, Liza. That's five, that's enough, the other votes are insignificant. You need to bring me your torch."

Liza sadly gets up, takes her torch, and brings it over to Ivy.

"Liza, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out her torch.

"You will have a chance to get back into this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Liza heads out of the Tribal Council area.

"So Liza goes down without a fight. How many of you will keep lying down and letting Cynthia run over you? Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players slowly head back to camp.

**Redemption Island**

Liza arrives at Redemption Island, where she is immediately embraced by both Sabrina and Candice.

"Best of luck," Sabrina tells her.

"I'm sorry," Candice adds.

Liza perks up. "Hey, I'm going to try my best against Giselle, and see what happens!"

Giselle looks on with disgust.

_"I don't plan on taking it easy on anyone," Giselle says. "I'm going all out to win."_

Liza eats some rice with Sabrina and Candice, and the three talk together jovially.

_"I'm going to give it the old college try against Giselle, who is the most powerful trainer in the world," Liza says. "My best may not be good enough, but I have to try."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Cynthia – Liza

Janine – Liza

Jasmine – Liza

Karen – Liza

Liza – Lucian

Lucian – Liza

Roxanne – Liza

Silver – Liza

Whitney – Liza

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**The vote may come down to a purple rock:**

_ "Now we have four of us against the four of them," Cynthia tells her alliance. "Which leaves us in an interesting position."_

_ "A position where we may have to pick rocks," Karen adds._

**Or it may come down to a certain player flipping:**

_ Silver looks frustrated. "Well, you know what, we'll just have to get Roxanne to flip over and join us!"_

**Or… it may come down to someone quitting:**

"_Really? Are you quitting?"_


	10. Everything Changes

**Episode 10**

**Everything Changes**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Cynthia targeted Candice as her next victim…**

_ "Very well then," Cynthia states. "I was planning on making an alliance with her to go up against the Johto alliance. But since she refused, we will turn our sights on her instead!"_

**Candice had no way out, and like Sabrina, ended up being embarrassed at Tribal Council…**

_ A smile appears on Cynthia's face. "You know what…" she says. "I'm going to give this to Candice."_

_ Candice's eyes light up. "Really?"_

_ "Of course not! Go rot at Redemption Island!" Cynthia shouts._

**And since Liza aligned with Candice, Cynthia targeted her next.**

"_Go plant in Silver's mind the idea that Liza is teaming up with us to take _him_ out."_

**After tricking Silver and the Johto alliance into voting out Liza, Cynthia's alliance of herself, Lucian, Karen and Roxanne is now even with the Johto alliance of four. Eight are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 28**

**Orange Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Janine, Jasmine, Karen, Lucian, Roxanne, Silver, Whitney)**

Cynthia gathers together Karen, Lucian and Roxanne before her, with Lucian kneeling before her.

"Now we have four of us against the four of them," she tells them. "Which leaves us in an interesting position."

"A position where we may have to pick rocks," Karen adds.

"That's right," Cynthia continues. "If any of you are unwilling to pick rocks to protect our alliance, please say so now."

Lucian, Karen and Roxanne look at each other, none of them saying anything.

"That's what I thought," Cynthia states. "So as long as we stay strong and vote all the same way, we will go to rocks, and it will be up to luck to be on our side."

Roxanne looks a bit upset, but says nothing directly to Cynthia.

_"I believe in Arceus, I don't believe in luck," Roxanne says. "Whatever happens is the will of Arceus. I trust things to be in his control."_

Meanwhile, Whitney is angry with Silver.

"You fool! Your selfishness has cost our whole alliance!" she yells at him.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

" 'What do you mean?' It's obvious. There's now four of us, and there's four on Cynthia's alliance. They are now even with us."

"Well, I'm sorry! I truly thought Liza was going after me!"

"It was pointless to vote for her! If she was going after you along with Cynthia, you would have been hopeless anyway! And going after Candice – that made no sense at all!"

"Then why did you vote with me both times?"

"Because I'm loyal to our alliance – unlike you."

Silver looks frustrated. "Well, you know what, we'll just have to get Roxanne to flip over and join us!"

"And if we don't?"

"Then we pick rocks."

Whitney crosses her arms. "You think I'll pick rocks for _you_?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'll do it for Jasmine, I'll even do it for Janine – but not for you."

"Oh, so who's the loyal one now?"

"Look, Silver, I don't expect you to remain loyal to us for a moment. Even if Jasmine gets four votes against her, I expect you'll vote her out before you'd put yourself on the line."

Jasmine hears this and looks shocked, but says nothing.

"We'll see about that," Silver replies.

Janine finally breaks into the conversation.

"I'll go to Roxanne and try to convince her to go with us," she says. "I don't trust Silver to do it."

"Neither do I," Whitney responds. "You're very convincing – I trust that you can get her to flip."

_"It's the four of us against the Evil Three and Roxanne," Whitney says. "Obviously Roxanne is the wild card. If she votes with Cynthia, then all bets are off for what happens tonight."_

_"I was able to poison Silver against Gold, I think I can poison Roxanne against Cynthia," Janine says. "I have my ways."_

**Redemption Island Arena**

"Come on in, guys!"

The entire Orange tribe walks into the arena and takes their seats.

"We now bring in today's competitors: Sabrina, Giselle, Candice and Liza."

The four girls march into the Redemption Island arena.

"Same rules as before: one-on-one Pokémon battles, between Sabrina and Candice first, then Giselle and Liza. Sabrina and Candice, you're up."

Candice goes over to shake hands with Sabrina.

"After you beat me, I want you to win this game," Candice whispers to her.

They then take their spots across the arena from each other.

"To remain alive in this game! Survivors ready? Go!"

"Go, Alakazam," Sabrina says.

"Go, Abomasnow!" Candice shouts.

Alakazam and Abomasnow face off against each other, with Alakazam making the first strike, when Sabrina commands him to use Psychic.

"Counter with Blizzard!" Candice calls.

Abomasnow blasts its ice at Alakazam, who continues using its Psychic attack on its opponent. The ice ends up freezing Alakazam in a block of ice!

"Yes!" Candice shouts.

"It's not over yet," Sabrina replies. "Use all your might to break free, Alakazam."

Alakazam tries as hard as it possibly can to break free, and it finally does break through the ice. Then it immediately uses another Psychic attack against Abomasnow.

"Blizzard again!" Candice calls.

But it is too late. Alakazam is just too powerful, and it knocks out Abomasnow with the Psychic attack.

"That's it! Sabrina… stays alive!"

Sabrina calls back Alakazam silently, while Candice begins to cry.

"After all those victories, Candice has been eliminated from the game," Ivy states.

Candice calls back her Pokémon, then shakes hands with Sabrina.

"You _have_ to win," she tells her.

"Okay, it's time for our next battle!" Ivy exclaims. "Giselle vs. Liza!"

Giselle and Liza take their spots on opposite sides of the arena, staring each other down.

"To stay alive in this game! Survivors ready? Go!"

"Go, Cubone!" Giselle yells.

"Go, Lunatone!" Liza screams.

The two Pokémon come out of their respective Poké Balls.

"Dig, Cubone!" Giselle shouts.

"Use Psychic, Lunatone!" Liza yells.

Before Lunatone can get its attack off, Cubone digs underground. Then it quickly pops out of the ground and clubs Lunatone with its bone.

"Blast Psychic back!" Liza screams.

But Giselle's Cubone is far too powerful for Liza's Lunatone. After years of training, Cubone can withstand any attack, even ones that are super effective against it. Cubone takes the Psychic blast while continuing to club Lunatone, and eventually, Lunatone is knocked out.

"That's it! Giselle… stays alive!"

Giselle triumphantly calls back her Cubone, while Liza sadly calls back her Lunatone. They then shake hands.

"Liza, like Candice, your time in this game is up, but you two will be the first two members of the jury. You two can go throw your buffs in the fire."

Liza and Candice both go over and toss their buffs in the fire.

"Sabrina, Giselle, congratulations, you are still in this game. You can head back and wait for your next opponents."

Sabrina and Giselle head on back to their camp on Redemption Island.

"As for the rest of you, two of you will soon be joining Sabrina and Giselle… but not yet. You can head back to camp."

The eight Orange tribe members walk on back to their camp.

"_It's so disappointing… it's heartbreaking," Candice says, as she cries. "I'm not one to want to have revenge, but it's so disheartening watching Cynthia succeed while I fail. Good must triumph… evil must not win. Cynthia must not win this game."_

"_I gave it a good run, but ever since Tate was out, so were my chances, really," Liza says. "I'm happy to have made it this far, and I hope Sabrina goes on to win it all."_

**Orange Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Janine, Jasmine, Karen, Lucian, Roxanne, Silver, Whitney)**

Janine goes over to talk to Roxanne as she is praying by the beach.

"Roxanne…"

"Please don't disturb me, I am praying to Arceus."

"I'm sure Arceus is merciful enough to allow you to pause for a moment to speak to me."

Roxanne sighs. "Go ahead."

"Roxanne, it has come to my attention that Cynthia is not a true believer in Arceus."

"What?!"

"That's right, Cynthia does not truly believe in Arceus, she only says she does in order to impress you."

"How dare she!"

"So I suggest you vote along with us in the Johto alliance and take _her_ out."

"I will speak with Cynthia first to make sure you are telling me the truth. Then I will pray to Arceus and make my decision."

"Very well then, but don't believe Cynthia's lies."

"Arceus will let me know whether she is lying or not."

_"I can't convince Roxanne fully, I am at the mercy of 'Arceus,'" Janine says. "I don't know whether Arceus exists or not, so maybe I'm just at the mercy of Roxanne's crazy mind."_

"_I do not know whether Janine is telling me the truth or simply lying to help out her alliance," Roxanne says. "Nevertheless, if Cynthia is a false believer in Arceus, she will be punished severely."_

**Day 29**

The next morning, Roxanne immediately goes over to Cynthia to ask her about her belief in Arceus, with Karen and Lucian intently watching (Lucian from his knees).

"Janine told me that you are not a true believer in Arceus!" Roxanne exclaims. "Is that true?"

Cynthia laughs. "You mean the person who has personally studied all the artifacts that prove Arceus' existence? Please. Don't worry about what that minion said; just realize that I am telling the truth."

Roxanne breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy to know this."

"In fact," Cynthia adds, "I heard that there's supposed to be a fast for believers of Arceus around this time. It lasts for ten days or so."

"Really?" Roxanne responds. "Oh, I'm so sorry for eating, Arceus! I'll make sure not to eat anything else for the rest of my time out here!"

"Since I am a queen, I must continue to eat," Cynthia states. "But you – you'd better not eat, or else bring on the wrath of Arceus."

"Oh, I promise I won't!" Roxanne exclaims. "Thank you for notifying me of this!"

She scurries away to the beach to pray for forgiveness.

"There isn't any fast," Karen tells Cynthia. "All you're going to do is get yourself in trouble with Professor Ivy."

"Actually, there is one," Cynthia states. "I declare a fast right now, for both you and Lucian. If only to make Roxanne believe that there actually is a fast."

"As you wish, my queen," Lucian says.

"Forget it!" Karen shouts. "You think I'll do that for you?"

"Our position in the game is at risk!" Lucian yells at Karen. "Obey the queen!"

"Oh, if you insist," Karen states. "Just know that I'm doing this for myself – not for you, queen."

Cynthia simply smirks.

_"Perfect, now I have three people willing to starve themselves for my sake," Cynthia says. "That will make them weaker at the challenges, and thus make my victories even easier. It's amazing how easy it was to hoodwink Roxanne, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised, given the intelligence level of all the losers out here."_

Later, Janine talks to the other Johto alliance members about the Roxanne situation.

"Roxanne isn't talking to anyone – she isn't even eating," she says. "I don't know what's going on."

"It looks like our plan failed," Whitney laments.

"We don't know for sure," Silver states. "She could simply be acting bizarre because she always does. I think we have nothing to worry about."

_"Whitney, always panicking," Silver says. "There's nothing to be concerned about, we're going to be just fine. Even if there's a rock-picking, I'm sure it won't be any of us."_

_ "Silver is too sure of himself," Whitney says. "This is the perfect time to panic! If our fate in this game is decided by the color of a rock, we're doomed! Cynthia has an immunity Master Ball that she can use or give to someone else to decrease their chances of getting the rock. We're going to be at a disadvantage no matter what!"_

**Day 30**

Karen sneaks some rice while Cynthia is sleeping the next morning.

_"Ha! She thought I'd actually go through with this 'fasting' plan?" Karen says. "I'm not about to give in to her. I'm just riding with Cynthia until the end, when I will easily beat her and Lucian in a Final 3."_

Lucian, however, wakes up and notices Karen eating.

"No eating!" Lucian shouts. "It's the queen's orders!"

"Lucian, you are pathetic," Karen replies as she stuffs her face with more rice.

"I'm going to tell the queen, and you shall be sorry."

"Go ahead, I don't care!"

_"That Lucian, he allows himself to be pushed around by Cynthia because of the way behaves," Karen says. "Nevertheless, when I ride with him and Cynthia to the Final 3, no one's going to vote for him _or_ her, so I'll have an easy victory."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eight remaining players walk into the immunity challenge area, which is on the beach near the sea.

"Guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!" a few of the players shout.

"First things first, I will take it back!"

Ivy takes the immunity GS Ball off Cynthia.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will be randomly separated into pairs in a log-rolling tournament. If you fall off the log into the water before your opponent does, you're out, while your opponent moves on. The contestant who wins three log-rolling battles in a row wins immunity. Make sense?"

"Yes," some players reply.

"We'll draw for pairings and then get started."

A few minutes later, the first pair of contestants is on the log.

"Starting out will be Silver vs. Lucian! Survivors ready? Go!"

Silver immediately starts rolling the log to his right, while Lucian desperately tries to keep up. However, the emaciated Lucian ends up splashing right into the water, while bumping his head off the log as he falls in.

"Silver wins! Lucian is eliminated!"

That is when Lucian resurfaces, barely able to swim back to the shore.

"Lucian, are you okay?" Ivy asks.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replies, before falling to the beach.

"Let's get Nurse Joy in here right away!"

Nurse Joy comes in to check out Lucian, where she finds a usual problem…

"He's not eating enough."

"Lucian," Ivy asks, "is Cynthia doing this to you?"

"How dare you blame the queen!" Lucian replies, with Cynthia smirking.

"Lucian, I need to know."

"I refuse to put blame on my queen."

Ivy then turns to the other players. "Anyone else know of any forced starving going on?"

The Johto alliance members shake their heads, while Karen gives a little chuckle. Then Roxanne speaks up.

"I am fasting in honor of Arceus," she states. "Perhaps Lucian was doing the same."

Ivy turns back to Lucian. "Is that it?" she asks.

"Yes," he responds.

Ivy sighs. "Very well. I don't fully believe it, but as long as no one points the finger at Cynthia, she is going to remain in this game."

Cynthia smiles warmly. "Why would you ever accuse me?" she asks sarcastically.

"You're up, Cynthia. You against Whitney."

Cynthia and Whitney take their positions on the log. Cynthia refuses to take off her high heels, even for a precarious challenge such as this one.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Whitney starts running toward the right, while Cynthia stomps one of her heels as hard as she can into the log. The heel sticks into the log, giving her balance. She then shifts her body weight so that the log spins the opposite way of that which Whitney is running. Whitney ends up flying headfirst into the water.

"Cynthia wins! Whitney, you're out!"

Whitney shrugs as she heads back to shore, while Cynthia takes a moment to pull her high-heeled shoe out of the log.

"Next up, we've got Jasmine and Karen!"

Jasmine looks very nervous going into the match against Karen. There is good reason why, as she is very frail and not built physically for any type of challenge such as this.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Karen spins the log to the left, then quickly back to the right, and Jasmine splashes in immediately. Karen laughs as she hops off the log in triumph.

"Karen wins with ease! Jasmine, a pitiful effort as she is knocked out right away!"

Jasmine looks sad as she goes back to Silver, who warmly embraces her.

"Finally, we've got Janine vs. Roxanne."

Janine and Roxanne take their respective positions on the log.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Janine, being a ninja, is incredibly skillful with her body; Roxanne, a schoolteacher, is not used to such athletic procedures. Janine easily maneuvers the log so that Roxanne splashes in, and she stops the log before falling in herself.

"Janine easily wins! Roxanne, you're out of this one."

Roxanne shakes the water off herself as she walks back, while Janine skips back happily.

"Our two semifinals, now. Cynthia vs. Silver and Karen vs. Janine. We'll start out with Cynthia and Silver going at it for a berth in the finals!"

Cynthia and Silver take their spots, with Cynthia again sticking her foot into the log.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Silver tries running to his right, but Cynthia uses her foot to push the log all the way to the opposite side, and Silver ends up running right off the log.

"What an embarrassing finish for Silver! Cynthia moves on to the final!"

Cynthia shrugs her shoulders, pulls her foot out of the log, then walks back to the beach, along with a soaked Silver.

"And now it's Karen vs. Janine!"

Karen and Janine take their spots on the log.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Janine runs right, with Karen going along with her. Janine then tries going left, but Karen stays right with her. Janine tries switching directions quickly, but Karen stays with her. The log-rolling battle goes on for about five minutes.

"This is a good one! Who will win?"

Finally, Janine slips right, but quickly recovers back to her left. The change in motion throws off Karen, who goes falling off the side of the log.

"Janine wins and will face Cynthia for immunity!"

Janine is exhausted from the long time on the log, while Cynthia looks extremely confident as she steps onto the log and presses her heel once again into it.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Janine is still catching her breath as the battle begins. Cynthia shifts her body weight back and forth, causing Janine to lose her balance. However, Janine regains control and stays aboard.

"Nice recovery by Janine!"

Janine then tries running to her left, to take Cynthia down. But Cynthia then presses her _other_ heel into the log, giving herself even more leverage. By putting that much weight into the log, she completely throws off Janine's balance, and Janine goes flying into the water.

"That's it! Cynthia… wins immunity!"

Cynthia kicks off one of her high-heeled shoes right at Janine's face as she tries to swim back, then kicks the other one at her for good measure. Janine immediately jumps up, grabbing one of the shoes and throwing it back at Cynthia, who catches it with no problem.

"Stop it now, both of you!" Ivy yells. "There will be no physical fighting going on!"

Cynthia picks up her other shoe, then whispers "Loser" in Janine's ear as the two go back to shore.

"I'll let you put back on your shoes before I give this to you, Cynthia."

Cynthia, however, does not bend down to put her shoes on. Instead, she calls Lucian over, and he kneels down to put both of her shoes back on, then kisses each one of them.

"Okay, Cynthia, this is for you."

Ivy hands over the immunity GS Ball to Cynthia.

"You are once again safe at tonight's Tribal Council. The rest of you, after 30 days, someone is heading to Redemption Island, and you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be."

The players begin their trek back to camp.

_"Cynthia is a dirty player," Janine says. "First she uses a questionable tactic to win, then she kicks her shoes at me and gets away with it. I wish so badly we could vote her out tonight."_

**Orange Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Janine, Jasmine, Karen, Lucian, Roxanne, Silver, Whitney)**

As soon as the players get back to camp, Janine immediately pulls Roxanne aside.

"You're voting with us tonight, right?"

"Uh… um… I'm not sure."

"Come on, Roxanne, don't be fooled by Cynthia! She's tried to hoodwink everyone during this game. We four Johto people – well, I take that back, the three of us besides Silver – are smart enough to see through her. Vote with us and you'll be safe. Vote with them, and Cynthia will cut you off at any moment – plus you may even end up picking out the purple rock!"

"Who do you want me to vote for?"

Janine whispers a name in her ear.

"I'll pray to Arceus about it."

Janine sighs. "That's not what I want to hear, Roxanne! I want to hear that you're ready and willing to take a bold step in this game!"

"Arceus comes first, and that's final!"

"Okay, okay!"

_"I can't convince Roxanne to vote with us on pure strategy," Janine says. "We are at the mercy of some legendary Pokémon which may or may not actually exist."_

_ "I will pray to Arceus to make sure that I am making the right decision," Roxanne says. "Arceus will let me know who to vote with."_

Janine goes back to her Johto alliance friends, shrugging her shoulders and throwing up her hands.

"I hate this as much as you guys do," she says. "As a ninja, I like to have total control of my situation. But we may be picking rocks tonight."

"Maybe we just vote Roxanne," Silver suggests.

Whitney's mouth drops open. "You blockhead! We vote out the one person out of those four who's possibly willing to vote for us? Oh, sure, that makes a lot of sense! Then we end up picking rocks no matter what!"

"This is why we shouldn't let Silver do the thinking," Janine adds.

"We can't vote for Cynthia, because she has immunity," Whitney states. "We can't vote for Roxanne, because she may vote _with_ us. And Cynthia has a Master Ball which she could give to either of her allies. That leaves us with a 50/50 choice, and here's who I say to vote for."

Whitney whispers the name in Janine's ear.

"Oh no!" Janine exclaims.

"What's the matter now?" Silver asks.

"I told Roxanne to vote for the other person!"

"Well, go fix that immediately!"

Janine scampers over to Roxanne to tell her the new person the Johto alliance is voting for. Meanwhile, the "Evil Three" discuss their plans.

"You've got that immunity Master Ball," Karen tells Cynthia. "It makes sense to give it to one of us."

"It does," Cynthia replies. "But that's my decision to make."

"Who do we vote for, my queen?" Lucian asks, from his knees.

"I have someone in mind," Cynthia responds, and she whispers the name to both Lucian and Karen.

"Interesting," Karen responds. "I'll go tell Roxanne."

Karen goes over to tell Roxanne the person to vote off, just as Janine is leaving. Janine sneaks behind a palm tree, hoping to hear what Karen is saying.

"We're voting off this person tonight," Karen whispers to Roxanne. She then writes a letter in the sand, hidden from Janine's view, then quickly skewers the sand to erase it.

"I understand," Roxanne replies. "I'll pray to Arceus about it."

"Remember – Arceus is on Cynthia's side," Karen states, before leaving.

_"Cynthia is probably going to give that immunity Master Ball to Lucian," Karen says. "That's why I hope Johto votes for Lucian. But if they don't, then Roxanne must stay loyal to us, in order to give us a shot at picking rocks. If we would pick rocks, there would be one of us picking rocks as opposed to three of them. That's a huge advantage in our favor."_

**Tribal Council**

The eight remaining players march into the Tribal Council area, setting their torches in their designated place. They then take their seats across from Professor Ivy.

"We now bring in the members of our jury, Candice and Liza."

Candice and Liza both give glares at Cynthia as they take their seats.

"Cynthia has now won four immunities in a row," Ivy states. "Silver, are the rest of you even trying?"

"She's just better than us," Silver responds. "That's all there is to it."

"There's more than that," Janine breaks in. "Cynthia used questionable methods to win today, and that's why she won."

"I saw nothing wrong with what Cynthia did on the log today," Ivy states. "Cynthia, you have to be pleased to be holding that GS Ball once again."

"I have it, but I don't need it," Cynthia replies. "I just like holding it over everyone else's heads."

"Now, I must ask, are there any clear alliances here?"

"There are," Silver responds. "There's the four of us who were members of the Johto tribe, and there's the 'Evil Three.'"

"Who, may I ask, are the 'Evil Three'?"

"Cynthia, Lucian and Karen."

Cynthia smirks. "We're also going to be the _Final_ Three."

"What about you, Roxanne?" Ivy wonders.

"I will vote with whoever Arceus tells me to," Roxanne replies. "That's my strategy."

"Interesting. So a legendary Pokémon will determine the fate of tonight's vote. And if Roxanne votes with the so-called 'Evil Three,' there will be a tie. Has anyone thought about the possibility of picking rocks?"

Jasmine squirms in her seat. Whitney nods silently.

"Are you willing to pick rocks for your alliance?"

All the Johto members nod their heads, while there is no response from the "Evil Three" or Roxanne.

"Lucian, why no response from you?"

"I'm hoping my queen gives me her immunity Master Ball to use and keep me safe," Lucian replies.

"I'm hoping for the same thing," Karen adds. "But regardless of which one of us two gets it, that puts us at an advantage even if we do have to pick rocks."

"Anyone who uses an immunity Master Ball is immune from picking rocks," Ivy states. "So yes, if there is a double tie, your alliance will be at an advantage."

"We look forward to taking complete control of the game," Karen states.

"Johto, anyone nervous over there?"

Jasmine shakes with fear. Silver puts an arm around her.

"We're all nervous," he says. "But we have to stay strong, it's our only hope."

"But will all of you stay strong? That's the question. Cynthia, you have immunity, I know you're not giving it up."

"You got that right," Cynthia replies.

"The rest of you are fair game. It is… time to vote. Cynthia, you are up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" begins to play as the players go to vote.

Cynthia goes to vote.

Janine goes to vote.

Jasmine goes to vote.

Karen goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

Roxanne goes to vote.

Silver goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy gathers the votes, rearranges them, puts them back in the voting urn, then returns to her usual spot.

"If anyone has an immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it or give it to someone else to play, now and only now is the time to do so."

Everyone looks over at Cynthia. Karen makes a motion for Cynthia to give it to her, while Lucian pleads with Cynthia through begging eyes. Cynthia then stands up.

"I am going to…" she announces.

Everyone in the tribe hangs on her words.

"…keep it for myself."

Karen's jaw drops open. Lucian's eyes tear up. The Johto alliance looks shocked, but pleased at the same time.

"Very well then. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Ivy pulls out the first vote.

"Janine."

Janine at first looks upset, but then she breathes a sigh of relief. She knows that she will be immune from picking rocks.

"Janine."

Silver gives a jealous look over toward Janine, while Jasmine looks very nervous.

"Janine."

All the Johto alliance members look on nervously to see if the next vote is for Janine.

"Karen."

Karen does not look surprised upon seeing her name.

"Karen."

Karen looks resigned to her fate.

"Karen."

Silver smiles a small grin, while grasping the nervous Jasmine's hand.

"Karen."

Ivy takes out the final vote, opening it up extremely slowly.

"Nineteenth person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island…"

Karen sighs.

"Excuse me, we have a tie! This vote is for Janine!"

Karen looks surprised, but not as shocked as the Johto alliance. Silver is utterly stunned, while Jasmine sheds a couple of tears.

"We will revote, but first, each of you who is tied may give a reason why you should stay. Janine?"

"Roxanne, your mind is clouded," Janine pleads. "Arceus isn't telling you to vote for me, he's telling you to vote for Karen. I can feel it myself."

"And Karen?"

"Do not displease Arceus, Roxanne," Karen states sternly.

"Okay. It is time to revote, but Janine and Karen will not vote. Everyone else must vote for either Janine or Karen. Cynthia, you take the voting urn back as it is, once again, time to vote."

Cynthia grabs the voting urn and starts on her way back to the voting booth, while the Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" starts up again.

Cynthia goes to vote.

_"Who do you think I'm voting for?" Cynthia says, holding up her vote for Janine._

Jasmine goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

Roxanne goes to vote.

_"Arceus, let your will be done," Roxanne says._

Silver goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy once again gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll once again read the votes."

She takes out the first vote.

"Janine."

She pulls out the second vote.

"Janine."

The Johto alliance looks on nervously again.

"Karen."

Karen sighs, upset to see her name so early.

"Karen. Two votes Karen, two votes Janine."

Everyone looks on nervously, save for Cynthia, who seems to not even care at this point.

"Karen. Three votes Karen, two votes Janine, one vote left."

Janine realizes that for sure, she is not going home. But she knows the fate of her alliance may be on the line, so she is still very nervous as Ivy pulls out the final vote.

"The final vote is for…"

Ivy opens up the final vote extremely slowly.

"Janine."

Jasmine puts her head into her hands in sorrow, while Silver looks over at Roxanne angrily. Lucian still seems to be very upset.

"We will now pick rocks. Janine and Karen are immune from picking rocks, as is Cynthia. I will put five rocks into the voting urn. Each of you will pick one out. If you get the purple rock, you are sent to Redemption Island."

Ivy goes back to the voting booth, drops five rocks into the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"You may not look while picking one out. If you do, you will be automatically eliminated. Once you have picked a rock, close your fist over it and do not let anyone see it."

Jasmine picks a rock.

Silver picks a rock.

Whitney picks a rock.

Lucian picks a rock.

Roxanne picks a rock.

"On the count of three, I will tell you to open up your hands and reveal your rocks. One, two, three!"

Jasmine opens her hand, seeing her rock to be gray. Roxanne is relieved when her rock turns out to be gray as well. Whitney sees her rock, and it is also gray.

That leaves Lucian and Silver, and the one with the purple rock is…

"Silver, no!" Jasmine screams.

Silver looks at his purple rock in anguish.

"Silver, you have the purple rock," Ivy states. "That means that you need to bring me your torch."

Silver does not say anything, but goes over to kiss Jasmine on the lips. Jasmine is hysterical as they kiss.

"You can't go, you can't!" Jasmine cries. "I can't go on without you!"

"Jasmine, it's a game," Silver replies. "You go ahead and shock everyone and win this thing."

Jasmine continues crying hysterically, while Silver goes over to get his torch. He brings it over to Ivy.

"Silver, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out his torch.

"But you will have a shot at getting back into this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Silver blows a kiss to Jasmine, then leaves the Tribal Council area.

"Of all the Tribal Councils on this island, that had to have been the most intense and the most dramatic," Ivy states. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The "Evil Three" and Roxanne get up triumphantly to get their torches. Janine gets up slowly, as does Whitney. Jasmine is still crying, so Whitney goes over to give her a hand.

"I can't," Jasmine cries. "I can't go on without Silver."

"Jasmine, it's a game," Whitney replies. "We're all in the same boat now."

"No, I can't!" Jasmine continues to cry. "I won't go on!"

"What is going on over there?" Ivy asks.

"I want to go to Redemption Island," Jasmine speaks up.

Ivy looks shocked. "That's the first time I've heard you speak up all game, Jasmine. Really? Are you quitting?"

"I don't want to quit, I want to go to Redemption Island to be with Silver," Jasmine replies.

"If that is what you want, you may leave."

"No, Jasmine!" Whitney exclaims. "Think about this for a moment. Silver can still come back into this game, and you may still be around at that point. No one's going to vote off you. They'll vote off Janine, they'll vote off myself. They won't vote for you. So keep your senses – stay with us."

Jasmine chokes on her tears, then makes a decision.

"I'm going to quit," she states.

"Quit?" Ivy asks.

"I mean, go to Redemption Island."

"Very well then, if that is your final choice, you may bring me your torch."

To Whitney and Janine's amazement, Jasmine walks over to her torch, picks it up, then brings it in front of Ivy.

"Per your wishes," Ivy states.

She snuffs out Jasmine's torch.

"You will have a chance to get back into this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Jasmine waves to Whitney and Janine, then heads out of the Tribal Council area.

Ivy looks stunned. "That by far was the craziest Tribal Council ever; everything changes in the blink of an eye. The rest of you, as long as you don't want to quit too, you may grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

This time, the six remaining players all get their torches, and they all head back to camp, none of them quitting.

**Redemption Island**

Silver comes walking into the Redemption Island area to meet Sabrina and Giselle.

"Oh, it's you!" Giselle exclaims.

"Come join us on the island of misery," Sabrina tells him.

"Stupid purple rock," Silver mutters.

"Purple rock?" Giselle wonders.

"That's right, I picked out a purple rock after a double tie, so I was eliminated," Silver states.

"Bad luck," Sabrina responds. "And I know how good you are of a trainer, so I can't wish you any luck in our battle."

Silver chuckles. "The same to you. You get any help, you're going to blow me away."

A few minutes later, the three notice another person coming towards them.

"Who is that?" Sabrina wonders.

"No!" Silver yells, seeing that it is Jasmine.

Jasmine rushes over to Silver, sets down her torch, and embraces him.

"Silver, I couldn't go on without you, so I asked to be sent here," Jasmine tells him.

"No, Jasmine, you didn't have to do this for me," Silver replies. "I wanted you to win."

"I _had_ to," Jasmine states. "I can't go on without you."

Giselle looks on with interest.

_"Jasmine is a good trainer, an excellent one, in fact," Giselle says. "But if Silver loses to Sabrina, I may not even _have_ to battle. Jasmine may just quit the game right then and there."_

Silver kisses Jasmine again on the lips, before the two go to eat some rice that Sabrina has prepared.

_"This was the most shocking night ever," Silver says. "Not only was I knocked out in a bizarre fashion, but Jasmine then took herself out of the game for my sake. It really can't get any worse."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Cynthia – Janine, Janine

Janine – Karen

Jasmine – Karen, Karen

Karen – Janine

Lucian – Janine, Janine

Roxanne – Janine, Janine

Silver – Karen, Karen

Whitney – Karen, Karen

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**There is controversy in a Redemption Island battle:**

_ "The battle should be declared over!"_

**Cynthia offers Whitney and Janine an opportunity to stay in the game:**

_ "Bow down before me," Cynthia commands._

**And the mighty Cynthia struggles in an immunity challenge:**

_ Cynthia immediately begins having trouble, because her high heels are slipping on the very small spots for her feet._


	11. My Best Friends

**Episode 11**

**My Best Friends**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**The "Evil Three" along with Roxanne knew that they were up against four Johto alliance members, which meant one thing…**

_ Cynthia gathers together Karen, Lucian and Roxanne before her, with Lucian kneeling before her._

_ "Now we have four of us against the four of them," she tells them. "Which leaves us in an interesting position."_

_ "A position where we may have to pick rocks," Karen adds._

**The Johto alliance realized the same thing, but they thought they had an out…**

_ Janine finally breaks into the conversation._

_ "I'll go to Roxanne and try to convince her to go with us," she says. "I don't trust Silver to do it."_

**But everything began to break Cynthia's way. The girl who she bullied throughout the game, Candice, got eliminated at Redemption Island, as well as Liza. Then, as usual…**

_ "That's it! Cynthia… wins immunity!"_

**With immunity, the "Evil Three" had an immense advantage at Tribal Council if only Cynthia would be generous with her immunity Master Ball, but…**

_ "I am going to…" she announces._

_ Everyone in the tribe hangs on her words._

_ "…keep it for myself."_

**That left an opening for Johto, even as Roxanne voted with the "Evil Three" twice. But when it came to pick rocks…**

_ "Silver, you have the purple rock," Ivy states. "That means that you need to bring me your torch."_

**As soon as Silver left the Tribal Council area, Jasmine went into hysterics and refused to go on.**

_ Jasmine chokes on her tears, then makes a decision._

_ "I'm going to quit," she states._

**So Jasmine was sent with Silver to Redemption Island, where both will be in separate battles to remain alive. Six are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 31**

**Orange Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Janine, Karen, Lucian, Roxanne, Whitney)**

Whitney and Janine sit inside the shelter, with Janine trying to console Whitney after the previous night's Tribal Council.

"It's over, it's all over," Whitney cries. "My best friends are gone, and there are only two of us left."

"I know, I know," Janine replies. "We worked so hard, and it all collapsed last night."

"Thanks to a stupid purple rock!" Whitney exclaims. "We weren't outwitted, we weren't outplayed! We just got unlucky!"

"And then Jasmine quit…"

"We were hopeless whether Jasmine quit or not! I wish Jasmine had stayed around, she would have had a better shot at winning this game than one of us two."

"Now we're just sitting ducks for the Evil Three to pick off."

Karen walks over to the shelter to see the two Johto girls.

"So, how goes it?" she asks snarkily.

"Not so good," Janine replies.

"You should have known not to get your hopes up," Karen states. "We have Roxanne in the palm of our hand. Of course, Roxanne will be cut loose as soon as you two are gone. You call us the 'Evil Three,' yet you'll be voting for one of the 'Evil Three' to win this game!"

"It may be over for us," Whitney says, "but there are two players coming back into the game. If Roxanne teams up with them…"

"Cynthia has already made it clear that no matter what happens, Sabrina will be voted out the instant she returns to the game, if she so makes it back. You two aren't good enough trainers to beat either Sabrina or Giselle, so you're as good as eliminated."

"Don't you want our jury votes?" Janine wonders. "Talking down to us isn't going to help your cause."

"Who are you going to vote for?" Karen asks. "Cynthia, the evil queen who has broken numerous rules and gotten away with it every single time? Lucian, the helpless servant who has no mind of his own? I've actually played my own game and haven't broken any rules."

"You seem to be no more than one of Cynthia's slaves yourself," Janine states.

"Never call me that!" Karen yells. "I'll make sure it's you before Whitney if you keep it up."

"What's the difference?" Janine responds. "I thought we were hopeless anyway!"

Karen walks away laughing.

_"Karen isn't helping her cause in getting jury votes," Janine says. "Still, she makes a great point – am I actually going to vote for Cynthia?"_

_ "Even if Silver and Jasmine manage to somehow win their battles today, that leaves Janine and myself as the two who have to battle them," Whitney says. "And Silver and Jasmine are both much more powerful trainers than us two. So we have no chance of surviving any further in this game."_

**Redemption Island Arena**

"Come on in, guys!"

The six remaining players walk into the Redemption Island arena and take their seats.

"We now bring in today's competitors for Redemption Island: Sabrina, Giselle, Silver and Jasmine."

The four battlers march into the arena and take their spots.

"Our first battle will be between Sabrina and Silver, followed by Giselle vs. Jasmine. The winners will… **NOT** return to the game yet."

Sabrina sighs heavily.

"It's Sabrina vs. Silver in our first battle! One Pokémon each! Survivors ready? Go!"

Sabrina sends out her Alakazam, as always, while Silver sends out his Sneasel.

"Dark vs. Psychic," Whitney comments. "I like Silver's chances."

"Bite!" Silver calls to Sneasel, while Sabrina makes telepathic commands to her Alakazam.

Sneasel dives toward Alakazam, trying to bite it, but Alakazam escapes underground. Alakazam then pops out of the ground and nails Sneasel.

"Don't let that harm you!" Silver yells. "Bite and Slash!"

Sabrina remains nonchalant as Sneasel slashes Alakazam, then bites him. Alakazam digs underground again, then pops out to hit Sneasel again.

"You got this thing, Sneasel!" Silver shouts. "Keep doing it!"

Sabrina sees her Alakazam getting weaker and weaker with each slash and bite he takes. Her Alakazam is not able to deliver the knockout blow it has in so many other battles. So she utters an inaudible command to her Pokémon, hoping for one last chance to win. Alakazam digs underground once more.

"As soon as it comes out, Bite it once more!" Silver commands.

But Alakazam remains underground, and does not come up for a few minutes. Silver looks over to Professor Ivy to protest.

"The battle should be declared over!" he shouts.

"Alakazam has not fainted," Ivy replies. "The battle is still on."

Sneasel looks around desperately, trying to figure out where Alakazam will pop up. It begins to lose focus, having to wait so long. Then suddenly, Alakazam pops up right underneath Sneasel, grabbing it and slamming it to the ground. Sneasel tries fighting back with all its might.

"Get him, Sneasel!" Silver yells.

The two Pokémon tackle each other, rolling around the battlefield. Finally, they break free, and one of them falls over to faint, while the other one barely stays on its feet.

"Alakazam… stays in it!" Ivy shouts. "Sneasel faints! And that means that Sabrina… stays alive!"

"Yes!" Sabrina shouts, giving a confident look toward Cynthia as she does.

"It won't matter," Cynthia comments. "That Alakazam will faint the next time it gets hit."

Sabrina calls back her Alakazam, and Silver does the same with his Pokémon. The two then shake hands.

"Silver, I'm afraid your time in this game is up," Ivy tells Silver. "You are now the third member of the jury."

Jasmine begins to cry hysterically, realizing that Silver is leaving the game.

"And now, it is time for our next battle!"

"No!" Jasmine cries.

Ivy gives Jasmine a death glare. "What do you mean, no?"

"I refuse to go on!" Jasmine shouts. "I'm going out with Silver!"

"You mean to tell me that you're totally quitting this game?"

"That's right! I forfeit my battle against Giselle!"

Giselle smirks. "I would have won anyway, you know."

Ivy is furious at Jasmine. "To quit at this point is absolutely repugnant. I am thoroughly disgusted with you, Jasmine. You can join throw your buff in the fire and join the jury, but know that you will do so as the most cowardly contestant in Survivor history."

Jasmine nods her head, then takes Silver's hand.

"You don't have to quit for me," Silver tells her.

"I can't go on without you," she replies.

The two players throw their buffs into the fire at the same time, then leave the Redemption Island arena.

"As for you, Sabrina and Giselle, it's good to see people who won't give up," Ivy states. "You can head back to Redemption Island and await your next opponents."

Sabrina and Giselle nod, then take off.

"The six of you, you can head back to camp, I'll see you tomorrow for an immunity challenge."

The Orange tribe heads out of the Redemption Island arena.

**Orange Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Janine, Karen, Lucian, Roxanne, Whitney)**

Cynthia gathers Lucian, Karen and Roxanne before her.

"Now remember," she tells them, "no matter what happens, you must obey the queen. We vote for either Janine or Whitney in the next vote, then for the other one in the other vote. It really makes no difference in which order we vote them off."

"My queen," Lucian states, "Janine is very athletic, and could pose a problem in challenges."

"But Whitney is smarter," Karen breaks in. "She might find a way to weasel her way through."

"None of that matters," Cynthia states. "You all vote with me, and there is nothing to worry about."

Roxanne says nothing, but Cynthia can sense her concern.

"Do not worry, Roxanne," Cynthia tells her. "I know that you may be thinking that Karen, Lucian and I will vote you out once we are down to four, but that is simply wishful thinking on Karen's part. She will be voted out before you are. And remember – I look to Arceus for my decisions."

Roxanne's red eyes light up.

"Oh, okay!" she exclaims. "I like the way you operate! I'll make sure to stay completely loyal to you!"

She then rushes off to the beach to begin praying.

"You don't mean a word you say, do you?" Karen asks Cynthia.

"Of course not," Cynthia replies. "But these other players are so gullible, it's actually sort of funny."

_"They call us the Evil Three," Karen says. "We will be ruthless in taking out the other three, as well as whoever gets sent back into this game. The only way the others can escape is if they team up, but they're not smart enough to do that."_

_ "I control Lucian, Karen and Roxanne without even having to try," Cynthia says. "Calling them puppets would be an insult to puppets. I have complete control over this game. And while Karen may think she can win a jury vote against me, I have something prepared for that as well. This game is just too easy!"_

Later in the day, Lucian is sent by Cynthia to bring Janine and Whitney over to her. The two Johto alliance members reluctantly go over to Cynthia's makeshift throne.

"Bow down before me," Cynthia commands.

"Never!" Janine exclaims.

"Fine, then, prepare to be voted off next," Cynthia responds.

"You're going to vote out one of us two anyway, so what's the difference?" Whitney asks.

"Maybe I would be willing to show mercy, if you were to show your proper respect to me."

"Ha! You'd never do that!" Janine says. "We know it'll be us two next."

"Then accept your fate and drop to your knees."

"You're crazy," Whitney replies, and the two Johto trainers walk away from Cynthia indignantly.

_"What does Cynthia think, that we're going to be her loyal minions like Karen, Lucian and Roxanne?" Janine says. "We know our fate, we can't do anything about it except hope to somehow win immunity."_

_ "We're going to fight it out to the end," Whitney says. "I still have one more idea that could save Janine and myself, but it's a longshot."_

**Day 32**

Whitney and Janine waste no time the next morning seeking out Roxanne, who has gone down to the beach to pray to Arceus.

"Roxanne, we need to talk," Janine says.

"It's something that could really help you," Whitney adds.

Roxanne looks inquisitive. "What is it?" she asks.

"I know you didn't vote with us last time, but maybe you could do so this time," Janine says.

"Why would I go against Arceus' will?" Roxanne wonders.

Janine starts to get upset, but Whitney motions to calm her down.

"Roxanne, this is beneficial for all three of us," Whitney explains. "You vote with us, you end up as one of the Final Three along with Janine and myself."

"But when I prayed last time, Arceus made it clear that I needed to go with Cynthia, because she is a true believer. Do _you_ believe in Arceus?"

Janine looks angry again, but again Whitney tries to calm her.

"Roxanne, to be honest, we don't know if Arceus exists or not," Whitney states. "And we don't know what powers Arceus has, if he indeed does exist. It's certainly an interesting legend."

Roxanne crosses her arms. "Then why should I vote with you!"

Finally Janine can take it no more. "Roxanne, how stupid can you be? Cynthia is clearly lying when she says she's a true believer in Arceus! She's saying that just to win you over! Sure, she may know about the legends and stuff, and she may even believe in Arceus' existence – but she does not hold Arceus in the same regard that you do! She is just trying to get your vote!"

"That's enough," Whitney says, cupping her hand over Janine's mouth. "Roxanne, please think about this clearly, and take what Janine said into consideration. You vote with us, and we survive a rock pull, we can make it into the Final Three together."

"I'll pray about it," Roxanne responds.

Janine sighs heavily. "You should-"

"Relax," Whitney says to Janine. "Let's let her make her own decision. We must just focus on this challenge."

_"I can't believe Roxanne would be so dumb to follow Cynthia, for a scholar such as herself!" Janine says. "I hope she sees the light sooner than later."_

_ "You can't talk to everyone the same way," Whitney says. "With Silver, I know that the direct route is the best route – only fierce arguing will get through to him. With a teacher like Roxanne, I've tried a softer tack, using solid reasoning. Hopefully it gets through to her, or else Janine and I are toast."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The six remaining players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"Guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Cynthia reluctantly hands over the immunity GS Ball to Ivy.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will hold a disc flat with three metal balls on top of it. If any of the three balls fall off the disc, you are out of the challenge. Last person remaining in the challenge wins immunity. With this challenge comes a twist."

The players look on a bit nervously.

"You may choose to not participate in this challenge, if you feel you are safe enough. In that case, you may partake in this."

Ivy reveals a bunch of bowls of ice cream, much to Cynthia's delight.

"Whoever wants to drop out of this challenge and have some ice cream, please step forward now."

Cynthia immediately steps forward, with Lucian and Karen joining her. Roxanne simply crosses her arms, while Whitney and Janine look on angrily.

"So it's the 'Evil Three' who want to eat ice cream," Ivy states. "Very well, you may begin your feast. The rest of you, prepare for the challenge and we'll get started."

Cynthia, Lucian and Karen begin to eat the ice cream, while Whitney, Janine and Roxanne get their discs situated along with the balls.

"This challenge is officially on."

All 3 characters have the balls sitting in the very center of their discs. The wind begins to blow, making the balls roll a bit to everyone's left.

"Everyone trying to resituate their discs."

All 3 players make sure to keep the balls balanced on their discs. None of them has a problem for some time, while Cynthia, Lucian and Karen devour their ice cream.

"Who will drop out first?"

Whitney begins to have some trouble, but she readjusts her disc to keep the balls in place.

"Nice recovery by Whitney."

Janine looks on at the others, while she has little trouble. Roxanne starts to struggle a bit.

"Roxanne having some trouble! Can she recover?"

Roxanne readjusts her disc to keep the balls on it. Meanwhile, Cynthia laughs as she keeps on eating.

"This challenge keeps on going!"

About twenty minutes into the challenge, another gust of wind blows through. Roxanne finds herself no longer able to keep the balls balanced, and one of them drops off.

"And just like that, Roxanne is out of this challenge! Only two left!"

Janine has been having very little trouble up to this point, but her balls start to sway back and forth. Whitney also is having trouble keeping her balls balanced. A couple minutes later, one of them drops the ball… literally.

"Whitney… keeps her balls balanced! Janine drops one! And with that, Whitney… wins immunity! And that's the end of your ice cream feast!"

Cynthia keeps on eating after Ivy has said this, however, forcing Ivy to walk over and pull the ice cream away from her.

"Enough of that. Now, as for Whitney, this is for you."

Ivy hands the immunity GS ball over to Whitney, who snuggles it happily.

"Congratulations, you are safe from tonight's vote. The rest of you are in danger. You can head back to camp, I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

The players begin their trek back to camp.

_"It's very simple," Cynthia says. "Since Whitney won, we vote out Janine. Then we vote out Whitney in the next vote, since there's no way she'll win two times in a row."_

**Orange Tribe**

Almost immediately after arriving back to camp, Roxanne marches up to Cynthia in a rage.

"I thought we were fasting in honor of Arceus," Roxanne states angrily.

"The fast is over," Cynthia replies, but this does not satisfy Roxanne.

"We must go above and beyond to honor Arceus," Roxanne states. "You can't just quit a fast that quickly."

"This was meant in no disrespect to Arceus," Cynthia says.

Roxanne simply marches away without a reply, dissatisfied.

_"I don't know whether I should trust Cynthia anymore, after she broke off the fast so quickly," Roxanne says. "She says she is a queen, so she must not fast, but her friends also ate. I don't know what to believe now."_

Janine looks resigned to her fate, as she packs her things near Whitney.

"I guess this is it," she mutters.

"I'm going to talk with Roxanne one more time," Whitney says. "Maybe she'll listen to me this time."

"I'm not counting on it," Janine replies.

_"With Whitney winning immunity, I know that my fate is sealed," Janine says. "There's no way she talks Roxanne into voting against her alliance."_

Whitney goes over to Roxanne, trying to convince her to not vote out Janine.

"If you vote with us, and you survive the rock pull, you end up in the Final Three," Whitney tells her. "Please consider it."

"I am definitely considering it, because of Cynthia's disrespect for Arceus," Roxanne replies. "Who would you want me to vote for?"

"Karen," Whitney states.

"Okay."

_"After she and her friends disrespected Arceus by eating all that ice cream, I don't know if I can continue to vote with Cynthia," Roxanne says._

**Tribal Council**

The six remaining characters waltz into the Tribal Council area, setting their torches down, then taking their seats across from Professor Ivy.

"We now bring in the members of our jury. Candice, Liza, Silver, and our quitter Jasmine."

The four jury members take their seats across from the players, with Jasmine looking a bit upset when Ivy called her a "quitter."

"Cynthia, you were so confident today that you decided that you didn't even need immunity," Ivy states. "Why is that?"

"Not only do I not need immunity now, I don't need it ever again throughout this entire game," Cynthia replies.

"Is that because you're so unlikable?"

Whitney and Janine giggle.

"No, it's because I control this game so tightly that no one has a bit of wiggle room to escape."

"Whitney, you won immunity, breaking a long streak by Cynthia. How important is that for you?"

"It means everything," Whitney says. "I know that I was a big target had I not won."

"To put two and two together, wouldn't that mean that Janine then is the target?"

"Of course," Janine replies. "We're trying to get Roxanne on our side, though."

"Roxanne, have you given thought to joining up with Whitney and Janine, the two remaining Johto players?"

"I certainly have," Roxanne responds. "Cynthia did not honor the fast for Arceus, and that was very disrespectful. Nevertheless, I must obey Arceus, so he will tell me what to do."

"Thus your situation depends on Roxanne's decision," Ivy states.

"Actually…" Cynthia breaks in, "there is a way Janine can escape."

"And how is that?" Ivy asks.

"Simply bow down before me and acknowledge my superiority."

Janine shrugs her shoulders. "I'll never do that."

"Then prepare for your trip to Redemption Island, you inferior girl."

"Excuse me? How in any way am I inferior to you?"

"You all are inferior to me, I am superior to all of you. You'll find out soon enough."

Ivy then breaks in. "It appears to me that this conversation is going nowhere. Whitney, I know you don't want to give up immunity, so you are safe tonight. Everyone else is fair game, and it is… time to vote. Cynthia, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Cynthia goes to vote.

_"Go home, poison girl," Cynthia says._

Janine goes to vote.

Karen goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

Roxanne goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Cynthia shrugs her shoulders with a laugh.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote.

"Janine."

Janine simply rolls her eyes.

"Janine."

Ivy pulls out the next vote.

"Janine. Three votes Janine."

Janine gets ready to get up and leave.

"Karen."

Karen gives no response.

"Karen. Three votes Janine, two votes Karen, one vote left."

Janine and Whitney nervously look over at Roxanne for some glimpse of hope.

"Twentieth person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island, Janine," Ivy states. "You need to bring me your torch."

Janine sighs, then gives a hug to Whitney. She then gets up and grabs her torch and brings it over to Ivy.

"Janine, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out Janine's torch.

"You will have a chance to get back in this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Janine walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"Cynthia continues to rule this game with an iron fist and a golden scepter," Ivy states. "Maybe it's just all a matter of time until you all bow down before her. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The five remaining players take their torches and go back to camp.

**Redemption Island**

Sabrina and Giselle see Janine coming into the Redemption Island area.

"Cynthia got me too," Janine complains.

"Unbelievable," Sabrina states. "How is she controlling this game this easily?"

"I don't know," Janine replies. "We Johto people fell into her trap, Silver picked the bad rock, and now we're all but extinct."

"I intend on getting past her," Giselle breaks in.

_"It's very depressing how well Cynthia has played this game," Janine says. "Not only has she owned everyone in every way, but she may be on her way to convincing the jury to vote for her as well."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Cynthia – Janine

Janine – Karen

Karen – Janine

Lucian – Janine

Roxanne – Janine

Whitney – Karen

**Day 33**

**Orange Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Karen, Lucian, Roxanne, Whitney)**

Cynthia calls Whitney and Roxanne over to her. The two oblige reluctantly.

"Whitney, you know that your fate is sealed if you do not win immunity today," Cynthia states.

"I know," Whitney replies sadly.

"Roxanne, you will have to go if Whitney wins immunity."

"But… you promised me Karen would go next!" Roxanne complains.

"I had a vision from Arceus last night," Cynthia responds. "The vision was of you not winning this game."

"Maybe that was just the ice cream you ate," Roxanne states.

"Roxanne, you are nothing compared to me when it comes to knowledge of Arceus," Cynthia says. "Actually, you are nothing compared to me _period_, but especially when it comes to Arceus. I have studied that great Pokémon for years. You are just a young learner. I suggest you do not question my judgment."

Roxanne sighs. "I guess you're right."

Karen smirks in the background.

_"I love how Cynthia's just playing this game for me," Karen says. "While Cynthia makes herself the villain, I sit back and wait for all her foes to be placed on the jury. Then they all vote against her – and her boyfriend Lucian – and I win the game easily!"_

_"I don't know if I should trust Cynthia, but what other choice do I have in this game?" Roxanne says. "She's the one who seems to have the most knowledge of Arceus, so I guess I must trust her."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The five remaining participants walk into the immunity challenge area.

"Guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

There is a sad look on Whitney's face as she hands over the immunity GS Ball to Ivy.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will stand inside a box, with very little space for your feet and hands to hold onto. Once you fall, you are out. The last one remaining standing wins immunity. Very simple challenge, so we'll draw for spots and then get started."

The players take their places inside their boxes.

"This challenge is underway."

Cynthia immediately begins having trouble, because her high heels are slipping on the very small spots for her feet. But five minutes into the challenge, she is still standing, while the fragile Lucian drops out.

"Lucian is out, and we are down to four!"

Ten more minutes go by. Karen begins to really struggle, while Whitney looks really determined. Roxanne simply meditates to keep her mind off the pain.

"How long can you make it?"

About five minutes later, Karen's left foot slips, and she falls out of the challenge.

"Karen is down! We have only three remaining!"

Cynthia looks over at the other two, who are seemingly invincible to the pain. Whitney wants to win so badly that she refuses to feel anything. Roxanne is so busy meditating that she doesn't recognize any pain.

"Who will pull out this huge immunity?"

Finally Cynthia can take it no more, and she drops out of the challenge.

"The mighty Cynthia drops out, losing a challenge for only the second time! It's down to Roxanne and Whitney!"

A whole hour passes, with neither player having much trouble at all. But finally, after all that time, the pain starts to set in. Both players start to slip, and one of them slips off before the other.

"Whitney… stays upright! Roxanne slips off, so that means that Whitney… wins immunity once again!"

"Yes!" Whitney exclaims, as she jumps down from her box. She quickly realizes that she has no one to celebrate with, but she is extremely happy.

"Come over here, Whitney."

Whitney walks over to Ivy, who hands over the immunity GS Ball.

"Once again, you are safe from Tribal Council. The rest of you, someone's going home, you've got the night to figure out who that's gonna be."

The players slowly walk back to camp.

_"I'm so excited!" Whitney says. "Winning these challenges has been a lifesaver for me. I may have to win three more to stay in this game, but whatever it takes, I'll do it!"_

**Orange Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Karen, Lucian, Roxanne, Whitney)**

Karen walks over to the praying Roxanne to tell her the grim news.

"Sorry, but you're going to Redemption Island," she says.

"I know," Roxanne replies. "I'm simply praying for a miracle."

"You should instead ask Whitney for her GS Ball. Maybe she's stupid enough to give it up."

"No, she isn't. I know my fate. Would you please leave me alone?"

Karen walks away with a smirk on her face, while Roxanne continues to pray.

_"I don't know what I can do at this point," Roxanne says. "I need a complete miracle."_

**Tribal Council**

The five remaining players walk into the Tribal Council area. They set down their torches, then take their seats across from Professor Ivy.

"We now bring in the members of our jury. Candice, Liza, Silver, and our quitter Jasmine."

The two Johto players smile when they see that Whitney is holding the immunity GS Ball.

"Whitney, another big win today, wasn't it?" Ivy asks.

"Oh, it was huge!" Whitney exclaims. "It's the only reason I'll survive tonight."

"How many more times do you think you'll have to win immunity?" Ivy asks. "Remember, eventually the players from Redemption Island have to come back into the game."

"I assume I'm going to have to win every single time the rest of the way in order to stay alive in this game," Whitney states. "But if that's what I've got to do, I am going to do everything I can to achieve that goal."

"How about you, Cynthia, failing in a challenge for only the second time individually?"

"It is of no concern," Cynthia responds. "Whitney won't win them all. She'll be voted out soon enough."

"Roxanne, afraid it might be you tonight?"

"I know it _will_ be me tonight," Roxanne replies. "There's nothing I can do about it."

"Lucian, Karen, afraid that Cynthia might turn on you instead?"

"She would never do that!" Lucian exclaims.

"There's nothing to worry about," Karen says. "She is in no position to do such a thing."

Whitney suddenly chimes in. "But I am."

"What do you mean, Whitney?" Ivy asks.

"Since I am not at risk tonight, I have the power to suggest whoever I want to vote out. And I suggest that you, Karen, join myself and Roxanne in voting off Cynthia tonight."

Silver looks shocked, from the jury area. A big smile grows on Candice's face.

"I am loyal to Cynthia," Karen states. "There is no way I turn on her."

"You'll regret it," Whitney responds. "If you want a shot at winning this game, you'd better make a big move now."

"We'll see," Karen says.

"Cynthia, are you at all nervous about what Whitney has brought up?"

"Not at all," Cynthia replies. "My slave Lucian and my protégé Karen will follow my commands, as always."

"Okay, I guess we're about to find out. Whitney won't give up immunity, so she is safe. Everyone else is fair game, and it is… time to vote. Cynthia, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Cynthia goes to vote.

_"Arceus won't save you this time," Cynthia says._

Karen goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

Roxanne goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

_"You may be very surprised in just a second," Whitney says, holding up her vote for Cynthia._

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy gathers the votes, puts them back into the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Cynthia crosses her arms arrogantly, causing Candice to smile.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote.

"Roxanne."

She takes out the second vote.

"Roxanne. Two votes Roxanne."

Roxanne looks very uneasy, getting ready to get up.

"Cynthia."

Cynthia makes no response at all.

"Cynthia. We're tied, two votes Roxanne, two votes Cynthia, one vote left."

Ivy pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Twenty-first person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island…"

Every single person looks on in complete suspense, except, of course, for Cynthia.

"Roxanne."

Roxanne sighs, but Whitney and Candice sigh louder. Cynthia smirks arrogantly. Roxanne then gets up, takes her torch and brings it over to Ivy.

"Roxanne, the tribe has spoken."

Ivy snuffs out Roxanne's torch.

"You will have a chance to get back in this game. Take your torch and head to Redemption Island."

Roxanne heads out of the Tribal Council area.

"You had your chance to get Cynthia out, and you blew it. It's going to come back to haunt you, and you know it. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

A smirking Cynthia, along with the other three players, take their torches back to their camp.

**Redemption Island**

Roxanne joins the others at Redemption Island. Giselle is particularly displeased to see her, but Janine is happy that it is not Whitney.

"Oh, so it's you," Giselle greets Roxanne.

"Cynthia chose to vote me out this time," Roxanne says.

"Instead of Whitney?" Janine asks.

"Whitney won immunity again," Roxanne replies, to which Janine smiles.

_ "It wasn't the will of Arceus for me to remain in the game," Roxanne says. "I will do my best in the battle, but I know that I cannot fight against Arceus' will."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Cynthia – Roxanne

Karen – Roxanne

Lucian – Roxanne

Roxanne – Cynthia

Whitney – Cynthia

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Professor Ivy has a very special announcement:**

_ "Today is a very special Redemption Island," Ivy announces. "It is the last one!"_

**There is a special challenge:**

_ "Guys ready to get to today's challenge?"_

_ "Yeah!"_

_ "First things first… I will _not_ take anything back. This is not an immunity challenge."_

**And perhaps Cynthia finally blunders her way out of the game:**

_ "Wow. I am speechless. Cynthia, you may have just given away the game, after controlling it with an iron fist."_


	12. The Time Has Come

**Episode 12**

**The Time Has Come**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Silver and Sabrina held an epic battle at Redemption Island:**

_ The two Pokémon tackle each other, rolling around the battlefield. Finally, they break free, and one of them falls over to faint, while the other one barely stays on its feet._

**Sabrina won the battle, knocking out Silver. Because Silver was eliminated, Jasmine chose not to battle Giselle but instead to quit the game immediately:**

_ "I refuse to go on!" Jasmine shouts. "I'm going out with Silver!"_

_ "You mean to tell me that you're totally quitting this game?"_

_ "That's right! I forfeit my battle against Giselle!"_

**With a numerical disadvantage, the Johto trainers knew they had to win immunity, and Whitney did just that:**

_ "Whitney… keeps her balls balanced! Janine drops one! And with that, Whitney… wins immunity!"_

**This made it an obvious choice for the others to vote out Janine. When Whitney won immunity again, the "Evil Three" turned on their alliance mate Roxanne, even after Whitney made a plea for Karen to vote out Cynthia:**

_ "Since I am not at risk tonight, I have the power to suggest whoever I want to vote out. And I suggest that you, Karen, join myself and Roxanne in voting off Cynthia tonight."_

**But it was not to be, as Karen stayed loyal to Cynthia and voted out Roxanne. Now there are as many at Redemption Island as there are in the game itself. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 34**

**Orange Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Karen, Lucian, Whitney)**

Cynthia seems very pleased with the current situation, as she calls Lucian and Karen over to her.

"We've accomplished all we can for the moment," she states. "But now we must assume Sabrina will return to this game, and we must act swiftly to remove her once more."

"What if she does not return to the game, my queen?" Lucian asks.

"Then we make sure not to allow any alliance to stand up against us," Cynthia replies. "Either way, we are in complete control of this game."

_"Everything is going exactly as I have planned," Cynthia says. "No one will be able to stop us."_

Karen looks on, wondering about her own goals.

_"I still don't trust Cynthia one bit," Karen says. "But I need Cynthia to stick around to the end along with myself, because I know I can beat Cynthia in a final jury. I must be patient."_

Whitney feels a bit lucky to still be around.

_"If I hadn't won those two straight immunities, I'd be out of the game by now," she says. "Now I wonder how many more immunities I'd have to win to get to the end – perhaps all of them."_

**Redemption Island Arena**

"Come on in, guys!"

The four remaining players walk into the Redemption Island arena.

"We now bring in today's battlers: Sabrina, Janine, Giselle and Roxanne."

The four battlers march into the arena.

"Today is a very special Redemption Island," Ivy announces. "It is the last one!"

Sabrina, Giselle and Roxanne look excited, while Janine gives little response.

"The winners of today's duels go back into the game. After that, there will be no more Redemption Island – if you get voted out, you get sent immediately to the jury. Our first battle is Sabrina vs. Janine."

Janine looks depressed, realizing her huge disadvantage of having Poison types vs. Sabrina's Psychic types.

"To get back into the game! Survivors ready? Go!"

Sabrina sends out her Alakazam, while Janine reluctantly sends out her Venonat. Almost immediately, Alakazam blasts its Psychic attack at Venonat. Janine's Venonat cannot avoid the attack at all, and since it is super-effective, the Venonat goes down in one swift blow.

"And that's it! Just like that, Sabrina… stays alive! She is coming back to the game!"

Sabrina smirks, having her Alakazam return to its Poké Ball. She then shakes hands with an upset Janine.

"Now for our final battle: Giselle vs. Roxanne! Survivors ready? Go!"

Giselle and Roxanne both send out their Pokémon at almost exactly the same time. To everyone's surprise, both Pokémon are Gravelers.

"Graveler, Rollout!" Giselle calls.

"You too!" Roxanne shouts.

Both Gravelers roll right into each other, then keep pushing at each other nonstop.

"Keep pushing!" Giselle screams.

"Don't give up!" Roxanne yells.

The two Pokémon continue pushing and pushing, until one of them finally gives out and is knocked out.

"Roxanne's Graveler… is knocked out! Which means that Giselle… stays alive and will return to the game!"

Giselle raises her arms in celebration, as both trainers call back their Gravelers.

"Janine, Roxanne, I'm afraid your time in this game is up, you can both throw your buffs in the fire."

Janine and Roxanne walk towards the fire and toss their buffs in, then leave the Redemption Island arena.

"As for the rest of you, you are now one tribe of six. You can head back to camp, with the knowledge that getting voted out from here on out will send you to the jury – with no second chance."

The rest of the players exit the Redemption Island arena and head back to camp.

_"I gave it a good run, I really did," Janine says. "I made it much farther than I should have, given my position in the tribe. If Silver hadn't screwed things up for us after the merge, I would have been around even longer. But I guess that's how things go."_

_ "I hope I honored Arceus well in my playing," Roxanne says. "I really do not care much about winning, I just really wanted to please Arceus, and I think I did just that."_

**Orange Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Giselle, Karen, Lucian, Sabrina, Whitney)**

Almost immediately upon returning to camp, Cynthia calls out Sabrina.

"Bow down before me, Worthless," she commands.

"Absolutely not!" Sabrina exclaims. "After what you put me through?"

"You are still my slave, you agreed to it," Cynthia responds. "Now bow down before me."

"We made an agreement, but you broke the deal by giving me a fake Master Ball."

"Well, how about this?"

Cynthia holds out the real Master Ball.

"This is the real immunity Master Ball. I'll give it to you as long as you join my alliance."

Lucian and Karen look shocked, but say nothing.

"It'll be the four of us in the Final Four. You can even have this Master Ball to make it so – but you must bow down before me."

Sabrina looks inquisitively at Cynthia. "And you promise this is the real thing?"

"Of course! Karen and Lucian can testify that it is."

Lucian nods at Sabrina. "It is indeed the real Master Ball."

Sabrina then slowly walks over to Cynthia, who hands over the Master Ball.

"Now bow down before me."

Sabrina slowly drops to her knees and bows her head.

"More, more. All the way to the ground."

Sabrina plunges her face into the ground.

"That's right, Worthless. That's where you belong. And you'll be my vote slave for the remainder of our time out here."

Cynthia begins to cackle, while Sabrina feels humiliated.

_"This may be embarrassing, but at least I have a chance to knock out Cynthia now," Sabrina says. "I have a plan to knock her out."_

_ "I'm so certain of what I'm doing that I don't even need the immunity Master Ball," Cynthia says. "Sabrina can have it, what good will it do her? She won't be able to make it past my master plan."_

**Day 35**

The next day, Cynthia allows Sabrina to go get some rice to eat, and as she does, she talks with Whitney and Giselle.

"We're voting off Cynthia," she tells them.

"Great plan," Whitney replies.

"I'm not so sure," Giselle adds.

"Oh, come on!" Whitney exclaims. "She's been super-annoying the whole game through, we have to get rid of her!"

"But she would be easier to beat at the end," Giselle responds.

"You sound just like Silver," Whitney groans.

"Oh, all right," Giselle states. "But I better win!"

_"I don't want to bring Cynthia to the end because I'm afraid there are too many of her minions who might end up voting for her," Whitney says. "I think Silver's idea that she'd be a goat is very flawed."_

As Sabrina eats with them, Lucian looks up at Cynthia with worry.

"Are you really going to allow Sabrina to have that Master Ball?" he asks.

"Yes," Cynthia replies.

"But why?"

"Because she's dumb enough not to use it. We're going to make her as confident as possible that she won't go home, then she'll be voted out for the final time."

_"Sabrina may be psychic, but there's no way she can see what I have in store for her," Cynthia says._

**Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The six remaining players walk into the challenge area.

"Guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first… I will _not_ take anything back. This is not an immunity challenge."

Everyone looks shocked upon hearing this.

"This is a reward challenge. The winner of this challenge will get to see their loved one back at camp."

Everyone looks very excited.

"I know it's worth playing for. For today's challenge, you'll dig in the sand trying to find three rings. You will then toss those rings onto posts. The first player to get all three of their rings on their posts wins reward. I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players line up at the starting line.

"For a big reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players all run into the sand area, beginning to dig for their rings. Each player has a different designated area of the sand to dig in, across from their posts. Cynthia finds her first ring quickly.

"Cynthia off to a fast start!"

Lucian then finds his first ring, followed closely by Karen. Sabrina also gets her first ring a little later, followed by Giselle. Whitney is struggling mightily.

"Everyone but Whitney doing well!"

Cynthia finds her second ring, followed by Sabrina. Cynthia then finds her third ring very quickly, while Lucian and Karen are only on their second ring.

"Cynthia has all three rings! Start throwing them!"

Giselle finds her second ring, while Whitney finally finds her first ring. Sabrina gets her third ring, while Cynthia begins tossing.

"Cynthia lands her first ring!"

Lucian, Karen and Giselle all get their third rings, while Sabrina starts tossing, but Cynthia is way ahead.

"Cynthia lands her second ring! Only one more to go!"

Sabrina misses wildly on her first two tosses, and then it is all over.

"Cynthia lands her third ring! Total domination! Cynthia… wins reward!"

Cynthia laughs as she watches the others looking on with great disappointment.

"Congratulations, Cynthia. You will get to see your loved one back at camp."

Cynthia smiles warmly.

"Now, you can allow one other person to see their loved one too."

Cynthia thinks about it, while all the players look on with begging eyes.

"Who's it going to be, Cynthia?"

"I'm going to choose…"

She looks closely at Sabrina, who looks desperate.

"…no one."

Everyone gasps, especially Lucian.

"No one? With a chance to make someone else happy, you're going to choose no one?"

"That's right. The rest of you lost the challenge, you don't get any reward."

"Very well then. Only Cynthia's loved one will be waiting back at camp. The rest of you, I got nothing for you. You can head back to camp."

Cynthia and five angry players begin walking back to camp.

_"I can't believe Cynthia would be so cruel," Lucian says. "She is a cruel person, but there was no need for her cruelty here."_

**Orange Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Giselle, Karen, Lucian, Sabrina, Whitney)**

The players come back to the camp to meet Cynthia's grandmother Carolina. Cynthia embraces her warmly, then has a command for her.

"Bow down before me."

Carolina immediately bows down before Cynthia, as Cynthia takes her throne. Lucian kneels next to Carolina.

"Where's my slave? Worthless! Get over here!"

Sabrina sighs as Karen brings her over to Cynthia.

"Worthless, on your face!"

Karen throws Sabrina down to the ground.

"I don't understand," Sabrina wonders. "Why did you try so hard to win the challenge if all you were going to do was make your grandmother bow down before you?"

"That _was_ the reason," Cynthia replies. "I have no use for mere human beings other than for them to show their proper respect towards me."

So Carolina spends her entire time on the island bowing down before Cynthia.

_"It's incredible how vain Cynthia is," Sabrina says. "I've never seen someone with such arrogance in my life."_

**Day 36**

The next morning, Sabrina has a question for Cynthia.

"Who are we voting off?" she asks.

"Whitney, of course," Cynthia replies. "It'll be the four of us voting her off. No worries at all unless Whitney wins immunity, in which case we change our vote to Giselle. You got it, Worthless?"

"Yes, I understand."

_"Little does Cynthia know that I have a plan to take her out," Sabrina says._

So later in the day, while eating some rice, Sabrina hatches her plan. She sees Karen eating nearby, and decides to bring her in on it.

"Let's vote out Cynthia," Sabrina tells her. "It's the perfect opportunity."

A smile grows on Karen's face. "You're right, it is."

"The time has come for Cynthia to be eliminated from this game. Let's do it now."

Whitney looks quite worried, but says nothing to them.

_"I don't think Cynthia will fall into their trap that easily," Whitney says. "She seems too smart for that."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The six players enter the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Whitney tosses the immunity GS Ball over to Ivy.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will swim out to sea and retrieve a box of different colored Poké Balls. You will bring that box back to shore with you. Once you're back at shore, you'll break it open, then throw each of the Poké Balls into their designated slot from behind this line. If you throw one into the wrong slot, you have to go and take it out and go back behind the line and throw again. First player to get all four Poké Balls into their right slots wins immunity, and a guaranteed 1-in-5 shot at winning this game. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players all line up at the starting line.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players take off into the water, with Cynthia again taking an early advantage. She gets to her box first, followed by Karen and Giselle. They start bringing their boxes back, while Lucian, Sabrina and Whitney finally get to their boxes.

"A nice start for Cynthia!"

Cynthia gets back to shore first, followed closely by Giselle. Karen is next to the beach, and Sabrina is fourth. They all start breaking open their boxes to get to the Poké Balls.

"Once you've got those Poké Balls out, you start tossing them into their slots!"

Cynthia gets hers out and begins tossing. She lands her first ball in its correct spot. Giselle tosses one as well, but it lands in the wrong spot.

"Go get your ball and retrieve it, Giselle! That's the wrong spot!"

Giselle hurries to get her ball, while Sabrina lands one of her balls. Karen gets one of hers in its correct place too. Lucian and Whitney finally get back to shore and start breaking open their boxes.

"It's a close race so far!"

Cynthia lands her second ball. Giselle gets her first into its correct spot. Sabrina and Karen also land their second balls, while Lucian finally lands his first.

"Whitney, not even in this challenge!"

Cynthia lands her third ball, as Giselle gets her second. Lucian tosses one, but it lands in the wrong spot.

"Cynthia, one away from winning this challenge!"

Giselle, Sabrina and Karen all land their third balls nearly simultaneously, setting up a close finish.

"This is neck-and-neck-and-neck-and-neck!"

Finally, one of them lands their fourth ball in the correct spot.

"Cynthia… misses! Giselle gets it in the right spot, and she wins immunity!"

Giselle raises her arms in celebration, while Cynthia gives a look of disgust in frustration.

"Congratulations, Giselle, this is for you."

Ivy hands over the immunity GS Ball to Giselle.

"You are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. The rest of you, someone's going home, I'll give you a few hours to figure out who that's gonna be."

The players head on back to camp.

_"I feel so happy that I won!" Giselle says. "I always win at Pokémon battles, but this is a different challenge. I'm not surprised, though."_

**Orange Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Giselle, Karen, Lucian, Sabrina, Whitney)**

Sabrina talks over her plans with Whitney.

"I've got Karen on board, as well as Giselle," Sabrina tells Whitney. "Cynthia's going home tonight."

"Shouldn't you have a backup plan?" Whitney asks. "I see that you pilfered that Master Ball off Cynthia."

"Yes, but I won't need it," Sabrina responds. "Since Cynthia and Lucian are voting for you, I won't get any votes."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Whitney replies.

"Look, I have to take a gamble at some point, and this is it. Cynthia's going home!"

_"It's finally time for me to win one over Cynthia," Sabrina says. "Tonight is the big night."_

**Tribal Council**

The six players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down, then take their seats across from Professor Ivy.

"We now bring in the members of our jury. Candice, Liza, Silver, our quitter Jasmine, Janine and Roxanne."

The six jury members take their designated seats.

"Cynthia, you're slipping. Whitney won two immunities, and now Giselle won this immunity."

"Yes, but I still won't need it," Cynthia replies. "I am supremely confident that my plan will work out."

"And that plan is…?"

"Vote out the weak Whitney, who has no one left," Cynthia responds.

"Whitney, are you out of chances?"

"It appears so," Whitney replies. "It's amazing that Cynthia's going to get her way yet again."

"Giselle, happy to be holding onto that immunity GS Ball?"

"Of course!" Giselle exclaims. "But I'm really not sure who I should vote for tonight, it's a tough decision for me."

"You mean this vote could still be up in the air?"

"That's right," Giselle states. "I'm not sure who to go with."

"Well, we know that Cynthia has that Master Ball…"

Sabrina then holds out the Master Ball.

"Sabrina, where did you get that Master Ball?" Ivy asks.

"Cynthia gave it to me," Sabrina replies.

"Cynthia… gave it to you? Are you sure that isn't a fake?"

"It's the real thing," Lucian breaks in.

"It really is," Karen adds.

"Wow. I am speechless. Cynthia, you may have just given away the game, after controlling it with an iron fist."

"You'll see," Cynthia responds.

"Well, with that, I don't know what to expect. Giselle has immunity, you cannot vote for her, everyone else is fair game, and it is… time to vote. Cynthia, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Cynthia goes to vote.

Giselle goes to vote.

Karen goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

Sabrina goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

_"I don't have much hope tonight, but I'm voting for you anyway," Whitney says, showing her vote for Cynthia._

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity Master Ball, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Everyone looks at Sabrina. Sabrina holds the ball out for a second, then pulls it back.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote.

"Cynthia."

She takes out the second vote.

"Cynthia."

A smile grows on Sabrina's face. Whitney gets hopeful.

"Sabrina."

Cynthia smiles herself.

"Sabrina. We're tied, two votes Sabrina, two votes Cynthia."

Ivy pulls out the next vote.

"Sabrina. Three votes Sabrina, two votes Cynthia, one vote left."

Sabrina suddenly looks completely shocked. Whitney begins to shake her head. Cynthia has the biggest evil smile on her face.

"Twenty-second player voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island…"

Ivy holds out the vote, which says "Worthless Slave Sabrina."

"…Sabrina. That's four, that's enough."

Sabrina looks furious, and she throws the immunity Master Ball to the ground in frustration. As she goes over to get her torch, Cynthia picks up the Master Ball, but no one notices, as they all watch Sabrina bring her torch over to Ivy.

"Sabrina, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Sabrina walks out of the Tribal Council area in a huff.

"Sabrina not only becomes the first player in Survivor history to get voted out three times in a single game, she also failed to survive a single Tribal Council that she attended. Perhaps she is the worst player in Survivor history. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Cynthia smiles proudly, as the five remaining players head back to camp.

_"I can't believe it, I was hoodwinked by Cynthia again!" Sabrina says. "Now there's no Redemption Island to bail me out. I can't believe I was so stupid. I should have used that Master Ball… but I thought for sure I was safe and that Whitney or Cynthia would go home. I guess I'm a very poor psychic."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Cynthia – Sabrina

Giselle – Sabrina

Karen – Sabrina

Lucian – Sabrina

Sabrina – Cynthia

Whitney – Cynthia

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**A player tries to sabotage another player in a challenge:**

"_You are automatically thrown out of this challenge for trying to sabotage another player!"_

**And more…**

"_For that, you are officially thrown out of this game!"_

**And someone **_**else**_** is named Sole Survivor of Survivor: Shamouti Island! Stay tuned to find out who!**


	13. It Will All Be Mine

**Episode 13**

**It Will All Be Mine**

**24 Pokémon trainers came to Shamouti Island for an adventure of a lifetime. They were split into 4 tribes, based on regions. From the very start, Johto dominated the challenges…**

"Johto wins immunity and big reward!"

**Sinnoh lost many of the challenges, but all the time, Cynthia remained unfazed, going on a run of terror.**

"Lucian, give Candice a spoonful of rice," Cynthia commands. "That's all."

"What?!" Candice screams. "But you made a deal!"

"I'm letting you eat," Cynthia replies. "But I decide how much you eat. And my choice is one spoonful."

**Cynthia made herself queen of the Sinnoh tribe, eliminating five fellow tribe members along the way, before settling into her "Evil Three" alliance with Lucian and Karen. They then took on the Johto alliance head-to-head…**

"Now, I must ask, are there any clear alliances here?"

"There are," Silver responds. "There's the four of us who were members of the Johto tribe, and there's the 'Evil Three.'"

**After a purple rock went against Silver, the Johto alliance was decimated, and Whitney is the only one who remains from that formerly dominant tribe. She has fought to eliminate Cynthia, but Redemption Island returnee Giselle sided with Cynthia to vote out Sabrina.**

"Twenty-second player voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island…"

Ivy holds out the vote, which says "Worthless Slave Sabrina."

"…Sabrina. That's four, that's enough."

**Now only five remain, all with their eyes on the prize. There's 7-time defending Indigo League champion Giselle…**

_ "I know I'm the best out here," Giselle says. "But I also could use a few people to help me out."_

…**Goldenrod City Gym Leader Whitney…**

"_I want to win this game too," Whitney says. "I'm going to approach this situation very cautiously."_

…**Kanto Elite Four alumnus Karen…**

_"I love how Cynthia's just playing this game for me," Karen says. "While Cynthia makes herself the villain, I sit back and wait for all her foes to be placed on the jury. Then they all vote against her – and her boyfriend Lucian – and I win the game easily!"_

…**Sinnoh Elite Four member Lucian…**

_"I'm going to have to do whatever it takes to keep myself in the game, no matter how embarrassing the task," Lucian says. "It's a lot like life for me anyway, this is the way she treats me on a day-to-day basis."_

…**and the one who has completely controlled and dominated this game up to this point, Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia…**

_"I shall be in complete control of this game from start to finish," Cynthia says. "I will command everyone to vote as I say, and when the game is over, they shall crown me their queen."_

**One of those five will be named Sole Survivor tonight!**

**Day 37**

**Orange Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Giselle, Karen, Lucian, Whitney)**

Lucian fans Cynthia with a palm frond, as Karen stands by wondering about strategy.

"Who are we voting out next?" she asks Cynthia bluntly.

"I've been waiting to vote out Whitney for a while now," Cynthia states. "Sabrina came back and threw a road block into that plan, but now Whitney is toast. There is no way she wins both immunities, so she will not see the Final Three."

"And what if she does?"

"Then _you're_ gone," Cynthia tells Karen. "How about that?"

"Well, at least you're willing to tell me," Karen responds.

_"I have plans in case Cynthia tries to eliminate me early," Karen says. "I know how to escape."_

Lucian just continues fanning Cynthia, not saying a word, while Cynthia simply smiles.

_"I do not trust Karen," Cynthia says. "I know that Karen would love to lead a coup-de-tat against me."_

Whitney, meanwhile, talks to Giselle about any possible alliance.

"We've got to stick together, and hope someone goes to our side," Whitney tells her.

"What are the chances of _that_ happening?" Giselle replies.

"Well, you put us in this situation by voting out Sabrina!"

"I did what I had to for my own sake. Sabrina was too big a threat. Plus, I want to sit next to Cynthia in the Final Three."

"But Cynthia's dangerous!"

"Everybody hates her. There's no way she wins. Your best bet is to stick with me, and vote off either Lucian or Karen."

Whitney looks shocked, but then she thinks about it.

_"Maybe Giselle is right," Whitney says. "Maybe if Cynthia stays to the end, she won't get that many votes in a Final 3 situation. And Giselle isn't too popular either. Maybe I should try to vote out Lucian or Karen."_

_ "I'm thinking much faster and more thoroughly than Whitney," Giselle says. "The problem is, not too many people on the jury like me. So unless I just want third place – which I would _never_ be satisfied with – I need to get to the end with two people no one likes. And those would be Cynthia and Lucian."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The five remaining players enter the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Giselle hands over the immunity GS Ball to Professor Ivy.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will be given 10 Poké Balls to hold. You will cradle those Poké Balls in your arms for as long as you possibly can. When even one of your Poké Balls drops to the ground, you are out of this challenge. Last one remaining wins immunity, guaranteed a 1-in-4 shot at winning this game. I'll give you a moment to strategize and then we'll get started."

The players take their positions at the start, picking up the 10 Poké Balls and trying to comfortably gather them in their arms. Once they all do, Ivy signals to them.

"This challenge is officially underway."

Almost immediately, Lucian begins to juggle his Poké Balls. He starts stumbling a bit, and only 15 seconds into the challenge, he drops several of them, falling to the ground.

"Lucian is immediately out of this challenge!"

The others, however, hold on to their Poké Balls without much trouble. About ten minutes into the challenge, all four are still holding on strong.

"Who will drop out second?"

Karen begins to struggle a bit with the weight, but she holds on strong. Then Whitney starts to feel one of the balls starting to slip.

"Can Whitney recover?"

Whitney adjusts her arms so that the ball does not slip out.

"Nice recovery by Whitney."

Giselle feels a couple of the balls slipping toward her right. She tries to adjust herself to keep them in her arms, but as she does, a ball slips off the top of the pile and drops to the ground.

"Giselle is now out of this challenge!"

Giselle dumps all the balls on the ground in a fury, while Cynthia simply laughs.

"Only three remaining in this challenge. This is a big challenge! Don't think about anything else except keeping those balls in your arms!"

About ten minutes later, Karen begins to struggle again, and she finally drops a few of the balls.

"Karen is out! We are down to two!"

It is Whitney vs. Cynthia for immunity. Whitney has struggled a bit, but she seems not to be having much trouble at this point. Cynthia has not had any trouble at all.

"Don't get distracted by anything! Stay focused!"

It takes another ten minutes for Whitney to even have any struggles. She adjusts nicely and keeps everything in place.

"Who will win this very important immunity?"

Finally, about 45 minutes into the challenge, one of the players drops one ball to the ground.

"Whitney's ball hits the ground! Cynthia… wins immunity!"

Cynthia throws the Poké Balls into the air in celebration, while the others look on disappointedly.

"Congratulations, Cynthia, this is for you."

Ivy hands over the immunity GS Ball to Cynthia.

"You are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. The rest of you, someone's going home, you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be."

The players slowly head back to camp.

_"I guess that's all for Whitney, isn't it?" Cynthia says. "Or is it?"_

**Orange Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Giselle, Karen, Lucian, Whitney)**

Whitney talks with Giselle about their seemingly hopeless situation.

"It's one of us two tonight," Whitney says.

"Naturally," an angry Giselle replies.

"And it's probably me. So we have to try to do something."

"And what's that?"

"Convince Karen into voting off Lucian."

"Good luck with that."

Whitney walks over to Karen as Karen is eating some rice, but Karen holds up a hand as if to say "don't talk to me."

"But…" Whitney says.

"Sorry, you blew it," Karen responds. "Have fun with the rest of your Johto friends on the jury."

Whitney simply sighs.

_"It looks like I'm completely doomed," Whitney says. "I don't know how to escape this one. Just like Janine before me, I'm a sitting duck waiting for the Evil Three to pick me off. If only I had won immunity, but that's the trick, isn't it?"_

**Tribal Council**

The five remaining players march into the Tribal Council area and set their torches down.

"We now bring in the members of our jury."

The jury members begin to walk in.

"Candice, Liza, Silver, our quitter Jasmine, Janine, Roxanne, and voted out last Tribal Council, Sabrina."

Sabrina glares over at Cynthia, who gives a laugh in response.

"Cynthia, big immunity win today, wasn't it?"

"It really didn't matter," Cynthia responds. "I don't ever need immunity."

"Then why not just give it up?"

"Because _I _earned it. These losers didn't."

"Karen, Cynthia just called you a loser. How does that make you feel?"

"Well, obviously, I don't like being called that," Karen replies. "But that's Cynthia for you. Besides, we already know that it's going to be the three of us voting out Whitney tonight."

"Really? Is that set in stone?"

Cynthia and Lucian nod their heads.

"Queen Cynthia decided that Whitney must go," Lucian states. "So Whitney _will_ go."

"Whitney, is this a situation where there is nothing you can do about it?"

"It seems to be," Whitney replies. "I have asked Karen to vote for Lucian, she won't. I know Lucian won't go against Cynthia's orders. So I'm stuck."

"What about you, Giselle? Doesn't this worry you that you're going to be the next one eliminated by the 'Evil Three'?"

"No, I'll be fine," Giselle states. "I'll simply win the final immunity and make it to the end."

"That's a rather arrogant statement to make."

"It's par for the course for Giselle," Karen breaks in, causing the jury to laugh.

"Well, I don't know what to say to liven up this Tribal Council, if everyone already knows what's going down. I will remind you that is the last night that you can play the immunity Master Ball, but since Sabrina got voted out with it…"

Cynthia holds out the immunity Master Ball.

"Cynthia, how did you get that?"

"Sabrina dropped it on the ground instead of taking it with her. I picked it up."

Sabrina and Candice look furious from the jury.

"That should be illegal!" Whitney exclaims.

"It's not," Ivy replies. "If Sabrina didn't take the Master Ball with her and instead left it behind, it's there for the taking."

Whitney crosses her arms in a huff.

"So, Cynthia, you don't need that tonight," Ivy says, "so you have the option of giving it to someone else, or hoarding it for yourself. I would expect nothing else than for you to hoard it."

"Actually," Cynthia breaks in, "I'm going to give this to my dear Lucian."

Cynthia hands over the Master Ball to Lucian, then kisses him on the cheek. Lucian blushes with embarrassment.

"Okay, so Lucian, you better not be like Sabrina," Ivy states. "You'd better play that tonight."

"It won't matter," Karen breaks in. "Whitney's going home regardless."

"In any case, Cynthia has the immunity GS Ball, she cannot be voted out. The rest of you are fair game, as it is… time to vote. Cynthia, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Cynthia goes to vote.

Giselle goes to vote.

Karen goes to vote.

_"Tsk, tsk," Karen says, showing her vote for Whitney._

Lucian goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote

"I'll go tally the votes."

After gathering the votes, Ivy returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity Master Ball, you'd better play it right now, because tonight is the last night you can do so."

Lucian immediately springs to his feet, then walks over and hands the Master Ball over to Professor Ivy.

"Very well then, this is a good immunity Master Ball, no votes cast against Lucian will count."

Lucian gives a slight smile while adjusting his glasses, as he goes back to his seat.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Ivy pulls out the first vote.

"Karen."

Karen smirks in response.

"Karen."

Whitney crosses her fingers, hoping that Giselle will receive the next vote.

"Whitney."

Whitney sighs, realizing her fate.

"Whitney. We're tied, two votes Whitney, two votes Karen, one vote left."

Ivy opens up the final vote extremely slowly.

"Twenty-third person voted out of Survivor: Shamouti Island…"

She opens the vote fully.

"Karen."

"What?!" Karen screams. "Who did this? Lucian, or Cynthia?"

Lucian shakes his head "no," while Cynthia begins to laugh. Whitney breathes a large sigh of relief, smiling.

"Cynthia, you backstabber! I can't believe you!" Karen yells.

"Karen, you need to bring me your torch," Ivy states.

Karen angrily picks up her torch and carries it over to Ivy, while staring at the chuckling Cynthia the whole time.

"Karen, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Karen gives Cynthia a death glare, before stomping out of the Tribal Council area.

"I really don't know what to say. Cynthia has proven herself to be the most untrustworthy player in the history of this game – she'll backstab anyone. For _anyone_ to trust her at this point is pretty stupid. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The four remaining players take their torches and go back to camp.

_"Cynthia, the evil queen," Karen says. "There's nothing I can say about her that is even remotely positive. She used me as a tool to get this far, then cut me off when she didn't need me anymore. I really can't believe it."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Cynthia – Karen

Giselle – Karen

Karen – Whitney

Lucian – Whitney

Whitney – Karen

**Day 38**

**Orange Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Giselle, Lucian, Whitney)**

Whitney is still in shock that she survived the prior vote. She is so much in shock, that she actually goes over to thank Cynthia for saving her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Whitney exclaims.

"I think you're forgetting something," Cynthia replies, from her throne.

"Huh?"

"Bow down."

"I'm not doing that!"

"Then you will be the one voted out tonight."

"That's no surprise. Giselle doesn't exactly like me all that much, and she wants to keep you two around. I'm going to be voted out if I don't win immunity."

"And you _won't_ win immunity, because I am going to."

Whitney sighs. "Anyway, could you please tell me why you turned on Karen?"

"Simple," Cynthia replies. "Karen will vote for me, even though I backstabbed her. She's a sure jury vote. Whereas if I kept her to the end, she would have gotten more votes than me."

Lucian looks a bit worried as Cynthia says this.

_"If Queen Cynthia looked at Karen as a sure jury vote, I would guess she would look at me the same way," Lucian says. "I better make sure not to upset her."_

Giselle, meanwhile, retrieves the mail.

"What's this about a 'Rites of Passage'?" she complains, as she brings over the note to the others.

"Let's see," Whitney replies, as she takes the paper off Giselle. "This tells us to follow this path to the Rites of Passage, where we will pay tribute to our fallen comrades."

"I don't want to do that!" Giselle exclaims.

"After the Rites of Passage, we will have our final immunity challenge," Whitney adds.

"Fine, then, let's go," Giselle complains.

**Rites of Passage**

The four players head on out through the path that has been set aside for the Rites of Passage. Lucian is carrying Cynthia on his back, as she refuses to use any effort. The four pass by the first staff, which has the nametag of the first player eliminated.

"Brawly," Whitney says, picking up the tag.

"Brawly ruined the first challenge for our tribe!" Giselle exclaims. "He deserved to go that early!"

_"One small mistake, and my game was over," Brawly says. "I guess that's how little room you have for error in this game."_

The players come up to the next staff.

"Volkner," Giselle reads the tag.

"Volkner was allied with Candice and refused to give in to my orders," Cynthia states. "He got what he justly deserved."

_"I had Cynthia target myself and Candice from the very beginning," Volkner says. "There was really no way of escape for me."_

The players walk up to the next tag.

"Bruno," Lucian reads.

"A real fighter, but he couldn't make it too far in this game," Whitney comments.

_"I had no favors handed to me from the very start," Bruno says. "Having Will's former girlfriend Karen on my tribe made it tough, and having Sabrina as an opponent at Redemption Island made it impossible."_

They come up to the next tag.

"Hunter J," Lucian comments.

"A loyal servant, but not loyal enough," Cynthia states. "Thus she had to be eliminated when she was."

_"I showed complete obedience to Cynthia, and she gave me nothing in return," J says. "I feel humiliated by my time out here."_

The four go over to the next tag.

"Tate," Whitney says.

"Tate wasn't in my alliance, plain and simple," Giselle states. "He really made no impact on the game whatsoever."

_"I wish I had been able to make it farther, not only for my sake but for Liza's sake as well," Tate says. "Unfortunately, we didn't have the numbers."_

They go over to the next tag.

"Gary," Giselle comments.

"Gary fought hard, but it wasn't enough," Whitney remarks.

_"I fell on my sword for Melody," Gary says. "If it came down to picking rocks to try to keep Melody alive, I'd do it again, a hundred times. She's worth that much to me."_

The contestants walk over to the next tag.

"Will," Whitney says.

"Another guy who had no business playing this game," Giselle states.

_"Everything went wrong for me in this game," Will says. "I had my girlfriend Sabrina knocked out right off the bat, and then my alliance with Karen fizzled when Melody played that Master Ball. Really a depressing game for me."_

The four players go to the next tag.

"Cyrus," Lucian comments.

"Cyrus thought he had power, but he had none the whole game," Cynthia says. "He was very easy to use as a puppet."

_"I did everything I could to please Cynthia, and none of it was good enough," Cyrus says. "I guess maybe I should have tried to revolt against Cynthia instead of blindly obeying her."_

The four Pokémon trainers walk over to the next staff and tag.

"Melody," Giselle says.

"Melody was hopeless against us," Lucian says. "Isn't that right, my queen?"

"That's right," Cynthia replies. "She had no way of escaping us."

_"I had some good luck, some bad luck," Melody says. "All in all, I'm happy I made it as far as I did, considering the circumstances. If things had gone better, I'm sure I would have contended."_

The players go over to the next tag, which Whitney picks up and holds close to her heart.

"That's Gold, isn't it?" Giselle asks.

"Yes," Whitney says, with a tear coming down her cheek. "Silver backstabbed him for no reason whatsoever. He deserved to be in our Johto alliance and at least make it to the merge. His getting eliminated almost ruined my game as well."

_"Whitney and I knew not to trust Silver coming into the game," Gold says. "Sure enough, it was Silver who ended up being my downfall. Now I hope that Whitney wins the whole thing and makes up for my loss."_

The four go to the next staff. Giselle picks up this tag.

"Oh, Joe," she says with a laugh.

"You too lost your companion along the way," Whitney says sympathetically, putting an arm around Giselle's neck.

"It's okay," Giselle replies. "Joe learned his lesson: never underestimate your opposition. I think a little disappointment will serve him better as a trainer in the future."

_"I never expected Liza to have that immunity Master Ball," Joe says. "But she had it, and she picked me for some reason. But I know I'd never be able to live it down if I went farther than Giselle, so I'm happy for her. I hope with all of my being that she wins the whole thing, because if she doesn't, she'll be furious for a long time. She's a sore loser."_

The players go over to the next staff.

"Falkner," Lucian reads the tag.

"Falkner flew under the radar, so to speak," Whitney states. "He had a pretty good strategy. Our alliance was able to outsmart him, but it was a close call."

_"I can't believe I made it almost to the merge given the fact that Janine and I were on the outs from Day 1," Falkner says. "If Janine had only anticipated the vote correctly and given me her Master Ball, we would have both made the merge."_

The four trainers go over to the next staff and tag.

"Candice," Lucian says. "She couldn't escape you, could she, my queen?"

"Of course not," Cynthia says. "I am thoroughly satisfied in her humiliation. She defied me nonstop, and she got what she deserved. I only wish she had not even made the merge."

_"My time out here will be marked by Cynthia getting the better of me the whole time," Candice says. "She tricked me into giving up my immunity Master Ball, she starved me, she voted me out twice. Yet I won't let that define me. I know that I played an honest game, and if that was what caused me to lose, so be it."_

The players go to the next tag.

"Liza," Whitney reads.

"Liza voted out Joe, so I'm not upset to see her eliminated," Giselle states.

"But couldn't she just as easily have voted out you?" Whitney asks.

"Oh, don't worry!" Giselle exclaims. "I would have easily won any Pokémon battle at Redemption Island to get back into the game!"

_"My game was shot when Tate was voted out," Liza says. "Then when the merge came, my allies Sabrina and Candice were both eliminated quickly, and I was a sitting duck. I didn't have enough strategy to get any farther in the game."_

The players walk over to the next staff.

"Silver… oh, Silver," Whitney says.

"He really didn't have his head screwed on too tight, did he?" Giselle wonders.

"You know what, Silver's a longtime friend," Whitney says. "But that doesn't mean I trust him wholeheartedly. I tried working with him as long as I could, and I was willing to pick rocks for him. He got some bad luck, as it turns out. He could have won this game if he hadn't gotten unlucky."

_"All because of a purple rock… all because of that!" Silver says. "I had a strategy in place – to bring Cynthia and Jasmine to the end, and let Jasmine win this game. But my downfall was underestimating Roxanne – she ended up throwing a whole wrench into all of my plans. Still, I was very close to beating Sabrina in the battle and having a shot at getting back into the game."_

The trainers notice that the next staff is not standing up like all of the others, but instead lying on the ground.

"Poor Jasmine," Whitney says. "She didn't have to quit, she really didn't… she just loved Silver that much."

"It was her own choice," Cynthia states. "Even I didn't have plans on harming her… at least at that point."

The players walk over to the next staff.

"Janine," Giselle comments.

"Janine became a good ally and a great friend out here to me," Whitney says. "I was honored to be able to play with her. She got a bit unlucky, or else she may have ended up using her ninja skills to sneak all the way to the end."

_"On Day 1, I figured I would be the first one voted out of my tribe," Janine says. "To have made it all the way to a point where I had a real shot at winning, that's something I won't overlook. I'm pleased I was able to make my way that far."_

The four trainers go to the next staff, and there is some laughter from both Whitney and Giselle as they read the tag.

"Oh, Roxanne…" Whitney says.

"All obsessed with some legendary Pokémon that doesn't exist," Giselle states.

"Arceus _does_ exist," Cynthia breaks in. "I've researched that Pokémon to know so beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"Whatever you say," Giselle responds.

_"I know I honored Arceus in my play," Roxanne says. "That's all I wanted to do out here. The fact that I made it very far is just an aside."_

The players come up to the next staff.

"Sabrina," Lucian reads the tag.

"I completely and totally humiliated that worthless human being during this game," Cynthia says. "I consider that mission accomplished."

_"To say Cynthia got me would be an understatement," Sabrina says. "I don't know why I was so foolish to believe her multiple times. I felt like I had no other choice. Despite all my wins at Redemption Island, this game was a complete failure for me."_

The players come up on the final staff and tag.

"Karen," Giselle says.

"Karen was simply a pawn in my plan to win this game," Cynthia says. "She was not smart enough to realize that I was just using her the whole time."

_"For Cynthia to outsmart me like this, I'm embarrassed," Karen says. "I thought for sure I was pulling one over her eyes. I only wish I had seen it coming."_

The players then take the pile of tags and throw them into a fire pit that has conveniently been prepared for them. They then light it on fire and watch their opponents' tags burn, before heading for the immunity challenge.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The players walk into the immunity challenge area, with excited looks on their faces.

"You guys ready to get to your final immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"For the final time, I will take it back."

Cynthia hands over the immunity GS Ball to Ivy.

"Thank you. For the last time, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will race down this hill to the beach, where you will then swim all the way out to several poles, which all have bags of puzzle pieces tied to them. Each one of you has three bags of puzzle pieces to untie. You must then swim back to shore with the bags, unload the puzzle pieces on your table and solve your puzzle. Since these are big bags of puzzle pieces, you may want to go back and get them one at a time instead of trying to swim back with all three at once. The first player to solve their puzzle – which is a map of the Orange Islands – wins immunity and is guaranteed a 1-in-3 shot at winning this game. This is the biggest immunity in this game; you win, you get to stand in front of the jury and tell them why you deserve to win this game. I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players line up at the starting line, preparing for the challenge.

"For a big immunity, and a guaranteed spot in the Final Three! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players take off down the hill, and almost immediately Lucian stumbles and begins rolling down the hill. He makes sure to keep his momentum going forward so he does not lose that much time. Giselle is off to an early lead, as she reaches the beach first, with Cynthia losing a bit of time thanks to her high heels.

"Cynthia may not want to wear those heels, they're slowing her down!"

But Cynthia rebelliously keeps running in her heels, falling behind Giselle and Whitney. Even Lucian catches up to her.

"Lucian, you want me to win, don't you?" Cynthia asks.

"Yes, your majesty," Lucian replies.

"Then…"

She whispers something in Lucian's ear. Lucian nods in return.

"Cynthia and Lucian having a conversation instead of just running!" Ivy yells.

Cynthia and Lucian then take off toward the beach, where Giselle and Whitney have already entered the water and started to swim. Lucian and Cynthia try to catch them, as they all swim off into the water.

"A nice lead for Giselle right now!"

Giselle reaches her puzzle pieces first, and she begins to untie her first bag. Whitney also grabs a bag, and she unties hers before Giselle does. Lucian and Cynthia begin to catch up and get near to the bags.

"Whitney off to a good start with her first bag!"

Giselle finally gets her first bag, and she begins swimming back to shore. Whitney instead decides that she is going to try to get all three bags while she is still in the water.

"A risky strategy for Whitney here!"

Cynthia gets to her bags and starts untying one. Then Lucian makes it over to his bags, but he swims right past his and over to Giselle's bags.

"Lucian, you're at the wrong bags!" Ivy screams.

Lucian pays no attention, beginning to untie Giselle's second bag. Whitney keeps a close eye on Lucian as she unties her second bag.

"Lucian, going after the wrong bags! This could cost him big time!"

Cynthia unties her first bag, while Lucian finally unties Giselle's second bag and goes for the third bag. Whitney gets her second bag untied and starts untying her third bag. Giselle, meanwhile, is almost back to shore.

"Giselle, ready to bring her first bag back and go back for her others!"

But Lucian has Giselle's third bag untied at this point. Then, he suddenly opens each bag, allowing all the puzzle pieces to spill out into the water. Giselle does not notice as she puts down her first bag on the table.

"Hold everything! Stop where you are!"

Whitney pauses untying her third bag, while Giselle sits down on the beach. Cynthia hides her hands underwater as she continues to untie her bags.

"Lucian, what are you doing?" Ivy yells.

Lucian looks over at Cynthia, trying to think of something to say. Cynthia gives him no response.

"Lucian, if I'm not mistaken, it looks as if you are trying to sabotage Giselle in this challenge!"

Lucian again looks over at Cynthia, hoping she will defend him, but she remains silent, as does he.

"Lucian, you are automatically thrown out of this challenge for trying to sabotage another player!"

"But wait!" Giselle yells. "Those are all my puzzle pieces floating in the water!"

"There's an easy way to solve this," Ivy replies. "Since all the puzzle pieces are identical, your second and third bags are the same as Lucian's second and third bags. Lucian, please untie your first bag and bring it back with you. Then Giselle will get Lucian's second and third bags."

Lucian swims over to his first bag, looking closely at Cynthia to see what she wants him to do.

"Lucian, you sabotage this challenge any more, and you are thrown out of this game!"

Cynthia then whispers to Lucian, "It's time for the knight to sacrifice himself for the queen."

Lucian looks at Cynthia closely, realizing what is about to happen. He then begins untying his other two bags instead of his first one.

"No, Lucian!" Ivy yells. "You untie your first bag, not the other ones! Untying the other ones will only give Giselle an assist!"

Giselle smiles from the beach, not minding any sort of assist. Meanwhile, Lucian unties both of his other two bags, then suddenly rips them open as well, allowing the puzzle pieces to float into the water.

"Lucian, that's it! You're clearly trying to sabotage this challenge, and for that, you are officially thrown out of this game!"

Lucian simply looks over at Cynthia and bows his head.

"This challenge is over!" Ivy shouts. "Lucian is officially eliminated from the game, and the other players will be part of the Final Three!"

Whitney and Giselle look completely confused, each from a different position, Whitney holding onto her post in the water, and Giselle sitting on the beach.

"Wait a minute!" Giselle complains. "Shouldn't we have the choice to continue the challenge and restart it without Lucian? I may perhaps want to vote out someone else, and leave Lucian in the game."

"It's too late!" Ivy yells. "Lucian has crossed the line. He is out of this game for good. He will be placed on the jury, and the rest of you will be the Final Three."

"Why should he get a jury vote?" Giselle continues to complain. "He cheated!"

"It is my judgment that Lucian does not get any reward by casting a jury vote. We will have nine jury members, and a Final Three. This decision is final."

Cynthia smirks, knowing that she has gotten what she wants – again. She knows that Lucian is a shoo-in as a vote for herself.

"Everyone, back to camp, except you, Lucian. You will come with me, as you have been extinguished from the game."

Whitney, Cynthia and Lucian swim back to shore, leaving the bags and the puzzle pieces floating in the water. Whitney and Cynthia join Giselle in heading back to camp, while Lucian begins walking with Ivy out of the challenge area.

"Tell me," Ivy asks Lucian, with the others out of earshot, "did Cynthia coerce you into doing this?"

Lucian shakes his head "no."

"Tell me the truth, Lucian. If Cynthia forced you to do this, or threatened you in any way, or even suggested this, I need to know."

"Not at all," Lucian replies.

Ivy sighs. "Lucian, I have a deal for you. You tell me that Cynthia even remotely suggested that you do this, in order to help her – and I'll restore you to the game and send Cynthia to the jury in your place."

Lucian thinks long and hard about Ivy's offer. A spot in the Final Three, at his queen's expense. He thinks about the potential of winning the game. He then thinks about what Cynthia's response would be toward him. There is one obvious choice for him.

"No, she did not," Lucian tells Ivy.

Ivy sighs heavily again. "Fine, Lucian. You are to join the jury for the Final Tribal Council."

Lucian nods, then heads with Ivy out of the immunity challenge area. Ivy holds onto the immunity GS Ball, which will have no final holder.

_"I am Queen Cynthia's slave, I must obey her," Lucian says. "Even if that means my sacrificing my own spot in this game. This is not at all how I planned to go out, but it is how the queen has chosen for me to leave this game. Now I must give her my vote on the jury."_

**Orange Tribe**

**(Cynthia, Giselle, Whitney)**

When the players get back to camp that evening, Giselle and Whitney are furious with Cynthia.

"You cheater!" Giselle yells at Cynthia. "You forced Lucian into doing that! That way, we don't get to vote you out, and then you get his jury vote automatically!"

"It was all a setup!" Whitney adds. "Cynthia knew that we'd both vote for her, and she didn't want to face a fire-making challenge! So she told Lucian to get himself thrown out of the challenge – to save her own butt!"

Cynthia simply laughs. "Oh, so now you get it?"

Whitney and Giselle seethe with anger.

_"I can't believe it!" Giselle says. "Cynthia cheats yet again, and gets away with it – yet again! This game is totally rigged! If I don't win, I'm going to file a lawsuit!"_

_ "Had we sent Cynthia to the jury, she would have been the lone person to vote for Lucian," Whitney says. "But now, there's a bunch of people who could vote for her. Karen, her protégé; Roxanne, who loves Arceus; and maybe even a couple of others. It could even end up as a 3-3-3 tie, which could go in any direction. I don't know what to expect."_

_ "Lucian did exactly as I ordered him to," Cynthia says. "Now it will all be mine. I will win this game and be crowned queen, as I expected from the beginning."_

**Day 39**

That morning, Giselle goes to retrieve the treemail. When she arrives there, she finds a whole bunch of breakfast food, which she happily returns to Whitney and Cynthia.

"Yum, pancakes!" Giselle tells the other two, as she starts to eat.

Cynthia starts to eat some eggs, smirking at Whitney. Whitney grabs a piece of bacon, looking at Cynthia with annoyance.

_"Cynthia's played this game entirely the wrong way," Whitney says. "But I don't have a say as to whether she wins or not. It's up to the jury to decide that she played the game wrong… and also, that I played the game right, because I truly believe I did."_

Giselle talks with her mouth full of food, feeling giddy from being able to eat so much.

"So, which of you is going to finish second to me?" she asks. "As you know, I always win at everything! I've won seven straight Pokémon League championships, I've won every Pokémon battle in the last ten years. I'm undefeated in official League play. I'm the greatest Pokémon trainer in the history of the world! And now, I'm going to gain the crown of Sole Survivor to go on top of it!"

Whitney rolls her eyes, while continuing to eat.

_"I played this game with honor and integrity," Whitney says. "I know those words are tossed around a lot, but I remained loyal to my alliances to the end, even when it looked like I'd be voted out myself. I had to win immunity to keep myself in the game, and I did just that. I hope the jury honors my style of play by awarding me the million dollars."_

Cynthia pauses from eating to make a remark.

"When I win the game, I'm going to require you all to bow down before me," she says. "As soon as that final vote is revealed, I want you down on your faces before me."

"As you wish, queen," Giselle replies sarcastically.

_"A coronation is always glorious," Cynthia says. "This is going to be my coronation. I will make sure to bask in all the glory when I am crowned queen of this game. Lucian, Karen and Roxanne are sure to vote for me, and I'm going to force a couple of votes out of Sabrina and Candice. That will be the five necessary to win. The very people who I double-crossed and even triple-crossed – they're going to vote for me!"_

Giselle finishes some sausage with orange juice, laughing as she eats the whole time.

_"Winning is just in my blood," Giselle says. "I was born into a rich family, a family of Pokémon trainers who were very successful. Now I am the most successful trainer of all time – and I'm about to win this game as well. I always get my way – that's why I'm not worried about having to convince the jury for the votes. They will give them to me because it's my destiny to win!"_

The three trainers rest that afternoon, Cynthia and Whitney thinking long and hard about what they are going to say to the jury, while Giselle gives little concern. That evening, they gather their things and head out to the Final Tribal Council.

**Final Tribal Council**

Giselle, Cynthia and Whitney walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down, then take their usual seats across from Professor Ivy.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Ivy announces. "Candice, Liza, Silver, our quitter Jasmine, Janine, Roxanne, Sabrina, Karen and our cheater Lucian."

Lucian winces as he hears the word "cheater," while marching into the Tribal Council area with the rest of the other jury members, who all take their seats.

"Tonight the balance of power shifts over to the jury," Ivy states. "Nine people whom you have had a hand in voting out – well, actually seven. They now hold the key to winning this game. Tonight, they collectively will choose the Sole Survivor of Shamouti Island. First, though, you three will all have a chance to address the jury, and we'll start with you, Giselle."

Giselle stands up in front of the jury members.

"Hi, as you all know, I am the great Giselle, seven-time defending Pokémon League champion," she states. "As if that isn't enough reason to vote for me to win this game, you should realize that I overcame being voted out of this game, as I was the only person from Redemption Island to make it here to the Final Three. I won every battle I competed in, and I even won an immunity challenge. I win at everything, and there's no reason I shouldn't win this game as well."

She sits down with a smile.

"Okay, thank you, Giselle. We now go over to you, Whitney."

Whitney stands up, waving to the jury.

"Good evening," she says. "I stand here today not as a victor but as a survivor. I wasn't supposed to go this far. My friends sitting on the jury from Johto, when you three were eliminated, I was supposed to go as well. If I didn't win a couple of immunity challenges, I would be sitting where you are right now. I had to fight all I could to stay in this game; it wasn't easy at all. And truth be told, I'd rather have a couple of you sitting here with me. I tried to keep you in the game, Roxanne; same with you, Sabrina. And now I sit here with two others, but in truth, I am all alone. What started out as a team game has turned into a very lonely one for me. But I have survived, and now I ask you to consider what it means to be a true survivor, because that is what I feel I am."

She takes her seat in the middle between Giselle and Cynthia.

"Thank you. And now, Cynthia."

Cynthia refuses to stand up, remaining seated.

"Tonight, you will choose your queen," she states. "Why you would choose one of these two is beyond me, but I will give you even further reason to vote for me. I engineered every single vote throughout this entire game. Everything – and I do mean everything – was my decision. I controlled at least five players like puppets throughout this game. When the professor says to 'outwit and outplay' – that is precisely what I did. To vote for someone else tonight would be a sign of pure bitterness. Choose the one who won the most individual challenges, who controlled the most votes, who ran this game from start to finish. Do not choose someone who was voted out, or someone who survived by the skin of her teeth. Choose the clear queen of Shamouti Island, yours truly."

"Thank you, Cynthia. Now, we send it over to the jury. In just a moment, the jury will have their chance to address you in order to help them make their decision. I'll give them a moment to think about what they want to say."

The jury members mull it over for a moment, then Ivy breaks their silence.

"Roxanne, you're up first."

Roxanne walks up in front of the players.

"Greetings," she says. "I pray for Arceus' blessing on each and every one of you. I want to ask all three of you, do you truly believe in Arceus? Starting with you, Cynthia, because I have my doubts about your true faith."

"Of course I believe in Arceus!" Cynthia exclaims. "I've researched that Pokémon for years upon years, and I am certain of its existence. I am not just saying this to please you, because I know of Arceus' power myself, and I am certain that I have witnessed it."

"But then why would you dare defy Arceus by not fasting for him?" Roxanne questions. "You can't be a true believer if you don't obey without question!"

"I was mistaken about the fast," Cynthia responds. "I thought there was one, then Lucian helped me realize that there was none. Queens don't often make mistakes, but that was one I made in my confusion."

"I still have my doubts," Roxanne replies. "What about you, Whitney?"

"I have no idea whether there is an all-powerful Pokémon who created the Sinnoh region," Whitney states. "But-"

"Not just Sinnoh, but all of the Pokémon world!" Roxanne exclaims.

"I'm sorry," Whitney says. "I really don't know. I couldn't tell you one way or another."

"Okay, and what about you, Giselle?"

"My beliefs are none of your business!" Giselle yells at Roxanne. "No, I don't believe in Arceus, though I do have beliefs. You don't need to know what those are."

Roxanne sighs. "I see," she says, before walking back to her seat.

"Next up is Liza," Ivy states.

Liza marches up to her spot in front of the Final Three.

"I was hung out to dry by everyone after Candice was voted out," Liza states. "Giselle, you weren't around, you simply eliminated me in the Pokémon battle. Whitney, I'd like to know why you voted for me."

"Our alliance was duped by Cynthia," Whitney replies. "We got fooled into voting for you, and it was the stupidest decision we could have possibly made. All of us were to blame for falling into Cynthia's trap, and our alliance paid for it dearly. I am the only one lucky enough to survive after that."

"Very well, then," Liza says. "Cynthia, why me?"

"You aligned yourself with Sabrina and Candice, who I had previously voted out," Cynthia states. "It's only natural that I would go after you next."

"But now you expect me to vote for you?" Liza wonders.

"The game is outwit, outplay, outlast," Cynthia responds. "I did all three of those things, that's why I deserve to win. It was necessary to vote people out in order to win, of course, and you were one of them."

"Okay," Liza says, as she goes back to her seat.

"Next, we've got Janine."

Janine stands up in front of the players with a serious look on her face.

"Cynthia, let's get right to it," she states. "You are not a queen, nor are you royal or regal in any way. The way you treated everyone in this game was deplorable. Time after time you bent the rules to get your way. You played this game as a traitorous villain, one who was only in it for her own good. You made many enemies during this game, and kept very few allies. I don't know what you expect to get from behaving this way. You may have held all the power throughout the game, but not tonight. Now we as the jury hold the power, and we will stop you from accomplishing your goal. You'll find that trying to rule with an iron fist is only going to get you shunned in the end."

Cynthia wrinkles her nose. "Are you jealous?"

"I know what a true survivor Whitney is," replies Janine. "Whitney was my best friend after my boyfriend Falkner was eliminated at the merge. Whitney reached out to me, despite the fact that we were on opposite alliances throughout the entire time as a tribe. I am proud of the fact that she represents our Johto tribe here tonight. Whitney, I salute you."

Whitney smiles in return. "Thank you," she says.

"As for you, Giselle, you've won a lot, but you're going to lose one this time," Janine finishes. "That's all I've got."

"Thank you, Janine," Ivy says. "Next we have Karen."

Karen walks up in front of the players, wearing an elegant black gown.

"So, Queen Cynthia, this is what you wanted, isn't it?" Karen asks. "You didn't want me with you to the Final Three, because you knew I'd beat you. You didn't want even your boyfriend and slave Lucian with you in the Final Three, because you wanted his automatic vote. You lied to us the whole time, strung us around like puppets and treated us like dogs. All I can say to that is, congratulations."

She turns to Giselle.

"Giselle, we've had our battles in the Pokémon League tournament, and I'm still angry that I have been unable to get by you," Karen states. "I am disappointed that I never got my shot at battling you and eliminating you at Redemption Island. Personally, I think the rules stink, and that I should have been afforded a shot at redemption just like you were."

She then turns to Whitney.

"Whitney, I know you can sit there and smile and say you were friendly to everyone, but the truth is, you're only there because of a couple of lucky immunity wins. You come up short in either one of them, you're sitting here with us. I don't know how you were able to come through in the clutch, I think you just got lucky."

She then goes back to her seat.

"Thanks, Karen," Ivy states. "Next up is Jasmine."

Jasmine stands up, almost too afraid to say anything.

"I don't have anything to say," she states. "I just want to congratulate Whitney on playing a fantastic game."

She sneaks back to her seat.

"Okay, then," Ivy says. "Go ahead, Silver."

Silver walks up to his place.

"I want to know a few things. Giselle, what was the point of joining our alliance, if you were going to spill the beans on anything we did?"

Giselle shrugs her shoulders. "What was the point of you letting me in on your alliance, if you were just going to vote me out?"

"We voted you out because you were untrustworthy," Silver responds. "We had a good reason to do so."

He then turns to Cynthia.

"Cynthia, was this your goal? Make yourself look so unlikable, that I would be so tempted as to keep you around? Then, go after our alliance, so that you eliminate all of us?"

Cynthia smirks. "You're catching on finally, aren't you?"

Silver scowls. "Looks like you failed, your highness. Because one of our alliance is sitting on the Final Three, and that's Whitney. Whitney, I don't know what to say. I want to apologize, really. I took out Gold, my half-brother and your boyfriend, out of a sheer whim. It was stupid and unnecessary, and it left you shattered. I then convinced you to follow me through some stupid moves, such as voting out Sabrina, Candice and Liza. I am giving you my vote, because that's all I can do. You suffered in this game thanks to me, and I hope that your suffering is rewarded in victory."

Whitney smiles warmly. "I always knew you had a good heart," she replies.

"Not as good as yours," Silver states, before going back to his seat.

"Okay, next we've got Sabrina."

Sabrina stands up in her place.

"Cynthia, I want to ask just one question: why?"

Cynthia laughs. "Sabrina, you know your own checkered past. As a member of Team Rocket, you crossed many of us beyond forgiveness. I have chosen to take sweet revenge on you."

"But can't you learn to forgive and forget?"

"I don't forgive," Cynthia states.

"Then why should I, either?"

"Because you were outplayed. You were beaten. You can't deny that when it came down to the two of us, I won. You ought to show your reverence to my superiority by writing down my name, and letting everyone know who the true queen is."

Sabrina sighs. "Perhaps you're right."

She turns around and heads back to her seat.

"Okay, next is Candice."

Candice, wearing a light blue gown, steps up in front of the Final Three.

"Cynthia, I have no idea in the least bit why you hate me. You starved me, you embarrassed me, you humiliated me. You treated me like garbage, and you enjoyed it. You broke the rules, time and again. Yet I stand here as a fellow Sinnoh resident, one who has looked up to your leadership for years. I do not hold bitterness against you. I do not come here to criticize you, but to ask you to end your evil ways. Please."

Cynthia smirks. "I will behave as I must. What you must do is prove your forgiveness by casting your vote for me."

"I have nothing to prove," Candice says. "Nevertheless, I do think highly of you, and wish you only the best – as long as you end your run of terror and repent of your evilness."

She returns to her seat.

"Lucian, you're up last."

Lucian walks up in front of the jurors and the three remaining players. He looks at Cynthia for a moment, then turns around and addresses the jurors instead.

"I have nothing to say to any of the Final Three," he states.

He then drops to his knees.

"Please, please!" he begs. "Please, if you have any compassion in your bodies, in your hearts, in your souls – please vote for my beloved queen Cynthia! You know that Cynthia is a harsh queen, one who shows no mercy. Her wrath will be unparalleled if she fails to win this game. She does not take losing easily. She shall take out every bit of her rage on yours truly, torturing me beyond belief, in physical, mental and emotional ways that you could not fathom. I ask all of you to think kindly upon this poor soul, and allow him to suffer no more, but to be able to relax, knowing that his queen has earned her crown, and has no reason for anger. I beg you all to vote for Queen Cynthia, the one and only rightful queen of this game!"

He then gets up and returns to his seat.

"Okay, thank you, jury," Ivy states. "In just a moment, you will have your chance to vote on a winner, I'll give you a minute to think about it."

The jurors mull over their decision for a minute, while Giselle, Whitney and Cynthia look on nervously.

"All right," Ivy says. "Jury, tonight you are voting for _a winner_. For the final time, it is… time to vote. Candice, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

Janine goes to vote.

_"Whitney, you went above and beyond what was necessary as an ally," Janine says. "You reached out to me when all seemed lost. You tried your best to keep me in the game. I congratulate you, and hope you win the million dollars."_

Jasmine goes to vote.

Karen goes to vote.

Liza goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

_"Please, please, please win this game, my queen," Lucian says. "And if you somehow do not… please, have mercy."_

Roxanne goes to vote.

_"To the one true believer in Arceus among the Final Three, I give you my vote," Roxanne says._

Sabrina goes to vote.

Silver goes to vote.

_"What can I say?" Silver says. "Whitney, you're a wonderful human being."_

After the players are finished voting, Ivy says, "I'll go get the votes."

Ivy goes over to the voting booth, gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Giselle, Whitney, Cynthia, jury, thank you for an utterly fantastic 39 days here at Shamouti Island. I will see you in Indigo Stadium at Indigo Plateau for the reading of the votes."

Ivy heads out of the Tribal Council area, carrying the voting urn with her. She starts out into the jungle, facing some wild Pokémon along the way, and she uses her Tentacruel to fight them off. She then reaches the shore, and sends out her Tentacruel again. She then hops aboard the Tentacruel, surfing through the seas. She then reaches land, marching through Victory Road to get to Indigo Plateau. She walks to the stadium, then walks into it, carrying the voting urn, to tens of thousands of cheering fans.

"Thank you, thank you!" Ivy shouts to the fans, as she walks up onto a stage, where the Final Three and the jury are seated around a fire.

She sets down the voting urn on a table.

"Thank you so much!"

She waves her hand, trying to get the fans to hush.

"Word on the street says that this is the best Survivor to take place at Shamouti Island ever!"

The fans cheer loudly again.

"All right, thank you, thank you! It has been an incredible season. And now, we are about to finally crown the winner. Giselle, Whitney, Cynthia, I think you all know what's about to happen. You want to see your name on the parchment tonight. There are nine votes. It takes five to win. For the final time, I will read the votes."

The fans in the stadium cheer very loudly, while the Final Three look on nervously. Giselle and Cynthia wear elegant black dresses, while Whitney is wearing a pink gown. The fans begin to hush as Ivy pulls out the first vote.

"Cynthia."

Some fans cheer very loudly, while others boo just as loudly.

"Cynthia."

There is more cheering and booing. Cynthia smiles warmly.

"Whitney."

The fans cheer again loudly, but this time there is no booing. Whitney waves cheerfully.

"Whitney. We're tied, two votes Whitney, two votes Cynthia."

The fans give a loud cheer, then hush, as the fifth vote is about to be read.

"Cynthia. Three votes Cynthia, two votes Whitney."

Giselle scowls and crosses her arms, while Cynthia smiles.

"Whitney. We're tied again, three votes Cynthia, three votes Whitney."

The fans cheer loudly once again, while Whitney takes a deep breath, feeling incredibly nervous.

"Whitney. Four votes Whitney, three votes Cynthia, two votes left. Giselle, you finish third."

Giselle looks angry, while Cynthia shows no signs of nervousness. Whitney is very anxious. The fans all hush as Ivy pulls out the eighth vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"The winner of Survivor: Shamouti Island… Whitney."

The fans erupt in celebration, while Whitney puts her hands over her mouth in shock. She stands up and is immediately embraced by Janine and Jasmine. Gold then comes rushing out from an enclosed area and runs over to Whitney. The two immediately engage in a passionate kiss, before Whitney goes over to greet the other jurors. Also, the other players who were eliminated pre-merge come out to mingle with the jurors, while Giselle and Cynthia sit there with their arms crossed, looking furious as ever.

"Congratulations to Goldenrod City's golden girl Whitney, who wins Survivor: Shamouti Island on a 6-3 vote! Stay tuned for our live reunion, where we'll talk with all 24 players from the game!"

The Survivor theme "Ancient Voices" plays quietly as Whitney celebrates with Gold, Jasmine, Janine and Silver.

**Who voted for whom:**

Candice – Whitney

Janine – Whitney

Jasmine – Whitney

Karen – Cynthia

Liza - Whitney

Lucian – Cynthia

Roxanne – Cynthia

Sabrina – Whitney

Silver - Whitney


	14. Reunion

**Reunion**

The 24 players of the season are now seated on risers, with 6 on each row; the players on the top are the first six eliminated, while on the bottom are the final six players. On the far right is Whitney, the winner of the game. The crowd cheers very loudly, while Whitney waves.

"All right, all right, thank you!" Ivy shouts. "After 39 long and grueling days, we have a winner – Whitney from Goldenrod City!"

The crowd cheers loudly again.

"Whitney, I want to know how you did it. Your alliance got completely obliterated after Silver drew the purple rock. Yet somehow you managed to reach the end of the game, where you received 6 out of 9 votes."

"You know, I'm really thankful to my Johto alliance for enabling me to make it so far," Whitney responds. "They got me that far, and I had hoped to ride with them to the Final Four. But you know, everything turned on its head when Gold was voted out. We lost two challenges in a row, then ended up with only four at the merge when we thought we'd have all six of us. Then we got tricked into voting off people who could have been allies such as Sabrina, Candice and Liza. Before we knew it, we had to pick rocks."

Ivy chuckles for a moment. "Whitney, you speak as if you lost this game, when it was merely your alliance who came up short. _You_ won."

Whitney laughs. "I did win, but not in the way I wanted to. I wanted to go to the end with, originally, Gold and Jasmine, and once Gold was eliminated, Silver and Jasmine. Janine knew the whole time that the three of us were close, and that she would have to win immunity along the way in order to get to the Final Three. I tried playing this game as a team, not as an individual. Only when Silver picked that purple rock did I have to start playing on my own."

"You became the first player in Survivor history to pick a rock and go on to win the game," Ivy states. "Of course, you picked a gray rock, not a purple rock, as did a couple of others in this game did."

"Tell me about it," Gary complains.

"Now, I have to wonder, Whitney. You wanted to go to the end with Silver and Jasmine, but would you have won a Final Three against those two? Seems like you got the perfect opponents in the Final Three, two very unlikable people."

Giselle crosses her arms angrily, while Cynthia looks on without a word.

"You know, I wasn't thinking about my chances against Jasmine or Silver," Whitney replies. "I know that Jasmine hurt nobody – she would have gotten a lot of votes. Silver… well, he's known for being a bit devious, isn't he?"

She laughs as she looks over at Silver, who chuckles as well.

"I wanted to play this game the honest way, and I truly believe I did," Whitney continues. "It's not easy to do that. I hope I didn't get votes just because everyone hated Cynthia and Giselle – I hope you voted _for _me and not _against _them."

"What do you say, jury?" Ivy asks. "Why did you vote for Whitney?"

"She earned it," Sabrina breaks in. "We saw how she played the game, she was loyal to a fault. She did everything she could to help me, to help Roxanne – she had no plans of carrying Cynthia to the end as a goat. She wanted to win the right way, and I believe she did."

"Thank you," Whitney replies.

"Gold, you may not have made it to the jury, but you've got to be happy to see Whitney win it all," Ivy states.

"Oh, I'm overjoyed!" Gold exclaims. "I love you, Whitney!"

"Love you too, Gold!" Whitney responds, blowing a kiss to Gold.

"Now we keep bringing up how much everyone hated Cynthia," Ivy says. "It's true – she became the biggest villain in Survivor history this season. Cynthia, was that your goal?"

"My goal was to be crowned queen," Cynthia states. "If I had received the five or more votes I deserved, then all of you – including you, Ivy – would be flat on your faces, bowed down before me."

Ivy laughs. "As if you'd get the host to do that! Now seriously, Cynthia, you went all out in this game to win, and you came pretty close. Two more votes your way, and the game is all yours. What could have you done better, to win the game?"

"Nothing," Cynthia responds. "I played the game perfectly. The only reason people didn't vote for me is because they're bitter and jealous. I made a clear case why I should win. Personally, I think the fans should choose a winner."

"Well, that's a whole different game," Ivy states. "You hated Sabrina with a passion, and you humiliated her and embarrassed her on several occasions."

"You mean 'Worthless'?" Cynthia asks. "Yes, 'Worthless' got her butt handed to her several times by me. Personally, I'd love to play again against her and do it once more."

"I'd like a chance at revenge myself," Sabrina chirps in.

"Well, wouldn't that be an interesting idea for a season – Cynthia vs. Sabrina," Ivy states. "Sabrina, you made Survivor history in all the wrong ways this year. You were the first person to ever be voted out three times in a single game. You were the first person to ever not survive a single Tribal Council. You were the first person to play a fake immunity item that you genuinely thought was real, and get voted out as a result. You were the first person to get voted out while holding onto the hidden immunity item. All in all, you played a miserable game, while Cynthia played a brilliant game. It would be something else to see the best non-winner against the worst jury member."

"Thanks for the compliments," Sabrina replies sarcastically.

"Candice, you too were embarrassed by Cynthia on more than one occasion. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not one to want revenge," Candice states. "I would like a chance at redemption, however. I won at Redemption Island a whole lot, before running into a buzzsaw in Pokémon League champion Giselle. I only wish Cynthia had played fairly to beat me, not cheated like she did."

"You're making things even more interesting… Candice & Sabrina vs. Cynthia for a future season," Ivy states. "It is true that Cynthia bent several rules throughout the game. In fact, I want to ask Lucian one final time… did Cynthia coerce you into throwing that final immunity challenge?"

Lucian gulps, looking over at Cynthia. "She did not."

"Lucian, you can tell me the truth now," Ivy says. "I won't punish you or Cynthia as a result of what you say."

Lucian gulps once more. "She did not."

"Okay, Lucian," Ivy states. "Apparently you are nothing more than Cynthia's slave. At least Cynthia's other follower Karen had a mind of her own. But I have to ask you, Karen – after Cynthia backstabbed you, why did you give her your jury vote?"

"She deserved to win," Karen responds. "She controlled the whole game, start to finish. She won tons of immunities. She was a very strong competitor, and she played the best game. So I voted for her, despite what she did for me. I'm not a bitter juror."

"Are you implying that some others are?"

"Liza definitely seemed bitter to me."

"Hold your horses!" Liza shouts. "How was I bitter?"

"You played with Giselle for most of the game, then refused to give her your jury vote," Karen states. "That's some true bitterness."

"I believed that Whitney played the best game and deserved to be crowned Sole Survivor," Liza explains. "She played the game with honor and integrity. I don't know how she could have played a more honest game. For that, I gave her my vote."

"Are you angry that you didn't at least get Liza's vote, Giselle?" Ivy asks. "Or maybe Roxanne's, as both were your tribemates at Hoenn?"

"I'm mad that I didn't get _all_ the votes!" Giselle complains. "I've never lost like this before. In fact, I don't even finish 2nd, I finish 3rd. A bronze medal. That's an embarrassment. I think Liza and Roxanne both should have at least voted for me, since I played with them at Hoenn. Liza owed me one for taking out Joe. Roxanne – her head is stuck in the clouds, too obsessed with Arceus to think about anything else."

"Roxanne, you voted for Cynthia because she's the only one who expressed her belief in Arceus," Ivy states.

"And I personally don't even know if Cynthia is a true believer in Arceus, as myself and Brawly are," Roxanne replies. "But I had to give her my vote, just in case she is a true believer. Certainly Whitney and Giselle showed no belief in Arceus. And yes, it is true that my boyfriend Brawly once did not believe in Arceus, but I converted him, and now we serve together at the First Temple of Arceus in Rustboro City."

"Do you think Roxanne is a little loony, though, Brawly?" Ivy asks.

Brawly laughs, from his position in the top-left corner of the risers. "Roxanne's a truly gnarly girl," he replies. "She could convince me of anything. I'd never criticize her – she's awesome."

Roxanne blows a kiss back at Brawly.

"Roxanne, you went to Redemption Island and barely lost to Giselle. There were some others who went to Redemption Island and came up short, such as you, Janine."

Janine chuckles. "I didn't just come up short, I had no chance!" she exclaims. "I was up against the best Psychic-type trainer in the world, and I have Poison-types. I couldn't win even on my best day against Sabrina."

"As for you, Silver, you really gave Sabrina a run for her money."

"I really did," Silver remarks. "My Sneasel should have beaten her, but that Alakazam of hers is nearly unstoppable. I really wish I could have stayed in the game, and then Jasmine would have stayed in with me."

"But Jasmine quit twice, as we all know. Joe, does it anger you that Jasmine quit, when you went all out trying to win, but could not get past Sabrina?"

"I'm not angry at Jasmine," Joe replies. "I'm not mad at Liza for voting me out, either. And nor am I mad at Sabrina for beating me – I'm not mad at anyone! I only wish Giselle had won the game, because she means a lot to me, and the only thing she cares about more than me is winning. I guess she'll just have to settle for me."

"And that's not such a bad consolation prize," Giselle states with a smile.

"Tate, you were tribemates with Giselle and Joe, but they voted you out," Ivy says. "You hold anything against them?"

"It's part of the game," Tate responds. "That's how it goes."

"As for you, Falkner, you and Janine tried to play that Master Ball strategically, and it just didn't work in your favor."

"We hoped to draw the votes toward Janine," Falkner says. "Obviously that didn't happen, and I got ousted instead."

"A Master Ball that _did _work – that was Melody using one to oust Will."

"Unfortunately, though, it didn't get me much farther," Melody states. "And I'm not a real Pokémon trainer, just the caretaker of the legendary Lugia, so I couldn't battle at Redemption Island."

"Melody fooled us by hiding that Master Ball from us," Will says. "Karen and I never expected it.

"Volkner also was eliminated as a result of a Master Ball," Ivy states.

"I had no clue that Cynthia's alliance would split the votes," Volkner says. "Kudos to them, they were pretty smart for doing that."

"Bruno, you were eliminated early as well, what did you take away from this game?"

"I guess that physical strength isn't where it's all at," Bruno says.

"How about you two, Cyrus and J? You were simply Cynthia's slaves the whole game, doing nothing on your own."

"I truly thought Cynthia would help us out, but she refused to," Cyrus states. "I guess it's my fault for trusting her."

"We shouldn't have followed her but instead rebelled against her," J says. "The game would have been totally different if we had."

"Indeed it may have," Ivy says. "But now it's time to name the fan favorite of this season. The fan favorite gets double their cash winnings for the season! The contenders are: Cynthia, Sabrina, Silver and Volkner!"

The fans cheer wildly.

"Volkner, I can tell you that it is _not_ you. Silver, you are _out._ And as it should, it comes down to Cynthia vs. Sabrina, with the winner being… Cynthia!"

Sabrina buries her hands in her face, while Cynthia smirks.

"Congratulations, Cynthia, you'll be receiving twice what you would have won for this season."

"I deserve more than that, though," Cynthia states.

"Well, in the end, it's Whitney who deserves the crown, because she won this game fair and square!" Ivy says. "And now I present you, Whitney, with your check for the equivalent of one million dollars in Pokémon money."

Ivy hands over a Master Ball to Whitney.

"Thank you so much," Whitney says.

She opens up the Master Ball and sees her check, and squeals with delight.

"We thank you for joining us for an excellent season of Survivor," Ivy states. "Be sure to tune into my colleague Jet Black's upcoming seasons of Survivor: Xing and Survivor: Tropical Jungle! Good night! Hope you enjoyed the season!"

The Survivor theme "Ancient Voices" plays as the crowd cheers one last time for Whitney.


End file.
